Ranma Trilogy Book 1: The True Meaning of Love
by s16thunderjet
Summary: Six young men and women. So alike yet so different. Each longing to find their place in the circle of things. With things more uncertain than ever before, they are now face with such a difficult thing to understand. A thing called love.
1. Introduction

**(REPOSTED BECAUSE THE OLD ONE GOT KILLED BY THE NEW FORMATTING)**

Hi! This is my first fanfic. Actually, it's the first continuing series that I ever had the urge to finish. My fanfic is based on the Ranma 1/2 characters by Rumiko Takahashi.

This story starts a month after the wedding fiasco. It happens a month before the end of Ranma and Akane's sophomore year to be precise.

You might be surprised with some modifications I made like Ranma actually being nice to Akane. I know... it sorta makes him and some other characters a little out of character. You will also notice that this is kinda a serious fanfic... not too many comedy stuff and "Ranma! Prepare to die!" or "Ranma! You pervert!" kinda stuff.

Explanations on any unusual event that may happen in the fanfic can be found in the "Author's Notes" part, along with other explanations.

Sorry if you find some of the chapters long, some mispelled words and some things which are grammatically wrong. This is my first time, please go easy on me, I hope you guys like it.

"..." are dialogues

*...* are thoughts

* * *

**Introduction**

The Legend of Atlantis.

One of the greatest legends ever created. Known as the city of peace and prosperity, Atlantis was once one of the most powerful cities in the Ancient world.

But does the fabled City of Atlantis really exist?

A question that shall be answered in this fanfic.

Err...

Enough with the serious stuff. This fanfic is mainly based on the fabled City of Atlantis, except that everything about it is invented by yours truly.

A lot of stories as to how Atlantis suddenly disappeared from the earth have come and gone, but I bet that my theory is the weirdest of them all. Well, not really the weirdest.

Combining tragedy, greed and love, and of course with the usual Ranma 1/2 theme ( Akane Tendo getting kidnapped ), "The Search for Atlantis" is one of the most out of this world stories you'll ever read. This is the first installment, first story that is, of my trilogy: "The True Meaning of Love."

Oh... just read already. Greek Gods, ancient legends, elemental forces of the earth, new friendships, and the love, the true meaning of love that would set one free.

Read on...


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**(REPOSTED BECAUSE THE OLD ONE GOT KILLED BY THE NEW FORMATTING)**

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic Trilogy:  
**"The True Meaning of Love"**  
By: s16thunderjet

Story 1  
**"The Search for Atlantis"**

Chapter 1:  
**Nightmares**

"Hai, what a boring day." said Akane as she and Ranma walked home from the school.

"Actually, I feel kinda warm, Akane." replied Ranma. It was a very hot day at Nerima and it's not even their summer season.

"At least we're not fighting." Ranma whispered to himself.

Upon reaching Ranma's favorite bridge, the same bridge where he, as a she, practiced for a rematch with Akane's supposed sisters; a group of men, wearing ancient white clothes suddenly attacked them.

Ranma was able to dodge the first few attacks and defend Akane. But he was already starting to lose energy so none of his attacks worked. A kick here, a punch there and even a kachuu tenshin amaguriken. But nothing worked, their enemies were invincible.

And it seemed that their main target was Akane.

Ranma was able to hold them off long enough for Ryoga and Ukyo to come and help him. Moments later, Mousse and Shampoo arrived and helped Ranma.

Akane couldn't understand it. They were all helping each other. Something was very wrong. Everyone was fighting. The thing was, they were fighting side by side and not against each other.

Suddenly, a spear blew past Akane, almost cutting off her hair and was moving towards Ukyo.

"Ukyo, behind you!" cried Ryoga as he desperately tried to save his friend. But he was a split second too late, the spear had already hit Ukyo just above her shoulder.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ryoga's scream echoed through the abandoned street. Ukyo slowly fell to the ground, clutching her gravely wounded shoulder.

"You'll pay for that!" cried Ryoga, not needing to summon his depression.

"SHI SHI HOKOUDAN!" he roared, and in a second, the street was filled with bodies of dead men.

Or so it seemed.

The so - called dead bodies slowly started to rise, not even looking like they had been affected by the ki - blast.

Ryoga, using much of his strength, only had enough to reach an unconscious Ukyo and lay down beside her.

Shampoo was still fighting when she heard the sound of glass being broken. She turned to see Mousse, who was out cold, and lying on the floor. Standing behind him was a man, holding his crushed glasses and laughing.

"Mousse!" she cried at the sight of Mousse's seemingly lifeless form.

"Big man make Shampoo mad. You die!" she roared in fury, her voice promising havoc and destruction.

"Shampoo, NO!" said Ranma as he tried to stop a furious Shampoo. She attacked the big man, but the Amazon warrior was no match for her enemy. Shampoo was slammed into the wall. Now, like Mousse, lying unconscious on the ground.

"Oh no. Akane, get out of here. Run, now!" said Ranma before he got slammed onto an electric post. Coughing and blood coming out of his mouth, "Hurry Akane, run while you still can." he added.

Akane, seeing the injured Ranma, was crushed at the sight. She was torn between running to his aid and following what he said. He was only a couple of feet away from her, so near yet so far away.

She looked into his eyes as tears started to form in hers. His eyes were pleading, begging for her to run away. It was begging for her to save herself and leave him to die.

She couldn't do anything and just ran. She berated herself for running away from the site instead of helping Ranma. But the look on his face made her run, for he was asking her to. She wiped her cheeks as the tears flowed.

*Damn you Ranma. Why won't you let me help you?* she thought as she ran.

One of their enemies saw Akane running and ran after her. Ranma, who is now having a hard time to even stand on his own, let alone breathe, still managed to generate enough energy to throw a mokou takabishya.

"Run, as fast as you can." he called out, making Akane run even faster.

"MOKOU TAKABISHYA!" he cried with the last of his strength, begging the gods to make his ki - blast enough to defeat them.

Just as he threw the ki - blast, he was hit from behind by another strong ki - blast. It burned his back and caused him to spit out more blood.

"Ahck! Shit!" he spat as he dropped to the ground.

Akane looked back upon hearing his scream. She saw him on the ground, blood covering him. Her heart was crushed with the sight of him almost dead and soaked in his own blood.

She began to cry, thinking that Ranma wouldn't make it. She ran back to him, forgetting the fact that if she ran, she would be safe.

She slumped down beside him and hugged his bloody body. She lay his head gently on her lap and turned his face to her. It took all of his remaining energy to open his eyes.

He saw her grief stricken face and tried his best to smile. Though it hurt a lot, he smiled at her, feeling relief when she saw her face lighten up a bit. She smiled back, taking his hand into hers.

Ranma thanked the gods for giving him just enough energy to reach out and touch Akane's face with his other hand. His bloody hand bore a mark on Akane's cheek as he caressed it. He twitched, knowing he doesn't have much time.

Squeezing Akane's hand one last time, he spoke, his voice muffled and barely audible.

"Akane, remember that I... I..." and he was gone. Ranma's grip on Akane's hand slowly ceased and it fell to the ground.

Akane slowly felt him slipping away in her arms, and cried in agony. She lost him forever, and there's nothing she could do about it.

"RANMA! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried with the last of her strength as everything faded into darkness.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Akane suddenly found herself in her room, sitting down on her bed. Her hair was damp with sweat along with the rest of her body.

"It was only a dream." she said, trying to make herself relax. It was a dream, yet it felt so real, as if it was really going to happen.

Akane's door suddenly slammed open, and then the lights were on. Kasumi ran to her shocked sister and tried to comfort her. Akane started to cry as Kasumi cradled her little sister in her motherly arms.

Then, everyone was up. Soun and Genma came bursting into the room, Soun almost to tears at the sight of a distressed Akane. Nabiki followed after them, yawning groggily as she stepped into her sister's room.

Akane raised her head, realizing that someone was missing. Someone who should be there, the same one she dreamt about.

*Ranma!* she cried mentally.

She turned her head frantically and started to look for Ranma. But he wasn't in her room, maybe not even in the house.

*Is he dead?* she thought, then immediately cursed herself for thinking such a thing.

"Ranma, where is Ranma?" she got out of her bed and asked nervously.

"I'm here, I'm here." Akane heard him answer. She sighed in relief, happy that her suspicions remained suspicions.

"What's all the fuss about? I'm trying to get some sleep and then..." Ranma was cut off by Akane's embrace.

"You're alive! Thank goodness." she said.

"Whaaa? Akane, are you all right?" Ranma said, a little surprised of Akane's sudden move.

So was everyone else.

Soun and Genma were almost leaping with joy at the thought that their children would finally be together.

Nabiki's eyebrow was raised, wondering to herself why Akane was acting this way and silently screaming at herself for her inability to bring a camera.

Kasumi blinked. She wasn't expecting Akane to suddenly fling herself at Ranma. But she didn't object. As long as they were both happy...

Akane looked up at the shocked Ranma and smiled. She was so happy to see him alive and well. Suddenly, memories of the dream made its way back into her mind.

"I... I thought that you... I... I..." she began to cry again.

Ranma was already getting conscious with the looks they were getting. He had to admit that he loved where he was at that moment. At first he was surprised, but now he cherished the feel of Akane's arms wrapped around him.

Though it was against himself, Ranma slowly removed Akane's arms around him. He held Akane's hand in his and helped her to her bed. He tried not to show his nervousness as he held her hand, obviously because he's not used to hold Akane so close, especially with all those people around.

"I'll go get a glass of water." said Kasumi and broke the silence in the room. Ranma silently thanked the oldest Tendo daughter for doing such a thing as it broke the increasing nervousness in him and the tension in everyone else.

"So what did happen to you Akane?" Nabiki asked curiously, not minding the fact that what Akane could have just gone through was a hell of a dream. Only a fool would not notice the fear in Akane's voice.

"Nabiki, I don't think this is such a good time to ask her about what happened a while ago." said Ranma, comforting Akane and trying not to act so worried. He didn't want all of them to notice his closeness to Akane and how his hands held hers.

*They can't find out yet. Akane herself doesn't even know that I truly care for her. That I... I...* he left that thought hanging in his mind as Soun spoke.

"He's right Nabiki." said Soun, who was on the verge of wailing.

"Here's the water, Akane." said Kasumi as she handed her the water. "Thanks Kasumi." replied Akane who was still trying to catch her breath from all her crying.

"Ranma and father are right, Nabiki. I think we should let Akane have some rest now. We'll talk about it in the morning." Kasumi added.

Nabiki and Genma were the first to leave and return to their sleep, Nabiki muttering something along the lines of 'fine, tomorrow, yes, blah, blah, blah'.

Ranma was about to leave Akane when she abruptly pulled him towards her. He fell into the bed, and almost on top of her.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" cried Ranma as he desperately tried to stand up.

"I'm sorry Ranma. It's just that, in my dream, I... you..." Akane looked at Ranma with watery eyes. Ranma stared back in confusion.

"... Please, oh please Ranma. Stay with me tonight. Please, sleep here in my room." she pleaded with hands clasped in front of her. Ranma's face turned from confusion to disbelief.

"Are you alright Akane? Or are you still shocked from... from whatever shocked you." Ranma replied, his confusion doubling.

"Ranma, Ranma please. Please stay with me." Akane's eyes were glowing as she begged him like there was no tomorrow. Everyone in the room was shocked with her, as if she wasn't the Akane they knew.

Akane hates boys, especially those who think they're better than girls in everything. Here he was, Ranma Saotome, the epitome of all Akane hated about men. And she was asking, no, begging him to stay with her and sleep in her room for the night. Something is very odd here.

*What's going on here? Usually she would call me a pervert for holding her hands and I would be orbiting Mars by now.* he thought forcefully. Suddenly, his eyes traveled back to her face.

"Arrgghh! She's so cute!" Ranma said to himself, not minding the fact that if he agrees with what she was asking, their fathers would have another chance at getting them married immediately. But he didn't mind that.

*As long as she's happy.* he thought.

Ranma looked at Akane, then at her father, sort of waiting for an approval.

"Sure Akane. Ranma can stay in your room. If that's what you want." said Soun, secretly forming a plan to get his daughter and future son - in - law together.

"Father?" Kasumi asked, troubled as she saw the look on her father's face. Soun saw his plans go down the drain as Kasumi scolded him.

"Now father, please do not continue with your plan." she said, sweetly, not really sounding like scolding. Soun bowed in defeat and did not even try to deny it.

"Thanks dad. C'mon Ranma, please." her eyes were glowing again. Ranma leaned a bit backwards as he tried to avoid putting himself in such a dangerous predicament.

Soun may have backed down for now, but who knows what the Tendo father had up his sleeve. He wanted to back out and run away but suppressed it.

"Arrgghh! She's so damn cute!" he again said to himself. He couldn't let her down now, he wouldn't let her down ever. After that mess with Saffron where Akane almost died, Ranma vowed that he wouldn't let Akane be in that situation ever again.

"Alright, alright. I'll stay in your room." he said, finally granting the poor young girl her wish.

"Oh thank you Ranma. Thank you very much." Akane replied in happiness.

"I'll just get my stuff, OK?" Ranma said as he and the others left the room. Akane thanked the gods for making Ranma agree with her.

Minutes later, Ranma came back with his futon and some pillows and started laying them beside Akane's bed.

"Good night, Akane." he said, before turning off the lights.

"Good night, Ranma." Akane said in reply, now smiling as she closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Akane woke up a little earlier than usual. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to the digital clock on her night table. The clock was reading 6:00 AM.

Yawning groggily, she turned to the left side of her bed to see if Ranma was still there. He was, still snoring and obviously enjoying his sleep.

"He's so handsome, even when he's sleeping." whispered Akane. She smiled at the sight.

"Hey, I'm early today. Better wake up Ranma. I don't want to have to explain everything to him again." she said as she got out of her bed and sat beside Ranma.

She gently brushed his bangs with her hand and moved them away from his eyes.

"Ranma, wake up Ranma." whispered Akane. Ranma just turned to her and smiled, eyes were still closed. Akane giggled a little.

"Hey! Ranma, wake up." she said, this time a lot louder.

"Whaaa! What happened? Where am I?" cried a startled Ranma as he sat up. Akane started laughing. Seeing Ranma startled like that, hair standing on end, she just couldn't believe it.

"What's so funny?" asked Ranma, noticing Akane's sudden burst of laughter.

"Nothing." replied Akane. "It's just that, I didn't expect you to react that way." she continued, still giggling a bit.

"And you think startling someone is funny, huh!" said a very embarrassed Ranma.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ranma. I just can't help it." Akane said before she started laughing again. Ranma snorted and started stretching his arms a bit.

"Yeah right! What time is it anyway?" Ranma asked her. Still laughing, Akane pointed to the clock.

"It's 6:10. We're pretty early today, aren't we." Akane nodded, as she slowly shifted her mood to that of silence.

"I'm just gonna fix my bedding, you go on ahead for breakfast." said Ranma. But there was no response from Akane. She just stared at Ranma.

"What? What's wrong Akane? Did I say something bad?" Still no response from Akane.

There was only silence.

Memories of her dream flowed through her mind. "I'm sorry." Akane finally said. "It's all my fault. I didn't mean to... to..." she began to cry again.

Ranma hates seeing girls cry, especially if he doesn't know why, and especially this particular girl. He moved closer to Akane and embraced her.

Even he was surprised with what he did. He prayed to the gods that Akane would see that he only wanted to comfort her, and not consider it an act of perversion. He started to move his hands up and down Akane's back.

"Shhh. It's alright Akane." he said, trying really hard to comfort her. Akane was surprised with how Ranma was acting.

He seemed so understanding and caring. A side of him he doesn't show that much. She wouldn't have believed that the insensitive jerk cared, until that moment.

She's always seen that kind and caring side of him when he comes to her rescue. She just hopes that she could see more of it in the future without her being in another 'rescue Akane' situation.

Akane moved in closer to Ranma in his embrace. She felt the warmth of his body flow through her. There, she felt calm again and was able to regain her composure. She pulled back from him and sat there facing him.

"Akane, why are you crying?" the concern in his voice and the look on his face, that of worry, made her feel better.

"I'm sorry Ranma. I just remembered what had happened last night. It was so scary, there were lots of dead bodies." she stopped for breath.

"Ukyo, Ryoga, Mousse and Shampoo were also there. They get really injured. And then, and then. There was..." she threw herself back into Ranma's arms and began to cry hard again. At least Ranma was there to comfort her.

"Look, Akane, we'll go to the dining room right now. I'll fix my bedding later." he suggested, and as Akane nodded Ranma slowly released her as she tried to sit.

Ranma wiped the tears off her face and assisted her in standing up. They both walked out of Akane's room, Ranma guiding her. She was still a little out of focus from all her crying, it being shown by her drowsiness.

They walked slowly until they reached the dining area, Ranma guiding her every step of the way. Akane smiled, thinking it was a good way of thanking him. Ranma blushed a bit, noting how cute she was.

Everyone was staring at them with curiosity. Genma - Panda and Soun were there, and so was Nabiki, who peeked from the newspaper she was reading. It felt like the whole world was watching them.

Ranma gently let Akane down beside the table and then sat down beside her. Akane was still a little silent and was just staring at the wall.

"Akane, what happened. What did you do Ranma?" said an angry and at the same time, concerned Soun.

"Hey! I didn't do anything. She just... just... became silent all of a sudden." Ranma said in his defense with his hands up in front of him.

"Akane, are you alright." asked a very disturbed Kasumi. The look of blankness in Akane's face sent chills down her spine.

"I'm fine, I think." answered Akane, trying to smile. She reached for her tea and sipped.

"So what did happen to you last night, Akane?" asked a very, very curious Nabiki. Everyone looked at Akane as she looked down at the cup of tea in her hands. She took in a couple of deep breaths before putting the tea cup down.

"OK. Here's what happened. I... we... Ranma and I were walking home from school when..." she told them what happened. There were some moans and groans as she stated the story.

A few minutes of trying to understand the story passed, as silence filled the dojo.

"You mean Ukyo, Ryoga, Mousse and Shampoo died?" Nabiki asked again, trying to clear out some facts.

"Not really. They were just unconscious and were a little bloody." Akane said as she closed her eyes, hoping against hope that they wouldn't notice.

"I get the feeling you're not you're not filling us in on the whole story." Nabiki said looking at Akane with eagerness. Akane didn't say anything, but just let out a long breath.

"Come now Nabiki. Let us not pressure Akane." said Genma now in man form. Ranma looked at his old man in confusion.

*He really does make sense sometimes.* he admitted mentally.

"He's right Nabiki. Besides, I don't think there's anything that happened after that." added Soun, hoping that he could convince Nabiki to stop interrogating Akane.

"Then why did you scream so hard last night." Nabiki insisted on receiving an answer. Akane just closed her eyes, praying that Nabiki would stop asking her questions that would make her remember.

Seeing Akane look like that made Kasumi's heart break. "Akane, I think you should just eat first before you strain yourself again." said a comforting Kasumi.

Nabiki looked at Kasumi and then back at Akane. She was about to press her for details even more, not noticing her state.

"Quit it Nabiki!" snapped an annoyed and irritated Ranma.

They were all talking amongst themselves, and no one even noticed that Akane began to get teary eyed again. Akane bowed her head and clenched her fists lying on her lap.

Ranma then noticed her and signaled everyone to stop talking.

"Now look what you did Nabiki." said Ranma obviously blaming Nabiki for making Akane cry.

"And since when did you start caring about my sister, Mr. Ranma Saotome." replied an insulted Nabiki.

Ranma was stuck between wanting to retaliate and denying that he even cared about Akane. He decided to go with the former, knowing that doing the latter would be a big lie to everyone, especially to himself.

Ranma and Nabiki were still biting at each other when Akane interrupted.

"That's enough!" she yelled.

Everyone stopped talking and just stared at her. She took in another deep breath before lifting her head up to reveal watery eyes.

"Nabiki is right, there's still something that came after that." she finished.

Nabiki gave Ranma a stiff look and a small smile, implying that she was correct. Ranma just turned his head and looked at Akane, concern written all over his face.

Akane's body began to quiver, she using up all of her might to prevent herself from completely breaking down.

"So what did happen, Akane?" asked Soun, cautiously.

He didn't want to force his youngest daughter to recall and tell what seemed to be a very bad part of her dream, but felt that he, and the rest of the family, needed to know what had been causing Akane to cry uncontrollably since last night.

Before Akane could start, the clock rang saying 7:00 AM. Ranma stood up, then immediately tried to sit back down, not wanting to leave Akane at her time of need.

She looked up at him and felt her heart leap at the sight. The handsome Ranma was looking down at her with a great deal of concern, something she never thought he was capable of showing. She smiled at him, assuring him she would be fine.

Ranma felt relief wash over him as Akane smiled softly. He managed a small smile himself and said, "I'm gonna go to the bath and get ready. You finish your story Akane." Akane nodded, and Ranma ran to the bath.

"I hope she's gonna be fine. I really, really hope so." he said to himself as he entered the bathroom, still a bit upset at himself for leaving her. He carefully put his clothes on the bin, so as not to wet them as he started the shower.

It didn't take him long to take a bath. It didn't take Akane long to finish her story either. She was still sobbing somewhat when Ranma came out of the bathroom.

"Akane, I'm finished. You can get in it now." said Ranma.

Akane passed him by, head bowed and went straight for her room. She got her bathing stuff and went inside the bath, gently closing the door, not even glancing at him.

Ranma walked back into the dining area with his back pack and sat down to drink a cup of tea, still worried about Akane. Then, he noticed it, everyone was staring at him like he's a monster or a stranger in the house. He almost melted with all those people staring at him.

Genma came from behind him, putting his hand on his son's shoulder and said "Son, please be careful."

Of course it didn't make any sense to Ranma. He just looked at his father and then back to the cup of tea he was drinking.

"Ranma, take care of yourself and Akane." said a distraught Soun. That made Ranma even more confused.

"OK, what's goin' on?" he asked, almost slamming down the teacup on the table in irritation. He waited for an answer, but nothing came.

They all went back to what they were doing just before he came in. Silence filled the dojo. Something has got to be wrong.

*Why is everyone acting so weird, I can't understand them.* he thought.

But before he could complain, Akane came out and called him. "I'll be there Akane." he replied, slowly standing up and grabbing his bag.

As he walked out of the dining area, silence still filling the dojo, he started to think.

*What could have Akane told them that made them act that way.* He was scanning the dining area for some answers when he caught a glance of Nabiki. Even Nabiki was speechless.

"Hey Nabiki, aren't you gonna go to school?" asked Ranma. Nabiki was still staring at him in silence. Ranma waved his hands and she finally blinked.

"Hey! Are you OK?" Ranma asked her again.

"Huh?" she finally broke the silence in the dojo. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." she continued. She didn't even answer Ranma's question. She got her back pack and ran to Akane.

*What could have happened? Everyone acted like they saw a ghost or something.* He thought over and over as he made his way to them.

It just wasn't right. Especially Nabiki, it was the first time he ever saw Nabiki staring at nothing and speechless. Something must have really happened, something bad that could cause this silence.

He continued this thought while he, Akane and Nabiki walked to school. It's even a miracle for Nabiki to walk with them to school.

Usually, Nabiki was already in school while Ranma and Akane are still fighting for the bathroom or breakfast. Or is it that Ranma and Akane were just early that day. Who knows.

He wanted to ask Nabiki, but he doesn't have enough money to pay for that kind of information. He'll just end up broke.

As they came upon an intersection, Nabiki's friends came along. Nabiki left Ranma and Akane to walk to school without any word. She just looked at Akane, and then at Ranma, and then left.

Ranma was really getting confused. Something was definitely wrong. Usually, by that time, Akane would be throwing stuff at him or yelling at him. But no, they were just walking peacefully, no fights, no screaming.

But that wasn't a problem, he actually liked the peace and quite. The thing bothering him is that Akane wasn't saying anything. She can't even look at Ranma.

He's been so nice to her the whole morning. No teasing, no taunting, nothing. What was wrong with her? All these thoughts came back and forth through his mind until they reached the school.

Entering the school gates, a familiar cry from Tatewaki Kuno echoed. Kuno noticed Akane's sadness and started attacking Ranma.

"Saotome, what have you done to my beauteous Akane Tendo. Prepare yourself, YAAAHHH!" And in a blink of an eye, Ranma dodged his attack, which sent Kuno flying towards the school building.

He chuckled a little and said, "Some things never change." Then he looked at Akane, who was still staring at nothingness. Akane then looked up at him, then back to the ground.

She whispered, "Let's go Ranma." And then she started walking again. Ranma just watched her walk into the school building.

He still couldn't think of a reason for her to be acting this way, let alone everyone else in the dojo. Akane stopped just as she reached the door.

She turned her head a little bit to Ranma's direction, as if urging him to come on. Ranma saw her and he immediately followed. They walked side by side to their room, which everyone seemed to notice.

As usual, they were the topic of discussion for the whole class. Akane walked slowly to her chair and sat down, still silent and staring down at the ground.

Ranma sat down on his own chair, not minding all the murmurs around him, and just looked at Akane. She put her arms on top of her desk and leaned her forehead on top of it.

"Are you alright, Akane?" asked one of her classmates, concern apparent in her voice.

But there was no answer. The girls turned around and gave Ranma a hard look. Ranma didn't mind their stares and still looked at Akane with great concern.

"It's not his fault." Akane whispered as she slowly lifted up her head.

"Nothing happened. It's just me that's the problem." she continued. Some of the boys circled around Ranma and started asking him some questions.

"Hey, Ranma, what did you do this time?" asked one of them.

"Where have you gotten with Akane so far?" asked another.

"Or did you go too far with your actions. You know like having se..." but he wasn't able to finish.

"Please, why should I do something like that with a... a..." Ranma broke off as he looked at Akane's sad face.

He just turned away from his interrogating classmates and looked out the window, muttering something along the lines of 'perverts...not minding their own business...'

Akane was a bit surprised when Ranma didn't continue his regular insult. Apparently, so was the whole class. He's been acting different since last night.

*Could it be that Ranma's death in the dream meant that his insensitive, perverted, jerkiest ways will be gone and replaced by his kindness and care?* That Akane thought as she looked at Ranma.

He felt something deep inside him. Two different voices were talking to him. 'Why didn't you continue what you were going to say Ranma, since when did you become a chicken, one said. Oh, shut up you, that was a good thing you did Ranma... keep it up.' Ranma just massaged his temples and let out a big sigh as he found himself staring at Akane.

Ranma was still staring at a dazed Akane when Ukyo arrived. She was surprised to see Ranma and Akane at school already. But when she saw their faces, she knew something was wrong. She was about to ask Ranma when the bell rang.

Both Ranma and Akane prayed silently to themselves, begging for the day to be alright. To their surprise, their prayers seemed to have been answered. The morning went by like a blur, and before they knew it, it was already their recess period.

Everyone went out of the room except Ranma, who was very thankful with what had gone on. Aside from the fact that none of their classmates tried to interrogate him again, he felt relieved when he saw Akane.

*At least she's smiling. I really hope she'll be fine.* he thought as he recalled Akane. She was kind of back to normal, already smiling. Even Nabiki, who just passed by, was back to her old ( manipulative ) ways.

But he still couldn't get it out of his head. Seeing Akane sad was almost normal, well, mostly it was his fault she becomes sad. But seeing everyone else in the dojo act that was just... unbelievable.

"Haiii." said Ranma letting out a big sigh, glad that no one else was in the room. Or so he thought.

"So what's up Ranchan?" said Ukyo as she reentered the room. Ranma raised his head and saw Ukyo, standing in front of the door. He silently thanked whoever was listening that he wasn't speaking out his thoughts.

"Oh, hi Ucchan. Nothing, just the usual." he said with confidence. Ukyo gave him a cold stare. She could see it in his eyes that he was hiding something. Ranma again looked outside, trying to avoid Ukyo's intense stare.

"C'mon Ranchan, I know you're hiding something." she said, prying a bit. She knew that he could never truly hide something from her.

"I'm not hiding anything. Really Ucchan, I'm fine." he said, nervousness could be sensed from his voice. Ukyo can really see it, he's troubled, very, very troubled.

Ranma just stared out at the school grounds, looking at Akane as she walked under the trees. A small smile came to him, noticing that Akane was somehow easing up on things.

Ukyo realized then that Ranma wasn't paying attention to her. She decided on what to do, then walked up to him.

"I didn't ask if you were fine Ranchan, now tell me what's wrong. I know you're hiding something from me, and you're not good with lies." she said, this time, raising her voice a little on Ranma.

"Really, there's no problem, Ucchan." Ranma said again.

But when he saw Ukyo's _"if you don't tell me I'll hit you with my spatula"_ look on her face, he knew he couldn't keep anything from his best friend. Ranma let out another big sigh.

"I guess I'm not good at lying, huh?" he asked, but not really sounding like a question.

"It figures, you're one of the most honest people I know. Now, tell me what's wrong." she said, assuring him.

He hopped down from the window to a chair and let Ukyo sit on another chair beside him. Seeing him sad and depressed made Ukyo really uncomfortable. But she needed to find out, so she reached out and patted him on the shoulder, willing him to start.

"Hmmm... OK. It all started with Akane's dream last night. She had this weird nightmare that had her screaming and..." he looked at Ukyo. She nodded urging him to go on.

"Then she asked me to sleep in her room last night and I did." he finished.

"She what?" screamed Ukyo, shocked with what Ranma had just told her. She almost fell off her chair. Her hands were on her mouth and her eyes were opened wide.

Ranma put his hands on her shoulder and started shaking her. Ukyo was in a state of shock. After a few minutes of having been frozen, she finally got a word out.

"You... and... Akane... sleeping... together..." she managed to say, though unbelieving. Ranma shook her a bit more, trying to shock her back to reality.

"No! I did sleep in her room, but not with her. I slept on the floor!" he said, praying silently that Ukyo would believe him and not give him a hit with her spatula. He was lucky that Ukyo listened to reason first.

"Oh... well, I thought that you... and Akane were..." she broke off as Ranma softened his grip on her shoulders.

"That's not what were supposed to talk about right now, Ucchan. Get a hold of yourself." he said.

Ukyo, now calming down a little and breathing regularly, urged Ranma to continue his story. They talked about his situation the whole recess time that they didn't even notice some of their classmates coming in.

When Ranma saw one of Akane's recess mates come in, he was sure that Akane would follow. He ran back to his seat and sat down, Ukyo following him.

"We'll talk later, eh Ucchan." he said.

"OK Ranchan." she replied.

Then, he held Ukyo's hand and said, "Ucchan, thanks for listening to me. I really needed someone to talk to." Ukyo blushed a little with what he said, along with his hand holding hers.

"You're welcome, Ranchan. You know you can always count on me." she replied. They slowly let go of each other's hand. With that, she went back to her own chair.

As Ranma let Ukyo's hand go, Akane came in after her recess mate.

He sighed in relief that she didn't catch him and Ukyo together. Akane can be... shall we say... jealous sometimes. Actually, most of the time.

*At least she's smiling.* he thought as a smile fell on his face as well. There was still a few minutes before recess ended so Ranma walked up to Akane.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked. Akane turned around to see Ranma behind her, smiling as he asked. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Oh! Hi Ranma. Yeah, I'm feeling much better now." she answered, with a bit of surprise.

*Wow, he is being so nice and caring to me, and he's so handsome.* she thought. She just stared at him for a while, his handsome face, and his blue green eyes. He too was staring at Akane.

*She's so cute.* he thought. They were just staring at each other. It felt like they were the only people in the world.

KRRIINNGG...

The bell suddenly rang. It broke the moment between Ranma and Akane.

"That's good." Ranma said. Then he walked back to his own chair, relief flowing all over his body. He couldn't help but smile as he sat.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went fine, no fights, no screams. He thanked whoever was listening for not making any other fiancée or such 'acquaintances' like Ryoga appear that day. It was almost perfect.

Still, it made Ranma feel a little uncomfortable. He still thought that there was something wrong. But seeing Akane happy was enough for him to throw that thought away. Before he knew it, it was already dismissal time, and everyone was walking out of the school.

Ranma and Akane were now walking home from school.

"Hai, what a boring day." Akane said, not really noticing what she had just said.

"Actually, I'm feeling hot Akane." replied Ranma.

A realization suddenly popped into her head. She abruptly stopped walking and looked forward, pure terror on her face. She saw that they were coming near the bridge, Ranma's favorite bridge. The same bridge in her dream.

Ranma came up in front of her, waved his hand to get her attention but failing nonetheless. He put his hands on her shoulders, much like what he did with Ukyo earlier and began to shake her.

"Akane, what's wrong?" he asked with much concern. Akane looked up at Ranma and said, "Ranma, let's go to the ice cream shop, I think I need some ice cream."

Ranma was a little surprised and at the same time confused with what she said.

*What seems to be the problem? There has to be something wrong.* He looked at her one more time and finally agreed. She pulled Ranma immediately away from the bridge.

Inside the ice cream shop, Ranma was just staring at Akane while she was eating a Dutch chocolate. He noted the sudden change in her expression, from being totally terrified to being calm and collected once more.

*She's really, really cute.* he thought. He was staring at her when he popped the question, "So, Akane... would you mind if you continue your story. You know, about the dream."

Akane suddenly froze. She was silent for a few moments and then she put down her spoon. She looked at Ranma and saw in his eyes that he was anxious to hear the continuation. She swallowed hard, not wanting to give in to the inevitable, but knowing it was impossible to avoid.

"So, what happened, if you don't mind my asking?" Ranma asked her again, but this time, his voice carrying a tone of kindness and care. Akane looked at his face again, and somehow made herself tell him.

*He needs to know.* she thought.

"Well, um. This is not gonna sound nice Ranma. Are you sure you want to know?" she asked him, hoping it would throw him off. She smiled secretly to herself when she saw his face go into the unsure-confused stage. What she said made him even more confused.

*Akane was sad because of something that may have happened to me in her dream, that's new. It shows that she's really concerned about me. She's been acting that way because of me. Maybe she lov... likes me. Hello, reality check, Akane liking you would be a dream come true Ranma.* He was talking to himself in his mind.

"I think I can take it Akane. But if you don't wanna talk about it, I understand." he finally responded with a smile. Then he thought,

*Are you nuts Ranma. You've been wanting to know what's up with everyone in the dojo and now you're backing out, how stupid.* He wanted to hit himself for calling himself stupid, but suppressed it.

"OK, I'll tell you." Akane said. Ranma looked at her and noticed that she wasn't very comfortable with telling him what had happened. But he had to know, it's now or never. He just sat down and looked at the nervous Akane.

She started to talk about the dream, opting to start from the beginning. Starting from the first scene that flashed in her mind to the part where hurt, pain and despair dominated.

She was still a little calm and not yet crying. Then, it came to the part that he had missed earlier that morning. He noticed that Akane was starting to cry. He put out his hands and touched her shoulders.

"Akane, you have to control yourself. Please." he said. She nodded and took in a few deep breaths. Then she started to tell him.

"Everyone was unconscious. You told me to run so I did. One of them ran after me. You stood up and... then... then... you threw a mokou takabishya..." she stopped to sniff a couple of times and wiped the tears off her face. She looked down on her lap and tears fell again.

Ranma's heart was torn at the sight of Akane crying once more. He placed his right hand just below Akane's chin and used it to raise her head. He wiped her tears with the tissue and held her hands in his. He gave it a comforting squeeze.

"It's alright Akane. Please, stop crying. You don't have to tell me the rest of the story." he said smiling at her, almost making her heart melt. She shook her head and continued her story.

"I kept on running, like you said, and didn't turn back. But when I heard you scream, I just had to turn back. Then I saw you, lying on the ground, all bloody. I ran back to you, only in time to hear your last words. I can... I can still remember them. 'Akane, remember that I... I...' and then you were gone. You died Ranma..." she stopped and started to cry hard again before she could continue.

She threw herself in Ranma's arms, not caring what other people would think. Ranma, surprised with her sudden move, slowly but gently put his arms around her, around his fiancée and held her tight, comforting her, making her feel warm. He stroked his hands up and down her back and kissed Akane on the top of her head.

"Shhh... It's gonna be fine Akane. I'm here ain't I. I'm alive and you're with me." he said, in soothing tones.

Akane looked up at Ranma, still crying, and said, "But... but it's my fault that everyone got hurt. That you... you..." she broke off, tears threatening to break free again.

"Shhh... Everything's gonna be fine. I'm alive Akane. It's only a dream, and dreams as horrible as that don't come true. It's even kind of weird." he said assuring her, though something in the back of his mind was screaming at him the total opposite of what he'd said.

She began to calm down again. She was really, really surprised of Ranma's actions. He was so caring, he didn't tease her even once during the day. He was so understanding.

Characteristics she wouldn't expect from an insensitive jerk like him. But then again, it made her feel happy because for once, she felt something different. No taunting, pain, nor insults.

He was just there, acting like a normal, or a real fiancé.

"C'mon Akane. Let's go home. I think you need some rest, we all need some rest." he said. Akane just nodded and moved away from Ranma. She picked up her school stuff and fixed herself.

Then they were ready to leave. They walked back to the dojo, quietly, neither wanting to speak, both still surprised at the other's actions back in the shop.

Ranma was careful enough not to say anything stupid to make Akane mad. Or was he too careful. Could there be something more than just plain old care.

Could there be... could there be... love...

Thoughts about this subject were floating in Akane's mind.

She just couldn't believe it. Ranma, from being the arrogant, insensitive and perverted jerk, into the caring, understanding and kind gentleman he is right now. She looked up at Ranma and watched him closely. She could see in his face that he was thinking of something.

*Could we be thinking of just the same thing?* they thought.

Actually, they were. Even Ranma himself couldn't believe how much he has changed. Maybe he finally convinced himself that he... well... loves Akane.

He did love her.

The uncute, unsexy tomboy who is, well, his fiancée. He couldn't get those thoughts out of his mind. He was getting confused. He tried his best not to show it, but he looked even more confused the more he tried to hide it.

Then he realized, maybe Akane cares for him, too. She's been depressed and crying the whole morning and most parts of the day.

*Was she crying because I died, or because she only felt guilty?* he thought curiously.

With that last thought, he felt like he was just stabbed in the heart by a knife. He relinquished the thought and just kept on walking. He stole a glance at Akane and saw that she was looking better now.

Finally, they reached the Tendo dojo. Life was back to normal, or at least Ranma thought it was. Except for their non - battle day ( Ranma and Akane ), everything seemed to be back to normal.

Genma and Soun were playing their usual game of shogi while drinking sake. Nabiki was reading a manga while drinking tea and Kasumi was in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

Even Akane noticed it. It seemed so peaceful. Akane went inside the house first while Ranma closed the gate.

"You're home late Akane. Where have you been?" asked a concerned Kasumi, but with her usual cheery smile.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late. Ranma and I just stopped by an ice cream shop." replied Akane, slowly taking her shoes off.

"Oh. And where's Ranma now?" she asked again.

"I'm here Kasumi." he said just as he entered the front door.

"Hey, what's for dinner?" he asked, feeling his stomach grumble a bit as he asked.

While Ranma and Kasumi talked, Akane walked up to her room and changed her clothes. Ranma followed shortly after talking to Kasumi and entered his room to change his clothes.

She and Ranma came home just in time for dinner. Fifteen minutes later, Akane was still in her room. Everyone was starting to get really hungry.

"Ranma, could you please call Akane." asked Kasumi as she placed some rice on Akane's bowl.

"Yeah! It's taking her a long, long time to change." said Nabiki, trying to sound pissed, but knew she couldn't, not at her own sister.

"Hey, lighten up Nabiki. She's been through a lot you know. The least you could do is to be nice to her." replied Ranma who was starting to get a bit over his head.

*When did he become Mr. Nice Guy to my sister?* Nabiki thought to herself.

*Maybe I could be wrong about Ranma, he could be a softy after all.* At that thought she gave Ranma a curious look and wicked grin. Ranma didn't mind Nabiki and went up to call Akane.

He knocked on her door and went in. Her desk lamp was still open but she was already sleeping, or at least having a nap. She was already in her sleeping clothes and was sleeping soundly.

She looked beautiful. Ranma walked up to Akane in her bed and sat beside her. He stroked her hair and cupped her cheek.

"She's so beautiful," he said to himself.

He didn't want to wake her up, so he pulled up her comforter and covered her gently up to her chest. He closed her desk lamp and was moving out of the room when he heard Akane speak.

"Ranma, please, please stay here with me tonight. Please sleep here again." she said. Ranma turned to face her and walked to her desk. He opened the lamp and then moved closer to Akane.

"I thought that you were already sleeping." he immediately said, trying to change the subject. He sat down beside her on her bed.

"Ranma please stay here with me." she said again.

There was no escape for Ranma. He couldn't turn her down, she was asking him nicely, maybe even begging him. He's always been there for her, always. Now is not the time to not be there for her.

Ranma just stared at the floor as memories, the painful ones of almost losing Akane ran through his mind.

Memories of Kirin, the guy with pickles, and Toma, the illusion kid. Both were princes who wanted to take Akane away from him. Then, there was Shinnosuke. He came too close to making Akane love him back. Akane had actually liked him.

But Ranma couldn't accept it. He just couldn't accept the fact that he will lose Akane. He will lose her, without a fight. He almost did lose her, when she almost got killed at Mount Phoenix, during the Saffron encounter.

Life was drained out of her as she got turned into a little, lifeless doll. But her small doll image was what kept Ranma fighting in the end, fighting not just to defeat Saffron, but to save Akane as well.

He then realized, as he held her lifeless form in his arms, that he did love Akane.

He thought that he would never have the chance to ever tell her how he really felt towards her. He couldn't believe that he cried so hard, even harder when he thought he lost her to Shinnosuke.

But destiny gave him another chance, a chance he was now willing to take. He was only thinking of the perfect time and what words to say.

Akane could see the pain, hurt and confusion in Ranma's eyes. She placed her hand on top of Ranma's and gave it a comforting squeeze. With that, all those painful memories were out of Ranma's mind.

He turned to Akane and said, "OK, I'll stay here with you." He squeezed her hand back and smiled. Akane sat up on her bed and asked him for assurance.

"Promise?" she asked with much enthusiasm and happiness.

"Yes, I promise Akane. I'll stay here with you as long as you want." Akane smiled at him in response.

"Thank you, Ranma, for everything." she said and embraced him. She felt his arms go around her and smiled. He tightened his arms around her, not wanting to ever let her go.

Then it occurred to him. He just did the first step in telling Akane the truth, the truth that he loves her. They slowly pulled back and smiled at each other.

"C'mon, we have to eat dinner." he said, encouraging her. Akane nodded and got out of the bed. They both went out of the room, having small smiles on each other's faces.

"What took you so long?" asked a starving Genma.

"Nice going Ranma, a lot of help!" Nabiki snapped at him. Ranma glared at Nabiki, but decided to let that one slide. He just kept his attention one Akane.

"Sorry dad, I fell asleep. Let's eat." answered Akane.

"That's alright Akane." said Soun and noticed that she finally had a smile on her face.

Dinner went well and fast. Maybe everyone was really starving. It was already 9:00 PM. Kasumi just finished washing the dishes and everyone was up in their own rooms, sleeping.

Ranma laid his futon beside the left side of Akane's bed. She sat down on her bed, watching Ranma lay down his bedding. He was laying it neatly on the floor. He noticed that Akane was staring at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ranma asked cautiously.

"Nothing. You know, you're acting like a girl. You've been fixing your futon for the last ten minutes. I haven't met a guy that takes that long to lay his bedding." she answered, teasing him a bit.

She giggled following her answer. Ranma just stared at her with his eyes having a different glow.

"Hey. Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, still giggling somewhat.

"Nothing. I'm just glad to see you happy and smiling Akane." he said. Akane was again caught surprised by his response.

They just stared at each other for a while, silence all over Akane's room. Ranma was the first to snap out of their somewhat romantic scene.

"Good night Akane." he said.

"Good night Ranma." she replied. With that, he went to sleep.

The next few hours were a lot better, Akane didn't have a nightmare. But she still couldn't help but think how Ranma became nice to her. There was still this nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

*Maybe that itself is a dream.* She thought as she lay down on her bed. She looked down at Ranma who was already snoring and embracing his pillow. She chuckled and pulled the sheets. In a while, she was asleep.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**From the Author:**

Just so you guys know, this fanfic is full of dreams. One dream for each power and many other dreams. These dreams would serve as visions of some sort...

Ever heard of "Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture," the one with Terry and Andy Bogard, and the irresistable Mai Shiranui? If you have, then you definitely should've noticed one of the lines I sort of borrowed from the said anime. Please don't sue me for borrowing those lines... I don't have any money...

I would also like to say that I skipped the part where Ukyo, Shampoo and even Kodachi sort of apologizes to Ranma for what happened during the wedding. Let's just say that it took all of Ranma's patience and Akane's for that matter to not strangle the culprits. After all, forgiveness is what saved us from eternal punishment. Um... I'm talking about God's forgiveness, OK?

Yes, I made Ranma a bit nicer in this fanfic. I just made him realize some stuff like him not wanting to lose Akane in anyway ever again after that Saffron incident. Having your fiancée almost die in your arms, you not being able to do anything about it, can make someone think of a lot of stuff: like telling your fiancée how much you love her.

Akane seems to be the subdued type in this fanfic. Actually, I needed to make her act a bit if not very subdued for at least the first few chapters to set a part of the mood. Akane's usually not afraid, not even threatened of something like a nightmare. I just figured that the final fight they had between Saffron would have such an effect on Akane, who, as we all know, almost died while trying to save Ranma from dying... um... get the picture?

I know that you've noticed that most of the characters are definitely nicer in this fanfic. Well, I need all of them to realize how foolish they've been living for the past year. Fight here, fight there. It's just so tiring. I believe making them friends is much better then leaving them trying to kill each other.

Of course, such a process would take very long. The friendship/comrade thing may be easy but being able to trust someone fully, let alone love that person is something that happens gradually. That's why I decided to make this a trilogy.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright to Rumiko Takahashi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©1998 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters mentioned above and the story, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Mystery: A...

**(REPOSTED BECAUSE THE OLD ONE GOT KILLED BY THE NEW FORMATTING)**

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic Trilogy:  
**"The True Meaning of Love"**  
By: s16thunderjet

Story 1  
**"The Search for Atlantis"**

Chapter 2:  
**The Beginning of a Mystey: Akane has Disappeared**

Akane and Ranma were sparring in the dojo. As usual, Akane was losing. None of her strikes were able to touch Ranma. When she throws a punch or a kick, it hits nothing but thin air.

Ranma was always able to avoid her punches and able to move away. Just as she throws a punch, Ranma has already moved to another direction, making her miss miserably.

That's always how it is, Ranma, always winning whenever they train in the dojo. It's funny, because whenever they're practicing, she can't even lay a finger on him. But outside, he always gets the bottom of her mallet or hits the bottom of the pond.

Yes, it is funny, but at the same time frustrating.

"I can't take it anymore. Let's have a break, Ranma." said Akane as she took in deep breaths with thoughts of defeat in her mind.

"OK, Akane." said Ranma as he sat down on the floor, in the middle of the dojo, and meditated.

*How will I defeat him in a real match. You can't possibly consider our regular fights as matches.* she thought. After a few more minutes of rest, Akane stood up, brushing some dust off of her gi and said, "Let's continue Ranma."

Ranma's eyes were still closed and was still meditating when Akane decided to attack. But even though he was in deep meditation, he was still able to dodge Akane's attack and pin her down to the floor.

He bowed down at her, eyes still closed, and said, "Remember Akane, attacking up front is still better than attacking from behind. That is one lesson you should learn."

Akane's expression was one of utter surprise. She couldn't believe the calmness of his voice as he said that. Before she could say a word, he stretched out his hand and pulled her up. He moved back away from her as she stood.

Eyes still closed, "Now, let's try that again." he said. *Is he joking, or has he really become so proud of himself, what a jerk.* she thought, anger burning in her.

Ranma stood in the middle of the training hall. Akane moved from left to right, trying to distract Ranma. Then she finally attacked. Again, her attack was dodged by Ranma who, to her utter disbelief, still had his eyes closed.

"But how..." she said in frustration. Again, she was lying flat on the floor. She looked up at Ranma whose eyes were still closed.

"How in the world was he able to dodge that..." she said softly to herself. He finally opened his eyes and again reached down to help Akane stand.

"How could I dodge your attack you ask, well, you simply lost your concentration. Remember, focus your mind. Concentration has a lot to do with our training." he said with a lot of confidence.

It happened, she couldn't take it anymore. *Why did Ranma suddenly turn into Mr. Nice Guy all of a sudden?* she asked herself. There was already a blue aura forming around her body. She was on the brink of explosion.

Ranma could see it and feel it. He raised his hands in front of him trying to cool her down and said as calmly as possible, "What is wrong Akane? Did I hurt my fiancée. Forgive me."

Akane backed down and moved away from him. She couldn't believe it. Instead of insulting her, Ranma even said sorry.

Ranma had apologized to her.

A hundred different and outrageous thoughts filled her mind. *Is he sick? Has he gone mad? Is the world gonna end?* she thought. She was still in a state of shock when she heard a disastrous scream.

Two bodies came flying into the training hall, one slamming into the wall. The person had long black hair and was wearing something white over his body.

The other landed on the floor just before Akane, all bloody. The person was wearing a bandanna and was wearing a yellow shirt. It came to her, it was Mousse and Ryoga.

*What's happening?* she asked herself, a sudden tremble passing over her. She looked at Ranma, surprised at the horror now plastered on his face.

"What tha..." said Ranma as he saw the two bodies land.

"What's going on here?" asked a panicking Akane. They can still hear some fighting and battle cries outside of the dojo when two new figures came flying into the training hall.

One had long chestnut colored hair and had a giant spatula that was hard to not recognize. The other had the unique purple hair, with a bonbouri held by each hand. Unmistakably, they were Ukyo and Shampoo.

"I'm sorry Ranchan..." said Ukyo in a low and tired voice, gasping for air as she spoke. Her eyes suddenly went blank as she fell unconscious.

"We try stop them. We fail Ran..." added a half conscious Shampoo, who was starting to go unconscious as well. Ranma looked at the four injured bodies laying in the dojo. He swallowed hard and made his way to Akane.

Ranma suddenly pulled Akane away from the unconscious bodies of their friends. He swept her up in his arms and started to run, jumping from the ground to the roof, and leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Ranma, what are you doing. Shouldn't we be fighting whatever's out there!" said a confused and angry Akane, hoping that this conversation won't end up just like the others.

"I should be fighting back there. But I should get you to a safe place before I fight them." replied Ranma.

He kept on running away from the dojo, ignoring Akane's complaints and battering, and finally made it to his favorite bridge. He looked around first to see if there's anyone or anything has followed them.

He ran under the bridge and said, "Stay here and don't come out! Ya here!" shouted an equally mad and concerned Ranma.

He put Akane down and was going up the bridge when she spoke, "Why are you trying to protect me, I'm a martial artist, too, you know." Ranma looked at her in dismay. As much as he wanted to protect her, he didn't want her to take it as an offense.

It was like this everytime.

She proclaims herself a martial artist but he doesn't acknowledge it. She is a martial artist, but never as good as Ukyo or Shampoo. She had brute strength and skills that would be incredible and insurmountable to an ordinary person. But Ukyo and Shampoo are not as ordinary as they come.

She looked up at him waiting for a taunt or an insult. But it never came. Ranma leaned closer to her and said, "I know that Akane. But now is not the time to talk about this. Just promise me you'll stay here until I come back." He looked at her with so much concern.

"But why? I mean, who were they fighting?" she asked him, with a little fright in her voice.

"I don't know for sure. But all I know is that... " he broke off, not wanting to continue.

"What? What is it Ranma?" she asked again, almost begging for him to tell her.

"All I know is that, they're after you, Akane." he finally said. There was a look of surprise and fear in Akane's face. Questions filled her mind. She wanted to know more but knew that no one could answer her questions, not even Ranma.

Ranma held her hand and closed his eyes. "Promise me Akane. Stay here and take care of yourself, OK." he said as he reopened his eyes and looked at her.

Akane felt her heart jump a bit at the sight of Ranma before her. He need not say anything, for his eyes told her everything she needed to know. His eyes showed care that had always been there, and maybe something else that could be called love.

Akane nodded and said, "Please be careful Ranma." She looked into his eyes and saw some kind of fear.

*Is it fear of losing to the enemy ( because it defeated Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo, and Mousse ) or fear of losing me to the enemy?* she thought. She wanted to ask, but suppressed it almost instantly, not really wanting to know the answer.

Ranma squeezed her hand, tighter this time, both his hands enveloping hers protectively. "I promise I will. I have to go now Akane." he said as he looked at her, concern written all over his face. He stood up and turned around to go back and face whatever's chasing after Akane.

While sitting there, Akane could hear moans and cries of someone she hoped would not be Ranma. She thought nervously, hoping against hope that Ranma would be fine.

As she thought, something shining caught her eye. She found some sort of broken mirror. She picked it up and used it to reflect some images from the street just before the bridge. Just then, her eyes widened with horror.

She saw Ranma, all bloody now, and seemed to have lost a lot of energy. She put down the mirror beside her with a trembling hand. She wanted so much to run to him and help him. Or at least take care of his wounds.

As she was about to go and help him, she remembered Ranma's face when he made her promise. That's right, she made him a promise to stay there and take care of herself. She even remembered how concerned he looked just before he left.

She couldn't do anything. She's seeing her fiancé get torn apart by unknown men and she can't do anything. She wanted to scream at that point.

But she heard a different scream. And it seemed to have echoed in the whole neighborhood. She suddenly realized, that was Ranma's scream.

That was it, she stood up and ran up to the street, not caring what would be the result of her actions. She saw Ranma, lying face down on the ground. His shirt was torn apart and his pants had some holes in it, with blood covering most of his skin.

She ran to her fiancé, ignoring all the other men standing near him. As she turned him over, Akane felt like she was being torn into pieces. She almost vomited when she saw how Ranma looked like. It was as if he got ran down by a bus or tractor.

"Ranma, Ranma! Wake up! Please..." said a horrified Akane. She started crying hard again while holding Ranma in her arms. She lay his head on her lap, gently brushing away the hair that covered his blood stained face.

Ranma could feel Akane's trembling and tried his best to open his eyes and make her see that he's fine, or at least to calm her down. He moved his hand and touched her face, which was wet with all the tears.

"A... Akane..." said a weak Ranma, coughing in between.

"Ranma, Ranma, you're alive. Thank goodness." said a delighted Akane who momentarily stopped weeping. She held his hand tight and brushed off some dust from his face with her other hand. She looked at him with great concern.

"Akane... A..." said Ranma before going through another round of furious coughing.

Akane put her finger softly upon his lips and said, "Shhhh. Please Ranma, don't talk. Try to conserve your energy."

Ranma turned to look at her beautiful though tear stained face. He again reached up his hand to touch her again. He smiled at her, the sweetest smile that could melt anyone's heart, and said, "Akane, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Please forgive me."

Akane's eyes began to water because of what he said. "There's nothing to forgive." she said in soothing tones, happy that Ranma would be fine.

At least she thought so.

Ranma's grip on Akane's hand begun to loosen as he said, "Akane, just always remember that I... I love... y..." then he fell back on the floor.

Akane's eyes were wide with terror. She shook him a few times, but to no avail. She felt her skin brush across his, now cold and lifeless form.

Ranma is dead.

She embraced his slaughtered and bloody body, not minding the dust and blood which started to bear marks on her dress, only wanting to hold him in her arms forever. But knew it would be impossible.

"RANMA! NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed with all her might, hands tightly clutching Ranma.

"Akane, Akane! Wake up!" said a troubled Ranma. He has been trying to wake her up for a few minutes now, but she hasn't woken up yet. Something was telling him that she was having nightmares again.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" she still screamed as Ranma shook her harder. She finally woke up, opening her eyes as the tears started to flow.

"Oh Ranma." she said as she ran into Ranma's arms and embraced him fiercely.

Ranma, still a little jittery and nervous about holding her in close proximity, put his arms around her and stroked his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down.

Akane was crying so hard when everyone else in the house came into her room. All were amazed at the sight of Ranma and Akane in each other's arms.

"Ranma, what happened?" asked a deeply agitated Soun.

"Akane, are you alright?" asked a worried Kasumi.

She was still enjoying Ranma's sweet and caressing embrace, not wanting to ever let go of him, like that in the dream. She held him tightly to her, savoring the feel of his solid chest and his arms wrapped around her trembling body.

Much to her dislike, she finally moved away from him and said, "I think I'm fine. I just had another dream, that's all."

She sniffed a couple of times and gave out a weak smile, some tears still trickling down her cheeks. Ranma gave her a distrusting and at the same time, disturbed look.

"Are you sure you'll be fine, Akane?" Nabiki asked in her normal neutral tone, not really wanting everyone to notice that she was really worried about her younger sister.

Akane looked at her sister, who stood by the door, and said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. As long as Ranma's with me."

She held Ranma's hand under the sheets, who in return, squeezed her hand. They looked at each other and smiled.

"It's alright, you guys go back to sleep. We'll see you in the morning." said Ranma assuring them of Akane's safety.

With his words of confidence, the others left Akane's room and went back to their own, everyone oblivious to Akane's true feelings.

Everyone, except Ranma.

As the door closed, Ranma quickly turned to Akane and said, "Nice try, but you can't fool me. You're not fine at all."

Akane moved back a little, letting go of his hand and said, weakly, "Whatever gave you that idea, Ranma? I'm fine, really." She knew, as soon as she said it, that it sounded so lame.

Ranma crossed his arms on his chest and gave her a doubtful stare. He slammed his hands on the bed, a bit irritated at Akane's stubbornness, trying to deny the obvious.

"Do you think I'd fall for that pathetic excuse. I know you're not alright." he said with anger in his voice.

Akane just sat there, stunned. *Could it be that it was all a dream? Could it be that the kind and caring Ranma the day before was just a dream. Ranma was back to his old self again, the insensitive jerk.* she thought to herself.

She started crying again and said, "Fine, if you don't want to believe me, then don't. You never cared about how I felt before, why should you care now." She pulled the sheets to herself and cried harder.

Ranma was taken aback by her words, and felt guilt wash over him almost immediately. He couldn't bear to see her cry again, and this time, it was all his fault. He moved closer to her, attempting an apology. He touched her hands but she shoved them away.

"Look, Akane, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you. I was just, was just worried about you." he said with an apologetic look in his face.

She turned to him and could see in his eyes that he was really sorry. She was about to say something to him when restlessness and fatigue finally caught up with her. She fell into unconsciousness.

Ranma caught her just in time before she fell out of the bed. He laid her on her bed and pulled up the sheets. He went to the bathroom and soaked a towel in a basin of water.

Ranma, now Ranma - chan went back to her room with the wet towel and basin. She walked up to Akane's bed and sat. She wiped her face with the damp towel. She kissed her forehead and then put the moist towel there. She smiled as Akane's face looked more relaxed. Taking one last look at her angelic face, Ranma - chan slowly stood from the bed, and went to her futon to sleep.

The next morning, Akane woke up with a towel on her forehead. It was Saturday morning and everyone was already up judging by the sounds that could be heard downstairs.

She looked down at Ranma's futon but he wasn't there. Meaning he too was already up. Akane sat up on her bed and still felt a little dizzy.

"Feeling better now, Akane?" asked a familiar soprano voice.

Akane was surprised, and turned to her desk. Ranma, in girl form, was sitting there, feet dangling beneath the table, watching her.

"Don't scare me like that." she said. Ranma - chan hopped down from the desk and sat on Akane's bed, beside her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." said Ranma - chan, who now was smiling because Akane seems better. Except for the non - appearing mallet, Akane was back to normal.

Akane looked at her, smiled and said, "Thanks for taking care of me. I know you don't like doing it, but you still did."

Ranma - chan held her hand tightly, feeling a bit funny that Akane's hand is now bigger than hers, and said, "I may not like doing it, but it's still my responsibility. So, you want to talk about what happened, or do you want have something to eat first?" asked an eager Ranma - chan.

Akane gave her a curious look. "What are you so pumped up for?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ranma - chan gave Akane the innocent look and said, "Nothin'. I'm just in a good mood."

"Oh really? Anyway, I'll go grab something to eat." replied Akane, who could see her hiding something, but she didn't push her to tell.

"Let's go." said Ranma - chan as she opened Akane's door like any normal gentleman ( as of now a lady ) would. They went out of Akane's room and started to walk down the hall.

"You go ahead Akane." said Ranma - chan as she pointed to the bathroom. "I gotta go change." she added.

"OK. See ya at breakfast." Akane said as she walked to the dining area, already humming a tune to herself for the beautiful morning.

It didn't take long for Ranma - chan to change back into Ranma. After a couple of minutes in the bathroom, Ranma came out, his hair still a bit damp. He then walked into the dining area and sat beside Akane.

"Finally." said Nabiki, who obviously has been waiting long enough. Ranma looked at her, confused, and then looked at Akane as she started talking.

"OK, now that Ranma's here, I can start." she didn't sound quite enthusiastic about it, but at least she wasn't as depressed and tormented as before.

But you can still see her pained expression, the anguish she felt whenever her dreams were brought up. She became teary - eyed at the thought of going over that terrifying dream of hers. She told them the whole story, which wasn't exactly the amusing and nice, and especially not for Ranma.

"Ranma died again?" asked Soun.

"Oh my." said Kasumi. Akane nodded as her future father - in - law asked her a very disturbing question.

"Just what is it with Ranma that he always tends to get hurt or die?" asked Genma, who had both confusion and concern written all over his face.

With that comment, Akane's eyes went watery again, almost on the brink of crying. She closed her eyes, trying to hold the tears that were threatening to shatter her control. With a choking sound, the tears came full force as Akane cried uncontrollably once more.

Ranma was speechless.

Despite the fact that he was the topic of their conversation, he was all quiet. Even he was all confused with what Akane just told them. But it wasn't because of the dream, well partly. But mainly because, because Akane was crying because of him.

It was unexpected.

Usually, Akane would be the one hurting Ranma or retaliating from what Ranma may have done or said. But now, she's crying because he got hurt.

Ranma felt good and at the same time bad at the thought. Good because now he knows that he has a chance with Akane. He sort of had hoped for something like this, that Akane would show that she cared for him.

But not like this way. He never wanted to see her so sad and distressed just to know if she cares. Then, he felt Akane's weight bear down on him as she slump down on his lap.

She had fainted again.

He laid her down on the floor, with her head on his lap. He kept fanning her with his hands, making the air circulate around her more.

"I think we should bring her to Dr. Tofu." said Nabiki, who, surprisingly, didn't have a camera with her to catch that moment between Ranma and her sister.

"You're right." said Soun, who couldn't help but agree with his middle daughter. His eyes began to water, emotions flowing through him at a rapid pace.

"I'll just change. I'll go with them father." said Kasumi, already starting to rise from her seat.

They all looked nervous for Akane.

If Kasumi comes with them, Dr. Tofu will be panicky and might just worsen Akane's state right now. They had to think of a way to tell her that she can help more by staying home without hurting her feelings.

"No, I'll go with them." said Nabiki, who couldn't believe she had just volunteered. She's not that good with emotions and stuff, but thought of it as a way of showing Akane that she really cared.

"Here's a blanket." said Kasumi as she handed Ranma the blanket.

Ranma smiled as a form of thanks. He placed it over Akane and wrapped the warm blanket around her tightly. He carried her gently in his arms as he stood up.

"Let's go, Nabiki." he said, walking slowly towards the door.

Nabiki nodded and quickly followed, opening the door for Ranma as he passed, her unconscious sister in his arms. Not bothering to close the front door, they hurriedly walked up to the gate, which Nabiki again opened for Ranma.

As they were outside the Tendo dojo, Ranma turned to Nabiki and said, "Nabiki, I'm gonna run to Dr. Tofu's. It'll be a lot faster that way than taking a taxi. You take a cab and I'll run." Nabiki gave him a distrusting look.

*Why is he so nervous, Akane couldn't possibly that sick just because of this. Or does he have something else in mind.* she thought to herself, thinking of every possible conclusion.

"C'mon, there's no time for this. Meet us there OK." said Ranma as he held Akane tighter but not to the point of crushing her. He abruptly jumped to the nearest roof top, ignoring Nabiki's mild protests. He leaped from roof top to roof top, carefully and gently cradling Akane in his arms until they finally reached Dr. Tofu's clinic.

KNOCK! KNOCK! "I'll be there." said Dr. Tofu as he heard such hard knocks on his door. *Who could that be?* he thought. To his surprise, it was a panting and obviously exhausted Ranma carrying an unconscious Akane in his arms.

"Ranma, what happened? Come in put her down on the bed." said an alarmed Dr. Tofu. He led Ranma to his office, pulling of the sheets to prepare the bed for Akane.

Ranma placed Akane gently on the bed and then gave out a big sigh. Sweat was running down from the top of his head, to his neck, to his body. His shirt now bore a chest shaped mark made of sweat.

"Here, change your shirt. You look like you went through a war or something." said Dr. Tofu as he handed Ranma one of his old shirts. Ranma nodded and took the shirt.

"After you change, you can tell me what happened." he added. Ranma walked to the bathroom and opened the door. He turned around and looked at Akane again before he went inside.

*I hope she's alright*, he thought. He closed the door behind him and began to change. He took of his shirt and replaced it with the one Dr. Tofu lent him. He folded his sweaty shirt and used it to wipe his face.

He smiled.

He can still smell Akane's sweet fragrance in his shirt even though it was already very sweaty. He went out of the bathroom and looked out to see Akane, now breathing regularly, but still lying down and apparently sleeping.

"Ah, you've come back. I did some shiatsu that is sure to make her feel better in no time." said Dr. Tofu, noticing Ranma's expression and assuring him that she will be fine.

"Now, tell me what happened." instructed Dr. Tofu.

Ranma, whose expression now looked a little bit better, gave out another big sigh. He was about to say something when Nabiki knocked.

"Hello, Dr. Tofu. Is anyone in there?" she asked.

"That should be Nabiki." said Ranma, who was still breathing restlessly.

Dr. Tofu smiled at him and said, "I'll get it, you calm yourself." Ranma looked up at him as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." he managed to get out. Dr. Tofu gave him the 'thumbs - up' thing and went out to answer the door.

Ranma moved closer to Akane as the doctor went out. He sat beside her on the bed and caressed her sweet, gentle face with his hand. She looked so angelic and peaceful Ranma almost cried at the sight. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

*You'll be fine Akane, I just know you will.* he thought, wanting to assure himself that she really will be fine. Then he kissed the top of her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Kissing her forehead, he smiled at her even though she couldn't see him.

Just then, Nabiki and the doctor came. "Hey Ranma, how is she?" asked Nabiki giggling a little at the sight.

"Huh?" said a surprised Ranma, who started to mumble excuses. He almost fell out of the bed trying to explain and ward off Nabiki.

He got his composure back and said, "Oh... ahhh... Nabiki... I think she's gonna be fine." Nabiki and Dr. Tofu just laughed at Ranma.

He too giggled a little, then lost his smile as he recalled Akane's state. Nabiki noticed Ranma's expression and turned to her sister. Seeing her lying there saddened her a little as well.

"Sit down Nabiki. Now, let's continue with the story Ranma." said Dr. Tofu, who sounded eager enough to make Ranma continue almost instantly. His stomach said otherwise when he felt it cramp up a bit, making little grumbling sounds.

"Look, I'll take it from here Ranma. You go get breakfast, OK." said Nabiki. Ranma smiled at her and ignored his stomach.

"Thanks, Nabiki. But I'll just stay here for a while." he said, proceeding with the story.

Nabiki gave him the sympathetic look. She knew how much Ranma wanted to eat at that point, but the fact that he was willing to sacrifice that much for Akane made her smile. *Ranma, Ranma. So concerned for my sister. Shocking.* she thought to herself.

"C'mon Ranma, I know you're very hungry. Go and grab a bite. I'll stay here with Akane." she insisted. Ranma gave her the but-but-but look, not really wanting to leave Akane even though his stomach was pleading for some attention.

"No buts, Ranma. Go!" Nabiki said, still very insistent.

Dr. Tofu reached over to touch Ranma's shoulder and said, "Don't worry Ranma, she'll be fine. You'll have to take care of yourself. You don't want to be the one on sick bay when she gets well."

With a feeling of assurance, Ranma nodded and stood up to walk to the door. Just before he left the room, Ranma turned around and looked at Akane with concern. Then he turned to the door and walked out.

Ranma walked slowly from the clinic. It was now 11:00 AM and the sun's harmful rays were burning his skin. Sweat started to drip from his head, to his face, to his neck and down to the shirt Dr. Tofu lent him.

His stomach grumbled once more catching his attention. He started to think where he could get something to eat.

"I think I'd go to Ucchan's." he decided.

KRING, KRING, KRING, BOOM! Shampoo came flying from the fence with her bike and landed on top of Ranma, her arms instantly around his neck.

"Nihao Ranma! Today beautiful. Ranma take Shampoo to date, yes." she said as she embraced him while lying on the ground.

To her surprise, Ranma immediately (and I mean like in a flash) stood up and removed her fixed arms from his neck.

"Sorry Shampoo, but I'm not in the mood for your any of your antics today." He gave her a hard look, more like a glare, and turned to the direction of Ucchan's Okonomiyaki.

Shampoo just sat there, dumbfounded and frustrated at the same time. She slowly stood up, brushing dust from her dress and picked up her bike. She muttered as she slowly made her way back to the Nekohanten.

She couldn't understand him. Usually, he would just let her embrace him for a few minutes before he decides to push her away, of course, making Akane really jealous.

Dropping her bike once more, Shampoo ran after him and stood in front of him. She needed to know why he was mad all of a sudden.

"What wrong Ranma, you and Akane have fight?" she asked, showing a bit of concern.

"No, we didn't. Shampoo, I don't want to talk about it, OK." he said in a stiff manner. He continued to stalk off, ignoring her completely as he made his way down the road and towards the Ucchan's.

Shampoo looked at Ranma's retreating figure with sadness in her eyes. Turning around, she walked towards her bike and picked it up once more. Feeling a bit bad with the way Ranma treated her, she slowly walked back to the Nekohanten, part - angry and part - sad.

There, Shampoo was not at all in the mood. Her battle aura could be felt even if the person was at least three feet from the Amazon. Some of the customers were starting to get bugged by Shampoo's actions. Some had already left to avoid her tantrums. Mousse noticed it too as Shampoo entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong Shampoo?" he asked, worried.

"Nothing wrong Mousse. Go back to work." she said in a low voice. ( lower than her hyper - soprano type voice )

She sat down on a stool and slouched, placing her arms on top of the table. Mousse could sense that Shampoo was really bothered than usual. As usual, he concluded that it was Ranma's fault. At least this time he did have a point.

"What did that vile Saotome do to my precious Sham... " he didn't finish as Shampoo's bonbouri slammed into his face.

He was given another close encounter with the wall. He slowly slid from the wall and landed back on the concrete floor. He then looked up at Shampoo, who glared down at him.

"Mousse no right say bad things about Ranma." she snapped at him.

Cologne entered the kitchen upon hearing the impact of a body slamming into the wall. "Now, now, what's the rumbling about?" she asked as some cracks on the wall came to view. She shook her head as she saw Mousse lying on the floor.

"I think I already know what happened here." she stated, knowing that Mousse just opened his big mouth again.

*This place is a mess.* she thought. Walking over to the battered Mousse, she managed to glance at Shampoo who looked very disturbed. She looked like someone just died or something.

"What's wrong child?" Cologne asked.

Shampoo looked at her great grandmother and wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand. She knew that it was disgraceful for an Amazon to cry like that, but she couldn't hold it in.

"Ra... Ranma..." she said, almost choking on the name.

"What happened Shampoo? Tell me." Cologne said, sitting on the stool beside her great granddaughter.

"He very, very sad. You know Shampoo no want see Ranma so, so sad." replied Shampoo.

"Why, what happened?" Cologne urging her to go on.

Shampoo sniffed and wiped off all the tears on her face and started her story.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, lunch hour was on its way and the restaurant was starting to fill up when Ranma came in.

Ukyo was having a bit of trouble in taking the order, cooking the food, and serving the customers all at the same time. She needed help, and she needed it fast.

She was behind the counter when someone called, "Excuse me, will someone get my order please."

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. She was about to get off the counter and strangle that customer when, "I'll take your order, Sir. Yes, that would be two okonomiyaki specials." said Ranma.

Ukyo looked up, recognizing the voice and smiled. "Thanks, Ranchan. I needed that." she said, with a lot of appreciation on her face.

"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for, right." he said while handing the order slip to Ukyo who gladly took it from him.

"Lots of customers today, eh Ucchan." he said with a smile, trying to cheer her up a little. His smile grew as his statement served its purpose.

Ukyo smiled at him and said, "Well, it is lunch hour." while she was cooking the okonomiyaki.

"Well I guess I'll be staying here for a while. You're gonna need all the help you can get." he said, getting the order slip and a pencil. Known to be a fast and excellent cook, Ukyo had some of the orders ready in a minute.

"Thanks, Ranchan. Here's some of them now, table 4 and 9. Be careful, they're hot." she said reminded him.

Ranma nodded and took the food from Ukyo with another smile. He gracefully made his way through Ukyo's crowded restaurant without bumping into any of the customers.

As he turned to serve the others, Ukyo thought about what it would be like if they finally got together, Ranma and her. She was imagining the two of them owning the restaurant, she was cooking while Ranma was serving. And then, there was a little boy sitting on Ranma's shoulders, their son. Ukyo was still day dreaming when Ranma came back with another set of orders.

"Hey, Ucchan. Here's another set of orders." he said called but Ukyo seemed to not hear him. She was still in cloud nine.

"Hello! Ucchan..." he said again as he waved his hand in front of her face. She finally returned to reality and said, "Wha... Oh, sorry Ranchan. Got something on my mind." she said, her face blushing red.

* * *

Back in the clinic, Nabiki had just finished relating the whole story to their friendly neighborhood doctor, along with the nightmares.

"So, here she is now." said Nabiki.

"Hmmm. You're saying that in both her dreams, Ranma died and there were men in ancient clothes running after her. And that Ranma died because he was trying to save her." he asked trying to make sure of the situation. Nabiki nodded to what he said, confirming his thoughts.

Suddenly, Akane began to move.

"Oh, my head." she said, clutching the side of her head with her right hand as if it were in great pain. Before she could speak again she fell back to sleep.

Dr. Tofu looked disturbed. Something about Akane's ki confused him. He approached her and examined her ki.

"That's strange." he said, his hand latched on his chin as he thought of a possible conclusion.

"What? What's strange doctor?" asked a curious Nabiki.

"Hmm... not sure. I'll check again." he said. He examined her ki once more. This time, he was very sure that something was different about Akane's ki. Nabiki gave him the questioning look.

"There's something awkward about her ki. It seems that there are two different ki's building inside her body." he said, knowing he was right but not knowing how to explain it.

Nabiki scratched her head in frustration because she couldn't understand a word he was saying. He saw the look on her face and started to explain. He got a pen and a piece of paper and drew a body.

"Look at this diagram, Nabiki." he said, holding out his drawing. Nabiki looked at it, still uncomprehending.

"The blue one is Akane's ki." he said pointing at the blue dots all over her body. She noticed some red dots on it as well.

"What is that red one?" asked Nabiki.

"That is the other ki." answered Dr. Tofu.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. She may not completely understand what he was saying, but she knew from Dr. Tofu himself that a person only has one corresponding ki. She was about to open her mouth and ask when Dr. Tofu spoke.

"That other ki is not at all Akane's, but is somehow related to her. I'm pretty sure that it's what's causing all those nightmares." he continued.

Nabiki looked at him again in confusion, then asked, "What do you mean related, how?"

Just as he was about to explain to her, there was a bright light that completely blinded both of them, knocking them almost unconscious. Dr. Tofu was able to open his eyes a little and saw a group of men wearing white clothes come inside the office.

They stopped over the bed and then took Akane with them. He tried to stop them, but before he could do anything to stop them, he had already fainted.

* * *

Lunch hour passed by the Ucchan's and it was peaceful again. It was already 1:00 PM when they were able to restore peace in the restaurant.

"Thank you. Come again." said Ranma as the last customer went out. He closed the door and turned around, sighing a bit to himself. *I never knew that owning a restaurant could be so much work.* he thought as he made his way to the counter.

The place looked better then when he first entered. It was a lot cleaner for starters and it was quiet, very quiet. He walked to the counter to see how Ukyo was doing.

"That wasn't so bad, right Ucchan?" he asked.

With a sigh of relief, "Well, it wasn't. Maybe because I had help." she responded.

Ranma sat down in front of her and just stared. Ukyo's face was red in blushing, she looked like a volcano waiting to erupt.

She finally regained composure and asked, "So what were you supposed to be doing in here?"

Ranma took of the apron and said, "I was gonna have some late breakfast here. But with the time, I think I'll be eating lunch."

Ukyo opened the stove and whipped up something for him. One was pork and the other was beef okonomiyaki covered with a layer of cheese, some mushrooms and spices.

"And for helping me earlier, this one's on me." she said. Ranma sat down and looked ashamed. Then she realized, it's always on her. She always serves him food without asking for payment.

"Oh, C'mon Ranchan. I'm not trying to embarrass you or anything." she said. Ranma looked up at him with a feeling of comfort.

"I know that." he started.

"But sometimes, I feel that I'm going over the limit. Ya' know, like abusing your kindness or somethin'. I gotta pay for this one." he said, as he reached inside his pocket.

Ukyo smiled at him and stopped his hands before he got some money out. "Your presence is fine with me. Just seeing you here, happy and eating is payment enough for me, Ranchan." she said, happiness filling her eyes.

Ranma squeezed her hand back and smiled at her. "Thanks, Ucchan." he said. She smiled back at him and said, "Start eating while it's still hot." He started eating the pork and then the other okonomiyaki. In seconds, he was already finished.

"Still hungry?" she asked.

"No, I think I'm already full. Thanks." he answered. She picked up the plate and went into the kitchen to clean herself up. After a few minutes, she walked back out.

"Ucchan, can I ask you something?" said Ranma, a little hesitation in his voice. Ukyo eyed him, noticing his nervous form.

"What is it Ranchan?" she said, her eyes starting to glow. *Could it be that he's gonna ask me about, about...* she thought to herself.

"Ya' now, Akane's been having dreams lately." he said. A big sigh came out from Ukyo. *And I thought it was about me and him...* she thought.

"I always die in her dreams. But the funny and overly unbelievable thing is, she's getting depressed because of it." he continued. Ukyo just listened to his story while trying to figure out what to say after.

"I mean, she does hit me around almost all the time, but when it comes to this, she always becomes a softy for me." he continued still.

"But don't you become a softy for her, too." said Ukyo, not really wanting to accept that fact.

"Yeah, well, maybe I do. But my point is that I want to, for a change, make her happy this time. I mean, she's been crying for the past few days because of me." he finally ended, swallowing a lump past his throat and looking hopefully at her.

"And you want me to help you." said Ukyo in a voice a little louder. Ranma nodded a yes and Ukyo wanted to be like Akane in that moment and hit him flying to space.

*What a guy. He knows that Akane's my rival, and now he's asking me to help him cheer her up, not a chance.* she thought angrily.

"What do you say, Ucchan?" asked Ranma who was smiling at her yet again.

"Why does he have to smile?" she whispered to herself. *He's so handsome when he smiles.* Ranma's handsome face almost made Ukyo's heart melt. She knew she couldn't resist him at this point.

"OK, I'll help you." she finally got out, hoping she would not regret her decision. *I love him so much that I just can't stand seeing him bothered by this.* she thought.

"Thanks! I owe ya' again. So what should I do?" he asked her eagerly. Ukyo thought for a while as silence filled her restaurant.

"Well, I think you should start by being nice to her. You know, no insults and all that." she advised.

"I have been nice to her. You're not gonna believe it but I haven't teased her or made fun of her for the past few days." he replied almost instantly, sounding even a bit defensive.

*That is a miracle, Ranchan not making that overly violent Akane mad, this should be a world record.* she thought. She began to think of another idea.

"Maybe you should give her a gift, something that she likes." she said. Ranma looked confused.

"I know she likes to pound me and send me to orbit..." he said softly, but not soft enough for Ukyo to hear. She shook her head at him and began scolding.

"Go on. Keep on saying stuff like that and you'll get nowhere." she said. She mentally slapped herself. *What in the world are you saying Ukyo? Are you nuts?* she berated herself.

"But I don't know what girls like, especially her." he responded, frustration all over his answer. Suddenly, a question formed in his mind.

"If you were in Akane's place, what would you want your fiancé to give you?" he asked her with curiosity for what her answer might be.

Ukyo frowned a bit and bowed her head. *I'm your fiancé, too, you jerk.* she thought. Ranma's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. As usual, he had said the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry, Ucchan. I didn't mean it like that... I..." he began to stutter. He reached over to take he hands in his and squeezed it. She looked into his eyes and returned the squeeze.

"I know you didn't. I'm sorry for acting this way." she said. She smiled and the said, "If you want to know, a ring will do it, at least that's good for me."

Ranma looked at the table and then asked her, "Why a ring? I mean, there are lots of other mumbo jumbo stuff out there."

She giggled a little. "You really don't know anything about women don't you. A ring may mean friendship or may mean love. But it just gives us assurance that we always have a friend in that person, or a loved one." she said.

"It's kinda like something that binds two people forever." she added.

Ranma suddenly stood up and kissed Ukyo on the cheek. "Thanks for the food, and the advice. A ring it is." he said as he took off.

Ukyo just stood there, frozen like a statue, and then fell to her seat, her hand reaching up to where his kiss had landed earlier, her face flushing red as an apple.

* * *

Ranma was running from roof top to roof top in search for a jewelry store. He wanted to buy the ring as soon as possible so he could give it to Akane.

He was heading near the city proper when he saw Ryoga sitting down in an alley. He looked like he was hit by a hurricane or something. He stopped and hopped down to see if he was alright.

"Hey Ryoga, what's up?" he asked. Ryoga looked up, surprised that someone noticed him. Seeing that it was Ranma, he gave him a weak smile.

"I just happened to pass by a storm in Kyoto before I got here." he said. *It figures.* Ranma thought.

"I think you should stay in the dojo tonight. I mean, at least in our room. You need help pretty badly." Ranma said, looking over Ryoga's wrecked form. Ryoga looked at him in confusion.

"Ranma, do you have a fever or something?" he asked.

"Nope. I was just trying to help you." he said.

*What's wrong with him? Why is he helping me? Does he have some plan up his sleeve or is he just being friendly? Either way, I do need a place to stay.* he admitted to himself.

"Gee, thanks Ranma. I never thought you'd actually help me." he said, putting one hand behind his neck.

"Good. But you have to come with me first. I'm going to buy Akane a present." he said.

"A present, what's the occasion? Is it her birthday?" he asked, already panicking and angry for himself at having forgotten something very important like Akane's birthday.

"Aw nuthin! I just wanna give her something to cheer her up." he replied. Ryoga gave him the suspicious look.

"C'mon, I have to get back to her. It's already 1:30 PM. I'll explain everything to you later." he said and dragged him off to the jewelry store.

* * *

It was already 2:00 PM when Ranma and a very tired Ryoga arrived at Dr. Tofu's clinic. When they saw the wrecked door, they immediately ran inside and saw Nabiki lying on the ground.

Then they saw Dr. Tofu leaning on the wall, unconscious as well. Ranma quickly looked for Akane. But he couldn't find her, not a trace.

All he found was a piece of white cloth, seemed to be used a clothing, lying on the ground. It looked like it got torn off or something.

Then he saw a mark, some kind of emblem. It was like green leaves connected to each other sticking out from a crown. It looked ancient. His eyes opened wide and crushed the piece of cloth in his hands as his cry of anguish echoed through the streets of Nerima.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he bellowed.

End of Chapter 2

**From the Author:**

Ok, sorry. But I don't know what you call the leaves on the heads of the Greeks. You know, that thing that sorta looks like a crown.

Why did Ukyo just help Ranma?  
Like I said, I made some modifications. Ukyo would pound Ranma into paste if this happened in the Rumiko Takahashi storyline. But I didn't want to make Ukyo take advantage of a situation like that. If she were a real friend, she would give Ranma the best advice she could, even thought it would break her heart. That is how I perceived Ukyo in this story.

Why Akane has two ki's?  
I cannot answer this question yet. By doing so, I would give away the whole plot of the story. It would be explained in the future so just watch out for it. When explained, it would reveal a very big part about the history of Atlantis. Ooops! I think I've said too much already.

Funny for Ranma to realize that he had done something wrong and apologize for it... Well, I believe that Ranma, along with the other characters, has matured enough to realize his past foolishness... Um... I guess Ranma would have to say "I'm sorry..." someday...

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright to Rumiko Takahashi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©1998 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters mentioned above and the story, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3: Ancient Royalty and Heritage

**(REPOSTED BECAUSE THE OLD ONE GOT KILLED BY THE NEW FORMATTING)**

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic Trilogy:  
**"The True Meaning of Love"**  
By: s16thunderjet

Story 1  
**"The Search for Atlantis"**

Chapter 3:  
**Ancient Royalty and Heritage**

"Huh?" was all the people of Nerima could say when they heard a scream. People were walking out of their houses and offices looking for the source of the cry that seemed to have echoed through the whole of the Nerima ward.

Shampoo was helping Mousse in nursing his wounds in the kitchen when they heard the scream. They both looked at the door, and then to each other.

"What was that?" asked Mousse as he winced a little with Shampoo applying the herbal medicine.

"It sounded like... like..." he drifted, not really knowing where the scream came from or who did it.

"...Ranma." Shampoo filled in for him. Mousse looked at Shampoo in confusion, wanting to ask how she knew it was Ranma. Before he could ask, Shampoo had spoken.

"Why he scream so, so loud?" she asked, sounding a bit worried.

Mousse looked at Shampoo in defeat, already having forgotten to ask her how she knew. Just the sight of Shampoo getting worried over Ranma tore at his heart.

"What do you think is his reason to scream that loud?" he asked instead, trying to sound not too hurt. Emotionally hurt, not physically. Shampoo put the last bandages on Mousse and returned the medicine box to the cabinet.

"Shampoo no know reason for shout. All Shampoo know, Ranma in bad mood today." she said as she walked back towards him.

Mousse turned to her and said, "Thanks for helping me." He smiled the best he could as a form of thanks.

Shampoo took off the apron she had been wearing and said, "Mousse welcome. Next time, try stay good side of Shampoo." Then, she motioned for the door. Mousse steadily rose from his seat, walking a bit awkwardly to the door to block Shampoo's way.

"Where are you going Shampoo?" he asked her. Shampoo gave him the snobbish stare and then said, "Shampoo go see Ranma. He maybe need help." Mousse took of his apron and said, "I shall go with you."

Shampoo looked around the restaurant. "Fine, restaurant clean, you can go." she said, giving in to the inevitable.

* * *

"What the heck was that?" Ukyo asked as the scream tore through the streets of Nerima and into her restaurant. The restaurant was quite clean and quiet at the time Ranma screamed.

"Who could that be?" she asked no one in particular. She shrugged then started to clean the stove. In her mind, she wondered if Ranma was the one who screamed.

As if on cue, Shampoo came into the restaurant, followed by Mousse. "That scream Ranma's." said a familiar soprano voice which was obviously in broken Japanese. She turned to the door and saw Shampoo and Mousse standing by the door.

"Hi Shampoo, Hi Mousse. What's up?" she greeted them, surprised at herself for being civil with Shampoo and vice versa.

"Good afternoon Ukyo." said Mousse in his baritone voice. They approached the counter and sat down in front of Ukyo.

Ukyo took off the apron and asked, "What can I do for you?"

Mousse pushed his glasses up his nose with the middle finger of his right hand. "I assume that you've heard Ranma's cry." he said. Ukyo stared at him, looking surprised.

"That was Ranchan. But why?" she said, still a little shocked. Mousse shrugged, signaling that he didn't know. Ukyo then looked at Shampoo with suspicion. Shampoo in turn glared back at her.

"Why you look at Shampoo like that? Shampoo know nothing." she said, defensively, anger in her voice. There was already a blue aura forming around her. Ukyo put out her hands in front of her warding off Shampoo's anger.

"I'm not blaming you. I just thought maybe you have met him before the scream or something." she said. The blue aura around Shampoo anger slowly died out.

"Shampoo meet Ranma earlier in morning. He was in bad mood." she said as she recalled the incident that morning.

"Yeah, he was also here a little over an hour ago. He asked me what he could give Akane as a present." she told them as she remembered Ranma being at her restaurant during lunch hour.

Mousse was just silent as he listened to the girls' conversation. Ukyo scratched her chin and said, "He was looking better when I suggested to give Akane a piece of jewelry, like a ring."

Shampoo looked confused with what she said. So did Mousse. "Why Ranma give Akane present. Is her birthday, no?" she asked Ukyo.

Ukyo looked a little pale at her question. She was about to pop remembering Ranma's enthusiastic face when he said he wanted to cheer Akane up with a gift.

"Ukyo, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Mousse. He stood from his seat and walked over to her, comforting her.

Ukyo was surprised at his sudden care, but didn't mind at all. Mousse himself was shocked with what he was doing, especially in front of Shampoo. But he didn't really mind at that point. Something in his system told him to comfort Ukyo.

Ukyo looked up at the tall and handsome fellow standing in front of her. She could see his beautiful eyes hidden behind his thick ( and I mean thick ) glasses. She smiled, appreciating his effort to comfort her.

Shampoo noticed how Mousse was acting and how Ukyo was looking at him. She was feeling something, but couldn't figure it out. Could it be anger and frustration that she doesn't know why Ranma screamed, or could it be jealousy?

Either way, she couldn't stand the events she was witnessing unfold in front of her. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Mousse!" she screamed into his face. Her cry destroyed what could have been a tender, or maybe romantic moment between the two. ( Which I think is quite hard to believe, but possible. ) Ukyo's eyes twitched.

"Huh? I... I just remembered something." she said, still a little sadness in her voice. Mousse wanted to hug her or something, but knew that Shampoo was there. He couldn't possibly do something that would destroy his chances with Shampoo.

"I'm fine." Ukyo continued. Shampoo finally sat down.

"Good. Now, you know where Ranma go after here, yes?" Shampoo asked.

Mousse sat back down on his seat, beside Shampoo. Ukyo looked out the door, trying to recall what Ranma may have said. She looked at the two again. Shampoo was anxiously awaiting her answer.

"I think he said he was going to look for a jewelry shop." Ukyo answered, but not quite very sure. Then she raised an eyebrow.

"And I think he said that Akane was sick or not feeling well." she finished.

Shampoo sat back down on her chair, disappointed, she couldn't quite understand. What could have made Ranma angry or irritated enough to scream like that? She was still thinking about what Ukyo told them when Mousse suddenly stood up.

"I think I know where we may find Saotome. To Dr. Tofu, let us go Shampoo." he said. He looked pretty sure about what he just said.

For some reason, Shampoo didn't have the urge to argue with him. Something inside her was saying that he might be right. Shampoo didn't argue about it and stood up to go. They both turned to walk out of the restaurant.

"Wait!" called Ukyo. They both turned to look back at her.

"I'm going with you." she announced, with determination in her face. She ran up the stairs and changed her shirt and ran back down in a blur. She closed the door and locked it. Then put a sign saying _"CLOSED FOR THE DAY"_.

"Let's go."

* * *

Akane slowly drifted out of sleep and drowsily opened her eyes. There was a cool breeze inside the room she was in. There was light, but coming only from a lamp placed on top of a side cabinet beside her bed. She sat up on the bed and yawned.

"Where am I?" she asked no one in particular.

"Why, you are inside your chamber, My Lady." said someone who had just entered her room.

Akane was surprised when she saw the room she was in. It wasn't hers. It was filled with fine furniture, some made out of brass and some made from wood.

The walls were painted with different designs, ranging from beautiful landscape, to people, to the Greek Gods. *Greek Gods? What on earth!* she thought.

She looked at the person in front of her. It was a woman, somewhat in her late twenties or early thirties.

"Good morning your highness. How was sleep last night?" she asked, as she bowed down to Akane. *Your highness? What is she talking about?* Akane frantically thought.

"Who... who are you?" Akane asked cautiously. The woman looked at Akane with confusion, but answered nonetheless.

"I am Merian, your servant." she answered.

*Servant? Since when did I have servants?* The woman sat beside her bed. She held Akane's hand in hers, concern in her eyes.

"Did you have that nightmare again, My Lady?" she asked, a little worried.

*Nightmare? What nightmare?* she thought. She pulled her hand away from her and pulled the sheets to her chest. The woman stood up, seeing her lady in distress.

"I shall call his majesty. Please wait for him." she said as she went out the door.

* * *

Back in the clinic, Ranma was kneeling hopelessly on the floor. He looked as if life had just been sucked out of him. As a matter of fact, he felt half - dead, for Akane was his life.

Ryoga was still in a bit of shock because of Ranma's scream. Nabiki was now lying on the bed after being carried by Ryoga. Dr. Tofu was still a little dizzy, drowsily walking to regain full consciousness.

Finally, Ryoga was able to stand, though a bit shaky and dizzy. He approached Ranma and put his hand on his shoulder. He wanted to pound him for screaming so loud, but something in Ranma's crumpled form made him disagree with his own thoughts.

"What was that for?" he asked, trying to sound irritated but almost sounding too concerned.

Ranma looked up at him and said, "They got her. I shouldn't have left her here. I... I..." he was cut when Ryoga shook him. He helped Ranma stand up and sit down on a chair. Dr. Tofu was now completely up.

"Who got who?" Ryoga asked him. Ranma looked down at the floor, cursing himself for his inability to protect Akane. He then grabbed Ryoga's shoulder in desperation. He looked up at him, still mad at himself.

"Akane..." was all he could say. At the mention of her name, Ryoga's blood began to boil. He too was starting to panic.

"What do you mean they got Akane? And who are they?" he asked almost impatiently.

"Men wearing white clothes with emblems like this." said Dr. Tofu, showing them the emblem as he joined the conversation of the two. Ryoga looked at the emblem, uncomprehending of its meaning nor it's worth.

Before Dr. Tofu could continue, Ukyo, Shampoo and Mousse arrived at the scene and were shocked with what they saw.

"What happened here?" Mousse asked, utter surprise on his face.

"Ranchan, what happened?" Ukyo asked as she ran to Ranma.

"Ranma! Is OK, yes?" asked Shampoo, she too running to Ranma.

Shampoo and Ukyo stood in front of Ranma, both wanting nothing more than to comfort the guilt wrecked Saotome.

"I'll get you a glass of water." Ukyo offered as she started to walk to the kitchen. Ranma clasped her hand and pulled her down so hard that she almost hit the floor.

"They got her Ucchan. I... I failed her." he said, tears rolling down his cheeks. Save for Ukyo, they were all shocked at the display in front of them, especially Ryoga.

Ranma crying, that was a first. Maybe to most people, but not to Ukyo. Ranma always seemed to cry when they are together. When they talk about all of his problems at school, his frustrations of becoming a girl and his engagement to Akane.

Remembering those moments made Ukyo happy and sad at the same time. Happy because Ranma spends a lot of time with her, sad because most of the things that bothers Ranma is about Akane. Akane, her rival for Ranma's heart.

Ukyo knelt beside him and embraced him. Ranma leaned into her like a helpless little boy, wanting nothing more than someone to ease his pain. Ukyo held him like a mother to a son, not taking advantage of Ranma's state to claim him as her fiancé.

Shampoo was burning with the desire to strangle Ukyo there and then. She wanted to bash her on the head and throw her off of Ranma. But as she glanced at Ranma, she realized that he didn't need any fighting right now. She realized that what he needed was support.

"Shampoo get water." she said instead, contradicting Amazon instinct and walked into the kitchen. After a while, she went back out carrying glasses of water.

She handed Ryoga one and then another to Dr. Tofu. She left one glass to them for Nabiki, who was just starting to come around. Then she took the last glass for Ranma.

Shampoo walked up to Ukyo and Ranma, the two still hugging. Ukyo was doing her best to comfort Ranma who was definitely out of sorts. Mousse and Ryoga were studying the clinic for clues, and Dr. Tofu was examining Nabiki.

"I let her down, Ucchan. It's all my fault." Ranma continued to murmur to Ukyo, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Shhh, it's gonna be fine. You better calm down a little." she said as she massaged Ranma's back and neck to ease the tension, laying his head on her shoulder while still embracing him.

Shampoo closed her eyes, trying to ignore the scene in front of her. She didn't want her Amazon instincts to drive her to do something she would regret. Shampoo gently patted Ukyo on the shoulder.

"Is water." she said as she smiled, giving Ukyo the glass of water.

"Thanks Shampoo." Ukyo responded and smiled at her.

She loosened her embrace on Ranma and with one hand, reached up to accept the water from Shampoo. She softly patted Ranma on the back of his head. He leaned back, still in Ukyo's embrace and saw the glass of water she held.

"Here, drink this." she said as she assisted him in drinking. Ranma shakily took the glass in both hands as he slowly leaned away from Ukyo. He handed back the glass to Shampoo and smiled at her.

Shampoo went back inside the kitchen and returned the rest of the glasses. She saw them gather around Ranma and Ukyo as she went back out to the clinic.

"I think we should bring Nabiki and Ranma back to the dojo. That way, they won't be traumatized even more..." he drifted as he looked at Ranma, who kept on staring into nothingness.

"...at least I hope so." said Dr. Tofu.

He got a coat and put it around Nabiki. Ryoga carried Nabiki in his arms while Dr. Tofu carried some of his things. Ukyo supported Ranma as he stood. He smiled wanly at her and she smiled back.

Shampoo just walked away from them, with Mousse closely following her. For once in her life, Shampoo felt as if she was helpless. She wanted to be the one to comfort Ranma in his time of need, but decided against it, feeling that Ukyo already had an advantage.

Ukyo is Ranma's best friend.

*I am not his best friend, maybe not even his friend.* she thought sadly, a single tear slipping past.

Mousse felt like he was being torn into pieces at the sight of Shampoo. She had never looked this depressed before. She looked as if she had lost everything at that moment. His view suddenly shifted and realized where Shampoo had been looking.

Ukyo still had Ranma leaning in her arms as they walked slowly to the dojo. Ranma was looking alive now, some color racing back into his cheeks. Ukyo kept on telling him jokes and funny stories to try and cheer him up, succeeding a bit as Ranma gave out a weak giggle.

Mousse put his arm around Shampoo, not minding if she will strike him down or whatever. He just wanted to comfort her. To his surprise, Shampoo leaned on his shoulder and started to cry softly.

Mousse embraced her gently and said, "I know how you feel Shampoo. It's gonna be fine." Mousse looked up at the sky, which was starting to become dark in the late afternoon.

*Believe me Shampoo, I know.* he thought.

* * *

Akane looked around the room once more. Beautiful furniture and magnificent paintings decorated the room. But something was missing. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She heard rumbling noises just outside her door. She pulled the sheets close to her chest and embraced the pillow beside her. She heard the door knob twist. She closed her eyes, scared of who or what might enter the room.

"Here, sire." said Merian. A man walked in and sat on the right side of Akane's bed. She could feel the bed move slightly downwards towards him.

She opened her eyes and saw Merian bowing on her left, two girls kneeling down in front of her by the foot of the bed. She turned to her right to see a man, who looked like he was about two or three years older than her.

He was wearing a totally white outfit. ( Just like what all the others were wearing ) But he was the only one wearing some sort of crown with green leaves connected to each other sticking out of it.

"Are you alright, My Queen?" he asked worriedly.

*Queen? What the hell is he talking about?* Akane thought, confused, almost angrily. It was the same story of her life since Ranma came. *Kirin already has Lychee, and I was able to talk Toma out of marrying me, maybe I can do the same to him.* she thought.

Then Akane saw, from the corner of her eye, a crown laying beside the lamp that was on placed on top of the side cabinet beside her bed. It looked exactly like the man's crown, except that it was a little smaller.

*Could it be, that I am really a queen or something?* She thought of the possibility and then looked at the man, who, she had to admit, was very, very handsome.

"Why are you calling me, your Queen?" Akane asked, a little irritated of what she was called. The man knelt before her and bowed down. He then looked up at her.

"Forgive me fair one. I forgot that we aren't married yet. Forgive me my princess, it shall never happen again." the man said to her.

Akane grew more confused. *OK, so I'm not yet his queen, just his princess... as if it would make any difference!* Akane thought angrily.

The man saw the confusion in her face and stood up. He looked at the two girls kneeling by the bed and said, "Leave us. You shall be called when needed." The two girls respectfully bowed to him.

"Yes, your majesty." they said as they walked out the door. Then he looked at Merian who was awaiting his orders.

"Merian, please call Astevaes. Tell him I need to speak with him." he commanded the woman.

"As you wish, your highness." she bowed down and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind her, Merian was a bit happy of Atlas's actions.

*Maybe finding the princess will gave him back his vigor and will to live.* she thought happily as she searched for Astevaes.

Akane looked more dazed than confused. The man moved closer to her and touched her hand. The warmth of his hands flowed through hers. He looked at her nervous and scared face.

"What is the matter? Please speak to me." he said so soft, Akane wasn't almost able to hear it.

"Who... who are you?" was all Akane could say. The man looked surprised but answered anyway.

"I am Atlas, the King of Atlantis, and your husband to be." he told her.

*Husband to be? Fiancé? When did we become engaged? Ranma is my fiancé not him! Wait a minute... Atlantis? What in the world is going on?* questions filled her mind as she sat there, dumbfounded.

"I see that My Lady is not of the best moods today." said a man who just came in, wearing the same white clothes. But this time, he had an emblem pinned on his clothes just below his left shoulder and above his chest.

The man stood a few feet from them and folded his right hand into a fist. He moved it to cross his chest and lay his fist above the emblem. He slammed his fist on his chest and bowed to them.

"Good morning, My Lord. Good morning, My Lady." he said as he lowered his fist. He studied Akane, noticing that she was a bit bewildered.

Atlas turned to him and said, "Good morning Astevaes. Please take a look at her. She's been having nightmares again."

Astevaes moved closer to Akane and touched her hand. She felt an icy cold breeze as he touched her, as opposed to Atlas's warm and soft hands. There was fear in Akane's eyes and Astevaes could see it.

*I have to take control of her.* he thought.

"Hush now. What seems to be the problem?" he asked her as if he were talking to a child.

Akane couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't used to being taken cared off like a princess or something. She hated it when she was being treated like a helpless little girl or danzel in distress.

Then she thought of Ranma, how he always managed to save her and become her knight in shining armor, a man among men...

Somehow, the kind of protection she receives from him wasn't that unacceptable to her, sometimes she even liked it when he would fight to the death to protect her from harm or save her from some prince who kidnapped her.

She let out a big sigh. "Ranma..." she whispered.

Atlas wasn't able to hear it, but Astevaes did.

"Nightmares of that sorcerer Ranma again, huh?" he managed to get out. He looked at Akane who shot him an angry look. She was about to retort when he spoke.

"Well, I think a little rest and some breakfast would get her out of it." Astevaes finally said, trying to ward off Akane's growing anger. He looked at Atlas, who nodded in approval.

"Inform the cooks to prepare a special breakfast for her." he ordered.

"Consider it done, your highness." said Astevaes as he stood up and started to walk out of the room.

Atlas looked at Akane again, his eyes showing concern as deep as that of the seven seas. He again reached up to hold her hand, this time she did not pull away. But the look she gave him sent chills down his spine. She looked at him as if he were a ghost.

"Why are thine eyes looking at me that way?" he asked her in a way that doesn't sound angry.

"Can you please tell me what is going on?" she asked him in response.

"You really do not know where you are, who I am or who you are for that matter. That Ranma may have done to something really powerful on you this time." he said.

"What do you mean Ranma?" she asked, raising her right eyebrow in confusion.

"You see, from what Astevaes has told me, Ranma is a powerful sorcerer. Ever since he got hold of his new magic, he has been searching for you. For you are to be the next Queen of Atlantis." he paused for a while.

"Wait just a minute." Akane said before he could continue, a little anger in her voice.

"Ranma is not a sorcerer, he is just a guy same as my age." she said defending Ranma.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'the next Queen of Atlantis'?" she continued, anger still in her voice. Atlas released her hand and raised both of his own in front of him, showing a sign of defense.

"Please do not get angry at me. You really do not remember anything, do you?" he asked her. Something in his eyes made Akane's anger slowly die out. She moved her head from left to right indicating 'no' for her answer.

"OK then, I shall explain to you everything after breakfast." he said.

He went to her bathroom and took a piece of clothing, something like a bathrobe. But it didn't look like it because it was covered with golden lace all over. He held it up in front of her, as if beckoning her to come to him and wear it.

"You can wear this for the moment." Akane just looked at him.

"You expect me to wear some kind of bathrobe to breakfast." she asked but not really sounding like a question. Irritation started building inside her once more.

"But this is your robe. It was made only for the Queen of Atlantis to wear." he said before she could say something more.

Then she realized, the robe didn't actually look like an ordinary bathrobe, golden lace and all. So she stood up and walked towards him. She bowed her head in apology.

Atlas rested the robe on his left arm as he used his right hand to raise her head. "No need to apologize." he said to her, smiling warmly.

He again raised the robe as Akane slowly wore it. Atlas offered his hand. She took it, still a little hesitation on her face.

"Do not worry. I shall lead you to the dining area." he said as they left the room.

* * *

"What! Akane!" cried a distraught Soun, his hands clasping his head at the mention of his missing daughter. He saw the look on everyone's face and cried even more. They all seemed to be depressed over something.

Actually, Mousse was worried about Shampoo more than anything else, while Shampoo was jealous like hell of Ukyo.

Ukyo was terribly worried of Ranma who was depressed like there was no tomorrow over the loss of Akane.

Ryoga, who was also dead worried about Akane, was carrying Nabiki. Dr. Tofu was the most calm, or at least, not disturbed of them all.

"Calm down, Mr. Tendo. I shall explain it to you, detail by detail." said Dr. Tofu as he tried to calm down the shocked Soun.

"Kasumi, please show Ryoga the way to Nabiki's room so he can put her down. She needs the rest." said Dr. Tofu to Kasumi.

Interestingly, he wasn't mumbling and trembling at the sight of Kasumi. Maybe all of the things that had happened made him calm enough not to go wild at the sight of her. Kasumi nodded and then led Ryoga down the hall towards Nabiki's room.

Ukyo settled Ranma beside Dr. Tofu and sat beside him, still cradling her fiancé in her arms. Ranma leaned on Ukyo's shoulder as he started to feel a little sleepy, his mind in a terrible state. She smiled at him and brushed some of the bangs covering his eyes.

Shampoo sat across them, still looking dangerously jealous. She looked as if she were ready to beat Ukyo to a pulp any minute. Mousse sat beside her, trying everything he could to make her feel better, but wasn't working at all. Shampoo didn't even notice he was there. She was too focused on Ranma and Ukyo that she didn't even mind him.

"Shampoo, would you make some tea for us." Dr. Tofu asked the fuming Amazon. She slowly stood up from where she sat, not taking her eyes off Ukyo and Ranma.

"Come Mousse. We need make tea." she told Mousse, her eyes still fixed on Ranma and Ukyo. Mousse just stood up and followed her as she entered the kitchen. He walked after her just looking at the floor. Ukyo looked as the two of them turned for the kitchen.

"Poor Mousse." she whispered, looking at him pitifully. Then she looked over to Ranma, who's head was starting to become heavier on her shoulder.

*As if I'm not as pathetic as him.* she thought, sighing heavily, pity at herself. *I'm always trying so hard for Ranchan. I cook for him, I support him in what he wants, of course if I think it's right. I give him advice. I've even become a mother to him. But somehow, I'm always cut short. I'm always stuck on being his best friend. Just his best friend, nothing more. He likes me just the way I am. I know he cares for me, but only as a friend. At least I'm his best friend, unlike Shampoo and Kodachi.* Ukyo contemplated on her situation with her own love.

"Hai..." she let out at the thought. She looked down at Ranma again, touched his face with her hand, and then reached out to squeeze his hand.

"I just hope that... eventually... someday... we will be together. Not just friends, but something more..." she was broken of by Ranma's sudden shudder.

"Uh, sorry Ucchan. Didn't mean to burst your bubble." he said apologetically. She smiled at him, or at least tried to, and released his hand.

"It's alright, Ranchan. It's not like I'm thinking of something important." she said, lying. She motioned him to sit as she slowly stood up.

"I'm just gonna wash up. Be right back." she said without even looking at him as the tears threatened to flow. She ran towards the hallway and into the path towards the bathroom.

Ryoga and Kasumi were coming back from Nabiki's room, when Ukyo passed them by, her head bowed a bit. "Oh, Hi Ukyo." said Kasumi, a little startled at her sudden appearance, but nevertheless cheerful.

"Hi, Kasumi, Ryoga. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." she said, still not raising her head to prevent them from noticing.

"OK." said Kasumi, as she continued her walk to the dining area, oblivious to the torment the young girl was feeling at that moment.

Ryoga knew depression when he saw one. And that's what he saw in Ukyo's face. Kasumi may have not noticed her, but he didn't miss the look on her face.

He couldn't stand it, he had to help her in somehow. He thought first that it was Ranma's fault why she is depressed, so he took a look in the dining area from where he stood.

He could see that Ranma was leaning against the wall, thinking of something. Ranma closed his eyes, a single tear escaping him as he clenched his fists. "Akane?" he whispered to himself.

Ryoga obviously didn't hear him, but he could read his lips. *I don't think this is Ranma's fault. But why is she so sad?* he thought of a possible answer.

He wanted to help her so badly, feeling the need to comfort her and get her out of despair. He caught a glimpse of her hair moving into a room. He concluded that it was the bathroom, and followed before she completely vanished from his line of sight.

Ryoga stood by the door, thinking if he was doing the right thing. He let out a big sigh, then knocked. Ukyo heard his knock, but did not even bother to answer. He knocked again and opened the door.

Ryoga looked around to see where she was, and found her. She was sitting down on the tub, knees pressed against her chest with her arms around them, and her head tucked in. He walked in and gently closed the door behind him.

Ukyo still didn't move, crying too much to even notice him being there. He walked closer to her and pulled one of his bandannas. He was only a few steps from her when she noticed him, standing there, offering his bandanna with a smile on his face.

It took all of Ukyo's willpower to smile, it turning out to be a very weak and forced one. He stepped forward as she took the bandanna from him, wiping the tears off her face.

"What happened, Ukyo?" he asked, trying not to sound too concerned, as he put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Ukyo looked at Ryoga, who was now squatting next to her in the tub. She tried to smile at him again, but it obviously looked like a forced one. She looked straight ahead avoiding him even though he was just in front of her.

"Nothing really. Just wasn't feeling good." she responded, not so much a signal of life. Ryoga took his hand from her shoulder and shook his head. He leaned against the edge of the tub.

"C'mon Ukyo, it's not like you can hide it from me. I can feel your depression. It's kind of my specialty you know." he said, trying to make her feel better.

"Why should you care about how I feel?" she asked him with a questioning look. She was surprised that he had followed her to check on her, but talking to her like this was... unexpected.

"We may not be the best of friends, but I know when someone needs help." he said, sounding a bit hurt, then and gave her a concerned look that made her look away from him, slightly blushing. She giggled softly, and then turned to look at him.

"You know, you and Ranchan have a lot in common. Besides being good martial artists, you two are both softies." she commented, slowly getting out of the dumps. This time, he gave her the questioning look.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to talk about it." she said as she turned to face him. Ryoga blushed at the sight of her, being awfully close to him. Though she had just cried, she looked pretty.

*She's cute.* he thought, with a smile.

* * *

Atlas led Akane out of the room and into the hallway. Everywhere they went, people greeted them with respect, some were even bowing to them in reverence.

Akane was already getting a little conscious. They walked along beautiful corridors, paintings about nature hanging on the walls. The floors were finely polished, no dust can be found.

But still, she knew that there was something missing. She still couldn't put her finger on it. She was getting frustrated every second that passed by. She didn't even notice Atlas just stop and look at her.

"What?" she asked him as she saw his face.

"Nothing. Can I ask you a question fair one?" he asked her.

Akane giggled softly. "You already have..." she responded as she continued to giggle. Atlas giggled a little himself.

Akane stopped and asked, "No, seriously. What is it?" Atlas also stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Do you remember anything yet? I mean, doesn't this hallway remind you of something?" he asked, hoping that Akane would remember something. Recalling even that painful 'event' would be enough for Atlas to know that Akane remembers something.

Akane looked around the beautiful and wide hallway. Atlas looked a little hopeful and at the same time bothered when he saw her frown. *Maybe she does remember.* he thought.

"No, not really. Why? Am I supposed to remember something?" she asked. His face became a little saddened at what she asked. *She doesn't remember anything. At least she doesn't remember...* his thoughts drifted as he formed a response.

"No... not at all. Just wondered if you remember anything." he said, trying to change their topic of conversation.

"Let us continue our walk to the dining area. Then I'll give you a little tour around the palace and maybe the city. Maybe it can help you regain your memory." he continued.

"OK." replied Akane as she took the arm he offered. Akane saw the depressed but still hopeful look on his face. She wanted ask him about it but couldn't bring herself to do it. *I hope he'll be fine.* she thought as they made their way to breakfast.

They walked down a carpeted stairway which was facing a big door. It was almost as big as a cinema screen. She looked around to see servants and other people bowing to them as they passed by.

"What is that door?" she asked him, pointing to the huge door in front of them.

"That is the main passage way. It leads to the palace gardens and the palace gate." he answered.

"Oh." she replied in amazement, still staring. *What would they need a big door for? It only leads to the gardens and the gate. It's not like it covers a treasury or something.* she thought curiously.

"I see that you are curious of what this door holds." he commented as he noticed her face. Akane nodded at what he said, slowly taking her eyes off the giant door.

"Very well, that would be our first destination after breakfast. Now, shall we go?" he asked, tugging gently at her arm. Akane followed his lead and then, they reached the dining area.

She was totally amazed with the room. There were many paintings like the ones in her room. There was a rectangular table in the middle, and a chandelier hanging on top of it. Actually, there were about three to five chandeliers in the whole room.

There were also lots of servants who were, of course, bowing to them. Atlas pulled the seat at one end of the table. The seats were made of solid wood and had a nice design like all the paintings. *What is it with nature and Greek gods?* she thought to herself.

The biggest chair, which was obviously for the king, is made of solid wood, but it had gold design all over it, making it unique. Atlas slowly made his way across from Akane, who sat on the second biggest chair.

"Do you like the dining area?" Atlas asked as he sat down.

"Yeah, it's very beautiful." she responded. But there was still something missing and she still couldn't figure it out. Akane looked down at the food set before them.

They were the only two eating, but there was so much food it could feed an army. She looked around the room to see the servants go out, leaving only two guards standing at the door.

"Aren't we going to wait for the others before we eat?" she asked him, not used to eating with so little company. He looked at her and just blinked.

"Fair one, I am the King of Atlantis. And you are my, um..., future queen. It is a custom that we follow here." he said. Akane looked baffled.

"What do you mean, a custom?" she asked.

"Actually, it's more of a heritage. You see, the royal family of the city is not allowed to eat with the other people. It has been a custom ever since the beginning of the city. We cannot break that." he continued. Akane looked a little sad and pitiful for the royalty of the city.

"But isn't that sad. I mean, what if there is only one ruler. I mean, only a king, or queen. Then he or she would be lonely while eating." she asked again. It was Atlas's turn to frown a bit.

"Yes, it could be very lonely at times." he let out a sigh, a frown settling on his face.

"But now, I have you Akane. We have each other." he finished and smiled. Akane just looked away from him. Both were oblivious to each other.

*But what about Ranma.* she thought sadly.

*You are engaged to him, technically yes.* said a part of her.

*But you love him Akane, you always have, and that makes the engagement valid.* said another part of her.

*But does Ranma love her?* challenged the other.

*It doesn't matter if he loves her, what matters is that she loves him.* replied the other.

Akane's mind was talking to her, and she was getting very confused and very dizzy.

Two sides, one side where Ranma is always at fault, the side where she is violent. The other side where she knows that she loves him, and will always love him.

How is she gonna tell Atlas that she is already engaged to Ranma? He has been so nice to her that she could not tell him something that might break his heart. She just frowned at the thought.

She looked at him and felt herself blush a little. Atlas had been staring at her for a while now. She could see the disappointment in his face when she turned away. She tried to encourage him again.

"Let's eat. We don't want to keep the food waiting." she said as she smiled. He smiled back and started eating.

* * *

Ryoga finally understood. Ukyo had gone from weeping to crying and eventually her cries turned into sobs.

Now having known everything she has been through, Ryoga felt sorry for her. He did not really know what to say to make everything better, because he knew that it was not in his hands.

"So you really have been looking for him ever since." he said, and instantly felt stupid for even asking something that was obvious.

"Uh huh." replied Ukyo. "And now that I've found him, it seems that he's even farther from my reach." she continued as she started to get dewy - eyed again.

Ryoga held out another bandanna for her. She smiled but didn't take it. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna cry again." she said, smiling a bit at his gesture.

She just looked at him, the same look she always gives Ranma, and was surprised to have found out that Ryoga was very much like Ranma deep inside.

Ryoga blushed a little, noticing her staring at him. "W...What?" he asked, a bit nervous.

"Nothing." she said while giggling at his reaction. *Yeah, just like Ranchan.* she thought. Suddenly, she got serious again.

"Thank you Ryoga, for everything." she said with a smile as she embraced him, his warmth spreading all over he body as she held him.

Ryoga slowly put his arms around her, not wanting her to think that he was taking advantage of her vulnerability and trust. His slowly ran his hands up and down Ukyo's back to help ease her pain.

Ukyo smiled to herself as she felt Ryoga's arms around her, a feeling of comfort and peace filled her mind, body, heart and soul. She had never felt so whole in her entire life.

She pulled back a little from his embrace, him loosening it, and kissed him on the cheek. Ryoga blushed a little, but maintained his composure so as not to splatter blood all over Ukyo. His nose has been known for such incidents.

"You're welcome, Ukyo." he said as they broke the embrace.

"Just don't tell Ranma what happened between us." she said, this coming with a little laughter.

"Don't worry, I know how he sometimes gets over protective of his fiancés." he said with a grin. She looked at him in confusion.

"I meant what we talked about. I don't think he wants everyone to know of the past." she said.

"Oh..." said Ryoga, a flash of disappointment in his face.

"What were you thinking?" she asked, leaning towards him.

"Nothing." he said as he scratched the back of his head and blushed furiously. *What am I thinking?* he asked himself the very question Ukyo had just asked.

They went out of the bathroom and started walking towards the dining area. Ranma was still asleep, this time, his head was laying on Shampoo's shoulder.

As usual, Mousse sat beside Shampoo, who didn't seem to notice him because her attention was mainly on the slumbering Ranma.

Soun was already lying down on a futon and had a towel placed on his forehead. Apparently, Dr. Tofu had already told them what happened, as tears kept streaming down his cheeks.

Nabiki was already awake and oblivious to the happenings and was watching TV. Though she would not admit it, she's definitely worried about Akane. But she did notice the awful closeness of Ukyo and Ryoga as she saw their reflection on the TV screen as she turned it off.

"About time. What were you two doing back there?" she asked, raising her eyebrow and showing a wicked grin.

Ranma stirred to wakefulness when he heard Nabiki speak, and looked sleepily at them. Shampoo and Mousse also looked at the two who now stood a meter apart. Their faces were filled with embarrassment.

"I just washed up." Ukyo naturally, but sounded very defensive.

"What was Ryoga doing there?" Nabiki asked them again, pressing on. She just couldn't resist the opportunity to tease them.

"I... I... I was just passing by when I saw her. We just talked about some stuff." he said as beads of sweat was rolling down his temples.

Both Ukyo and Ryoga hoped that Nabiki would stop asking them questions about what had happened. They did not want to look at each other, not wanting to show that they were blushing hard.

"Hmmm... well I was just asking." Nabiki finally let up, a smile on her face as she stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"Haaaiii..." Ukyo and Ryoga looked at each other when they realized they had said it simultaneously. They walked away from each other, Ryoga sitting on the veranda, while Ukyo walked towards Ranma.

*Something must be up with them.* thought Ranma as he saw the look on both their faces. Ukyo sat down on his right side, for Shampoo was already on the left. He looked at her, so did Mousse and Shampoo.

"What was that about?" asked Ranma. Ukyo just stared at the floor as she thought of what had just happened. She didn't hear him ask, her mind too occupied by some other things.

"Why spatula girl stare at floor?" Shampoo asked no one in particular. Both Ranma and Shampoo looked at Ukyo and waited for a response, but she seemed to be thinking deeply at the moment.

Mousse could see it, Ukyo was confused. *She loves Ranma, but what about Ryoga?* he thought as he analyzed the situation. He kept his thoughts to himself and remained silent.

"Earth to Ucchan. Hello..." said Ranma as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What were you saying Ranchan?" she asked as she returned to reality.

"Wow! You've got it bad." said Mousse, who just could not keep himself from commenting.

"What spatula girl have bad?" Shampoo asked, confusion eating at her.

"Have you eaten already Ucchan? I think you need to eat first. You're like on cloud nine or something." Ranma said as he saw Ukyo's reaction.

"What do you mean I'm on cloud nine thinking of Ryoga. I'm not..." she didn't finish. They were already laughing because she was really defensive about the topic. No one even mentioned something about Ryoga.

"Defensive, aren't we Ucchan?" teased Ranma. They were all laughing their guts out when Ryoga came back. It was a miracle that he didn't get lost.

"Hey, I think I'll be going right now." Ukyo said to everyone.

"Shampoo and Mousse go, too. Great grandmother sure is looking for us." said Shampoo as she stood up. Mousse followed her.

"Hey, I... I wanna thank you guys for the help. You're gonna come back right." said Ranma as they started to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, Ranchan." she said, strapping her spatula behind her back.

"We only try. Great grandmother hard to ask." said Shampoo, happy that Ranma was asking her to return.

"Good bye Saotome, Hibiki." said Mousse as he bowed to them.

"I'd better be going, too." said Ryoga as they walked out the house. He slipped on his shoes and picked up his pack along with his umbrella.

"Where are you going?" Ranma asked him as he picked up his pack. Ukyo came back in and said, "He's staying with me at Ucchan's. He's gonna be working there. Right Ryoga." and winked at him. Ryoga was surprised with what she said, but kind of liked the idea.

"Yeah... My house is kind of far... and I... I... wanted to stay around the vicinity until we can find Akane." he said, nervously. Ranma gave him the questioning look. Then he looked at Ukyo, a little worried.

"Don't worry Ranchan, I'll take care of him." assured Ukyo. *Wow, where did that come from?* she immediately thought just as she had spoken.

"I don't want you getting lost Ryoga. I need your help to find Akane." said Ranma.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to." he said, determination on his face. He wanted to find Akane almost as much as Ranma does.

"OK, take care. Bye." farewells were given to each other as the four visitors walked out of the dojo.

Ranma stood by the gate, a smile of appreciation on his face. *Thank you, all of you. Thank you for being... a friend.* he thought as he carefully closed the gate.

Shampoo and Mousse left Ryoga and Ukyo because they really needed to get back to the Nekohanten. They ran past and was gone in the next intersection. This was Ryoga's chance to thank Ukyo.

"Hey... thanks for saving me back there. I know Ranma wouldn't let me leave in a time like this." he said, his hands behind his neck.

"That's alright, sugar. Wait a sec, where are you gonna stay?" she asked him out of the blue.

"I really don't have a place to stay, maybe I'll camp out on an empty lot somewhere." he said. Ukyo looked at him, actually, stared at him. He swallowed a lump past his throat as he saw it coming.

"Why don't you stay at my place. You can stay in the other room on the second floor. I do need help in the restaurant." she offered. Ryoga looked at her, still feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you sure about this, Ukyo?" he asked again, needing assurance.

"After what you did for me in the bathroom, this is my way of thanking you." she said and then smiled.

"Thanks Ukyo." he said.

"No problem. You're just gonna have to work to pay for the food but the lodging is free." she said. He nodded in agreement.

"All I have to do is to clean your room first." she said as the rounded the corner.

"I'll help." said Ryoga and smiled. They walked together, an indescribable feeling surrounding them. Both felt complacency and comfort, trusting each other almost completely now.

Neither would have predicted things to become like this. They have been at each other's throats in the past, protecting their respective loves, or conniving for some plan to get what they want.

Both wondered where this situation came from, or what it has given them. Happiness and trust, yes. Love? Who knows? All they know is that they've found something in each other that neither would admit.

They found a friend in each other. A friendship just starting to form, a friendship that both really needed. A friendship, that may lead to love.

* * *

Breakfast was well and peaceful, pure, sweet music filled the dining area of the palace of Atlantis. The food had been delicious as expected and the dessert was great.

Atlas had been finished for quite some time now, but hadn't gone out of the room. He sat on his seat, watching Akane as she ate. He did not mind his ministers waiting outside, for he wanted to be with Akane. Astevaes walked in and approached Atlas.

"Good morning my king, your ministers await you." he said as he did that fist slamming thing on his chest. He waited for a response, but Atlas acted as if he was not even there.

"Should I call them in?" he asked as he put his hand down to his side. Atlas just sat there and thought for a moment. Then he looked at Akane who had just finished breakfast.

"No." he finally responded. Astevaes was about to go out and call the king's ministers when his mind registered Atlas's statement. He stared in surprise.

"But your majesty, you have a meeting with the ministers today. It is impor..." he wasn't able to finish.

"I said no. Tell my ministers to re - schedule the meetings." he insisted and stood up. He walked past the still mumbling Astevaes and walked up to Akane.

"I have more important things to do." he said as he assisted her in standing, a happy smile on his face.

"B.. but what should I tell them, sire?" asked Astevaes carefully so as not to upset Atlas. He shot Astevaes a blank look which made him bow down.

"I have already made my decision. Now, leave us." he finished, his eyes not leaving his most trusted adviser. Akane tugged on his arm as she looked towards him.

"What is it, fair one?" he asked. Akane looked him straight in the eyes, a soft smile spreading across her face.

"Please, go to your meeting. Don't worry about me. I'm gonna be fine." she told him sincerely. Atlas looked at her, puzzled.

"But what about the tour?" he asked, his hand slowly reaching to envelop hers.

"It's OK. I can walk around by myself. Go." she was insistent, taking his hand into hers and giving it a light squeeze. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He smiled at this and looked at Astevaes.

He was looking a little pale, obviously not wanting to tell the ministers of the state that the meeting was canceled. Atlas put his hand on his shoulder, his face bearing a smile.

"Tell my ministers that I will meet with them in twenty minutes." he said. Astevaes bowed to him for reconsidering the meeting.

"Thank you, your highness." he said.

"Do not thank me. Thank Lady Akane." he said as he presented her to him.

"Thank you, My Lady." said Astevaes as he bowed once more in gratitude. Atlas and Akane both laughed as Astevaes hurried out of the room.

"Thank you fair one. Your kindness will never be forgotten." he said as he kissed her hand. Akane smiled at him.

"Just call me Akane. I'm more comfortable with it." she said. Actually, she'd been called Akane from the moment she entered the world, why change it now? Atlas looked at her, slightly confused.

"Please, just call me Akane." she continued.

"Such humbleness. Very well, Akane you shall be called upon your request." he said as he called a servant. The servant wrote down what he said and passed it to another servant.

"I have told him to tell everyone to call you Akane." he confirmed to her.

"But you didn't have to do that." she said.

"You are my future bride and the future queen of Atlantis. You should be treated with respect." he said in a low and serious voice, but gentle enough to be music to one's ears.

"Merian, your lady awaits." he said. "I shall go about my business. But if you need anything, Merian will know where to find me." he finished as he walked out of the room. Merian bowed to him as he passed, then approached Akane.

"How was breakfast, My La... er... Akane?" she asked nervously as she remembered what the king had just said. She was just standing in front of her. Akane laughed at the sight of her.

"C'mon, it's not like I'm gonna die if you call me Lady Akane, though that really sounds too formal." she said trying to calm her.

"But you are the future queen of our land and I agree with the king that you must be treated with respect. His majesty is very kind, the kindest of all the kings. But he can be very strict where it concerns you." she said.

"Oh, let's forget about that. Why don't you give me a tour of the palace." she suggested. Merian's face lit up.

"That's nice. But we must first prepare you." she said as she pointed at what Akane was wearing. She giggled a little.

"I guess I'm out of fashion." she said, looking down on her green sweater and red skirt.

"Then let's go. You are going to have a wonderful time with me touring you around." said Merian as she turned in circles around the room. She seemed to like touring the palace.

Then her facial expression changed into an embarrassed. Akane approached her, noting the sudden change in expression.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Akane.

"Uh... nothing. I'm just not used to acting like this in the palace." she managed to get out. Akane put her hands on Merian's shoulders.

"Don't worry. I like it that way. I just hate it when people around me are like servants. I want them to be my friends." she said, comforting her. Her expression changed again into a happier one.

"Thank you Lady Akane. I... I... mean Akane." she said, overjoyed at her new found friend.

"You are as kind as all the princesses of our kingdom. You are fit to be the next queen of Atlantis. I am proud to be of service." she said as she and Akane walked out of the dining room.

Akane was troubled with what she said.

*I'm fit to be the next queen? But what about my family, my friends. I miss them already, what more if I get married... what about... what about... Ranma?* she thought as they made their way out the hall.

* * *

"HACHOO!" sneezed Ukyo as she dusted Ryoga's new room. Ryoga was outside, putting all of the old boxes and other stuff, which had previously occupied the room, in the trash can. Ukyo had already finished dusting and started sweeping the floor.

"Where the heck is that Ryoga?" she complained. "It's been twenty minutes since he brought all those trash out." she said.

She put down her broom and started going down the stairs. She found the trash outside in the trash can, but no sign of Ryoga. She looked for him in and out the restaurant.

"Where in the world is he?" she asked as she scratched her head in frustration. Then she heard someone talking. She followed where the sound was coming from. She reached an abandoned alley, about ten meters from Ucchans.

She had finally found him, there, talking to the chickens. Ukyo couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Um... er... does any of you know the way back to Ucchan's?" Ryoga asked the chickens. Ukyo couldn't hold it much longer and burst out, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"R... Ryoga you idiot." she managed to say while laughing. Ryoga turned to her and was relieved to see her and irritated at the same time when she had called him an idiot.

"Do you actually think that these chickens can tell you where my shop is?" she asked him, still laughing a little.

"Make fun of me, why don't you." he said, in an irritated but sad voice. Ukyo realized that she has been laughing too much that she's already hurting Ryoga's feelings. She stopped laughing and approached him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." she trailed off.

"I understand." he said. Ukyo put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"C'mon, I think we should get back to the store now." she said. Ryoga didn't respond to what she had said. But he did smile somewhat.

"Why don't you tell me what happened when you went down." she suggested, still trying to cheer him up. Ryoga just nodded and started to tell her about his so - called 'journey' as they walked back to Ukyo's restaurant.

* * *

"Where do we go next?" asked an enthusiastic Akane. Merian has been touring her around the palace for two hours now, but Akane still has the energy to continue. Merian sat on the bench, already breathless.

"Akane, I think we should rest first." she said as she rested on a bench, catching her breath. Akane just looked at her, and giggled. She sat beside her and started to count all the places they have been.

"Let's see. We've been to the East and West wings of the palace." she said as she raised two of her fingers. Then she looked up at the sky trying to remember the other places they've gone to.

"No, don't tell me." she said as she waved her hand in front of Merian's face, shutting her mouth before she could say something.

"Yeah! We've also gone to the aviary ( where all the bird species, even the extinct ones like the dodo and elephant bird, in the surface world, live harmoniously), the botanical gardens ( where all those scientists try breeding different and sophisticated plants ), and to the library. ( where the room was filled with books lining the walls from top to bottom, not to mention the hundreds of rows of books in the middle of the room ) OK! Where do we go next?" she asked Merian, full of energy.

Merian looked like she had been running for hours. She was a bit sweaty and obviously tired. But she remembered her promise to Akane that she will have a great tour.

"Let's just rest for a few more minutes, OK." she answered, still trying to catch her breath. Akane stared at her and wondered.

"I was thinking, how can you understand me if I speak in Japanese? And how can I understand you if you're not speaking in Japanese?" she asked her curiously. Merian was surprised with her question.

"You don't understand. Even if you speak any language, we can still understand each other. That is one of the special skills of our people." she said, placing her hands on Akane's shoulders, trying to make her understand.

"You belong here Akane." she finished. Akane seemed to understand and nodded, smiling softly at Merian.

"Make way for his majesty, King Atlas!" shouted someone in the background.

Akane and Merian turned around to see a battalion of soldiers standing on the side edges of the pathway towards them. In the middle was Atlas, who was walking towards their direction.

He stood in front of them and bowed in greeting. Merian quickly stood up and moved away to leave them in each others' company. Atlas took Akane's hand in his and kissed the top of her hand.

"How's your tour of the palace? I hope that you're enjoying it." he said with a very handsome smile. Akane smiled and blushed a little.

"I'm really having fun. Merian has showed me the beautiful places in the palace." Then she turned her head to the direction of the city.

She had been meaning to get out of the palace and wander in the city, but Merian was not given permission to take her out. Apparently for Akane's own security.

"I just wish I could go to the city." she said, pulling a fast out one. Atlas sensed that it was coming. She had been wanting to go out and explore the city. And the only way for her to do so is to have Atlas come with her.

He laughed a little and called one of his soldiers. He said something to him and he turned to do his master's biding. Then he returned his attention to Akane, who gave him a confused looked.

"What was that about?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow not in suspicion but more in confusion.

"Fear not, Akane. I told him to cancel all of my works for the day. For I wish to be with you." he replied as he again reached to touch her hand.

"Come, I will show you something of your liking." he said as he gestured to the balcony above. They walked past the soldiers, one by one bowing in respect, with Merian following close by.

As they reached the second floor, Atlas put a blindfold over her eyes, trying to surprise her. Then he opened the door which leads to the balcony. He led her a few feet from the edge then removed the blindfold.

Akane was more amazed than surprised with what she saw. There were mountains, green fields, rivers flowing from the mountains and breaking off into streams, farms filled with different domestic animals, and there was the city.

She could see the market place filled with a lot of people, the unique households much different from the houses back in Japan. She also noticed the town square where a group of people were gathered while watching a drama festival.

She couldn't see this before since the palace was covered by big, solid gates. She was so happy that she didn't know what to say. She desperately wanted to go out and join the people in their merrymaking.

But there was something other than those which shocked her. Something that she never thought possible. Something that could have only existed in ones dreams and imaginations.

It was Atlantis itself.

She found herself in a place under the oceans, covered and protected by a transparent dome. Everywhere around them were fishes, sea landscapes and other sea creatures.

Atlantis is under water, having been submerged centuries ago during the time of the gods. Though kept far from life at the surface, Atlantis has grown to be one of, if not the most powerful nation, in the world.

It has endured the ravages of nature, surviving the plagues of humanity and able to surpass the existence of any other civilization that has inhabited the earth.

The city itself was majestic and beautiful. But more so were the people. Having been humbled all those centuries ago by the gods, the people of Atlantis have learned to cope with life's struggles without causing another's suffering.

Even though Atlantis can be considered paradise, Akane thought otherwise. Something was still nagging at her, something that was quite very essential but missing.

*Paradise is a place filled not only with beauty but with love as well. Without love, there is no beauty, no... nothing.* thought Akane as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Now I know what was missing." she whispered to herself.

*There were no windows in my room, none in the corridors, and none in the other places we've been. There is no sunlight.* she thought as she finally figured it out.

It was the first time she got to see over the gate of the palace, or to see the beautiful surroundings. The library, aviary and botanical garden were all covered with some sort of translucent dome.

All of those buildings were connected to the palace by some sort of passageway having solid rock as it's roof. Each part of the palace was shielded by a translucent dome.

"Everything that you see is ours, Akane. The mountains, the rivers, the city, everything." he said, taking a step towards her. He was already accustomed to seeing such property.

"Ever since I was born, I was told that I would rule all of Atlantis. I was brought to this balcony almost everyday by my father, to show me all the wealth that I could possess." he said as he drew breath to speak.

"I never really wanted any of this, just like you I hated to be treated like a prince or something. But it is my destiny, so I had to follow it." he paused as he looked over the balcony.

"But when my father told me about having a fiancée, a future wife, my view in life changed. Sure I was a bit young, about two to three years I think, but I had understood him completely." he paused once more as he turned to face her.

"With great power comes great responsibility, that's what my father used to tell me. He said he got it from a monk of some sort. When I ascended to the throne at a young age, all the responsibilities left by my father became mine." he paused yet again, walking towards Akane.

"Most were the meetings with the ministers and paperwork. Those responsibilities became my life. They were the only things I had to do." he stopped, looking down at Akane. She looked up to him and nodded, urging him to go on.

"My greatest responsibility was protecting you and taking care of you. Since I was only a child when you were taken away, I was unable to protect you. I vowed on my life that I would find you... and now, I have." he drifted off as he held Akane's hand in his.

Atlas turned her to face him and he looked into Akane's eyes. She could see the longing in his eyes. He was hoping that she would give in to him, hoping for a response. But it never came.

*Responsibility to be the next queen of Atlantis?* she thought. *I have my own responsibilities back home, the most important one concerning a certain fiancé of mine.* she thought sadly as she was torn between two choices, but favoring the latter more.

Akane pulled her hand away from his, a little sadness crept in her face as she looked up to the ocean above her. Atlas noticed the sudden change in her expression and started to worry.

She was happy when she came to the balcony, when she saw the beautiful surroundings. What could have he said, or maybe have done to her for her expression to change suddenly?

"What is it?" he asked worriedly. Akane didn't answer.

"What has troubled thee?" he asked her again. Akane began to smile again, but it was a weak and obviously forced one.

"Nothing... I just miss my family." she said ending with a sigh.

*Actually, I miss everyone. My family, my friends and classmates. I even miss Kuno's poetry and Kodachi's attempts to manipulate Ranma. I miss even Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga, and... poor Mousse, always being rejected by Shampoo. Then my little P - Chan. I... I... I even miss Ranma.* she finally admitted to herself.

She definitely could not talk to Atlas about it, since he knows Ranma as an evil sorcerer. He would only think that she was ill and would call Astevaes to check on her. Astevaes did make her feel creepy.

"I'm fine. I'm just home sick, I guess." she said, smiling as she turned to walk back inside the palace.

*I just hope that I have my family with me here or that I'll be there with them.* she thought.

Atlas just looked at her as she walked away from him, seeing his chances slowly slipping away, but more importantly feeling torn apart at Akane's reaction.

It was as if she did not want to become the next queen.

*Maybe she really doesn't.* he thought sadly, trying to smile but failing miserably.

"This is yours, Akane. This is your heritage." he whispered softly as his words seemed to echo though the whole city as it joined the wind that blew gently across the land.

End of Chapter 3

**From the Author:**

The words in UNDERLINE are spoken or thought in Chinese in this chapter.

Why is Shampoo acting a bit strange?  
Like I said in the introduction to the whole series, most of the characters would be a bit different form their usual Takahashi selves. I need to change their attitudes and views in life for the fanfic to fit in. Besides, even though Shampoo and most of the Ranma 1/2 characters act a tad too strange to be normal, I still think that there's more to them than bonbourri, flying shurikens ( Ukyo's mini spatulas ), really sharp bandannas and almost any kind of weapon. I think that deep down, these people wish to have a normal life and away from all the laws, engagements and fights that surround their lives.

Since when did Ranma become a sorcerer?  
He really isn't a sorcerer. Astevaes just said so. If ever Artemis finds help from Ranma and his friends, he just made sure that Atlas would see Ranma as an enemy.

What painful 'event'?  
This 'event' will be explained in the next chapters, maybe somewhere along chapter 8 or 9. This 'event' is one of the major happenings in the fanfic. It kinda gives a history or basis for the story, too.

About Atlantis being ruled by Greeks, I got the idea from an unproved theory in an encyclopedia combined with my wild imagination. I don't exactly base everything on facts, especially fanfics.

And sorry about the bundled leaves thing, I still don't know what it's called.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright to Rumiko Takahashi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©1998 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters mentioned above and the story, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4: Artemis: Friend or Foe?

**(REPOSTED BECAUSE THE OLD ONE GOT KILLED BY THE NEW FORMATTING)**

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic Trilogy:  
"**The True Meaning of Love"  
**By: s16thunderjet

Story 1  
"**The Search for Atlantis"**

Chapter 4:  
**Artemis: Friend or Foe?**

Ranma looked up at the sky. There were birds hovering above them and trees sheltering them from the scorching rays of the sun. The place, wherever it was, was filled with exotic plants.

There were also a lot of different ( and disgusting ) species of insects crawling around on the forest floor. Animals of all kinds roamed as they did, walking about in the dim forest.

Ryoga was carrying Ukyo in his arms and both their back packs. Mousse was cradling Shampoo safely in his arms with both their back packs as well. They looked like they have been walking for hours.

"Where are we?" asked Ranma as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

He looked around him to see that Ukyo and Shampoo were already sleeping due to fatigue. Mousse was also out of sync, breathing heavily as he lay Shampoo's head on his lap. He turned to Ryoga, who looked very tired as well.

"I'm not sure where we are. But from the way things look around here, we seem to be in a jungle." he said.

Ranma raised his right eyebrow as he looked at him. But then realized that since he often got lost, if not always, he would know where they are.

*He may have gone to every corner in the world, he must know.* thought Ranma. He put down his back pack and sat, a loud thump echoing through the jungle as he landed on the ground.

"How did we get here anyway?" he asked him, taking out a canteen of water.

"We aren't even sure where 'here' is?" replied Ryoga, fanning himself with his hands.

"You are searching for the Temple of Patrios." said a somewhat, female voice.

"Who's there?" asked Ranma as he stood abruptly, moving into a battle stance. He looked around in anticipation of an attack or something.

But there was no one there but the five of them. Ryoga looked a little nervous, for three of them were sleeping. If there happens to be a battle, what would they do?

"The great Amazon will find hers, but not yours, dragon lord." it said as the voice faded into non - existence.

"Amazon... hers... Shampoo!" said Ryoga.

Both Ranma and Ryoga turned to the others in anticipation of an attack, only to find a slumbering Ukyo. Mousse was already awake and sitting up, his upper body leaning against a tree.

Shampoo was sitting beside Ukyo's sleeping form. It looked like she was dreaming or something. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she stood, gazing up to the horizon that had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

Ranma and Ryoga moved closer to her, trying to get a better view of the on goings. Ukyo, by then, had already woken up and was watching Ranma and Ryoga's movements.

*Unusual.* she thought. *Why is Ranma and Ryoga following and watching her like that?* she asked herself. Then Mousse stood up and walked towards her.

He reached out his hand and helped her stand up. Funny, Mousse helped her, and wasn't paying attention to Shampoo. She took his hand and stood up.

"What's up with Shampoo?" Ukyo asked Mousse as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose with his finger.

Mousse didn't respond. He just stood there, beside Ukyo, and watched as Shampoo started walking away from them and deeper into the jungle.

*What in the world is going on here?* Ukyo asked herself as Ranma and Ryoga followed Shampoo. *Why are they the ones following Shampoo and not Mousse?*

Still, Mousse was not talking beside her, not even a single sound coming from him. She saw from out of the corner of her eye that Mousse had already picked up all the back packs.

Mousse raised his right hand and pointed to the direction Ranma, Ryoga and Shampoo were going. He started walking towards the trio, Ukyo following close behind, no words, only actions.

Ukyo was starting to get confused. They followed Ranma and Ryoga, who were both following Shampoo, deeper into the jungle. They suddenly came to a clearing.

From out of nowhere, a bright light appeared and blinded them all momentarily. They all covered their eyes as protection. After a while, they opened their eyes to see a some sort of temple.

It was made mostly of plants and stones, and most definitely looked ancient. They walked closer to the temple, noticing a lot of beautiful plants and colorful flowers surrounding them.

The whole place looked like some sort of hidden garden. They looked around, marveling at the majestic display of nature and saw a small gate.

And just behind that gate, was Shampoo.

She is sitting on this bench made of wood and decorated with flowers. She was looking at the flowers and admiring them for their beauty and fragrance.

Then they heard sounds of something stomping onto the ground. The sound grew louder and louder and they turned to where it was coming from in anticipation.

It was coming from inside the temple.

As the sound grew even louder, it didn't sound like feet anymore. It sounded more like hooves of a horse. Ranma and the others watched as it's image began to appear.

It was a unicorn.

A white unicorn with a golden horn and rainbow colored mane. It was beautiful and angelic, it almost hurt the eyes to see. It stopped in front of Shampoo and looked down at her.

Shampoo was astonished with the sight. She stood from the bench and reached out to touch it. She moved her hands through the unicorn's mane.

The unicorn leaned in closer to her touch, wanting more of her soothing hands. It liked what Shampoo was doing. Shampoo smiled as the unicorn became more and more comfortable around her.

Ranma and Ryoga lowered their defenses a bit and forgot what the female voice had said. They looked into each others' eyes and nodded, understanding what the other meant without so much as a word.

Ranma walked to the right side of the garden, while Ryoga walked to the left. From their positions, they watched as Shampoo played with the unicorn.

Ukyo scratched her head as she watched the scene before her. Ranma and Ryoga following Shampoo was one thing. Mousse staying away from Shampoo was another.

But this was definitely weird. She sighed in confusion and approached Ranma for answers.

"What's going on, Ranchan?" she asked.

Ranma sat down on the grass and offered her a seat beside him. She sat down and looked at him curiously, waiting for a response.

"While you guys were sleeping, Ryoga and I heard a voice. It said somethin' about the Amazon finding hers, but not the fearless dragon." said Ranma without taking his eyes off Shampoo.

"Amazon... hers... meaning Shampoo?" asked Ukyo.

"Yup! And we don't even know what that meant." said Ranma, placing his hands behind his head.

He looked at Ukyo as she listened to him and caught her staring, causing her to blush a little. She looked back to Shampoo, trying to avoid his steady gaze. She got a glimpse of Mousse as she did so.

"What's up with Mousse? I mean, it's unusual for him to just sit there and watch Shampoo." she asked, pointing to the direction of Mousse a few meters behind Shampoo.

"Normally, he would be near Shampoo, praising and glorifying her." she continued, sighing pitifully for him.

"And besides, he hasn't been paying that much attention to her either." she finished.

Ranma sighed and spoke, "I dunno. Maybe he's in a bad mood or somethin'." he said.

He lay down beside her, hands clasped behind his head as a makeshift pillow. He closed his eyes and listened to Ukyo as she spoke.

"Maybe you're right, Ranchan. I guess I'm just not used to seeing him like this." she said, another sigh escaping her.

Ranma suddenly opened his eyes and stared at her. Ukyo couldn't help but notice his reaction. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What!" she asked defensively. Ranma giggled a little.

"Since when did you worry about Mousse?" he asked raising his right eyebrow at her. Ukyo blushed a little before responding.

"I just thought that it's kinda unusual. We don't even know where we are, and that's kinda unusual, too." she said.

Ranma pulled his head back and laid down again, not wanting to push anything.

"Oh." he simply said.

Ranma looked up at the clear blue sky. The sun was now shining away from them, making it's way round the other side of the world. ( obviously in another direction )

Ukyo was watching Ryoga who was sitting calmly and passively on the other side, almost able to pass himself as a rock. She was wondering why Ryoga looked so tensed, as if something bad is gonna happen.

She looked at where Mousse was and then at Shampoo, still wondering.*I wonder what made them act like this. They all seem so tense.* she thought.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light which blinded Ukyo for a second. She raised her right arm to cover her eyes. As she opened her eyes again, she saw Ranma and Ryoga fighting beings made of plants.

Ukyo also saw Shampoo struggling to break free of the grip of another plant-made being. She saw the Amazon pull her arms as hard as possible but to no avail.

To her surprise, Mousse was nowhere in sight of the battle. He was still in the same position as before, head bowed down and eyes closed in deep concentration. He was meditating and not minding the battle at all.

Mousse was especially not paying attention to Shampoo.

The unicorn was also being held captive by the same being holding Shampoo. It, along with Shampoo, was struggling hard to get free, but again to no avail.

Ukyo ran to Mousse and shook him out of his meditation. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she saw Mousse's appearance. Her hair almost stood on end at that.

"Mousse? Are you alright?" she asked, though something told her she was not going to get any response.

Mousse looked like he was under hypnosis. His eyes were white and just staring straight ahead. He looked so hopeless that she felt sorry for him.

"Mousse? What happened to you?" she asked once more, but no response came from him.

But something in Mousse's intense meditation made Ukyo think otherwise. She could feel his love and desire to save Shampoo. She could feel him fight the spell cast upon him with all of his might.

Ukyo tried to shake him out of his state, but nothing happened. *Get up Mousse! Get up! You have to fight the hypnosis.* she thought, begging God to help Mousse get out of it.

Realizing that just standing there was no use, Ukyo left him and joined the battle to help the others. They were pretty much winning the fight.

Ranma has crushed every being that attacked him, and so has Ryoga. Remains of dead plant beings covered the ground as Ukyo defended herself from another group of attackers.

But Shampoo was having a problem with the one being holding her and the unicorn. She has done almost everything just to get free but to no avail. Her captor was just too strong for her.

The battle went on. Kick here, punch there, a ki blast and a swing of a spatula. Ranma and Ryoga teamed up for a couple of ki blasts to finish off their remaining offenders.

A swing of Ukyo's spatula and all of her opponents were knocked down. Then there was only one more to go. And it was the on crushing both Shampoo and the unicorn.

"It's the last one." said Ryoga, almost growling.

"We have to get it to release Shampoo and the unicorn." said Ranma, his eyes fixed at Shampoo's struggling form.

Ukyo kept silent as Ranma and Ryoga planned their attack. Her eyes subconsciously traveled to Mousse's prone form. *Dammit Mousse! Get up and fight!* she thought, hoping that Mousse would get the message.

Having finally formulated their attack, Ranma and Ryoga moved to their positions. Putting Ukyo in the middle, Ranma moved to the left while Ryoga moved to the right.

"Now!" screamed Ranma, as the three charged.

About five meters from their target, they fell short and slammed into an invisible wall. The three fell flat on their back as they were flung back by the energy of the force field.

Ranma, Ryoga and Ukyo stood five feet from Shampoo and the being. Ukyo flung her shuriken towards the force field, but did not even scratch it.

Ryoga picked up a rather big boulder and lifted it above his head. With one great heaved, he threw the rock towards the force filled, hoping to destroy it upon impact. Again, it did not work.

"There's no other option." said Ranma as he started to gather his ki.

The being holding Shampoo shifted its position to be able to shield itself properly if Ranma's blast manages to breach the force field.

Just as Ranma was going to release the ki blast, they suddenly felt a strong concentration of energy behind them. An energy more powerful and intense than what Ranma was building up.

They all turned to see Mousse's body glowing with power, a light blue aura surrounding his now standing form. He still couldn't move, his love for Shampoo fueling him to generate a huge amount of energy.

"What tha..." said Ryoga, taking a step back as the energy became stronger and stronger.

"But how... he doesn't have a ki blast." said Ranma as he stepped back as well.

Ukyo raised her giant spatula as if to shield her from the intense heat radiating from Mousse's body. *Thank you Mousse. Thank you for fighting it.* she thought.

They all looked in amazement as Mousse fought the hypnotism and raised his hand, pointing to Shampoo. Then all of the glowing aura around his body faded, and he fell to the ground.

They wanted to run to him and check if he was alright but were stopped short when they felt power building up behind them. They turned around and saw Shampoo strangle the being that once held her.

The Amazon princess was glowing with power and the blue aura that once surrounded Mousse was around her. She approached the unicorn and helped the fallen animal stand.

Shampoo healed the unicorn's wounds and embraced the it, letting her love flow into the weakened animal. She smiled as the unicorn steadied itself and stand up on its own.

Shampoo turned to them, most specifically to Mousse and smiled in gratitude. "Thank you..." she mouthed.

Then there was a bright light.

Ranma moaned as he opened his eyes. The sun was already shining very brightly through the window and right into his face. It was obviously morning.

"What tha..." he said as he sat up, gingerly rubbing at his head. He looked around him to see that he was in his room, and not in the middle of a jungle.

"What a weird dream." he said.

Ranma stretched his arms and did a few exercises to loosen up his body. He stood up to fix his futon and then went out of the room. Walking along the hallway, he paused as he reached Akane's door.

He stopped in front of Akane's door and, with a smile on his face, raised his hand to knock. Before he could do it, he put his hand down again and sighed, suddenly realizing that nobody would answer him.

*What am I knocking for? No one's in here, Akane's gone. But I'm gonna find her.* he vowed silently to himself. He bowed down in front of her door, hands on his sides.

"I promise I will." he said, staring at the wooden duck which was Akane's name plate.

Ranma started to walk down the hallway and stopped as he reached the dining room. He just stood there by the door, and looked at the people occupying the room.

He saw Genma, in panda form, sitting on the verandah and staring off into the blue sky, occasionally shaking his head when Soun cried.

Nabiki was watching the early morning news and reading a newspaper in between, trying to find out any news about a kidnapping incident, Akane's to be precise.

Kasumi was taking care of a distraught and disoriented Soun, who has yet to stop crying over the disappearance of his youngest daughter.

Yes, it certainly feels different without Akane. There was this emptiness in the house and inside him as well. Ranma closed his eyes for a moment.

He smiled a bit as he imagined Akane walking down the stairs in her school uniform and getting ready for school.

He could imagine her as she sat beside him and ate breakfast.

He could imagine her screaming at him because they were going to be late again.

He could even imagine her mallet coming at him in full speed.

He could go on imagining forever...

Ranma slowly opened his eyes and stopped imagining. His smile faded as the reality of it all came back to him. Out of his own little world of daydreaming, Ranma walked into the dinning room.

"Oh, good morning Ranma." said a smiling Kasumi.

Ranma tried to smile back at her, knowing that underneath that patented smile of hers, Kasumi Tendo was feeling downhearted about the missing Akane.

"Hi." said Ranma, showing a bit of a smile.

"There's some breakfast I saved for you in the kitchen." she said, wringing the small towel she had in her hands and placing it over her father's forehead.

"Thanks, Kasumi. I'm kinda not hungry yet. Could you just save it for me later?" he asked.

"OK." she answered.

"And Kasumi... I might not be back for lunch." he said.

"OK. Just call if you're gonna be home for dinner." she said and turned back to her ailing father.

"I will." he said as he left.

Ranma went outside and headed straight for the Ucchan. It was a Sunday after all, there's no school.

But he wasn't at all in a hurry, so he just walked around the neighborhood enjoying the morning breeze the best way he can, hoping that somehow it could ease his pain even for just a while.

* * *

At the Nekohanten, Shampoo was grumpy all morning. Even Mousse was not in the best of moods. Tension could be felt everywhere. They pass by each other and just stare, not a word.

But their stares do not bear anger or disgust toward the other, it bears some sort of fear or nervousness. This was beginning to bother Cologne.

Usually, it was Mousse asking Shampoo out on another date and insisting, leading to his confinement in a hospital bed. Well, not exactly in the hospital, just in his room, all bandaged up.

But now, it seems like they aren't even going to have a fight or a dating thing. They're both keeping their thoughts and emotions to themselves, afraid to even say anything.

Then Shampoo abruptly sat down on a chair, Mousse following suit but on a chair of the next table. They both looked miserable and very depressed.

Cologne had seen enough.

"Alright you two, what happened?" she asked as she stood in front of them.

"Nothing happen great grandmother." said Shampoo, trying to speak in her normal voice. ( the hyper - soprano type voice ) Cologne doubted her great grand daughter's response.

There was something in Shampoo's voice and expression that made her doubt the young Amazon. She then turned to Mousse, how sat up straight in nervousness.

"Nothing happened." he said before she could ask, making her doubt his answer, too.

Cologne looked at the both of them. They both looked stressed out, as if they had just climbed Mt. Everest. She closed her eyes in concentration and tried to feel their energies.

Their ki were normal, but their body coordination were in an absolute mess. Their bodies were well rested, but their minds were in extreme stress.

"Is any of you gonna tell me what happened to either or am I gonna have to get violent here?" she asked, frustrated at the stubbornness showed by the both of them.

Shampoo and Mousse sighed at the same time, then looked at each other. Mousse nodded, offering Shampoo to go ahead. She nodded back, the turned to Cologne.

"OK, is what happen." she started.

* * *

At Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, Ukyo was up a little earlier than usual, especially on a Sunday. She looked at herself on the mirror. Her eyes were red, obviously due to lack of sleep.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face. Then she heard rumbling up stairs. She wiped her face with a towel and ran up stairs. She remembered Ryoga and ran to his room.

A small gasp came from Ukyo as she opened the door.

Pillows were everywhere and the futon was upside down. She burst out laughing when she saw Ryoga coming out of the closet. Apparently, he got lost.

"What's so funny?" asked Ryoga who was still a little sleepy. Ukyo gradually stopped laughing.

"Sorry 'bout that sugar." she said. She helped Ryoga fix his futon, and the rest of the room. Then she saw that his eyes were also red.

"Having problems sleeping, Ryoga?" she asked. He looked at her, studying her face and saw her eyes.

"Can't say anything different about you." he said. Ukyo realized that her eyes were red as well.

"Doesn't happen everyday. Just had a bad dream last night." he said.

"I also had a dream last night. And a weird dream at that." said Ukyo. Ryoga looked surprised, actually, almost shocked.

"Oh yeah, about what?" asked Ryoga. She locked her right arm with his left and started to walk out of the room.

"I'll tell you later, after we have some breakfast." she finally said.

They both walked down the stairs, Ukyo guiding Ryoga so he won't get lost.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranma was crossing his favorite bridge when he heard someone call his name.

"Ranma..." said a soft, female voice.

Ranma stopped walking. He turned in every direction but found no one he knew. There were only kids playing and some women chatting. He wondered where the voice came from, the shrugged it off.

He shook his head and said, "Now I'm hearing things." He continued to walk to the Ucchan's.

* * *

Back at the Nekohanten, Cologne was wide - eyed with what Shampoo and Mousse just told her. Both Shampoo and Mousse were stunned as well.

"You mean you two had the exact same dream." asked Cologne, trying to clarify the information she just heard. She looked at them and both nodded.

"This is the first time I've heard of it." said Cologne.

"What we do?" asked Shampoo. Cologne was silent for a moment.

"It appears we have some kind of... inter-dream state." she said softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Mousse, leaning in towards Cologne. Shampoo started leaning towards Cologne as well.

"It's a state where two or more people share exactly the same dream." Cologne said, her hand resting on her chin.

"Is that bad or good?" asked Mousse.

"I don't really know. I think it depends on the kind of dream the people involved shared." she said.

"So what we do now, great grandmother?" asked Shampoo.

"We had a case like this centuries ago. I think it happened when there was a shift in the earth's energy." she said.

There was silence for a moment, then Cologne looked up to see Mousse and Shampoo staring wide - eyed at her, both looking terribly confused.

"When I said there was a shift in the earth's energy, I meant that someone disrupted the balance of the earthly forces." she continued.

Silence reigned in the restaurant, Mousse and Shampoo still having bewildered looks on their faces. Then Shampoo spoke up.

"Earthly forces?" asked Shampoo, switching to Chinese.

"Yes. Earth, fire, wind, water, the combination of these four elements brings nature, and then the spirit of the dragon. Six to be exact." answered Cologne, also switching to Chinese.

"What happened?" asked Mousse who was just as curious as Shampoo.

"I do not know much of it because I was not even born yet at that time." she said.

Shampoo pouted as if frustrated. Mousse sat back and brought his hand up to his chin, thinking. Cologne closed her eyes, trying to remember what her own great grandmother told her.

"My great grandmother said that even the combined forces of the Joketsuzoku, the Musk and the People of the Phoenix Mountain couldn't do anything to stop it, or what had caused it." she said, her voice showing a bit of nervousness.

"She never told me much about what had caused the imbalance, but she told me that six warriors from different ancestries came and restored the balance." she said.

"What of the one who had caused it?" asked Mousse.

"She said that they never found the body or even a trace of its soul..." she paused then continued, "...if it had any." she finished.

"You mean it's happening again?" asked Shampoo, a bit worried.

"I hope not, because not even our ancestors were able to beat them on their own." she said, switching back to Japanese.

"How about the ones that helped them restore the balance?" asked Mousse.

"They weren't even able to thank them. My great grandmother said that after the fight, their bodies vanished." she said.

"What about souls?" asked Shampoo.

"After the whole thing, there was a great banquet involving all of the kingdoms which had helped in the victory." she said. She paused for a moment, taking a sip from her cup of tea.

"The rulers of the three kingdoms, save for Phoenix Mountain who only sent a representative, created a big fire in the middle of the mountains, and offered their tribes finest treasures as a way of thanking the gods." she paused for a moment, then continued.

"After everything had been offered, there was a short prayer. People from all the tribes settled around the fire. Just as the prayer was about to end, the flame grew tremendously." she said, her voice showing a hint of fear.

"As the flame grew, a voice spoke. It said something about the earth's forces and explained some thing's about the six warriors." she said.

"What voice say great grandmama?" asked Shampoo.

"It said that the six warriors were the spirit guardians, and mostly about the power of these forces." answered Cologne.

Silence filled the restaurant once more as the three sat in thought.

"I remember my great grandmother saying something about a scroll that was created after. It contained everything about the earth's forces." she added.

Shampoo's face lit up, and so did Mousse's.

"Where is the scroll?" asked both of them.

"Sadly it vanished a couple of decades after the incident. The scroll was supposedly kept at the boundary of the three kingdoms. It was heavily guarded by warriors from the three tribes." she said.

Mousse and Shampoo sank back down on their seats with a very audible sigh, a look of utter disbelief and pained frustration visible on their faces.

"The conflict between the three kingdoms started since that day, for they blamed each other. The People of the Phoenix Mountain said we took it, while we, the Joketsuzoku blamed the Musk, who in turn blamed the People of Phoenix Mountain." continued Cologne.

Cologne shook her head at the very memory of the foolishness and stubbornness of their ancestors.

"The scroll was never recovered." she finished sadly.

"I hate to say this but this is out of my expertise. I want you two to go to Dr. Tofu and ask him about it." she admitted, though what she had just said hurt her pride a bit.

Shampoo looked a bit uneasy at what Cologne suggested. This would have to be the first time Cologne had sent them off together. That would be excluding all the things concerning the restaurant and their Amazon duties.

Mousse too looked uneasy, for he was quite unsure of the implications of the dream. But he complied nonetheless. He stood up and brushed at his clothing, then offered a hand to Shampoo.

Shampoo, though wary, took his hand and stood up. They left the room for the clinic, leaving a bewildered Cologne behind.

*I hope that they'll be fine, both of them.* thought Cologne.

* * *

Back at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, Ukyo was cooking two okonomiyaki deluxe pizzas when Ranma arrived. Ukyo was the first to see him. Ryoga, who sat down in front of the grill, turned around to greet their guest.

"Hiya, Ucchan. Mornin' to you too, Ryoga." said Ranma. His voice was still not on the normal tone but sounded better than the day before.

"Good morning Ranma." greeted Ryoga, surprised at himself for being civil with Ranma.

He remembered that they had to work together to find Akane and not fight. He then turned back around to watch Ukyo flip the okonomiyaki.

"You're just in time Ranchan. What do you want to eat?" asked Ukyo, enthusiastically. Ranma sat down in front of her and beside Ryoga.

"Actually, I already ate at home." he said, placing his hands on the table.

"Oh... so what's up?" she asked. Ranma leaned backwards, but not too back so as not to fall on the floor, and crossed him arms.

"Nothin' really." he replied. Just as he answered, Ukyo flipped one okonomiyaki and threw it to Ryoga's plate. He smiled and reached for it.

"Thanks, Ukyo." he said as he smiled.

Ranma smiled, seeing a friendship starting between the two. Something he never thought possible was now starting to grow. From enemies, because of their respective loves, they've become friends.

"So, Ranma..." Ryoga turned to Ranma, "...have you heard anything from Akane?" he asked, then swallowed a piece of okonomiyaki.

Ranma's smile crept away and a sad and frustrated look replaced it. He placed his hands together on the table.

"Disappointingly, none." he said, tapping his fingers on the table, then letting out a big sigh. Ukyo hated to see Ranma so sad.

"Hey, don't worry. She'll be fine, Ranchan." she said, trying to comfort him.

Ranma just gave her a wan smile. Ukyo was feeling sorry for him. Naturally, she'd be so happy she'd give away her okonomiyaki for free, now that Akane is gone.

But in her heart, she knows that it's wrong. She loves Ranma and wants him all for herself. But seeing him unhappy like this crushes her heart.

It just proves that he cares for Akane after all, let alone loves the missing girl. Ukyo sighed to herself.

*I hope Akane's alright, for Ranchan's sake.*

"Ukyo... are you OK?" asked Ryoga as he waved his hand in front of Ukyo.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry." she said sounding a little startled.

Ranma has been thinking since Ryoga's question about Akane. There was something he wanted to tell them, something important, but what. Apparently, he couldn't remember.

"Oh yeah..." he said as he snapped his fingers. He remembered his dream the night before.

"What?" asked Ryoga and Ukyo at the same time.

"You know, I had this dream last night and it was kinda weird." said Ranma.

"You had a dream, too?" asked Ukyo.

"Yeah. It was about..." he started.

* * *

Akane woke up a little later than the day before, it was almost 10:00 A. M. She stretched her arms upwards and then exercised her neck.

"Wow, what a dream." she said, not sounding worried like the previous times. She actually look amused.

She had another Ranma dream, but this time, she wasn't there. They were all in a jungle... Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse and Shampoo... then there was a unicorn... then plant beings... then a bright light.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Akane sat up and looked towards the door.

"Come in." she said, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she yawned a bit.

Merian came in, bringing with her a serving table of food ( you know, like the one in the hotels with small wheels under it).

"Good morning, Akane." Merian said as she stopped the table in front of her. Akane smiled at her.

"Good morning, Merian. What's that?" she asked, pointing to the table.

"It's your breakfast." she said and smiled as she lifted the silver cover on top off the plate.

There were eggs ( sunny side up ) hot-dogs, bacon, and a banana. There was also some hot chocolate and tea. The food was enough to feed at least four people. Akane looked at the food, then looked at Merian.

"Am I supposed to eat all of these?" she asked jokingly, raising her eyebrow while pointing at the food. Merian chuckled.

"I suppose not. But his majesty ordered all of these for you, since he is not able to have breakfast with you." she replied.

"Oh... what time is it anyway?" asked Akane.

"It's already 10:20. The king left for his work a couple of hours ago." she answered.

"Come, eat your meal. Then we can talk or stroll around the palace." said Merian. Akane nodded and started eating, suddenly forgetting about the dream.

* * *

"... and that's about it." finished Ranma.

He was surprised to see Ukyo and Ryoga staring at him, mouths opened wide in shock. Ranma looked a bit weirded out for a moment, then laughed.

"You guys have got to stop doing what the other does." he said, still laughing.

But there was no reaction from Ukyo nor Ryoga. Both were frozen solid. Ranma gradually stopped laughing, noticing that he looked like a complete idiot laughing alone.

"But... but how?" said Ryoga, which finally broke the silence.

"What do you mean, but how?" asked Ranma.

Ryoga composed himself and said, "I had the exact, same dream."

Ukyo, who still speechless, turned to stare at him. Then she placed her hand on her mouth and shook her head.

"What's wrong Ukyo?" asked a concerned Ryoga. Ukyo still said nothing.

"You mean..." Ranma trailed off as Ukyo furiously shook her head 'yes'.

"But how did that happen?" asked Ryoga.

"Who knows?" asked Ranma, who sounded a bit relaxed about the subject.

"Do you think Cologne would know?" asked Ukyo who finally found her voice.

"Maybe. But I think we should go to Dr. Tofu's Clinic instead. He might have some medical thing-a-ma-jigin to help us with this." answered Ryoga.

"And if he doesn't, we can always go to the old ghoul." added Ranma.

"Guess we're going to Dr. Tofu and find out what this is about." concluded Ukyo.

Ryoga nodded and got Ukyo's coat. He placed it over her shoulders as a form of clothing. ( since she was only wearing a sleep shirt of some kind and wasn't showing any signs of changing her clothes )

They all walked out and headed for the clinic, Ryoga walking beside Ukyo on the ground while Ranma walked atop the fence. Shampoo and Mousse were also going to see Dr. Tofu when they crossed paths with Ranma, Ryoga and Ukyo.

"Nihao Ranma, Ryoga and Ukyo." greeted Shampoo. At least she was

back to her usual ( hyper - soprano type ) voice. But still not as enthusiastic.

The thing that surprised Ranma and the others was that she didn't glomp onto Ranma, didn't call Ukyo spatula girl and she was with Mousse. Very unusual indeed.

Mousse just nodded to them in greeting. The Amazons looked a... um... a little disoriented to put it mildly.

"What's up?" asked Ranma.

"We're going to Dr. Tofu, Saotome." answered Mousse. Ranma was surprised, a coincidence, maybe.

"Really, we're going there, too." said Ranma.

There was unmistakable silence in the sense that Ukyo and Shampoo were not glomping on or bickering over Ranma. Also the fact that Mousse and Ryoga were not attacking Ranma can be considered silence.

The five walked together until they reached Dr. Tofu's clinic. Ryoga knocked on the door.

"I'll be there." said Dr. Tofu.

He opened the door and was surprised to see the five of them, together. Yes, they are together most of the time. But it's their constant fighting that keeps them together.

There must be something wrong.

"Come in. I wasn't expecting all of you." he said, a little surprised. The five went in and sat down on the couch.

"What can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"We..." said the five, simultaneously.

They looked at each other and motioned the girls to go first. Ukyo and Shampoo went inside the examination room, both a little nervous and disoriented.

Dr. Tofu brought three glasses of juice and some sandwiches for the men in waiting. He also brought some magazines for the three guys to read. Then he went in his office to talk to the girls.

Ranma had finished his meal quickly while Ryoga and Mousse hadn't touched theirs. Ryoga was sleeping on the couch, Ranma was practicing a kata, while Mousse was reading a magazine about the legendary city of Atlantis. It was quite interesting and he enjoyed reading it.

Suddenly, they heard a cry.

"What?" shouted someone from inside the office.

Ryoga was awaken by the shout, Ranma lost his concentration and Mousse abruptly stood, dropping the magazine. They ran inside the office to see a shocked Ukyo, a confused Shampoo, and a curious Dr. Tofu.

"What happened?" asked Ryoga.

There was silence for a moment.

"Hmm... I'll think about it. You girls can stay outside for the moment." said Dr. Tofu.

Ryoga, Ranma and Mousse blinked as the two girls went outside, both open mouthed. Each of their hands reached their heads and scratched at the same time, their question left unanswered.

"Now, why don't you boys tell me what's wrong." Dr. Tofu started and offered each of them a seat. Outside, Ukyo was the first one to get back to reality.

"You mean you had the exact same dream as mine?" she asked. Shampoo nodded.

"Is not me only, Mousse have dream, too." she replied. Ukyo's eyes opened wide.

"Ranchan and Ryoga had that dream, too." she said. Both ladies just stared at each other, each thinking of what to say next.

Suddenly, they heard a cry similar to theirs.

"What!"

Both were startled but then realized that a moment ago, they were the ones who shouted like that.

"Now they know what happened earlier." commented Ukyo.

"Is right." said Shampoo.

After a few more minutes, Dr. Tofu came out of the office with a curious and very disturbed look on his face.

"Come in girls." said Dr. Tofu.

Both stood up and went into the examination room.

* * *

Akane sipped some hot chocolate from her cup.

"The food's great!" she exclaimed. She wiped her mouth with the tissue and burped.

"Oops, excuse me. Sorry 'bout that." she said, flushing slightly with embarrassment. Merian smiled.

"It's alright." she said. Merian stared at Akane, wondering what it was like to live on the surface world.

"Akane..." she started. "...how's it like to live up there?" she finished, pointing upwards.

"Actually, it's just the same. Except for the fact that there's sunlight up there." said Akane. Then her brow wrinkled for a moment.

"Speaking of the sun, how are you able to keep the plants growing down here without it?" asked Akane. Merian thought of an answer.

"Well, here in Atlantis, we have a special device that absorbs the sunlight on the surface of the water. It turns the solar energy into heat or a form of energy useful to us." she answered. Merian stared at her again.

"Besides the sun, what else is different?" she asked. Akane frowned.

"To tell you the truth, I miss my family and friends..." she drifted off and then sighed.

"I miss Ranma." she finished. Merian was surprised with her response.

"But I thought Ranma is..." she was cut off by Akane, "...an evil sorcerer?" *Well, Kuno does call Ranma an evil sorcerer.* she thought, laughing inside of her mind.

"No he's not. He's actually my fiancé." admitted Akane. She finally admitted to someone that Ranma is her fiancé.

"But you are to wed King Atlas." Merian reminded her. Akane sighed again.

"I know that. But I don't know what else I could do." she breathe heavily.

"If I can't leave here, then I have no choice. I have to marry Atlas, right?" she asked Merian. Merian only nodded, not having anything to say.

Silence fell upon them. Merian finally had something to say.

"But if given the choice, who would you marry?" she asked. Akane thought of an answer.

*Ranma! I'll marry Ranma!* her mind screamed at her.

"I don't know." she answered.

*Yes you do, you would chose Ranma anytime!* said a part of her again. Merian saw the confused look on her face.

*Poor child. She's definitely in love with her fiancé. Caught up in a forbidden love for her fiancé and her destined love with the king.* she thought sadly.

"Why don't you tell me more about this Ranma. Maybe I can help you decide." she suggested, trying her best to soothe Akane's pain.

* * *

"So what's the diagnosis, doc?" asked Ranma, leaning back on the chair. Dr. Tofu scratched his head, a confused look on his face.

"You mean to tell me that all five of you had the same dream." he stated for a confirmation. All five shook their head 'yes'.

"This is the first time I have ever encountered such a thing." he admitted. They all thought of possible conclusions.

"Oh yeah..." said Ranma.

"What?" they all asked at the same time. There were five pairs of ears eagerly awaiting his response.

"On my way to Ucchan's, I heard someone call my name. It sounded like the girl in our dreams." he said.

What he got was blank stares. It only confused them even further. Dr. Tofu didn't know what to say. Still, he thought of a possible solution to their problem.

"OK, you kids must stay here in Nerima until I find a cure." he said. They all listened carefully. He gently rubbed his chin.

"If this happens again to anyone of you, I want all of you to come back to me." said Dr. Tofu. They all nodded. And one by one, they started to leave.

"Thanks, doc." came from everyone.

The five walked away from the clinic and back to their respective homes. Though very much confused, no one wanted to talk about the dreams and they all just wanted to go home and probably get some rest.

After a little good-bye session, Mousse and Shampoo took a right at the intersection, while Ranma, Ryoga and Ukyo turned left. Though it was very surprising that no fights had erupted between them, no one really cared.

It was a silent way back. No words from any of them. Ryoga was still a bit too shocked at what has been happening and Ranma was, well, still thinking of how to find Akane.

Ukyo sighed at the two men with her. Both were so caught up in their own private world that both had ceased to speak. She finally had the initiative to speak.

"Hey, why don't we guys have lunch. It's on me." she offered, hoping to get a reaction, any reaction from the both of them.

And reaction there was. Both men smiled.

"Lead the way." they said.

* * *

Merian didn't know what to say. She's heard of warriors and heroes, but she didn't expect Ranma to be just as noble and great as them.

"So you mean to say, that everytime you're in trouble, he's always there to protect and save you?" she asked, trying to clarify what she just heard from Akane.

"Everytime..." she whispered, thinking of all those times when he would risk his just to save hers.

"But he's still an insensitive jerk." she said. *That's not entirely true and you know it!* her mind berated her.

*He can be a jerk, but no one can replace him in my heart.* she admitted, a warm feeling enveloping her as memories flowed into her mind.

The fight with Kirin on the top floor of his home, the battle with Toma inside the cave towards the spring, the confrontation with Yamato no Orochi at Ryugenzawa, and many more.

Just thinking about them made her feel angry sometimes. Fighting Kirin to get back at him for beating him earlier, Toma to get cured, and Shinnusoke to prove himself as the better fighter.

In the end, he did prove himself better and worthier than anyone else... worthy for Akane's love.

He did beat Kirin, not only to have his revenge, but to save her.

He was falling into the spring of Togenkyo with Akane on his back.

He could have just allowed himself to fall into the spring, he could have easily been cured, but gave it up and blasted the spring, in order to save her, to prevent her from becoming a guy.

He changed into a girl, something he really hates, and fought the eight headed dragon that eats females to save her. He disregarded all the humiliation of becoming a girl, and his own death for that matter.

He did it for her. He sacrificed his honor, pride, and even his cure and his life. Just for her.

And what does she do to him in return, she screams at him, hits him with her mallet whenever she gets mad, insults him for changing into a girl... and many more.

*He deserves it! That pervert always insults me and says bad things about my cooking and my martial arts and all! He should look at himself in the mirror first before insulting me.* she screamed in her mind.

*Yes... but malleting him or attacking him or insulting him back isn't helping him to become a better person.* said the other part of her.

*You know that Ranma loves you as much as you love him.* her mind started.

*You're just afraid of getting close with someone that you're actually trying to push the one person who has been able to get through the emotional barriers you put up around yourself.*

Akane's eyes began to water as she realized what she has been doing. She looked up and found herself looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her reflection seemed to be the one talking to her in her mind.

Ever since the death of her mother, Akane tried to live her life in solitude. The pain of losing someone you love bore a mark on Akane, her being so young and innocent.

Kasumi was the closest to ever get through to her after she put up the emotional barriers around her. But not even her mother-like sister was able to break through them.

As she grew up and learned the ways of life, a new fear arose. Something which would be quite unusual because such fear would be an unnatural thing.

Akane was afraid of love.

Afraid because of the trauma that she had with her mother. She promised herself that she would never get close to anyone again, for fear of losing that person once more, just like with her mother.

Yes, like normal teenagers, Akane had a crush on someone. A mere infatuation if you may, on Dr. Tofu. But she never let that infatuation become anything more.

Maybe because she was still afraid to fall in love. Maybe because she's afraid to suffer the consequences of losing someone so dear again. Or maybe because she has never quite found the man whom she would love.

Until she met Ranma.

Something happened to the whole Tendo household when the two Saotome's, particularly Ranma, arrived. Their everyday life cycle changed to accommodate their guests.

Life was brought back into Soun Tendo as Genma Saotome was able to bring him out of his stupor and mourning at the loss of his wife. Their everyday game of shogi and their memories brought back sheer happiness to both men.

Kasumi, well, let's just say that she's happy to have more people she could take care of. Assuming the role as the mother of the house, Kasumi took it upon herself to keep each member of their family in check and the house in perfect condition.

Nabiki admittedly became happier to see her father alive and well, though no one ever noticed. Like Kasumi, she took it upon herself to take care of her family, but financially. She did it in a way that wouldn't make her show so much emotion.

Akane was left to become the only 'child' in the house. Her only job was to go to school and practice her martial arts to become the successor of the dojo and the art. She didn't have any household chores to do or any financial things to take care of unlike her sisters.

When Ranma came into her life, everything changed. Of course, things got a little more crazier and harder, but the thought of being with Ranma almost everyday sent chills down her spine.

She was getting close to Ranma, slowly, gradually falling in love, with her not noticing it. Ranma himself was falling in love with her, though he would never admit it.

They found that they were very much alike. Full of pride and trying to prove themselves worthy of any task. Their lives became a contest of sorts.

Akane shook her head a bit and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Hundreds of thoughts flocked her mind and she shook her head a bit, trying to clear her mind.

*Wow! Major spacing out...* she thought, Merian's words finally reaching her.

"You were saying?" asked Akane, obviously lost in thought when Merian spoke.

"I asked if you love this Ranma." said Merian. Akane was startled by her question, unexpected no doubt.

"I... I..." she started. *I do...* she admitted mentally.

"I... I don't know..." she said, not quite ready to admit to anyone that she loves Ranma.

*Oh yes you do!* her mind berated her.

Merian didn't like the way Akane looked. She was sad, depressed and guilty of something. Guilty of what, she doesn't know.

*Maybe it's about this Ranma person.* she thought as she watched Akane.

Thoughts of the same kind ran through Akane's mind. she was in fact guilty for the way she treated Ranma in the past. Depressed because she doesn't know when she'll see him again.

Sad for not knowing if she can ever come back to them again. To his family and friends, whom she has lived most of her life with. To him again, to Ranma, and in the comfort of his arms.

"I think we should go out to the gardens to get your mind of him for a while." said Merian and offered her hand. Akane took it and stood up.

* * *

"That was great!" exclaimed Ranma as he ate the last piece of his okonomiyaki.

"Thanks Ranchan." said Ukyo appreciating his comment while blushing a bit. Ryoga, who was drinking a cup of hot tea, sat beside Ranma.

"What do you think?" asked Ryoga.

Ranma and Ukyo turned to look at him blankly. He sighed a little, sounding a little irritated. Taking another sip, he continued talking.

"You know, why we're having the same dreams." he said.

For that, they had no answer. In fact, no one else does. Yet Ranma can't help but wonder if all their dreams have something to do with Akane's disappearance. Ryoga was thinking of the same thing.

"Do you think this has a connection with Akane?" asked Ukyo. Their thoughts were confirmed, or at least by Ukyo's thoughts.

"I was thinking of the same thing." said Ranma.

"Me, too." added Ryoga.

The three looked at each other and were all lost in thought.

*Maybe it has something to do with Akane. Having those double ki's in her body is unusual. But how can the unicorn, and the others be connected to Akane's disappearance. She wasn't even in the dream.* thought Ranma.

"I'd better be going home." he said and waved good bye. Ukyo and Ryoga waved back.

"Hey Ranma..." Ryoga called.

"Yeah?" said Ranma as he turned back at him.

"Thanks!" he said and smiled at him.

Both Ranma and Ukyo looked at him in confusion and surprise.

"For what?" asked Ranma, a bemused smile on his face.

"We're friends again right?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma walked back towards the pair on the counter and offered his hand to Ryoga. The other boy took it and both shook each other happily. Ukyo smiled at them and noticed the return of their friendship which had been lost.

"Yup! You, me, Ucchan and everyone! We're all friends." said Ranma and nodded to them.

He was just about to exit the restaurant when he heard Ryoga call once more.

"Call if something turns up." shouted Ryoga.

"OK." he said, and walked out of the restaurant with a smile.

Ranma continued walking home, passing the same roads he passed by that morning. He was passing near his favorite bridge. Suddenly, he heard the voice again.

"Ranma..." it said.

He looked around and saw no one. The place was silent, no children playing or women chatting. A confused looked was on his face. It's making his hair stand on end.

"Who are you?" asked Ranma in a voice loud enough to be heard for a few meters.

No response came. Ranma was getting irritated and nervous even though he wouldn't admit it. He continued walking to the bridge when he heard the voice again.

"Ranma, I need your help." it said.

Ranma looked behind him but saw no one. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and brought up the courage to speak amidst his obvious nervousness.

"Who and where are you?" he asked, irritation, anger and a slight hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I'm talking to you through telepathy." it said. Silence followed for a few moments.

"We have to meet, then I can explain everything." it continued. Ranma was obviously doubtful.

"And why would I meet with you. I don't even know who or what you are." he retaliated.

"I know you don't trust me. But you can't find Akane without my help." it said. Ranma was surprised to say the least.

*This person knows where Akane is...* he thought.

"Akane... you know where she is?" he asked, hopeful.

"I do, but we have to talk in person. They might track us if we speak mentally any further." it said, fear could be noted in the voice.

*Yes! Now I can find Akane. They... what is it talking about?* he thought as he weighed out his options.

*If I meet with this person, I can find Akane. I might also get caught up in this they it's talking about but... what the heck! If I can find Akane, then so be it.* he thought furiously.

"OK, where do you want to meet?" he asked. It was silent for moment. Then a response came.

"In the dojo, you room would do." she said. Ranma stood for a second.

*Why the dojo? And how did it know that I live in the Tendo dojo?* he thought. He was beginning to think that she's just putting him on.

"Forget about your doubts. I need you to trust me." it said.

Ranma sighed, he must take the chance, any chance to get Akane back. *If I get Akane back, then I'll do whatever it takes.* he decided.

"I'll do it." he said and ran full speed back to the dojo.

He jumped to the wall of the dojo and jumped into the tree. Putting strength into his legs, Ranma jumped towards the roof of the dojo and landed just above his room.

Ranma was panting and gasping when he reached his room. Sweat covered his face but he was quite relieved that no one, not even the perceptive Nabiki, noticed him.

Wiping his forehead, he breathe a small sigh of relief. Ranma looked around but no one was there. Yet he could feel someone else's presence inside the room.

"Huh?" he said as he turned to a corner.

There was someone seated, meditating. A bluish-white aura surrounded the person, who, from Ranma's point of view, looked like a girl.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The person stood up and opened her eyes. She turned to him and smiled.

"I am Artemis, the voice you've been talking to." she said.

Ranma was about to reach for the light switch when she spoke once more.

"Please, let me do the honors." she said and with a flick of her wrist, a dim light surrounded them. Ranma looked around his room, wondering where the lights came from.

Ranma was shocked as his eyes came to pass Artemis.

Artemis was downright beautiful. She had long hair, same color as Ukyo's hair, which was in a ponytail. She looked a lot like a young Cologne, Ukyo and Rouge combined.

Ranma didn't know what to say, and just stared at the beauty before him.

*Wow!* he thought.

"Don't flatter me with that look." said Artemis, an amused smile on her face. Ranma was knocked out of his reverie.

"Oh... sorry." he said, scratching the back of his head. He offered her a seat and they started talking.

"So what do you know about Akane?" asked Ranma immediately as they started.

"First, you have to promise to listen to everything I tell you before you react." she requested. Ranma nodded and encouraged her to go on.

"Akane, your fiancée, is in Atlantis." she started.

Ranma backed off a little, confusion in his eyes. He was about to say something about her statement being absurd when Artemis shot him a look.

"You promised." she said. Ranma threw his hands in the air and sat back.

"There has been some misunderstanding, my people thinks she is the next queen of Atlantis." she added. Ranma just listened to her.

"Because of that, she might not return." she said.

"What!" he cried.

Artemis motioned for him to keep quite. Ranma's ki was starting to build up, going back and forth between believing her story or not.

"Please calm down." she said, raising her hands in defense. She was worried that the people in the house would hear them.

"You better give me a good reason to calm down." he said. Though his voice was a bit softer, it still promised devastation.

"I can help you get her back, but there is one problem." she added. Ranma leaned in a little closer.

"What? What's the problem?" he asked, the menace in his voice obviously gone now.

"You see, there is a conspiracy going on. Some of the officers are planning to throw Atlas, the king, off the thrown." she started.

Ranma's face contorted.

"So what does Akane have to do with all of this?" he asked.

"Listen, the people of Atlantis are not ordinary beings like yourselves." she started.

Ranma was about to bark back at her for proclaiming him and the humans as the weaker race when Artemis silenced him with a look that promised pain.

"We have powers which are beyond normal human comprehension. The royalty of the city are the most powerful. But that power is not enough to fulfill the goal of the royal house." she continued, noticing that Ranma was listening intently.

"About 900 years after Atlantis sank to the ocean bottom, a prophecy was made." she said.

"And what was this prophecy?" asked Ranma, his right hand cupping his chin.

"That in 1000 years, marriage of the bethroted ones at that time, will give the city great power. Power strong enough for the city of Atlantis to rise again." she said with pride.

"So where does the conspiracy come in?" Ranma asked.

"When the city rises, the officers plan to kill the king and queen, and attack the countries of the world." she said, fear in her voice. Ranma had to laugh about that.

"We have hundreds of weapons that can protect us from any enemy that may come." said Ranma.

"You don't understand..." she said, shaking her head.

"Your most powerful weapon is the nuclear bomb right?" she asked. Ranma nodded, not quite knowing where this would lead.

"Our regular bomb, which is as big as your grenade, can destroy half of Japan in one blast. That's the weakest bomb that we've got." she said. Ranma sat there, dumbfounded.

*Oh my God! Their technology is way beyond ours! Atlantis could not possibly have something more high tech.* he thought in disbelief.

"If you don't believe me, then try figuring out how we've survived under water for all this time." she challenged him.

Ranma was about to open his mouth in retort but found that he had nothing to say. Giving Artemis the benefit of the doubt, Ranma finally agreed.

"You're right." said Ranma.

"We have to stop them." she said what Ranma found to be the obvious thing to do. He looked at her in confusion.

"Don't you think we should stop the marriage. In that way, we can both get what we want." he suggested.

"You have a point there." she said, cupping her chin with her right hand.

"And we have another problem." he pointed out. Artemis raised her head to look at him.

"Where exactly is this Atlantis?" he asked.

"It's in the Aegean Sea, near Greece." she answer.

Ranma's eyes bugged out and he wanted to scream. Greece is pretty far from Japan, and they don't have the money for that kind of travel. He just stared at her in disbelief.

"We need your help Ranma." she was practically pleading for him to come.

Ranma was silent, thinking.

This was not what he was expecting. He wanted to find Akane as soon as possible, as easy as possible. But he wasn't expecting to go on a battle and interfere with a conspiracy that he didn't know about until now.

*But if that's what it takes, I'll do it, for Akane.* he thought.

"OK, I'll do it." he said confidently.

"Thank you Ranma." she said.

*I know that you're only doing this for Akane's sake, Ranma. But believe me, after this, your life will never be the same. It'll be better.* she thought.

"But you'll be needing help." she said. Ranma groaned inwardly.

"The people of Atlantis are powerful beings. You're not gonna be able to stop them alone." she said.

"Even if I get an army to go with me, we can't stop them, right?" he asked. Artemis simply nodded.

*I knew there was something more to this than she's telling me.* he thought.

"Remember the dream you had?" she asked. Ranma nodded.

"There is a connection between you and all your friends who dreamt the dream." she said. Ranma winced at that.

Yes, there is a connection, everything is connected to him. Ukyo and Shampoo his fiancés, Ryoga and Mousse his enemies. Artemis didn't see his reaction.

"Legend has it that the power of the Earth if made up of six different forces." she said and pulled out a scroll.

Chanting a few words, the scroll glowed for a moment, along with Artemis. When the glow disappeared, Artemis opened the scroll and showed it to Ranma.

Ranma was amazed at the writings and images on the scroll. The symbols of what he thought as the elements, a golden dragon and of mother Earth or nature.

"The elements, fire, air, water and land are four of them. The harmony between the four creates the fifth, nature." she started, pointing to the symbols on the scroll.

"I suppose that you have heard Chinese legends about dragons." it was not a question.

"Yup. They say that the dragon was the strongest force or spirit during the ancient times." he said, telling all he knew about the subject.

"You are correct, that is the sixth force. I can help you get these forces and turn them into pure energy." she said.

"Each force has a mystical guardian. The phoenix, falcon, dolphin, wolf, unicorn and dragon. Everyone in this world bear one of these spirits deep inside their hearts, they just have to wake them up." she finished.

"You said six right?" he asked. Artemis nodded.

"But there were only five of us who had the dream..." he started.

"Five energized beings can defeat or at least weaken my people." she said, hoping that Ranma would buy her answer.

*Forgive me Ranma, but I can't tell you who commands the sixth force, at least not yet.* she thought, feeling a bit guilty for hiding such a thing from Ranma, but knowing that it's for the best.

Ranma looked at her with astonishment. A battle is fine with him, if he can save Akane. But all this power stuff is making him a little dizzy. He isn't even sure if the others will help him.

Well, Ryoga is to help for sure, he wants to save Akane. But he doesn't know about Shampoo, Ukyo and Mousse. But he is determined to go on the trip even without the others.

*Anything to save Akane.* he thought.

"OK." he said and nodded.

* * *

In a hidden chamber somewhere, "We lost her." said a man. Frustration filled the room. In a moment, another man came in.

"Hail!" said all the men inside the hidden room.

"What's the status?" asked the man who had just come in. No one answered.

"What is the status?" he shouted.

"We lost her, Lord." said one, who kneeled down in front of him. He reached for the front of the man's shirt and raised him up. Then he threw him to the wall, his body laying a deep mark on it.

"I want you to find her, you incompetent idiots! Our plan must not fail, if she finds help, you'll pay with your lives. Understood!" he screamed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Shampoo and Mousse arrived at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki at Ranma's request. Ukyo and Ryoga had prepared a special dinner for them. They sat down in front of the counter, quietly waiting for the others.

Ryoga came out from the kitchen with six plates and chopsticks, while Ukyo was cooking six seafood specials on the grill. He set the plates up and placed the chopsticks beside them. Then he went back into the kitchen.

"Since when Ryoga work here?" asked a curious Shampoo. Ukyo was not surprised with her question.

"Oh, him. I kinda needed help with the restaurant, and got him for the job." she answered.

"Why there six sets?" she asked, pointing at the table setting in front of them.

"Well, there's two of you..." she was then cut off.

"... two of us..." continued Ryoga as he reemerged from the kitchen.

"... and Ranchan said he'd have company." Ukyo finished.

As if on cue, Ranma walked into the restaurant along with Artemis. The four moved into a battle stance. Ranma immediately raised his hands as a gesture of peace.

"Hey, chill out. It's me." he said. The others ignored him, still having a fixed gaze on Artemis.

"She know magic." Shampoo said.

"I can feel her aura." said Ukyo.

"Her aura is strong." said Ryoga.

"She's powerful, but I don't think she's out for blood." added Mousse who was taking this better than the others.

The others relaxed at his words. Artemis just stood behind Ranma. He escorted her to a seat and sat beside her.

"Sorry we're a bit late. I had to explain some things to the Tendo's and pop." said Ranma.

"Guys, this is Artemis." he said as he presented her. She stood up and bowed.

"Artemis, these are my friends." he said.

"Ryoga..." he said and pointed to the guy wearing a waiter's outfit and a bandanna. He lifted his hand as a 'Hi'.

"Ukyo, but I call her Ucchan..." he said and presented a girl wearing a purple shirt and black leggings. She also had this white ribbon on her head, a bandoleer carrying a few shurikens, and a huge spatula hanging her back. She smiled at him.

"Mousse..." he continued, pointing to a young man wearing a white Chinese robe over black trousers, not to mention his hyper thick glasses. He bowed to her.

"And Shampoo." he said, directing Artemis's attention to the beautiful Amazon woman, with purple hair, wearing a pink Chinese dress.

"Nihao." said Shampoo and waved.

Artemis greeted all of them and sat down on the chair Ranma offered. Ranma sat down beside her. Ukyo placed the freshly cooked okonomiyaki on their plates.

While they were eating, Artemis explained to them why they were called. She told them about where Akane was, the Conspiracy at Atlantis, their dreams and how they're connected.

Ranma knew about them already so he just continued to eat his okonomiyaki. The other four were getting confused. Comments and reactions could be heard from them.

"So you're saying..." said Ryoga, and swallowed a piece of food, "... that Akane's just caught up in some conspiracy, right?" he asked, and finished his okonomiyaki.

"That is right." answered Artemis.

"And that we have all these animal spirits within us?" asked Ukyo.

"Correct." said Artemis.

"But which animal goes to which?" asked Mousse, adjusting his glasses.

"Remember your dream?" asked Artemis. They all listened carefully, ignoring Ranma's noises while eating his okonomiyaki.

"Like it said in your dream, the Amazon will get hers." she started.

"What you saying?" asked a curious Shampoo.

"The creature you met in your dream is your animal spirit." said Artemis.

"You mean the unicorn?" asked Ukyo.

"Yes." confirmed Artemis.

"But how about us, when will you tell us our animal spirits?" asked Ryoga.

"Forgive me, but I don't know yet. We will know when the Amazon, Shampoo, has found hers." she said.

"But why should it take that long?" asked Mousse.

"The revelation of the next animal spirit is triggered once the preceding animal spirit is found." she explained.

Artemis was getting pretty irritated by the growing number of questions by the teens. But figured that they deserve this chance to find out more about what they are about to face.

* * *

"How are you feeling now?" asked Merian.

She and Akane have been walking around the gardens the whole afternoon, talking about Akane's life and mainly about Ranma. Akane sat on the bench, Merian beside her.

"I guess, I feel better." she said.

Then she looked up, and giggled at what she saw. Instead of seeing stars and constellations, she saw lots of fish and other aquatic organisms swimming around.

Merian noticed this and asked, "What's so funny?"

Akane stopped giggling and pointed upwards to the dome. Merian looked confused, she still couldn't see her point.

"I just miss the night sky back home. Sometimes, I even have Ranma with me to watch the stars." she said.

Merian smiled for her. Akane raised an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Akane, seeing Merian make a face.

"I was just wondering. Since you two are engaged, have you set a date yet?" she asked. Akane couldn't understand.

"You know, a wedding." she said.

Akane was surprised with her question. She just smiled wanly. Merian figured that she hasn't heard the full story about Ranma.

Akane wondered if she hasn't told Merian everything about Ranma, especially his multiple fiancés, so she asked.

"Have I told you about Ranma's other fiancés?" she asked Merian.

"No." said Merian. Her answer confirmed Akane's thoughts.

"It's a long story, but I guess we have the whole night." said Akane and started telling Merian about Ranma's other fiancés.

* * *

"So, are you guys comin'?" asked Ranma, who swallowed his tenth okonomiyaki.

Mousse and Shampoo were still conversing in Chinese, Ukyo was cleaning the grill, while Ryoga was scratching his head, all of them, oblivious to his question.

"Hello?" he said, a little louder. Ryoga turned to him.

"I'm going Ranma, but remember that I'm doing this for Akane." he said, then picked up all the dinnerware and brought them to the kitchen. Ranma just stared at him.

*One down.* he thought.

Ukyo, who was now finished with the grill, turned to him, cleanser and scrubbing foam in hand. She had an unsure expression on her face, one brought about by her concern for her restaurant.

"I want to go Ranchan. But who am I gonna entrust my restaurant with?" she asked him.

Ranma knew it was coming, and already had a solution to her problem.

"Nabiki can take care of that." said Ranma.

Ukyo just looked at him.

*He's got a point. With that money master Nabiki taking care of my restaurant, I might become the richest restaurant owner in town.* thought Ukyo.

"OK." she said. Then she got all the remaining plates and brought them into the kitchen.

*OK, that's two down.* he thought.

After a long period of arguing in Chinese, the two Amazons have decided.

"Shampoo go. Mousse go, too. But only if great grandmother let us." said Shampoo.

Ukyo and Ryoga had come out of the kitchen just in time to see Mousse and Shampoo's farewell.

"We go now." said Shampoo and ran to embrace Ranma.

Battles auras instantly flared up inside the restaurant. But something in the embrace told Ranma a lot of things. It wasn't the same as before, it was kind of an embrace of acceptance of defeat.

Ranma was still a bit nervous, but arms went around Shampoo. He could feel Shampoo's tears on his shoulder as she held on tightly, as if it were her last chance to embrace him.

This time, Ukyo was the one who wanted to bash Shampoo on the head. But remembering how Shampoo controlled herself earlier, she decided to let this one slide.

The sight of Ranma and Shampoo embracing was eating Mousse alive. But he did not let his anger for Ranma take over. He controlled himself and decided that if Shampoo is happy, he might as well be happy.

He will sacrifice his own happiness for her. He would do anything to see Shampoo happy, to see her smile. He would do everything to keep it that way.

Ranma could see the pain in Mousse's eyes behind his glasses. He could swear seeing steam come out of Mousse's ears. Ranma brushed at Shampoo's soft hair.

*You're very lucky Shampoo, having someone like Mousse. You may not realize it, but the time will come.* he thought.

"Thank you." he whispered into the Amazon's ear.

Shampoo nodded as the tears stopped. They slowly broke the embrace and gazed at each other, seeing a friend in each other. Ranma saw the acceptance of defeat in Shampoo's eyes.

"You're welcome, husban... Ranma." she said, finally realizing that there is no chance for her, knowing that Akane has already won Ranma's heart.

Shampoo saw an offer of friendship in Ranma's eyes and realized that, if she had lost him for a husband, she can at least gain him as a true and real friend.

Ranma could see Mousse calm down a little, and the steam from his ears slowly dying out. Shampoo smiled and stood beside Mousse.

"If you guys are gonna come, meet us here tomorrow at 6:00 A.M." reminded Ranma.

They both bowed to them and went out of the restaurant. Ranma smiled to himself, seeing Mousse trying to comfort Shampoo. He shook his head slightly, knowing that someday, Shampoo will realize how much Mousse loves her.

*The time will come Shampoo, the time will come.* he thought.

"What was that all about?" asked Ukyo noticing Shampoo's friendly embrace, and Mousse's remarkable self control.

"Love..." said Artemis. Ranma nodded in agreement. Ryoga and Ukyo looked at each other in confusion.

"Whatever... anyway, I think we should prepare for the trip Ranchan." said Ukyo. Ranma nodded.

"See you guys tomorrow." he said and waved good bye. Artemis stood up and walked out of the restaurant as well. Ryoga walked behind Ukyo.

"I think we should call it a night." he said. Ukyo turned around and smiled at him.

*She's really cute.* he thought.

He smiled back and both went up to their rooms with Ukyo guiding Ryoga. That night, he dreamt of her, of the woman of his dreams. Though, I'm just not sure which one he dreamt of.

* * *

The walk back to the Nekohanten was a lot more quiet than usual. Silence was the only language spoken by the two Amazons.

Usually, Mousse would be grabbing Shampoo and professing his love, which meant ending up as a duck. But it was different that night. Mousse was actually calm. Shampoo kinda liked the idea of a quiet walk.

She hated it when Mousse does his _I love you Shampoo, you're my goddess, marry me, etc._ lines.

If Mousse could only restrain himself from doing all those stuff, then she wouldn't have to splash him with water and carry him home, soaking wet.

Sometimes, he would catch a cold or a fever, and it's all her fault.

She enjoyed their quiet moments while it lasted.

A while later, they arrived at the Nekohanten. Mousse opened the door for Shampoo and then followed as she went in. Cologne came out from the kitchen and greeted them.

"Hello there, so how did it go?" she asked.

Shampoo and Mousse looked at each other and nodded. Mousse explained everything to Cologne, who noticed that her great granddaughter's eyes were a little red.

*Must be from crying.* she thought, and made a mental note to ask her great granddaughter about it later.

After about fifteen minutes of explaining, Shampoo sits down and anxiously awaits Cologne's decision. Mousse, who was standing by the door leading to the kitchen, moved closer and waited for her answer.

Rubbing her chin, Cologne thought of the possibilities.

*If Shampoo goes with them, she can bring back a huge amount of power that can strengthen our tribe. And she can spend a lot of time with Ranma and... Mousse.* she thought.

Cologne stared at the handsome boy looking down at him.

*He is a possible husband for Shampoo. I admit, he is strong and intelligent, and very dedicated. Maybe this journey can help him gather enough courage to finally do what he must for Shampoo to love him back.*

Cologne sighed as she reached a decision.

"OK. I will allow both of you to go." she said.

Shampoo's eyes lit up and she embraced Cologne. Mousse breathe a sigh of relief. Shampoo and Cologne broke from the embrace.

"Get ready for the trip you two." she told them and both ran up to their respective rooms.

But before Shampoo could take another step up, Cologne held her wrist and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

Shampoo tried the innocent look, but knew that it wouldn't work on her great grandmother. Her lips started to tremble and her eyes started to water.

"Great grandmother!" she cried and slumped in the old woman's arms.

"It is over isn't it?" asked Cologne. Shampoo nodded.

"Husban... Ranma already choose wife. He choose A... Akane." she said, almost choking on Akane's name.

"I realize that, too. Son-in-... Ranma would not sacrifice himself if he did not love the girl. He even had the courage to ask his other fiancées for help." she said.

"Do not worry child, all is not lost." she said and helped Shampoo up. Shampoo looked at her, slightly confused.

"Go and fix your things for tomorrow's trip." she said. Shampoo nodded and ran up to her room.

Cologne looked up to make sure that Shampoo is out of sight. Then she went to the back of the restaurant to find Mousse. She knocked and waited for Mousse to open the door.

Upon opening, Cologne entered the room and closed it behind her. Mousse went back to his futon, and slowly packed his things for the trip. He paused and waited for Cologne to speak.

"I want you to take care of Shampoo. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long trip." she started.

Mousse nodded in comprehension. He understood the responsibility Cologne has placed upon his shoulders. Thinking Cologne had finished talking, he went back to fixing his things.

"This is your chance Mousse. Don't blow it." she said and left.

Mousse looked up at her vanishing form and nodded, understanding her. He stood up and closed the door. He went back to his things and prepared for their journey.

*Don't worry Cologne, I won't fail.* he thought, making himself a promise.

Outside, Cologne leaned on the kitchen wall. She walked out of the restaurant and looked up at the sky, asking the gods for guidance and strength.

*I hope I'm making the right decision.* she thought as she went back inside.

* * *

Akane giggled a little at Merian's confusion. She had just told her about Ranma's other fiancés and the usual chaos that revolved around him.

"What a guy!" said Merian, amazed.

"Having a fiancé at a young age is kind of hard to believe, but having three fiancés and one lunatic running after you like some god, it's out of this world!" she exclaimed. Akane stopped giggling.

"Actually, it's not his fault. Most of it is his father's fault." she said. Merian realized what she just said.

"I'm sorry Akane, I didn't mean it like that." she explained.

"I understand, Merian. It's just that... just... why can't I say that to him. Why can't I tell him that it's not his fault." she said. Akane's eyes started to water.

"I mean, I've always blamed everything on him, every mistake." she continued.

"Heck, everyone blames it on Ranma." she finished.

Akane was berating herself for saying all those bad things to Ranma, for treating him like an animal, treating him like some dirty rag, for treating him like her slave, like she owns him.

"Hush now Akane, it's alright." said Merian.

She helped Akane up from the bench and led her to her room. She tucked her in and bid her goodnight. Before she left Akane's bed side, Akane reached up from under the blanket and tugged at her arm.

"Yes?" asked Merian.

Akane smiled at her and said, "Thank you, for listening." Merian squeezed her hand smiled back.

"You're welcome." she said. Then she turned to go out, turning off the lights in Akane's bed room, and then closing the door.

End of Chapter 4

From the Author:

The words in UNDERLINE are spoken or thought in Chinese in this chapter.

What is an Inter-dream state?  
For starters, I invented this term. That is, if such term doesn't exist yet. It's a kind of state where two or more people share the exact same dream. I think there is a scientific term for this kind of dream. I just am not sure. If there isn't... Ha Ha... I have invented a new term. (poses like Kuno as lighting strikes) Um... sorry about that. (smiles sheepishly)

Why does Akane have a very long solo part about herself?  
Um... I need to explain some thing's first. One, many people have tried to explain why Akane and Ranma couldn't admit their feelings for each other. Two, I created that small bit from Akane's past, you know, her building this emotional wall around her after her mother died, and made it the foundation of my explanation.

So here goes... it's very hard to lose someone you're close to, let alone someone you love. When I lost my uncle, I was pretty disoriented for a while. I secluded myself from other people, cried myself to sleep. It was as if all the emotion and life in me has been drained. It took me days, even weeks just to smile again, a real smile and not just a fake one to keep up appearances. I guess I went through a stage where I was afraid to get close with anyone.

I guess that's why Akane has a solo part thingy. I just had to explain clearly what happened and the effects of such events.

About the power stuff...

I know that it's not that clear yet, but I promise to explain everything bit by bit in the following chapters.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright to Rumiko Takahashi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©1998 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters mentioned above and the story, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5: The Temple of Patrios

**(REPOSTED BECAUSE THE OLD ONE GOT KILLED BY THE NEW FORMATTING)**

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic Trilogy:  
"**The True Meaning of Love"  
**By: s16thunderjet

Story 1  
"**The Search for Atlantis"**

Chapter 5:  
**The Temple of Patrios**

Part 1:  
**The Journey Begins**

RING...

"Uh, what time is it?" Ukyo asked no one in particular. She reached for the alarm clock and turned it off. It read 5:15 A. M.

"Better get up already." she said and with a loud moan, stretched her arms.

Ukyo fixed her bedding and went to the bathroom to take a bath. She got her bath things and was walking along the hall when she remembered Ryoga. She walked to his door and opened it.

She smiled at the sight. Ryoga was cuddled up with a pillow and was snoring lightly.

"Aww, he looks like a baby." she commented.

Ukyo walked in and closed the door behind her. She placed her bath things on top of a chair and walked to Ryoga's side. She looked down at his handsome face.

"Ryoga, wake up." she whispered and then shook him. It didn't work. She shook him again, and again, and again. Nothing.

"He looks like a baby, but sleeps like a brick." she said.

She shook him again, stronger this time and yelled, "Ryoga, wake up!" Ryoga sat bolt upright on his futon.

"Finally." said Ukyo.

"What... what's going on?" asked Ryoga, innocently.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the last few minutes!" she yelled again.

Ryoga was rubbing his temples and his eyes. His vision was still a little blurred, but then focused on a fuming Ukyo. He blushed, acknowledging his mistake.

"Uh, sorry." said Ryoga in a calm and gentle voice which made Ukyo feel funny. She calmed down a bit, no longer feeling irritation. She smiled for him.

"It's alright." she said.

"And I'm sorry for screaming at you like that." she said, acknowledging her own mistake.

"I just don't want to be late for the trip." she said.

Ryoga stared at her. She looked cute even when she just got out of the bed. And waking up to her every morning for the rest of his life isn't such a bad notion.

He blushed at the thought. Then Ukyo stood up and picked up her bath things. For this reason, she didn't see him blush outrageously.

"I'll be taking a bath now." she announced and headed for the bathroom.

Ryoga just sat there, his mind being flooded by new and interesting thoughts. Thoughts about a certain girl. A girl with long chestnut-brown hair, wears boys clothes and uses a spatula for a weapon.

A girl named Ukyo.

He decided it was pretty impossible, knowing Ukyo's love for Ranma and his own love for Akane. So he stood up and started fixing his futon. Moments later, a knock came from outside.

"Coming." he shouted as he closed the door. Walking down the stairs, he headed for the door on the left. He opened it and then fainted.

The last thing he heard was an, "AAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

At the Nekohanten, Mousse was up before Shampoo. Actually, he didn't have much sleep. He kept thinking about what Cologne told him. If Cologne meant what she said, then he has a chance with Shampoo.

He was surprised to hear some encouraging words from Cologne, especially when it is about his love for Shampoo. Usually, she is the first one to discourage him.

But now... His thoughts were sidetracked when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he spoke. The door opened and revealed a drowsy Shampoo. She looked around Mousse's room and was surprised. He was up before her.

"Yes, Shampoo?" he asked.

"I see that you're already awake and preparing." she pointed out.

"Oh, I didn't want to make you wait for me." he replied. Shampoo just nodded.

"OK. I'll be preparing my things. I'll meet you downstairs." she said.

Mousse nodded and looked at Shampoo. Receiving an answer, Shampoo went out of Mousse's room and started preparing her things. Then his thoughts came back to him.

*Cologne is right, this is my chance, maybe the last chance I'll ever get.* he thought.

* * *

Back at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, Artemis was tending to an unconscious Ryoga while Ukyo was dressing up. Ranma was fixing their back packs while Nabiki was writing down a contract for Ukyo.

After a few minutes, Ukyo came down from her room. She and Nabiki talked about the restaurant and then reached an agreement.

Nabiki was to take care of the restaurant in her absence, and she is to receive 50% of the total earnings as a form of payment.

Ryoga finally came around after the contract signing. Ukyo was immediately beside him.

"Are you alright, Ryoga?" she asked. Ryoga was still a little woozy.

But he managed to ask them, "What happened?"

Artemis took the white cloth off Ryoga's head.

"You fainted." said Ukyo. Ryoga tried to sit up, but fell back instantly.

"I did?" he asked again.

"Yup!" confirmed Ukyo.

"You walked in on Ucchan while she was taking a bath. Lucky for her, she had a towel wrapped around her." added Ranma. Ryoga blushed as the memories rushed back at him.

"Sorry." he said and bowed his head, waiting for a slap or a spatula to hit his face. But no blows came. Ukyo just smiled at him.

"It's alright, it was an accident." she said. Ryoga looked at her with confusion.

*Why didn't she hit me? If Akane was in her place, I would be orbiting the planet Mars by now.* he thought. Ukyo got a cup of hot tea and handed it to Ryoga.

"Here, drink this." she said.

"Th... Thank you." he muttered.

"You're welcome." she said and stood up to enter the kitchen.

Ryoga just stared at the pretty girl as she walked into the kitchen. Nabiki and Ranma were watching them from their seats.

"Looks like the eternally lost boy is not so lost anymore." commented Nabiki.

"I think he has already found what he's been looking for." added Artemis. Ranma just nodded in agreement.

*Looks like I get one fiancé and one rival for Akane off my back.* he thought, smiling as he imagined Ukyo and Ryoga together.

Just then, Shampoo and Mousse arrived at the Ucchan's. They were thirty minutes early, but so were Ranma, Artemis and Nabiki.

"Nihao Ranma, Ryoga, Artemis, Nabiki." she greeted.

"Hiya Shampoo." replied Ranma.

"Good morning to you, too." Artemis said. Ryoga was still lost in cloud nine while Nabiki just nodded.

"Good morning everyone." greeted Mousse.

They greeted him back as well. Mousse set down both their packs and then noticed that something's or someone's missing.

"Where's Ukyo?" he asked.

"She's in the kitchen." said Ranma. Ryoga suddenly turned to him, something unreadable in his eyes.

"And why do you ask?" he asked him but sounded more like interrogation.

Shampoo was also looking at him differently, as if a warning. Ranma, Nabiki and Artemis were anticipating World War III. But Mousse was not intimidated by their looks.

He simply replied, "I was just wondering why she's not here, I mean, this is her restaurant."

Ranma went back to fixing his back pack, Nabiki continued writing Ukyo's copy of the contract, and Artemis, well, just sat.

"Oh." said Ryoga.

"Hmph." said Shampoo and walked away from him to Ranma's direction.

"What did you think I was gonna say?" Mousse asked them.

"Oh, nothing." said Ryoga. He stood up and headed for the bathroom.

*Why am I acting this way?* Ryoga asked himself.

*Is it possible than I'm... that I'm jealous? Am I in love with Ukyo?* he thought. After moments of silent contemplation, a response formed in his mind.

*No, that can't be, my heart still belongs to Akane.* he thought back.

Ukyo came out from the kitchen carrying some batter and some spices.

"Hi guys." said Ukyo upon seeing Mousse and Shampoo.

Mousse walked up to her and asked, "Hi Ukyo, can I help?"

Ukyo placed the ingredients on a table and then turned to Mousse.

"Since Ryoga isn't finished preparing yet, I think you can get some boxes in the kitchen." she said and pointed to the direction of the kitchen.

"Sure." said Mousse and went into the kitchen. Ryoga came down just in time to see Mousse accept Ukyo's offer.

"I'll get it Ukyo." he said and stumbled, but Ukyo was there to catch him.

"Hey there, slow down. It's alright, Mousse already got it." she said. Ranma watched as one of Ukyo's tables got a crack in the middle from Shampoo's forceful strike.

"Take it easy, Shampoo." joked Ranma.

"Oh, Shampoo very easy." she said.

To someone who knows Shampoo, a table having a crack is a little unusual for her. When she is mad, the table usually ends up in pieces or bashed into the irritant, somewhat like Akane. But what was she so mad about.

*Could she be jealous of Ukyo... nah, couldn't be.* he thought.

After fifteen minutes of preparation, including some glaring at each other, they were all ready to leave. They all went out of the restaurant, each holding a box of okonomiyaki for breakfast.

"Good luck guys." said Nabiki as they walked away from the restaurant.

The six rode a bus that took them to a port near the Sagami Gulf.

Lucky for them, they had some okonomiyaki for breakfast because even though it was not even 6:00 AM, the streets of Tokyo were filled with automobiles already running to their respective offices.

After forty - five minutes of traveling, they finally reached the port. It's been planned that their first destination is the Amazon Jungle in Brazil.

They were surprised to see an ocean liner pick them up at the pier. It seems that Artemis had enough resources to get them aboard a ship that elegant.

They walked aboard and settled in their respective rooms. Two rooms were reserved, one for the boys and one for the girls. As Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse got into their room, they all shared one thought.

*How long are we gonna be able to stay in this room together if a town as big as Nerima can't stop us from fighting?* Then they looked at each other and swallowed.

*We'll know soon enough.* they thought.

In the girls room, Shampoo and Ukyo were sharing the same thought as well. Artemis went out to buy them some sodas so the two were left alone.

Shampoo calmed down a bit from her rage earlier that morning, though it was something she really didn't expect. Her show of calmness made Ukyo feel better.

"Uh, Shampoo." she started.

"Yes?" asked Shampoo.

"Since we're going on this long trip, I think we should call a truce." she suggested. Shampoo looked at her, curious and indecisive, but knew she that Ukyo was right.

"Is OK." said Shampoo and offered a hand shake.

Ukyo smiled and accepted. Just then, Artemis came back, holding three sodas in her hand. Seeing the hand shake, she felt relieved herself, not wanting to be caught in any fight between the two.

"I see that you two are friends now." she commented as she handed them the sodas. Shampoo and Ukyo accepted them and smiled at each other.

"Shampoo think it appropriate." she said.

"Besides, maybe we can really be friends." said Ukyo. Shampoo nodded and then sat down.

"You girls can take a nap for now. It's gonna be a long trip." said Artemis and went out of the room.

Back in the boys room, Ranma was staring out the door, drinking the soda Artemis gave them a while ago. Two sodas were on top of the table, slowly turning warm. Ryoga was reading a newspaper when Mousse decided to speak.

"Hibiki, Saotome..." he started. Both men turned to him.

"If we are gonna stay in this room, we have to avoid fighting." he started.

"What's your point?" asked Ryoga.

"I think we should have a truce." finished Mousse. There was silence for a moment as each one thought about the proposition.

A while later, "Fine with me." said Ranma.

"It's a deal." said Ryoga.

"Then it's agreed, peace?" asked Mousse as he offered a hand shake. Ranma accepted it and so did Ryoga. The three smiled at each other and then returned to what they were doing.

Ranma went outside to watch the view when Artemis came from the girls' room and approached him.

"Hello, Ranma." she said.

"Hi Artemis." said Ranma. She turned around to see Ryoga reading and Mousse fixing his things.

"You guys also have a truce?" she asked.

"Yup. I think it's right." he started then turned to the room.

"We do need their help. And besides, I think it would be nice to have some peace and quiet." Artemis smiled and turned back to face the sea.

"By the way, Shampoo and Ukyo also decided to have a truce." she informed him. Ranma chuckled and took a sip from his bottle, still facing their room.

"Why do you laugh?" she asked him.

"I just think that it would be hard for them to get along." he said.

"Do you think it would be easy for the three of you to get along?" countered Artemis. Ranma thought for an answer and took another sip.

"You know, Ryoga and I can get along as long as what we're doing is for Akane's sake. As long as Shampoo stays away from me, Mousse won't attack me." he explained.

"But I'm sure that Shampoo and Ukyo won't break that truce." he said, confidently.

"You were laughing before, how come you're sure on it now?" she asked, slightly confused.

"They both know how important Akane is to me, especially Ucchan." he started, then turned to the sea.

"They know that I would hate them if one of their fights stop me from saving Akane. I would hate them, forever." he finished. Artemis placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Your trust will prove to be well founded." she said. Ranma turned to her and smiled.

"I know." he said and walked to the room.

"By the way, this will be a long trip. So you guys can sleep for a while." she said and walked back to their room.

"It's gonna be a hard trip, but it's worth it. Akane..." whispered Ranma as the soft sea breeze blew into his face.

The days passed in a blur. Who would've thought that a six day trip to Brazil, stopping by Hawaii, would be a short trip. Well, that was how Ranma and the others felt.

It was a little weird to take a ship to Brazil when you can take a plane and get there earlier, especially when you're in a hurry. Artemis told them that it would be better to take a ship than a plane because a ship is harder to detect than a plane.

Even if Atlantis is under water, the water itself gives the ship some kind of protection from their detecting devices. It would also be better to take a normal trip on a public ship than rent a private one that could go faster.

It is safer because they won't expect them to be on a public boat, when Artemis's powers alone can get them a private one. She knows that they will be waiting for them in Brazil, or maybe anywhere in the world, that's why we should take safety precautions.

But the weirder part was it was really ( unbelievably ) peaceful. No fights, no usual _'Ranma, prepare to die!'_ cries from Ryoga or Mousse; or invitation to dates from Ukyo or Shampoo.

Ranma kinda liked the idea of peace, it was the first step to possible friendships.

Besides, he's tired of always having to fight or get away from a pursuing fiancé, or a lunatic gymnast, or a poetry spouting kendoist, or an incoming mallet.

Maybe this trip would bring all of them together, not as enemies, but as friends.

"Hai..." Ranma sighed heavily while watching the afternoon sky. He has already prepared his things and is waiting for the others to finish, for they will be arriving in Brazil, soon.

* * *

Back in the hidden chamber...

"We can't find her." said someone. Tension filled the room. They have been given warning by their commanding officer.

"Keep looking. We have to find her immediately or this'll be the last day of our lives." Herion, the second highest officer cried out.

"Yes, Lord!" everyone shouted.

*That Artemis, she'll never know what hit her when I'm through with her.* he thought angrily.

A few moments later, "We found her!" one of the men called out.

"Where?" asked Herion.

"In Peru, but she's not alone." he answered.

*Hmm, why would she go to Peru and who are those with her?* he thought, contemplating on the situation presented to him. After a moment, a horrid thought came to mind.

*No! It can't be! She wouldn't...* he thought nervously.

"How many are they?" Herion asked with great concern.

"Five people are accompanying her." one answered.

"Good." he replied, a small sigh of relief escaping him.

*She can't defeat us with only five of the six forces. But still, with five of the earthly forces, she can cause a lot of trouble.* he thought, slightly concerned.

"Send Bismont and his men to dispose of them." Herion ordered.

"I will inform his majesty." said Herion and left the room.

* * *

4:00 AM, the clock read.

"Hmm..." said Ranma while looking down at the street below from the balcony.

The neighborhood was still a little dark and quiet. The shopkeepers opened their doors and some people took relaxing walks through the narrow winding streets.

Dogs barked and some mothers were already on their way to the market, and when Ranma closed his eyes it was almost like home. Home, but without Akane.

"Hai..." he breathe out. They arrived at Peru the day before and have settled in the hotel.

"Good morning Ranma." said Ryoga in a sleepy voice. Ranma turned around and saw a disoriented Ryoga.

"Mornin' Ryoga." he said. He looked around and saw that he was the last one up.

"Uh... where's Mousse?" he asked. Ranma walked back into the room and sat on the couch.

"He's talking with Artemis about the plans." he said.

"What happened to you?" Ranma asked after noticing Ryoga's appearance.

"You look like you went through a storm or something." he said, joking. Ryoga sighed and stood up to join Ranma on the couch.

"I had a bad dream." he started.

"Oh, about what?" asked Ranma.

"Nothing." instantly replied Ryoga.

*Sorry Ranma, but I can't tell you, at least not yet. I'm not sure I want to tell you because you might laugh at me.* thought Ryoga.

Ranma knew he was hiding something. But seeing Ryoga look like a mess, he didn't push him. He himself is having enough problems to worry about.

"Well, I think you should get up now. We'll be leaving soon." he said and walked out of the room. Ranma closed the door behind him and was surprised to see Ukyo in front of him.

"Hi Ucchan." he greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi Ranchan." she greeted back with the same fervor.

"Here." she said and gave Ranma his breakfast.

It was a special okonomiyaki, one of his favorites. It is nice having people who know how to cook with you on journey. They could make you food anytime and anywhere, unlike the hotels and restaurants.

"Thanks Ucchan." he said. Then he noticed another okonomiyaki.

"Who's that for?" he asked, pointing at the food.

"This is for Ryoga. By the way, where is he?" asked Ukyo, twisting and turning her head to find a familiar figure wearing a bandanna.

"Oh, he's in our room fixing his things." said Ranma as he swallowed the last of his okonomiyaki. Ukyo noticed that he was eyeing Ryoga's okonomiyaki.

"If you want more, go to our room. I think Shampoo's making some ramen. This one's for Ryoga." she said and entered their room.

"Thanks Ucchan." he said headed for the other room where his breakfast awaits.

"Who is it?" said Ryoga as he heard the door open and close.

"Oh, hi Ukyo." he greeted and offered her a seat.

"Good morning Ryoga." she replied and placed the okonomiyaki on the table. She too noticed Ryoga's distraught form.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Ryoga sighed again and placed the last of his things inside his bag.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, although sounding a bit unsure.

"No you're not." said Ukyo. Ryoga continued fixing his bag, ignoring to Ukyo's comment.

"Did you guys have a fight?" she asked.

"No, everything's fine." he said, sounding exasperated.

Ukyo stood up and approached Ryoga. She sat beside him on the floor and studied him. She eyed him carefully, knowing that in due time, Ryoga would get pissed and give in.

"OK, I'm not." he finally admitted.

"Why, what happened?" she asked, trying not to sound too concerned. Ryoga closed the zipper of his bag and placed it beside Ranma and Mousse's bags.

"I had... I had a scary dream." he started. He took the okonomiyaki from the table and sat back down beside Ukyo.

"Akane found out I'm P - Chan." he continued and ate a piece of okonomiyaki. Ukyo watched him, seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"She slapped me... screamed at me... then ran off... crying." he started.

Ukyo's face bore a frown. She felt sorry for Ryoga for having to hide his curse from Akane. But she felt even worse as she realized that the cocky and sometimes rude Ryoga had a problem as serious as this.

"I didn't want to hurt her... really... I tried to tell her the truth because I can't lie to her anymore... I tried to... but I just couldn't force myself to tell her. But I really wanted to tell her, honest... I wanted to... because I love her." he finished. Ukyo placed her hand on Ryoga's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"It's gonna be alright. It was just a dream." she said, trying to comfort the distraught boy.

"It's not that... I mean... I can accept her anger... but what followed was the one that hurt." he said. Ukyo had a confused look on her face.

*If Akane's anger didn't hurt him, what could possibly hurt him more?* she thought.

"Why? What happened next?" she asked carefully.

"I walked out of the dojo and saw Ranma, Shampoo, Mousse and... and you. You were all laughing at me, saying that I deserved it and all." he said.

He felt stinging in his eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks. He wiped the tears with back of his hand, not wanting Ukyo to think of him that he was a crybaby. Ukyo knelt behind him and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Ryoga, it was just a dream. We will never abandon you. Maybe the others will, but I won't." she assured him.

"Really?" asked Ryoga, surprised and sounding like an innocent child talking to his elder sister or mother.

"Your my friend Ryoga, just like Ranchan and the others. And I never abandon my friends." she said. The hurt in Ryoga's face was replaced by a smile.

*Maybe there is still hope... For a new dream... a new life and love...* he thought.

"Promise?" he asked, he needed to be sure.

"I promise." confirmed Ukyo and broke the embrace. She stood up and got some water from the ref.

She gave Ryoga a glass of water and sat down beside him again, saying, "Now you finish your meal and we'll join the others." Ryoga nodded and smiled at her. After a few minutes, Mousse and Ranma entered the room.

"Good morning to both of you." greeted Mousse and picked up his pack. Ranma placed Ucchan's bag on the floor beside her and picked up his own.

"Thanks Ranchan." she said.

"No problem." he replied. Ryoga finished his meal and stood up. He picked up his pack and walked over to Ukyo. He offered her his hand and she took it.

"Thanks Ryoga." she said and stood up. Ryoga lifted her pack and held it behind her. He assisted her in placing the back pack behind her.

"You're welcome." he said. Ranma and Mousse exchanged confused looks. Shampoo and Artemis joined them inside the room.

"Let us go now. We have to get across the border before 10:00." said Artemis. They all nodded and went out of the room.

On the way down, Ryoga placed his hand on Ukyo's shoulder, stopping her from walking.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just want to thank you. You know, for listening to me." he said and smiled.

"You're welcome. If you need anything, remember that I'm always here." she said then tugged at his arm.

"C'mon sugar, we have to go." she said. Ryoga nodded and walked beside her. They rejoined their friends outside and got into the bus.

"Attack!" shouted Bismont. One of his men kicked the door and it burst open.

"Damn, it's empty." he said and walked to the other room. It was also empty.

"We missed them." said another.

"We have to find them and dispose of them. This must not reach his majesty. Am I making myself perfectly clear?" he asked his men.

"Yes sir." they all replied.

"Search the area, they couldn't have gotten far." he ordered.

*Damn you Artemis! Where in the seven seas are you?* he thought angrily.

"Lord Bismont." called someone.

"What is it?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"The manager told us they left a few minutes ago in a bus." he reported.

"Curses! Call all my men, we have to follow them." he ordered.

"Yes lord." said the man and bowed.

*You were lucky this time Artemis, but you won't be lucky the next time we meet...* he thought and stalked off.

* * *

Akane has been quite during breakfast. She hasn't touched her food and Atlas was getting a little worried.

"Is something the matter?" he finally asked, a bit worried.

Akane was oblivious to his question. She kept thinking about the dream she had, about Ryoga and P - Chan.

"Akane..." said Atlas.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I asked if you're alright. You haven't touched your food, not even your spoon." he said.

"I'm fine, I'm just not that hungry." she said. Atlas sighed.

"Merian..." he called. Merian came into the room and stood before him.

"Yes sire?" she asked, awaiting his order.

"Akane says that she is not hungry yet." he said and pointed to Akane.

"I want you to keep some of the food for her, in case she gets hungry." he said.

Merian bowed and left the room. Atlas stood up and approached Akane and knelt down on one knee beside her.

"I will attend to my business. But if you need anything, Merian will know where to find me." he said and placed his hand over hers. Akane just smiled at him.

"Please eat, I do not want you to become ill." he said and kissed her hand.

"Maybe I will, but a little later." she said.

He smiled at her and stood up, then he went out of the room. The guards opened the door letting Atlas out and Merian in.

"What is wrong Akane?" she asked as she approached her.

"I just had a weird dream last night. You remember P - Chan right?" asked Akane.

"Yes, I believe that he's your pet pig." answered Merian.

"I had a dream about him, and a friend of mine, Ryoga." she said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Merian.

"OK." said Akane in a low tone.

* Akane's Dream * ( same dream Ryoga had )

Akane was walking home from school, with Ranma of course, when they heard a scream. It came from a small alley just ahead. They both ran and saw an unconscious Ryoga lying on the ground.

"Ryoga!" cried Akane and ran to his side. Ranma followed her and tried to wake Ryoga up.

"We have to bring him to the dojo." said Ranma and carried Ryoga.

Akane picked up his bag and followed Ranma's lead. There, Akane took care of Ryoga herself, making Ranma really jealous. He wanted, right there and then, to tell Akane that Ryoga is P - Chan.

But he couldn't break his promise to Ryoga. He is his friend. Even if Ryoga tried to kill Ranma all the time, Ranma still considers Ryoga his friend.

Ranma stood up and headed for the dojo, hoping that a little practice can get his mind off the scene in the living room. Ryoga finally recovered and found himself inside a house.

"Where am I?" he asked no one in particular.

"He's finally awake." said Akane and sat beside him.

"Are you alright Ryoga?" asked Kasumi.

"Oh, Akane, Kasumi. I'm fine... I think." he answered.

"Here, drink this." said Kasumi as she gave Ryoga a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks, Kasumi. Um, Akane... how did I get here?" he asked, shyly.

"Ranma and I found you unconscious in an alley on our way home." she said.

"Thanks, but where's Ranma?" he asked, looking around.

"I think he's in the dojo." said Kasumi.

Oblivious to the girls pleading for him to rest, he walked out of the house and headed for the dojo.

*Ranma's in here alright.* he thought as he saw at least a dozen bricks crushed to bits and a pile of broken wood. He walked into the dojo and saw Ranma sitting in one corner in a meditating form.

"Ranma..." he called out.

"What is it?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"I want you to know... that I'm gonna tell her the truth." he started. Ranma turned to him, surprised with what he said.

"Really?" he said.

"Yup, what the both of you showed me today, the kindness you gave me... I know I can't lie to her anymore." he said.

He walked up to Ranma and looked into his eyes. Ranma saw the sincerity in them and nodded.

"I'm gonna tell her now." he finished and got out of the dojo.

Back inside the house, Kasumi went into the kitchen to prepare dinner, leaving Akane alone in the living room. This is it, he thought. He walked towards Akane and sat beside her.

"Akane, I have to tell you something." he started. Akane could sense the nervousness in his voice and appearance.

"What is it Ryoga?" she asked.

"I... I'm... I'm P..." but Ryoga wasn't able to finish his statement.

Happosai came flying from out of nowhere and landed hard on the pond, making the water splash into the living room where Ryoga and Akane were.

Ryoga, who is now P - Chan, just sat there in front of a shocked and frozen Akane.

"You... you are ... P - Chan." said Akane.

Ryoga tried to explain, but only squeals of a pig came out. Ranma came in from the kitchen and handed P - Chan a kettle of hot water. Ranma held out a blanket in front of P - Chan as he changed back.

"Wait... Akane... I can explain... I tried to tell you..." he was again cut off.

But this time, it was hard and forceful slap from Akane. She stood up and looked down at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. a look of betrayal bore upon her face.

"I never want to see you again. You... you pervert!" she screamed and ran to her room.

Ranma ran after her, trying to talk to her. Instead, he just got hit so hard that he landed outside the dojo. Ryoga stood up, got his back pack and headed for the door.

Outside the dojo, he Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, his so - called friends. After awhile, Ranma joined them. Instead of the comforting words, he received taunting and insults.

"It's all your fault... you deserved it..."

"What a pervert..."

"You've always been a pig..."

The taunts went on and on...

* End of Dream *

"And that's what happened." finished Akane.

"You mean that your friend, Ryoga, and P - Chan, are one?" asked Merian.

"I don't know." said Akane and slumped back into her chair.

"I suggest that you eat, try to get it out of your mind. It's just a dream Akane." she said, trying to comfort her.

"You know, I think you're right." she said and started eating.

*It seemed so real, but I hope you're right Merian, I really hope so.* she thought.

Part 2:  
**Enter the Amazon**

Ranma and the others traveled through the cities of Yurimagas and Iquitos until they reached the Amazon river. There, they rode a boat that took them to the city of Esperanca in Brazil.

It was 8:30 AM when they crossed the border. Ranma and Mousse were the first to get off the boat. They assisted Artemis and Shampoo as they got off the boat. Ryoga followed and supported Ukyo as she stepped down.

"Watch your step." he said as Ukyo took his hand and started walking down the inclined plane.

Ranma and Shampoo approached Artemis who was talking to one of the natives. Except for Mousse, who was watching them carefully, no one else saw Ukyo and Ryoga.

"Thank you." said Ukyo.

"You're welcome." replied Ryoga as he put down his pack.

He sat on it and watched as Artemis talked to a native in an unknown language ( at least to them ). Ukyo, who was waiting for them to finish, was standing by a big tree when Mousse came up behind her.

"Ukyo..." he started. Ukyo jumped a little, surprised of his sudden approach.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or anything." he explained.

Ukyo smiled at him and said, "It's OK Mousse." Mousse sighed, relieved, and then offered her some water.

"Thanks. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I'm just curious. Have you and Ryoga reached an understanding?" he asked. Ukyo had to laugh about that.

"Do you actually believe that I'd fall for him?" Ukyo asked in reply.

She couldn't imagine herself being with Ryoga, when she could have Ranma. Then she frowned a bit.

*I didn't really mean it like that.* she thought. Mousse, noticing Ukyo's change in expression, became a little worried.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Oh... nothing. Uh... hey, they're already finished." she said, pointing to Artemis and the others.

"Let's go." she said and quickly left Mousse. He just sighed to himself.

*Poor Ukyo... Hiding her feelings, just like Ranma. I hope someday, she will have the courage to admit it, or at least talk to someone about it.* he thought.

With that, he started walking back to the group. Ryoga has been watching Mousse and Ukyo little conversation and was surprised to see Ukyo a little uneasy as she left Mousse. Seeing Mousse pass by, he grabbed the Chinese boy's arm.

"What happened?" asked Ryoga.

"Nothing, she just wanted to be alone for a while." answered Mousse.

"Oh..." said Ryoga and let go of Mousse's arm.

He looked at Ukyo, concerned, and then walked slowly to join the others. Mousse followed his lead and shook his head while giggling to himself.

*Even Ryoga is hiding something. I just hope that he too will find the courage to admit it someday.* he thought.

"Where are we going now?" asked Mousse as he rejoined the group.

"Rio, the native, said that we can reach the Amazon Jungle before sundown if we leave after lunch." said Artemis.

"But if we leave like in a few minutes from now, we can reach the Amazon Jungle, approximately..." she paused and looked at her watch.

"...lunch time." she finished.

"OK." said Mousse.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Ranma. They all nodded.

"Then let's go." he said and they started their journey into the jungle, to look for the first piece of the puzzle.

* * *

Back in the hidden chamber...

"You idiots!" he screamed.

"How could you let Artemis escape!" it was not a question.

"Forgive me Lord, we..." a kneeling Bismont was cut by an eardrum cracking...

"Silence!" from Herion.

"I will give you another chance. His majesty won't know about this if you do your job before this day ends." he said.

"Yes Lord Herion. Thank you very much." said Bismont.

"Remember, finish Artemis today." he said and turned to go out. Bismont got up from kneeling and snarled.

*This is the last time you do this to me Herion, mark my words.* he thought and turned to his men.

"Where are they now?" he asked.

"They have crossed the border and are now in Brazil. They seem to be heading to the East, to the Amazon Jungle." someone said.

*Artemis is definitely heading for one of the powers, I have to stop them.* he thought.

"Pinpoint their location now. We will attack them when they least expect it." he commanded.

* * *

Akane and Merian went to the gardens after breakfast. Akane still couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The gardens were full of flowers of different kinds. Even the extinct ones on the surface world grow abundantly. But even the magnificent sight before her could not take her mind off her dream.

"Still thinking about it, huh?" asked Merian.

"I just don't understand it. I mean, how in the world can Ryoga be P - Chan." she said. There was a moment of silence as Merian thought of a response.

"But it is possible." she said carefully, trying not to upset Akane.

"You know, now that I think about it, it is possible." she said. They sat down on the bench and Akane started to tell her about Ryoga and P - Chan.

"I mean, I haven't seen them in the same place at the same time. Whenever P - Chan is present, we can't find Ryoga, and vice versa. He may have a bad sense of direction and all, but now, it all adds up." said Akane.

"Also, that bandanna around P - Chan's neck looks a lot like Ryoga's bandanna." she added.

"Then it is a possibility." said Merian.

"Wait a minute..." said Merian as she realized something.

"Pervert!" she screamed.

"What?" asked Akane.

"That Ryoga has been sleeping with you as P - Chan." she said. Akane thought of what she said.

*Ryoga, a pervert, that's kinda hard to believe. He gets nose bleeds and faints around a girl.* she thought, slightly disgusted at Ryoga's inability to deal with women.

*Wait, it only shows why Ranma always picks on P - Chan and Ryoga. It's because he's jealous of Ryoga, not only as a guy, but as a pig as well.* she thought. Then Akane giggled.

"Wha... what's so funny?" asked Merian, noticing her.

"Nothing." she said.

"I just can't see Ryoga as the perverted type." she started.

"And why is that?" asked Merian.

"Because he's so nice, kind and caring. He can be so gentle as Ryoga and as P - Chan. Plus, he's never tried to do anything to me when I'm asleep." she added.

"And he's also helped me in times of trouble, of course whenever Ranma's not there. And that occurs only once in a blue moon." she finished.

"Then why would he keep it from you?" asked Merian. That question caught Akane off guard.

"I don't know." she said.

* * *

"Aww man it's hot here." said Ranma as he hopped over a fallen tree.

Shampoo was ready to give Ranma a cold drink and a back rub, and so was Ukyo. But when they caught sight of each other, both relinquished their thoughts and stopped themselves. They immediately remembered their agreement and turned away from each other.

"Here Ranma." said Mousse and threw a bottle of mineral water to Ranma.

"Thanks." he said. They stopped as Artemis and Rio talked.

"Wow, how can Artemis understand him?" asked Ryoga.

"I think she knows everything." said Ukyo.

"Is right, she know many things. Not ordinary woman." said Shampoo.

Then they saw Rio starting to leave them. He looked nervous and afraid and didn't even look back or say good - bye. ( as if they could understand him )

"What happened to him?" asked Ranma.

"He has done his part. We are already in the jungle." said Artemis.

They looked around and noticed that the surroundings are quite different. There were birds flying above them and trees sheltering them from the terrible rays of the sun.

The place was filled with exotic plants. There were also a lot of different ( disgusting ) species of insects.

"Wow, it looks a lot like the one in our dream." observed Ukyo.

"That's because it is your dream." said Artemis. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go." said Ranma and lead them into the jungle.

* * *

Teleportation complete.

"So this is the legendary jungle." said Bismont as he looked around.

"Everyone was able to teleport, Lord." said one.

"Good." said Bismont.

His men, ten to be exact, lined up in front of him. Bismont ordered two to go to the left, and two to the right. He sent two more to search the river, and two more to scan the place from the sky.

"Artemis won't get away from me this time." he said.

"Now you two, follow me." he said.

* * *

After four hours of searching for the temple, Ranma and the others took a rest.

"Where in the world is that temple?" asked Ryoga. He sat beside Ukyo who was already sleeping.

"Artemis, how are we gonna find that temple?" asked Mousse. Artemis took a sip from her cup and then looked at the tall Amazon boy who was standing in front of her.

"Shampoo is supposed to know where the temple is since her animal spirit is the one guarding it." she said.

They all looked at Shampoo, who was oblivious to them. She has been silent since lunch. Now, she just sat on a boulder, staring into nothingness.

It looks like she's dreaming or something. Then she stood up and looked up to the horizon. Ranma and Ryoga moved closer to her. Ukyo by then had woken up and saw the happenings around her.

*Why are Ranma and Ryoga following and watching her like that?* she asked herself.

Then Mousse stood up and walked towards her. He reached out his hand and helped her stand up. Funny, Mousse helped her, and wasn't paying attention to Shampoo. She took his hand and stood up.

"What's up with Shampoo?" Ukyo asked Mousse as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose with his finger. Mousse didn't respond. He just stood there, beside Ukyo, and watched as Shampoo started walking away from them.

*What in the world is going on here?* Ukyo asked herself yet again.

*Why are they the ones following Shampoo and not Mousse?* she asked once more.

Still, Mousse was not talking beside her. Then she saw out of the corner of her eye that Mousse had already picked up all the back packs. He raised his right hand and pointed to the direction the others were.

He started walking and Ukyo followed, no words, only actions. Ukyo was starting to get confused. They followed Ranma and Ryoga, who were both following Shampoo. They came to a clearing.

Then there was a bright light.

They all covered their eyes as protection. After a while, they opened their eyes to see a some sort of temple.

It was made mostly of plants and stones. They walked closer to the temple. There were lots of beautiful plants and colorful flowers. It looked like some sort of garden.

They looked around and saw a small gate. And just behind that gate, is Shampoo. She is sitting on this bench made of wood and decorated with flowers.

She was looking at the flowers, admiring them for their beauty. Ranma turned around and saw Ukyo and Mousse following them. But he couldn't find Artemis.

"Hey Ryoga, where's Artemis?" he asked.

"I have no idea." said Ryoga. Then, they looked into each others' eyes and nodded.

Ranma walked to the right side of the garden, while Ryoga walked to the left. From their positions, they watched as Shampoo studied the flowers. Ukyo approached Ranma.

"What's going on, Ranchan?" she asked.

Ranma sat down on the grass and offered her a seat beside him. She sat down and looked at him curiously, waiting for his answer. In the middle of the garden, Mousse sat a few meters from where Shampoo was.

"We stopped for a rest when you fell asleep. Then Shampoo started to act strange so we followed her. And now, we can't find Artemis." he said.

"Mousse and I were the last ones to leave, and Artemis was no where near us." she said.

"By the way, what's up with Mousse. I mean, it's unusual for him to just sit there and watch Shampoo." she said as she pointed to Mousse's position a few meters behind Shampoo.

"Normally, he would be near Shampoo, praising and glorifying her." she continued.

"Besides, he hasn't been paying that much attention to her either." she finished.

Ranma sighed and spoke, "I dunno. He's been like this ever since we left for Japan." he said as he lay down beside her.

"Maybe you're right, Ranchan. I guess I'm just not used to seeing him like this." she said.

Ranma sat up and stared at her. Ukyo noticed his reaction to what she said.

"What!" she asked defensively. Ranma giggled a little.

"Since when did you worry about Mousse?" he asked raising his right eyebrow. Ukyo blushed a little before responding.

"I just thought that it's kinda unusual." Ranma pulled his head back and laid down again.

"Oh." he said.

He looked up at the clear blue sky. The sun was now shining away from them ( obviously in another direction ). Ukyo was watching Ryoga on the other side.

She was wondering why Ryoga looked so tensed, as if something bad is gonna happen. Then she felt a little guilty. She hasn't been paying much attention to Ryoga either.

Ever since Mousse asked her about her feelings for Ryoga, she had been ignoring him. She just sighed.

*I'm sorry Ryoga, I'm just not sure what we are right now.* she thought.

Then they heard sounds of feet walking. The sound grew louder and louder. It was coming from inside the temple. As it grew even louder, it didn't sound like feet anymore. It sounded more like hooves of a horse.

Ranma and the others watched as it's image began to appear. It was a white unicorn with a golden horn. Shampoo was astonished with the sight. It looked beautiful and angelic.

It stopped in front of Shampoo and looked down at her. Shampoo stood up and reached out running her hands through the unicorn's mane. It liked what Shampoo was doing.

Suddenly...

"Now!" screamed Bismont. Six of his men attacked Ranma and the others.

"What tha..." was all Ranma could say as the fighting began.

One of the men attacked Ryoga but he was not surprised. He was kinda expecting it. He lead the man away from the others and fought him solo.

On the other hand, Ranma and Ukyo were fighting together. Ranma was able to dodge and block the first few attacks and help Ukyo at the same time. Then he noticed what the men were wearing.

The clothes they were wearing looked just like the clothes of the ones who kidnapped Akane. They were wearing the same white clothes and wore an emblem on their chest, just like Dr. Tofu described.

He started to feel heat rise in his body, anger flowing through his veins. He charged the man that was attacking him and knocked him down, but didn't kill him.

Another one attacked Mousse who immediately launched knives and blades at his opponent. But his opponent was fast enough to dodge and strike back.

Shampoo and the unicorn were also being attacked by one of the men. She lead the unicorn into the temple and stood in front of the entrance to protect the unicorn.

She had to admit that she was having a hard time. And for once, Mousse isn't there to support her. But she liked the fact that Mousse wasn't helping her and protecting her.

Shampoo needed to fight on her own to prove her worthiness. Her worthiness as the next Amazon ruler, and as Ranma's bride. They were pretty much winning.

Ranma has been able to dodge every attack launched at him. The same with the others. Kick here, punch there, a ki blast and a swing of a spatula.

"No more games." said Ryoga's opponent. He just stood in front of Ryoga.

"What, are you giving up?" asked Ryoga.

The man smiled, "Not a chance boy." he said in a menacing voice and threw an energy blast at Ryoga. He was sent flying into a bunch of trees which got knocked down with him.

"Ryoga!" screamed Ukyo as she heard the impact. She left Ranma and ran to Ryoga's direction. She threw her shurikens at the man who easily dodged them.

"You may join him." he said and blasted Ukyo with the same kind of energy. She too was sent flying into some trees.

Mousse, who is starting to loose his weapons, turned to the others. He tried to run and save Ukyo and Ryoga but he got hit by an energy blast. He got knocked out and joined Ukyo and Ryoga in the unconscious list.

"This is all too easy." said the man who attacked him. There were only two of them left, Ranma and Shampoo.

But by then Ryoga had regained consciousness and saw an unconscious Ukyo and a fallen Mousse. He couldn't control the energy building up inside him. He glared at the man who shot him ( and probably shot Ukyo ), and then threw a ki - blast.

"SHI SHI HOKOUDAN!" he shouted.

The blast hit the man dead on and sent him flying into some boulders near the edge of the temple. He fell straight into one of the pointed boulders and got pierced right through his chest. He lay there, unmoving.

"That'll teach you." said Ryoga and fainted.

"Damn that Ryoga. Why can't he control his energy." said Ranma as he blocked another attack.

He moved away from the man and started building up energy for his own ki - blast. His enemy, noticing his meditation, ran to him but was only in time for his ki - blast.

"MOKOU TAKABISHYA!" shouted Ranma. His blast ran right through his opponent.

"Two down." said Ranma.

Like Ryoga, he used a little too much energy and fell to his knees. Lucky for him, he didn't lose consciousness. When he had enough strength, he tried to run to Ukyo and Ryoga but got stopped by two men. One of them was the one he knocked out earlier.

"Get out of my way!" he screamed and threw himself at one of them.

"KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" he said and his hands blurred. He attacked the same guy he knocked out.

His opponent was still feeling a little dizzy and wasn't able to dodge or block Ranma's punches. Again, he fell unconscious and Ranma turned to the next.

"Now it's my turn." said the man and attacked Ranma.

Losing most of his energy, Ranma was defenseless against his opponent. Blood dripped from Ranma's body and he growled in pain. He got one final hit on the back of his head and fell, unconscious.

Mousse regained consciousness just as Ranma fell. He shook his head, trying to shake off the dizziness. He puts on his glasses, then his vision starts to become clear. He turned his head and saw Ukyo, who had just woken up.

"Are you OK?" he asked. Ukyo looked up at him and nodded. Mousse looked around and saw Ryoga lying on the ground.

"Stay here." he told Ukyo. He didn't wait for a response and ran to help Ryoga. Mousse helped Ryoga sit up and let him lean on his shoulder for support.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so. How are the others?" asked Ryoga.

"Ukyo is fine." he answered, pointing to Ukyo's location. Ryoga sighed, relieved, seeing that Ukyo is fine.

"But I don't know about Ranma and Shampoo." he said. Mousse helped him stand up and lead him to Ukyo.

Surprisingly, Shampoo hasn't been knocked out yet. She still has a lot of energy compared to the others ( each of them having fallen unconscious at least once ).

In fact, she could feel power flowing within her. Where it was coming from, she didn't know. But it has been keeping her alive. Her opponent was a stubborn one.

No matter how hard she hits him, he still attacks her, not minding his wounds. She looked over to her right and saw Mousse helping Ryoga and Ukyo. Then to her left, she saw Ranma lying on the ground, unconscious and a little bloody.

She ducked, dodged and blocked as her opponent threw a variety of punches and kicks. Shampoo was panting and gasping when their exchange stopped. But her opponent wasn't so lucky.

He got the full blow of her bonbouri and fell to the ground, dazed, but not dead. She staggered away from her opponent and approached the unicorn.

She saw one of their foes ready to attack Ukyo, Mousse and Ryoga, after having beaten up Ranma. But exhaustion caught up with her, causing her to collapse, the unicorn catching her just before she hit the ground.

Screaming, "Mousse!" was all she could do to help.

Upon hearing Shampoo's voice, Mousse turned around just in time to block a few punches launched by the man. He and Ryoga stood over Ukyo and protected her.

They held the man long enough for Ukyo to stand and join the fight. They were able to pin the man down with the use of Ukyo's shurikens and Mousse's chains.

Seeing all their opponents down, either dead or unconscious, Ukyo patted Mousse on the shoulder and said, "Go to her Mousse, she needs you now." Mousse looked up to her and nodded.

Ukyo assisted Ryoga in standing up and they walked to Ranma. He was still unconscious and bloody when they reached him. A few cuts and bruises decorated Ranma's frail body.

Ryoga pulled some bandanna's and gave it to Ukyo, who in turn wiped Ranma's bloody body. She used one of them to wrap Ranma's arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

Mousse walked up to Shampoo and the unicorn. He examined Shampoo's still form and then carefully lifted her from the ground. He carried her out of the temple and laid her gently on the grass, letting her head lay on his lap.

The unicorn followed them and stopped beside Mousse and Shampoo. She twitched a little and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see Mousse looking down at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a sweet voice and smiled at her.

"I'm a little dizzy, but I'll be OK." she said.

"How sweet." said someone.

Shampoo and Mousse looked up at the same time. Their three remaining opponents, who were momentarily knocked out, had already regained consciousness and were heading straight for them.

Mousse gently lifted Shampoo's head just enough for him to slide out and stand up. He stood in front of Shampoo and waited for the men to attack.

"I'll protect you Shampoo, I promise." said Mousse and ran towards the approaching men.

Ukyo and Ryoga were watching this from where they were staying and were amazed with Mousse's love for Shampoo. Fighting one on one with those men was hard enough, but fighting three at the same time, it's simply unbelievable.

"I'm gonna help him. You stay with Ranma." said Ryoga and started to stand. But a hand placed on his shoulder pushed him back down.

"Who did that?" asked Ryoga. When they turned around, they saw Artemis.

"Leave them be, this is their destiny." she said and sat beside Ukyo to examine Ranma.

"Where have you been?" asked Ukyo.

"I have been watching you from those trees." she said, pointing to the trees just ahead. Ukyo wanted to ask her more but Artemis spoke first.

"I know you have a lot of questions and they will be answered later." she said and brought out some bandages from her bag.

"Right now, I have to clean Ranma's wounds." she said and started cleaning. Then she turned to them.

"Watch Shampoo and Mousse, maybe the both of you will learn something." she said and turned back to Ranma.

Ukyo and Ryoga looked at each other and both smiled. Ryoga then bowed as he felt heat rushing up to his cheeks.

*At least we're in speaking terms again and he's alright.* she thought.

Mousse was panting when his opponents paused their attack. He was running out of weapons and energy. He tried to think of something, but he stopped when he saw his opponents starting another attack.

He blocked and dodged, blocked and dodged, and again, blocked and dodged. But he was becoming weaker and weaker and eventually, he fell on one knee. He looked back at Shampoo, who was still a little dazed, but was protecting the unicorn.

"Forgive me." he said and faced his opponent.

*I'm not worthy for Shampoo's hand, this defeat just proved it.* he thought to himself. He was ready to face his death.

"Say good bye to the world boy." said one of his enemies and raised his hand to throw an energy blast.

But his hand was interrupted by a bonbouri. Mousse looked up to see Shampoo standing in front of him.

"If you want kill him, you kill Shampoo first." she said.

"Sha... Shampoo... what about the unicorn..." Mousse mumbled in disbelief.

Shampoo turned to him and said, "Your life is more important to me than the unicorn and the power." she said and attacked.

Suddenly, there was a bright light. They all turned around to see the unicorn take the shape of a human.

"You have proven yourself worthy of this power, mighty Amazon." the voice said. Ranma, by now, had woken up and saw the unicorn change into a man.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." he said and tried to sit up.

"I am Patrios, the guardian of this temple. I now grant you the power of nature. This power will not last forever, so you must use it well." Patrios said.

He took the shape of a spirit and entered Shampoo's body. The bright light was now gone, leaving only Shampoo, who was glowing with power.

The three men now stood in fear as the Amazon approached them, fury burning in her eyes. She clenched her fists and the power began to build up.

"But how... she doesn't have a ki blast." said Ryoga. Shampoo stretched her right arm and pointed to the men.

A ball of energy began to form in her hand, and in a moment, she threw the energy blast to them. There was again a bright light as the ball of power hit its target.

As the light faded, remains of the destroyed temple were the only ones left. Their enemies were obliterated in one blast.

A scream of, "Shampoo..." from Mousse was the last thing Shampoo heard.

* * *

Back in the hidden chamber, "Artemis and his group has found the Power of Nature." said one of the men.

"His majesty isn't gonna like this." said Herion. He called one of his men and gave him a scroll.

"Bring this to his majesty." he commanded. The man left immediately.

*Bismont is gonna get it.* he thought.

End of Chapter 5

**From the Author:**

The words in UNDERLINE are spoken or thought in Chinese in this chapter.

I didn't describe the fight scene that much, I'm really not that good with describing fights, especially if there's blood.

I just found out what those bundled leaves thing is on the heads of the Greeks. Laurel leaves or laurel crown. (Chapter 3)

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright to Rumiko Takahashi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©1998 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters mentioned above and the story, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 6: The Ruins of Koseidon

**(REPOSTED BECAUSE THE OLD ONE GOT KILLED BY THE NEW FORMATTING)**

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic Trilogy:  
"**The True Meaning of Love"  
**By: s16thunderjet

Story 1  
"**The Search for Atlantis"**

Chapter 6:  
**The Ruins of Koseidon**

Part 1:  
**Forgiveness and Friendship**

Akane closed her door and leaned on it.

*I still can't believe that Ryoga is P - Chan. I mean, it may be a dream, but it seemed so real.* she thought.

"Maybe I just miss all of them so much I'm having bad dreams." she said. She heard someone knock so she moved away from the door. She sat on her chair and faced the mirror.

"Come in." she said.

"Good evening." said Merian. Akane was surprised to see her still awake, for it was almost midnight.

"Hello Merian." said Akane. Merian noticed Akane's expression.

"Are you still thinking about him?" she asked carefully. Akane sighed again.

"I just can't get it off my mind." she answered. Merian approached her and stood behind her. She reached for Akane's brush and started brushing her hair.

"I think you should get some sleep. Staying up late won't help." suggested Merian.

She placed the brush on Akane's table and assisted her to her bed. Merian was about to close the lamp when Akane touched her hand. She looked back at her worried and confused face and smiled.

"It will be alright, Akane." she said and closed the lamp. She went out of the room and closed the door behind her.

*Poor girl.* she thought and walked to her room.

Merian was approaching a corner when she saw a warrior handing Astevaes a scroll. She stopped and listened to what they were talking about.

But all she understood was that someone was defeated and someone has gotten the power. She couldn't understand anything else because they were talking very softly.

Then the voices became grew fainter until Merian couldn't hear anything at all. She wanted to move closer to hear them, suddenly very curious as to what Lord Astevaes and the warrior were so secretive about.

"Merian." said someone. Merian almost screamed in surprise. Lucky for her, it was only Atlas and not Astevaes or the warrior.

"Good evening my Lord." she said and bowed.

"Good evening to you, too. But what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just came from my La... er... Akane's room, sire." she answered.

"How is she?" asked Atlas, concerned.

"She will be fine, I think she just needs some sleep." she said.

"Thank you Merian." said Atlas and headed for his room. Merian breathe a sigh of relief.

"That was close." she whispered. But when she turned back to listen to Astevaes and the warrior, no one was there.

*I wonder what that was all about.* she thought as she headed for her room.

* * *

The sounds of birds chirping and the gentle rustle of leaves in the wind roused Shampoo to wakefulness. She slowly opened her eyes.

It was morning again, meaning she had slept all of yesterday afternoon clear through until the next day.

She found herself inside a tent, with Ranma sleeping beside her. When she tried to turn and look at him, a hand stopped her.

"You need to rest Shampoo." said Mousse. Shampoo turned her head to her left and saw Mousse looking down at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I think I'm alright. I had a dream about Ryoga's power." she said.

"Me, too. Ukyo and Ryoga told me they had it, too." he said. Mousse reached out to touch hold her hand. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away.

"It was a scary dream." she added. Mousse smiled at her. He can still remember what had happened during the fight.

( "If you want kill him, you get through me first." she said.

"Sha... Shampoo... what about the unicorn..." Mousse mumbled in disbelief.

Shampoo turned to him and said, "Your life is more important to me than the unicorn and the power." she said and attacked. )

Shampoo looked up at the tall and handsome fellow standing sitting beside her. She could see his beautiful eyes hidden behind his thick ( and I mean thick ) glasses.

"What happened to Ranma." she asked suddenly, then looked at Ranma. For this reason, she didn't see Mousse's smile turn into a frown.

"Saotome got injured when he tried to help us." he said. His memory of that fight scene yesterday faded into nothing. Still, he didn't lose hope.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

"No, but thanks for asking." said Shampoo and then drifted back to sleep. Mousse's smile returned.

*At least she's treating me nice and talking to me.* he thought.

Ukyo came into the tent with a cup of hot chocolate. She gave Mousse the cup and then, sat beside Ranma.

"How is she doing?" she asked.

"She regained consciousness a while ago. I think she'll be fine." he said. He placed the cup on the ground, then turned to Ukyo.

"How's Ryoga?" he asked. Ukyo took a sip, then placed the cup down beside Mousse's.

"He's OK. I mean, he only had minor injuries, unlike Ranchan. Besides, even a dream like that can't hurt him..." she said.

*I hope...* she finished to herself.

Ukyo touched Ranma's shoulder gently. She was about to touch Ranma's face when...

"Akane..." murmured Ranma in his sleep.

Ukyo stopped herself and pulled her hand away from Ranma. Mousse could see tears forming on the edges of her eyes. He knew then how Ukyo felt, the same way he felt earlier, when Shampoo asked for Ranma. He placed his hand over hers and squeezed it.

"It'll be alright Ukyo." he said and smiled.

"Thanks Mousse." she said and squeezed his hand back.

Artemis came into the tent with Ryoga following her. He seemed very happy when he entered the tent ( for some unknown reason, funny, didn't he just have a scary dream ).

But when he saw Mousse and Ukyo holding hands, something inside him snapped. Something called jealousy immediately came up and he wanted to strangle Mousse right then and there.

Mousse saw Ryoga's unmistakably furious face and quickly let go of Ukyo's hand. Ukyo noticed the abruptness of Mousse's actions and turned to see Ryoga staring wildly at them.

"I think I'll stay outside." Ryoga said over his shoulder as he turned to walk outside. Ukyo wanted to go after him, but Artemis stopped her.

"No." she said. She looked at her in confusion.

"He needs to think." she said. Ukyo just slumped back to where she was seated.

"Has Ranma woken up?" asked Artemis.

"He tossed and turned a little, I think he's also having the dream." said Mousse.

"Why don't you tell me about that dream." said Artemis. "OK." said Ukyo and started.

* Dream * ( Same dream Akane will have )

"Hey Ranma, catch!" shouted Ryoga as he threw a log at him. Ranma waited, waited, waited, then...

"Hiya!" he screamed and jumped to intercept the log. Slicing noises could be heard, and in a moment...

"All done." said Ranma. The whole gang were deep in the mountains, camping.

"Good job, Ranchan." commented Ukyo.

"Of course, what else do you expect from me, the great Ran..." he was cut off by a flying plate. Lucky for him, he was able to dodge in time, leaving Mousse to catch the plate.

"What did you do that for?" Ranma asked Akane as he turned to look at her.

"Stop making a fool of yourself and help me with this tent. We have to set up our futons for tonight." she said.

But it wasn't in her usual _Ranma you jerk_ or _Die Ranma_ tone. It was actually said in a calm and tempting tone, maybe a bit more like a seductive tone.

"Yes ma'am." said Ranma in a happy and excited tone.

Ranma walked towards her and helped her set up the tent. While Mousse, Ukyo and Shampoo were fixing lunch, Ryoga watched Ranma and Akane, as if he was expecting something to happen.

Something unusual, something unexpected, something... perverted.

*No, I don't think so. Ranma may be a pervert, but I know that he respects Akane.* he thought.

Ranma and Akane had just finished in fixing the tent. As if to prove his earlier thoughts were right, Ranma suddenly came up behind Akane and encircled her waist with his arms.

Akane jumped a little, no doubt surprised by Ranma's action. But then she leaned her body closer to his and reveled when Ranma kissed her on the lips.

Ryoga's safety valve lifted and he ran towards them screaming, "Ranma! Prepare to die!"

Mousse, Ukyo and Shampoo looked up at the same time.

"Ryoga, don't!" cried Mousse.

"Ranchan, look out!" screamed Ukyo. Shampoo picked up her bonbouri and threw it just before Ryoga.

"Stop." she said. Ryoga glared at all of them but kept running towards Ranma and Akane.

"Die Ranma." he said and threw a punch. To his surprise, Ranma didn't dodge and got hit by the punch, full force. He fell to the ground, unconscious, blood trickling from his nostrils.

"Ranma!" screamed Akane and sat down to examine him.

"What?" Ryoga cried in surprise.

"How could you do that? Why did you do that?" Akane asked Ryoga. Mousse, Ukyo and Shampoo approached Ranma and examined him.

"Don't worry Akane, Ranchan will be alright." said Ukyo.

"She right, Ranma only asleep." added Shampoo.

But Akane wasn't listening. She was staring at Ryoga and was starting to advance on him, only to have Mousse stop her in the end. Still, she threw her fists at him like a madwoman.

"Let me go." she said, but Mousse kept a firm hold on her.

"I oughta kill him for that." she said, still struggling in Mousse's arms.

"No Akane." said Mousse and looked into her eyes.

"Ranma needs you now." he said and turned her to face Ranma. Akane nodded and sat beside Ranma. Mousse turned back to Ryoga and approached him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked in a whisper. Ryoga turned and started to walk away, but Mousse was right on his tail.

"Didn't you see what he just did to Akane." he said, but it wasn't a question.

"I did. And I think that it's normal for two engaged people kiss." he said, trying to make him understand. Ryoga stopped in front of a big tree, still not looking at him.

"But Akane hates him, I know she does." he said.

"No she doesn't, Ryoga. You just saw the proof." said Mousse.

He walked towards Ryoga, but stopped a few meters. Ryoga finally turned to him, anger and confusion in his eyes.

"Why are you defending him?" he asked. Mousse was now only a few feet from Ryoga.

"I am not defending him. I am simply telling the truth." he said. Ryoga turned his back on him again and hit the huge tree in frustration.

"Leave me alone, you don't understand. No one will ever understand." he said.

A long silence followed.

In that span of time, Ryoga suddenly realized how stupid and rude his actions were.

After a few seconds of thinking, "Look, I'm sorry Mou... What tha..." he said as he turned around.

Mousse wasn't there anymore. Actually, nothing was there anymore, it was like he was in a desert of some sort, not at all the cool and green forest he was in a while ago.

He was lost in the middle of nowhere, and alone. Suddenly, the ground behind him began to shake. He turned around to see ruins that wasn't there before.

"What's going on here?" he asked himself.

He walked through the ruins, searching for something. Or better yet, someone, anyone. And to his surprise, he did see someone. Bodies pinned to the monoliths.

He looked at them carefully, noticing one with short hair, and three others with long hair. Then he saw one with a pigtail as he passed by... wait a sec... a pigtail.

He ran back to that monolith, hoping against hope that it was just his imagination. He closed his eyes as he approached the stone, stood in front of it, and then opened his eyes again. His eyes didn't just open but went wide as well.

"No." he said. Then he turned to the next monolith. He recognized the three people with long hair as well.

"No, this can't be." he said.

Then he turned to the last monolith, hoping, praying to whoever was listening... But as he looked at it, he recognized the short hair and the face.

It was... it was Akane.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

Tears were now streaming down his cheeks, and they seemed to flow 'till the end of time. He felt the pain of being alone, alone in an unknown land. And what's harder was he's bound to be alone forever.

Without friends to support him, to accept him for who he is. Then he heard a mocking laugh behind him. He turned around saw nothing, except the sand being blown by the howling wind.

"I know you are in grief great wolf. But you won't find the solution to your problems if you continue to walk down this path." said someone, the same voice he had heard in his other dream.

"What do you mean?" he stammered.

"Be wise, great wolf. Your decision will decide your fate." said the voice again. Ryoga just stood there in confusion. He couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Farewell, may you find what you are searching for." finished the voice.

"Wait, please help me. Don't leave me." he pleaded, but to no avail.

He was alone again, in an unknown land.

* End of Dream *

"Oooohhh..." whispered Ranma as he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and then focused on a figure sitting beside him.

His vision was still a little blurred so he couldn't make out an image. He could hear two other people talking, then felt a hand touch his face.

"Is that you... Akane?" he asked. Ukyo pulled her hand back and sighed in defeat.

"It's me Ranchan." she said, weakly.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We have just left the jungle." answered Mousse.

"How do you feel?" asked Ukyo. Ranma winced slightly as he sat up, and she saw his hand move to his back.

"I'll be OK. I'm just hungry." he said. Seeing him up and alright made Ukyo feel better.

"We saved you some breakfast outside." she said and smiled at him.

"Thanks Ucchan." he said and stood up. He stretched his arms and went out of the tent. Outside, he did some warm up exercises.

* * *

Everyone inside the hidden chamber felt the room rock as the door slammed open. No one dared to look up at their superior.

"Herion." he said in full force and full volume. Herion came to him quickly, kneeling in front of him.

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked, but still didn't look up.

"I am displeased with Bismont's performance." he started.

He sat on his chair and thought for a while. Still, nobody dared to move or make a sound, not wanting to upset their superior anymore than he already is.

"I want you to send some reinforcements to Bismont. Tell him this will be his last chance." he continued. Heroin, looked up, surprised with what he said.

"But my Lord, Bismont has already dishonored us twice, he should be puni..." but Herion wasn't able to finish.

A dagger came rushing past his nose and slammed into the wall. His superior stood up.

"You dare defy me." he said.

Herion felt his heart beat stop. The look his master gave him would have killed an ordinary person by now.

"Forgive thy foolishness, your majesty. This will never happen again." said Herion and again, knelt before his master.

"That's better. If he fails again, I will give you the authority to dispose of him yourself." he said.

"Yes your majesty, I will do what you ask." he said, still kneeling.

His superior stood up and left the room without another word. Herion composed himself and stood up. He pointed to the nearest man.

"You, send eight men to assist Bismont." he said and then sighed.

*One more mistake Bismont and you're mine!* he growled mentally.

* * *

"Damn!" said Ryoga as he kicked a stone.

"Why am I acting this way?" he asked, no one in particular. The dream didn't have much of an effect on him, it had, a bit, but it wouldn't be enough to shatter his self control.

"Hi Ryoga." greeted Ranma, who was perched on a tree above Ryoga.

"Hello Ranma." he said, but there wasn't much enthusiasm in his voice, unlike Ranma's.

"Feeling bad about the dream?" Ranma asked. Just as he'd said it, he realized that it wasn't the best thing to say, considering Ryoga's attitude that morning.

"I mean... that is..." he struggled for an excuse, but he just couldn't find the words.

"It's alright. I'm not really that upset about the dream. Just... forget it." he finished, then sat on a rock and leaned on the tree Ranma was perched on. Curious, Ranma hoped down from the tree and sat beside him.

"Then why are you upset?" Ryoga didn't respond at first, he just looked at the tent where Ukyo and the others were in.

"I'm just so confused. I mean... you know how I feel about Akane right?" he asked. Ranma just nodded and looked at him intently, as if searching for an answer.

"Well, I still love her. I think I'll always love her. But when I started spending a lot of time away from her and with... someone else... I'm starting to feel confused." he said, then stood up and looked at the sky.

"You know, like I feel something for... for... for..." he paused, not really wanting to admit it. Ranma walked towards him, then pulls even with him.

"You like Ucchan, don't you?" he asked. Ryoga was surprised by Ranma's question, but kept his composure.

"Wha... what are you?" he stuttered, showing what was obvious.

Ranma smiled to himself, this was the opening he was waiting for. He's not only going to be able to get rid of Ryoga as his rival, but he's also going to help him with his life.

The same thing with Ukyo. If he can help her and Ryoga to get together, he can rid himself of one fiancé without having to leave her lonely and depressed.

"Why not go for it?" asked Ranma. Ryoga was caught off guard with his question.

"Go for what?" he asked, looking innocently. As if he didn't already know what Ranma was talking about.

"You know, for Ucchan." said Ranma. Ryoga turned to look away, trying desperately to hide the blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"I can't Ranma, I... I love Akane." he said and walked back towards the tent, carrying some breakfast.

*You're hopeless, Ryoga. So very hopeless.* thought Ranma, shaking his head sadly at the eternally lost boy.

* * *

"Lord Bismont." said one of his two remaining men.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We are receiving a transmission from headquarters." he answered.

"Let's listen to it." he said.

The man opened the communicator and brought them this message :

( Bismont, you have failed twice in your mission  
and should be punished. But his majesty was kind  
enough to give you another chance. This is going  
to be your last. One more mistake and I will  
gladly chop off your head. I will be sending you  
eight more warriors to assist you and your  
remaining men. )

It ended there. His men saw a few trees crash down as Bismont threw a blast.

"Damn that Herion." he said. Both men knelt before him and bowed.

"What are we to do, Lord?" asked one of his men. Bismont, who has finally calmed down a bit, sat on a big boulder and sighed heavily.

"We will wait for the reinforcements to arrive before we attack. Until then, investigate the surroundings and look for Artemis." he ordered.

"Yes Lord. " both of them said and flew off.

* * *

Shampoo stretched luxuriously on her mat.

"Ahh... she is awake." someone said. Shampoo blinked a few times and tried to focus. She saw three pairs of eyes looking down at her.

"Feeling any better?" asked Mousse, full of concern.

"Shampoo feel funny." she said and sat up.

"What do you mean?" asked Ukyo.

"Is like tingling thing." she said, wrinkling her nose. Artemis had to laugh at that.

"What so funny?" asked Shampoo.

"Congratulations Shampoo, you have succeeded. That tingling thing you are feeling is the power of nature coursing through your veins." said Artemis.

Shampoo looked a little confused, she couldn't quite understand what Artemis meant by the power. Seeing the confusion, Ukyo explained to her about her healing power.

"... so now, you can heal almost anything." finished Ukyo. Shampoo's eyes lit up.

*If I can heal anything, maybe I can heal my curse.* she thought.

"I don't think so." said Artemis as she read her mind.

"You can't heal your own curse Shampoo." she said.

"But why?" asked Mousse, hopes for a cure to his curse gone down the drain.

"Because by doing so, she will lose all her power. And if worse comes to worst, she may lose her life." she said. Both Shampoo and Mousse bowed their heads and frowned at that.

"But..." started Artemis. Both looked up, anxious to hear what she was going to say.

"If you can harness your healing power, maybe, just maybe, you'll be able to heal your curse." she finished. Mousse smiled but Shampoo still looked a little sad. That worried Mousse.

"What's wrong Shampoo?" he asked.

"Shampoo just hungry." she said. Mousse breathed a sigh of relief. Ukyo leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

"I was kinda worried." he said. He stood up and extended his hand for Shampoo.

"Come on, there's food outside." he said and pulled her up. Ukyo smiled as both went out.

*A little more patience Mousse.* she thought, seeing some sort of development in the way they treat each other.

Mousse and Shampoo passed by Ryoga as they went out.

"Hi Shampoo." greeted Ryoga and went passed them, glaring at Mousse.

Mousse looked away, trying to avoid Ryoga's gaze, but failed miserably. Shampoo noticed this and became a little curious. When they reached the table, she turned to Mousse.

"What was that all about?" she asked. Mousse sighed and offered her a seat. She sat down, still not taking her eyes off him.

"I think he's upset about what happened earlier." said Mousse.

"What do you mean, what happened earlier?" she asked. Mousse swallowed and looked at Shampoo.

"He saw me holding Ukyo's hands." he said. Shampoo stood up and gave him a dark look.

"And just why were you holding hands?" she demanded.

"I was just trying to comfort her." he answered.

"Comfort her, for what?" she asked, looking really pissed.

"Because she..." Mousse suddenly stopped as the realization hit him.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" he said with an amused smile.

Shampoo was surprised with his last statement. She realized that she has been acting, well, jealous. She grabbed a sandwich and turned around. For this reason, Mousse didn't see her blush.

"Hmph!" she said and walked towards the tent. Mousse sat back on the chair and smiled to himself.

*She was actually jealous.* he thought, happy that his actions have already had an effect on her purple - haired Amazon goddess.

Mousse may not have seen Shampoo, but Ranma did. He was perched on a tree and saw the whole scene.

Even though he couldn't understand what the two were talking about, he could see from Shampoo's blush that Mousse had caught her off guard with something. He jumped off the tree and landed beside Shampoo.

"Hi Shampoo." he greeted.

"Hello Ranma." she said, still blushing and offered him a bite.

"Thanks, I just ate. By the way, did you just eat hundreds of tomatoes?" he asked.

"What you mean?" she asked.

"I dunno, your face just looks so red." he said, smirking.

Shampoo's eyes went wide and blushed harder. She felt Ranma's eyes on her and didn't try to conceal her red face. She headed for a big boulder an sat, while Ranma sat beside her.

"So what were you and Mousse talking about." he asked, curious.

"It not your business." she said, the blush slowly fading. Ranma put his hands behind his head and leaned on the boulder.

"I don't suppose it's about that incident with Ryoga." he said. Shampoo turned to look at him.

"How you know about thing with Ryoga?" she asked. Ranma looked up at her.

"Ryoga told me." he answered. She sighed, a sign of defeat.

"Then, no reason to talk about it." she said, obviously trying to avoid the big question.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" he asked.

Shampoo groaned inwardly, and looked up at the sky as if asking the gods why she was stuck in such a predicament. She stood up and walked away, trying to escape.

"It not your business." she said over her shoulder.

Shampoo saw Artemis go out of the tent and walked towards her, avoiding both Ranma and Mousse. Ranma looked at her with amusement.

*So far, so good. At this rate, I'll be out of enemies and fiancés by the time we rescue my true fiancé.* he thought.

He looked at the sky and clenched his right hand into a fist.

"Wherever you are, I'm gonna find you Akane." he whispered to himself.

( Inside the tent, about five minutes ago. )

"Now that we've found Shampoo's power, who's next?" asked Ukyo.

"Ryoga, undoubtedly." answered Artemis.

"But where are we going to start searching?" she asked.

"In the Sahara desert, Ryoga will lead us." she said. Ukyo looked a little disturbed.

Artemis saw her confusion and said, "Ryoga may be bad with directions, but his animal spirit will guide him, and all of us as well." Ukyo's face went back to normal.

"I thought I heard my name..." said Ryoga as he entered the tent. Ukyo jumped back a bit, surprised to see Ryoga.

"Hello Ryoga." said Artemis.

"Um... sorry to barge in but... can I talk to Ukyo... alone?" he asked Artemis. She looked at him, and then at Ukyo. She could see the tension in both their eyes. She stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll be outside if anyone needs me." she said and went out. Ryoga sat nervously across Ukyo, who was still not looking at him.

There was silence for a moment, then...

"I'm sorry." they said simultaneously. Then they looked up at each other yet simultaneously again.

"You go first." said Ukyo then bowed down.

"No, you go first." said Ryoga. Ukyo looked up just as he looked down.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you yesterday." she said. Ryoga moved closer to her, their knees almost touching in their sitting position.

"It's alright. I'm the one who should be sorry." he started. He swallowed and composed himself.

"I mean, I shouldn't have reacted like that." he said.

Ukyo reached over to his shoulder with her left hand. Ryoga looked at her and smiled.

"I understand, Ryoga. I mean, after the dream you had..." she didn't finish. She couldn't finish.

Seeing Ryoga smile at her made her blush a little. Then she thought for a moment about what Ryoga just said.

"Come to think of it, why did you react that way?" she asked. Ryoga suddenly felt heat rise up in his cheeks. Her question caught him flat footed and he didn't have an answer.

"That is... I mean... I..." he started to mumble for words. Ukyo was quite amused. Seeing Ryoga stutter was normal, normal if Akane was the subject. Just then, an interesting idea crossed her mind.

*Maybe he's jealous about me and Mousse. But there's nothing between me and Mousse.* she thought.

After a few moments, the realization dawned upon her.

*He likes me! Ryoga likes me!* she cried mentally. For some reason, such thoughts made her happy.

"Oh, forget it." she said in a funny tone and stood up. Ryoga breathe a sigh of relief and looked up at her.

"Come on, we have to fix the tent." she said and offered her hand. He gladly took it and smiled at her.

*I hope I'm right with this.* she thought happily. In that short span of time, Ranma was the last thing on Ukyo's mind.

* * *

Akane studied herself in the mirror as Merian entered her room.

"Good morning Akane." she greeted.

But there was no response from Akane.

Akane was so engulfed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Merian. Her loyal servant walked towards Akane and waved her hand in front of Akane's face. She jumped a bit and then looked at Merian.

"Oh, good morning." she said. Then she looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Are you alright?" asked Merian, noticing Akane's facial expression.

"Not really." she answered.

"Another dream?" asked Merian.

"Uh huh." said Akane as she nodded.

"About what?" asked Merian. Akane now turned towards Merian and spoke.

"Ryoga again, but this time, it had something to do with a power." she said, confused a bit with the 'power' part. Then she told Merian all about the dream.

"Actually, this is the second time I dreamt about this power stuff." finished Akane.

"Oh, and when was the first time?" asked Merian.

"The first was about Shampoo and her power." she said. Akane started telling her about her Shampoo dream. Merian thought as Akane finished her story telling.

"Do you know anything about this so - called power?" she asked Merian.

"I have heard some stories about a legend that the power of the Earth is made up of six different forces." she started. Akane looked dumbfounded.

"I don't know much. But I think his majesty King Atlas knows about this." she said.

"Where is he now?" asked Akane. But before Merian could answer...

"I am here." said Atlas. Merian quickly bowed down.

"Good morning Akane." he greeted.

"Oh, good morning Atlas." said Akane. Atlas knelt down beside her, reached for her hand and kissed it. Akane just smiled at him.

"Can I talk to you about something?" she asked.

"Of course, my dear." he replied. Then he stood up and offered his hand.

"I suggest we talk about it during breakfast..." he said.

Akane nodded. She took his hand and stood up. They walked out of the door and headed for the dining room, with Merian following closely.

* * *

"Hey Ucchan! Can I have another?" asked Ranma. Ukyo flipped another okonomiyaki and threw it at Ranma.

"Heads up!" she said.

Ranma caught the okonomiyaki with his chopsticks and placed it on his plate. He sliced it into two and then threw both up in the air, swallowing both, one piece at a time.

"Thanks Ucchan." he said and sat back.

"Anytime Ranchan." said Ukyo and started fixing her cooking stuff.

Ryoga snorted as he joined Mousse, who was fixing his bag for their next trip.

"He's unbelievable! That jerk!" he said. Mousse stopped fixing his bag looked at him, confused.

"I mean, that was his eighth okonomiyaki." said Ryoga.

"He can be a jerk sometimes..." said Mousse.

"...but Ukyo lets him have as much as he wants." he continued. Ryoga sighed a little.

"Aw, I can't understand her." he said and closed the zipper of his bag. Mousse, also having finished preparing his bag, closed its zipper and looked at Ryoga.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ranma treats her like his best friend, even though she is his fiancé. But the point is, she doesn't care." he said.

Mousse could see where Ryoga was leading, because that is where he is now, with Shampoo.

"Ryoga, I know that you care for Ukyo. But you have to understand her position." he started.

"She has been in love with Ranma all her life. They have been separated before, and that made her feel sad and lonely." he continued.

"And now that she and Ranma have finally been reunited, she will do all that she can to show him how much she loves him." he finished.

Ryoga already knew that when he and Ukyo had their conversation in the bathroom of the Tendo's.

"But she deserves someone who treats her as a real fiancé." insisted Ryoga. Mousse chuckled a bit.

"Oh, you mean you." he suddenly said. Ryoga was caught off guard with his remark, but still managed to blush.

"That's not what I meant." he blurted and then picked up his bag.

"Come on, we're gonna be left out if we don't hurry." Ryoga said over his shoulder as he walked away from Mousse.

They all ate an early lunch and decided to leave for Africa as soon as possible. The Sahara desert can be pretty tricky during the night, let alone very cold.

Ryoga wasn't that excited with the trip because it was his turn to look for his power. But he had already decided that he would do anything to save Akane.

Now that they have found Shampoo's power, they had the luxury to teleport. But only in short distances because they need at least three of powers to teleport completely, with their back packs that is.

Of course, Artemis cannot help in the teleportation because she needs to exert a lot of energy. And because of this huge exertion, their enemies might detect them. At least she can teleport on her own.

From the Amazon Jungle, they all teleported to the Santos seaport where they took another ship going to Africa, particularly Angola, to the port of Benguela, where the ship will be docking.

Their trip was again a very peaceful one. Neither of them wanted to break their own truces. But more so, they have become friends in that encounter with the people of Atlantis and their quest for Shampoo's power.

* * *

The eight additional men arrived just as Bismont's remaining men did. The eight bowed before him and awaited further instructions.

"Lord..." said one of his remaining men.

"We did a full scan of the area. Artemis and her gang are no where to be found." he said.

"Damn!" said Bismont, slamming his fist onto a tree.

"But we found traces of energy in the area. We presumed it was used for teleportation." said the other.

"Good." Bismont said. One of the eight new men stood up and looked at Bismont.

"Lord..." he said. "What is it?" asked a pissed Bismont.

"We have some information on where they might be heading." he said.

"Speak up." said Bismont. He nodded and started talking.

"Leaving Atlantis, we teleported from the Aegean sea up to here. On our way, we felt a strong energy going to the other direction, to the Santos seaport." he finished, and then bowed back down.

"It seems that Artemis and her friends have teleported to find the next power, the power of the land." said one of Bismont's original men.

He thought for a while, and then said to all of his men, "We shall teleport to the Santos seaport at once." Then he turned to his two trusted men.

"And I want you two to investigate." he said.

They both bowed and said, "Yes Lord."

After a few moments, they all teleported for the seaport.

* * *

Akane chewed a piece of bread and then swallowed.

"So you mean that the legend of the six powers is true." she said.

"It is, my dear." said Atlas.

"It is said that when one obtains this great power, he will become really powerful. But when all the six forces are combined, we can say that they are completely unstoppable." he said.

"You mean like immortal or something?" asked Akane.

Atlas took a sip from his tea cup and then placed his cup back down. He wiped his mouth with the table napkin and then looked at Akane.

"Do not worry Akane. These are only dreams." said Atlas. He got up from his seat and walked up to her.

He kissed her hand and said, "I will go about my business now. But if you need me..." Akane interrupted him, but not in a rude manner.

"...I know where to find you." she finished the statement for him.

With that, Atlas walked out of the room. Akane slumped back on her seat and just sat there for a while. Thoughts and worries flooded her mind.

When will she ever see daylight again, see her family again, her friends, Ranma. Why is she having these dreams. From the very first nightmare she had back at her home, up to now.

Then, Atlas's words came back to her.

( "Do not worry Akane. These are only dreams." )

"Maybe... maybe Atlas is right. These are only dreams." she muttered to herself and stood up to leave the room.

But somewhere on the back of her mind, Akane knows it's not only a dream.

Part 2:  
**Love and Redemption**

Arriving at Angola after a tiring four day trip, Ranma and the others headed straight for the American embassy. They couldn't understand why they went to the American embassy, when they are Japanese.

It turns out that it is a lot faster to get assistance and a tour guide when you speak the so - called international language.

Actually, Artemis and Ryoga are the only ones who know how to speak English, fluently, that is. Both were talking to the officers in the embassy while the others waited outside.

Most of them were surprised to find out of Ryoga's skill. He can speak five different languages. Spanish, French, Mandarin, English and Japanese respectively.

After ten minutes of waiting, the two finally went out of the office, accompanied by a native.

"Who is he?" asked Ranma.

"His name is Yomunda, an African native." said Artemis.

"He will help us get across the border." she added. Then she and Yomunda talked in the native language which the others could not understand.

"Artemis said that we can spend the rest of the afternoon to rest. We will leave early tomorrow." said Ryoga.

"By the way Ryoga, how did you learn those five languages?" asked Ukyo. Ryoga looked a little embarrassed with her question.

"Well, um, since I..." he paused, he hated to admit that he had a lousy sense of direction. Ukyo and the others couldn't help but laugh at him.

"OK, so I get lost." he finally admitted.

"Some friends you are." he snorted. They all stopped laughing with his comment.

"It was a joke Hibiki." said Mousse.

"I know." said Ryoga with a sigh. Ukyo walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Ryoga. Knowing those languages just means that you learn fast." she said, trying to cheer him up. Ryoga's eyes lit up and suddenly forgot that the others were there.

"You really think so?" he asked, staring at her with sparkling eyes. Ryoga's stare was starting to make Ukyo blush. She opened her mouth to answer but found that her voice was somewhat missing.

"I... ah..." she muttered. Ryoga leaned even closer, waiting for her response.

"I think she does Ryoga." said Ranma.

Both looked at Mousse, Ranma and Shampoo who were smiling at them. Then Ryoga remembered how close he was to Ukyo. Maybe a little too close. He immediately moved away and apologized continuously.

"It's alright, really." said Ukyo.

Artemis returned and said, "We shall camp out here for the night. Tomorrow, we leave for the Sahara."

Everyone nodded. Yomunda led them to the back of the embassy where they could camp out. But Ryoga was still apologizing to Ukyo.

"I'm sorry Ukyo. I didn't mean to..." he went on and on. The others couldn't help but laugh at the pair.

The next morning, around 3:00 A. M., everyone was ready to leave. Hoping to reach the Sahara by sundown, the group left immediately. They took a small van that would take them across the border and into Zaire.

Ukyo handed out freshly cooked okonomiyaki for their breakfast. Mousse, on the other hand, distributed the drinks. Ranma and Ryoga couldn't help but wonder where Shampoo is.

"Um, Mousse, where is Shampoo?" asked Ryoga. Mousse finished giving out the drinks and then turned to answer Ryoga.

"She's sleeping in front. Artemis is with her." he said. Now Ukyo joined in wondering.

"Why aren't you with her?" she asked. Mousse just sat and didn't answer. Ukyo was about to ask him again when he opened his mouth.

"I don't want to be with her." he answered. The three stared at him in shock.

"You probably don't believe me." he said.

"But all this time you wanted to be with her, now..." said Ukyo.

"You mean you don't love her anymore?" asked Ranma.

"It's not like that, Saotome. I love her more than life itself." he said.

"Then why?" asked Ukyo. Mousse sighed and leaned back against the side of the van.

"It's just that... things are starting to get better." he started. Ranma, Ryoga and Ukyo listened carefully to what he was saying.

"I mean, ever since I stopped glomping her, she's finally treating me like a friend." he added. The others looked a bit confused.

"Usually, we don't talk at all. We talk the usual restaurant stuff, but nothing other than that. But now, she's actually talking to me like she does to everyone else." he continued.

"I don't want to destroy what's just starting by staying with her again." he said. Ukyo raised an eyebrow at him.

"But you stayed with her and took care of her after the fight. What's so different about this one?" said Ukyo.

"Last time, I had high hopes. But now, I'm just hoping." he said. Now he got Ranma and Ryoga's eyebrow up.

"Remember the battle. She actually risked her life to save me." he said.

"Yeah, usually, it's the other way around." commented Ryoga.

"That's why I had high hopes back then. But when she woke up, you," he pointed at Ranma, "were the first one she asked for." he said.

"Hey!" Ranma said. He didn't like the way Mousse pointed at him or his tone.

"I'm sorry. It's just so hard to have high hopes and then just... just nothing." he said. Then they saw a single drop of tear. Ukyo sat beside Mousse and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's gonna be fine." she said.

"Yup, she's right." added Ryoga.

"It'll get better." said Ranma. Mousse looked at his three friends.

"Thank you, everyone." he said and smiled.

"Hey, we're all friends now right?" asked Ranma. They all looked at each other and then nodded.

"Yes, we all are." said Mousse.

"Including Shampoo." said Ukyo.

"And Akane." added Ryoga.

"Yeah, all of us." finished Ranma. They were all laughing and eating when they heard someone call.

"Mousse." They all looked in front and saw Shampoo having a hard time getting up.

"What you doing, help Shampoo." she said.

Mousse immediately stood up and assisted Shampoo. She sat down in front of the others and Mousse beside her. The others started coughing in an exaggerating manner.

Shampoo just looked on, clueless of the happenings. The others were coughing uncontrollably, teasing Mousse who barely contained his blush. Mousse shushed them and then turned to Shampoo.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes." she said. Mousse looked at Ukyo. She immediately understood.

"You've got it." she said and fired up her portable grill. In a few minutes, she had an okonomiyaki ready and gave it to Mousse.

"Here." he said and gave it to Shampoo.

The others continued to tease them. Shampoo took it and started eating, still oblivious to the others. Artemis joined them at the back and started eating as well.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something Artemis." said Ranma. Artemis swallowed a slice of okonomiyaki.

"Go ahead." she said. "Back in Brazil, we just teleported. Why don't we just teleport to the Sahara?" he asked.

"Actually, we can teleport to the Sahara. But that first teleportation took a lot of Shampoo's energy." she started. They all looked at Shampoo, who just smiled back at them.

"That's the reason why she's slept all afternoon of yesterday until this morning." she continued.

"We can't risk taking another teleportation. It might take Shampoo's life." she added. She looked at the five sad faces in front of her.

"But if we get Ryoga's power, we can divide the energy needed for teleportation and we can teleport to even farther places." she finished.

The five sad faces are now filled with smiles. But they still have a long and hard way ahead of them.

* * *

Bismont and his men spread out at the seaport, hoping not to catch the attention of the crowds. Bismont's two loyal warriors finally returned. They all gathered in a small alley and away from the crowds.

"Report." said Bismont.

"Lord, for the past four days, only two ships have left the port." said one.

"One cargo ship left for the United States, and another for Angola." said the other.

"We checked the passenger list, and found a group of six people, five of them Japanese, on board the ship for Angola." he finished. Bismont now had a smile on his face.

"Good. We leave for Angola at once." he commanded.

*Artemis is going for the second power, but she won't succeed this time.* he thought, very determined.

"Let's go." he said and everyone vanished into thin air.

* * *

After a very exhausting four - hour trip across the border, Ranma and Co. finally made it to Zaire.

Yomunda drove them up to the Congo river where they all took a boat ride, a speed boat that is, which is supposed to take them across yet another border, to Cameroon.

After another two hours of getting splashed with water and tossed around, not to mention the constant changing of directions because of the different branching off of the river into smaller rivers, they arrived at the city of Yaounde and decided to take a few minutes rest there.

Or that is, for the little pig, cat, duck and little girl to change back to their normal forms.

While Artemis helped the others to change back, Ukyo wandered about and found herself in front of a souvenir shop.

*I guess it won't hurt to take a look.* she thought and went inside.

Wind chimes were hanging just before the door along with other stuff. On one of the shelves, she found a wide array of ornaments ranging from beaded necklaces and bracelets, to ethnic rings and other stuff.

Another shelf was filled with t - shirts, shorts and other clothes with the sign 'Cameroon' on them. There were also bags, caps, postcards and other souvenir items.

Ukyo walked to the last shelf before the counter. It was filled with a lot of different, or should I say, unique stuff. She saw an old wine glass, the ones made out of bronze.

She saw an interesting dagger, also made out of bronze. She picked it up from its dagger rest, more known as a knife rest, and examined it. She was about to pull it out from its case when the store keeper approached her.

He said something in his native language which Ukyo didn't understand. But judging from the look on his face, it looked like he was stopping her from buying it.

*Why would they put it up here as a display for sale when it looks as though they don't want it to be bought?* she thought, confused.

He said something again but Ukyo still couldn't understand. She stared at him, utter confusion and irritation on her face.

"He said that you should be careful." supplied Artemis as she went into the store.

"Nice timing, thanks for the translation, too." said Ukyo.

Artemis talked to the store keeper about the dagger. From what Ukyo was seeing, it was like the dagger was cursed or something. Artemis then turned to her.

"He said that the dagger came from his ancestors, possibly originating from somewhere in the Sahara desert." she said. Then she handed her a small book.

"What's this?" asked Ukyo.

"He says that this book can tell you all about that dagger." said Artemis. Ukyo was surprised to see that it was in English.

*English? I can speak a little of the language... but I don't think I can understand a whole book.* she thought.

"How am I supposed to understand this?" she asked her. Artemis turned to her with a little mischief in her eyes.

"Why don't you ask Ryoga to read it for you." she suggested. But Ukyo wasn't looking at her so she didn't notice Artemis's little scheme.

Curious, Ukyo decided to buy the dagger and the book as well. She continued to look at the shelf and found a pair of rings, both were made of silver.

One had a blue sapphire and the other one with the wider band had a green emerald. She also took it with her and brought all of the stuff to the counter.

The man computed her bill and gave her the receipt. Artemis read it and gave the man some payment. The man bowed to them. They both went out of the store and headed to meet with the others.

"How much was my bill?" asked Ukyo.

"In your currency, fifteen thousand yen." she said. Ukyo got some money and paid her.

"Where did you guys go?" asked Ranma, who is now a guy again.

"I just bought some stuff from that store." said Ukyo and pointed at the souvenir shop.

"What did you buy?" asked Ryoga.

"Oh some ancient dagger and a couple of other things." she said and put them inside her bag.

"Now, we take another van ride to the Niger river." said Artemis.

Ranma entered the van first, followed by Ukyo and Ryoga. They settled in beside Mousse, who had Shampoo's head laying on his lap, sleeping.

She was still a little tired from that teleportation, side effects that Artemis told them about. Ranma and the others started teasing him again. But their noise woke Shampoo up.

Shampoo opened her eyes and saw three pairs of eyes looking mischievously at her. She was quite confused with their faces, until she remembered where she was.

She turned her head and saw Mousse looking down at her. She immediately sat up, blushing. The others burst out laughing. At that moment, she wanted to hit Mousse for causing her such embarrassment.

But her irritation quickly died out when she remembered that she was the one who fell asleep on his lap, and that he did not force her to do so. Mousse just looked at her and didn't say a word.

She just sighed to herself. Ranma was finally starting to relax from his unstoppable laughing and he sighed as well. She looked at the Amazon pair and smiled to himself.

*I knew it. After this whole thing, those two are going to get together.* he thought.

He turned to Ukyo and was about to say something when he saw the scene in front of him.

Ukyo had brought out the book she bought from the store. It was in English and she had asked Ryoga to help her understand it. As Ryoga was trying to explain it to her, Ukyo's face looked more and more confused.

Ryoga looked a little frustrated when he couldn't help Ukyo understand. He let out a sigh and slumped into his seat. Ukyo patted him on the head, so soft that it only touched his head.

"It's alright Ryoga, I'll get the hang of it sooner or later." she said. Ryoga turned to look at her.

"It's not that Ukyo. I just feel that I didn't do anything to help." he said.

"But you did help. Now I know the table of contents." she said.

Ryoga sunk even deeper in his seat. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted. Ukyo couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"That wasn't funny." said Ryoga, still pouting.

Ukyo pinched his cheek saying, "It was a joke." Ryoga 'Hmphed' manly, if there was such a thing, and looked away.

"And you look cute when you pout." added Ukyo.

Ryoga would've blushed to death with what she said, if there was such a thing, that is. Ukyo was still laughing when she noticed Ranma looking at them with a slight amusement in his face.

"Oh, hi Ranchan." she said.

"Hi..." said Ranma.

"Did you want something?" she asked.

"Oh, no... nothing. I was just... oh, forget it." he said and went at the far side of the van, as far away from them as possible.

Ryoga, finally snapping out of his state, looked at Ranma and then back at Ukyo.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"Nothing." said Ukyo with a sigh, seeing her chances with Ranma slowing fading away.

Ranma just looked out the window from his seat. He felt out of place inside the van. Mousse and Shampoo were now conversing in Chinese, while Ukyo and Ryoga were talking about the book Ukyo bought and having fun at the same time, leaving him longing for companionship.

Oh how he missed Akane. Even though she beats him up most of the time, and most of that time was his fault, it was really fun having her around. He always had someone to have spend time with.

He suddenly felt lonely. Yes, he had Mousse, Shampoo, Ryoga and his Ucchan with him, but it was really different with Akane. He longed to fill that loneliness inside him.

And that's the reason why he wanted to rescue Akane. He loves her so much that he would always go to any length to save her. And that love was not lost on any of his friends.

Ranma sighed again. He's been sighing constantly ever since Akane was kidnapped. The others noticed this and looked at him. But Ranma didn't see their worried gazes.

"Don't worry Akane, I'm coming." he whispered.

Shampoo and Ukyo sighed at the same time. They looked at each other and saw the others' pain. The pain of being in love with someone who doesn't love you back.

They looked away and settled for the silence that followed. Both Mousse and Ryoga just looked on, not really understanding what was happening, but sensitive enough to notice the melancholy atmosphere.

An hour passed and they arrived at the Niger river. There, they took another boat ride bound for Mali. It was again non - stop, another four hour trip.

Artemis had advised them to sleep while they can, for when they reach Mali, they would have to travel on foot. Ranma was already sleeping like a brick at the back of the boat. Shampoo was there, too.

This time, Mousse was the one sleeping, head resting on her lap. It was the least she could do to thank him for letting her sleep in his lap.

She was thankful that Ranma hadn't seen it and neither did Ukyo and Ryoga who were in front of the boat, still talking about the dagger. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

It was only her means of saying thank you.

Speaking of Ryoga and Ukyo, they have finally understood the book and the dagger. It turns out that the dagger was some sort of a key to an ancient temple in the Sahara.

There were still a lot of stuff that was said about the dagger, but Ukyo was too sleepy to continue listening to Ryoga. She felt her eyes becoming heavier and heavier, until suddenly...

Ryoga felt Ukyo's head on his shoulder. Ryoga smiled. He closed the book and placed it back, along with the dagger, into Ukyo's bag. He carefully lifted Ukyo and let her head lie on his lap, just like Mousse with Shampoo.

He brought one hand to gently stroke her hair. Then an image of Akane filled his vision as he looked down at Ukyo.

"Akane..." he whispered, a little guilty.

He couldn't understand his own feelings. He loves Akane, very much. But what of Ukyo... He frowned and then looked up at the sky.

*I will find this power, and I will save you Akane. Then we will see what will happen.* he thought as he looked down at Ukyo once more.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bismont and his men arrived at Angola. He immediately dispatched his men to search for Artemis and his group, but to no avail.

There seem to be no trace of them wherever they look. All of his men then gathered back around him, returning to report.

"Lord, I checked with the embassy and they said that there were a group of people who came by four days ago that fits our description." he said.

"Where are they now?" asked Bismont.

"They left for Zaire about ten hours ago. But their main destination is the Sahara desert in northern Africa." he answered.

"Good. Let us go." he said.

*Artemis, cherish this day, for it will be your last.* thought Bismont.

* * *

"Can we take a rest?" asked Ranma. They all looked at Artemis and then at each other.

"OK, we shall rest for a while here." she said. Ranma immediately reached for his water and drank continuously.

Leaving Yomunda in Mali, they started their journey. They have been walking around the desert for the past two hours, but they still haven't found anything.

Lucky for them, the sun was starting to move towards the west, which meant lesser heat.

"How are we supposed to find those ruins?" asked Ukyo. Artemis looked at Ryoga.

"Through him." she said. They all gave him hard looks.

"Hey, this is the first time I ever came to this place." he shot back defensively. He walked a few feet away from them then stopped to face them.

"And it's not like I know where those ruins are." he said and stomped his feet on the ground.

To his, and everyone's surprise, the ground below him shook and gave way. He fell into the hole it made along with the sand.

"Ryoga!" screamed Ukyo and ran to him.

Ranma spat his water out and ran to him as well. They looked down the hole, looking for Ryoga. They stood there impatiently, waiting for the dust to clear.

Ryoga was slow to get up. His head ached a bit along with his butt. He looked up to see a large hole about ten feet in diameter and thirty feet in height above him. He heard someone calling his name.

"I'm OK." he announced. He brought out his flashlight and started to look around.

"Hey guys, I think I found it." he said.

"Found what?" someone asked from above.

"The ruins." he shouted back.

"I'm coming down." said Ukyo.

She took the flashlight from her bag and handed it to Mousse. She also took the dagger with her. Ranma got a long and sturdy rope ready for her.

"Please be careful." he said as he tied the rope around her waist.

"Don't worry about me." she said and started walking to the hole.

Ranma tied the other end of the rope to himself. Mousse took the rope and let go behind him. He and Ranma slowly lowered Ukyo down the hole, letting the rope slide past his back.

Ryoga assisted Ukyo as she set foot on the ground. She untied the rope and tugged at it, letting the others know that she's alright. She opened her flashlight and walked towards a huge stone.

It was like, a big door that needed a key to open it. They saw a small hole that looked like a keyhole. They looked at each other and then nodded.

Ukyo took the dagger from its case and gave it to Ryoga. He slowly pushed the dagger into the hole and turned it. The ground began to shake again as the huge stone began to move.

Ukyo and Ryoga moved away and covered their eyes as protection from the dust. The others felt the movement and immediately looked down the hole.

"Hey, are you guys OK?" asked Ranma. They heard some coughing and murmuring.

"We're alright." said Ryoga.

Ukyo stood up from where she fell and looked about the ruins. She gave a hopeful look at Ryoga who returned the look. He then nodded and called the others.

"You guys can come down now." he said. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey Artemis, can you..." Ranma's words drifted into the air. Mousse and Shampoo turned to him and was surprised as well.

"Where Artemis?" asked Shampoo.

"I have no idea." said Ranma.

"Where are we going to place our things?" asked Mousse.

"And how do we get down?" asked Ranma.

"That easy." said Shampoo. They both turned to look at her. She closed her eyes and pointed forward, chanting:

"Oh power of nature, I call on thee.

We need a foundation, come forth a tree."

And a tree, a big one at that, sprouted from where Shampoo pointed. Ranma and Mousse looked on in surprise. Though Ranma didn't understand a word Shampoo said, the tree kinda told him what she did.

"Nice trick Shampoo. But how is that going to help us?" he asked. Mousse just shook his head.

He took the rope from Ranma and tied it to the trunk of the tree. He walked back to Ranma and gave him the rope and grabbed all their bags. He placed them all under the tree and made his way back to them.

"Aiya, never thought Mousse sometimes smarter than Ranma." commented Shampoo.

"Hah, hah. Very funny." was all Ranma could say. They slowly made their way down the hole, Mousse going first, followed by Shampoo and then Ranma.

"Where's Artemis?" asked Ukyo. Shampoo shrugged.

"Vanished, without a trace." supplied Mousse.

"She also did this last time." said Ukyo.

"Wasn't there a peach?" asked Ryoga. The others started mocking and throwing small rocks at him.

"Hey! Watch it! You never know..." he said jokingly.

"Oh, forget it Ryoga. You're such a pig. Let's go." said Ranma and they started walking into the ruins.

"Ranma..." growled Ryoga, but stopped himself from attacking the pigtailed martial artist. It was his own fault to joke around at a time like this.

Ryoga turned the dagger again to its original position, got it and followed then them. They were halfway into the ruins when they heard some howling.

With his flashlight, Ryoga turned around and looked for the source.

"What was that?" he asked.

"It was probably just the wind." said Ranma. They continued walking forward. After another fifty feet or so, they heard some howling again.

"That is definitely not the wind." said Ukyo.

"Stay close together." said Mousse. Shampoo suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" asked Mousse.

"I can feel huge energy." she said.

"Where?" asked Ranma. Shampoo closed her eyes and raised her head towards the ceiling.

"It very close. Come from people like Artemis." she said and then opened her eyes.

"How do you know, Shampoo?" asked Ukyo.

"No time explain. We need hurry and find power." she said.

* * *

Bismont and his men were flying over the Sahara desert in pursuit of Artemis. They teleported from Angola to Mali, two hours after Artemis and her group left.

He was informed that they'd just missed them, and immediately departed for the Sahara. They have been flying for about thirty minutes now.

They were about to turn back, thinking that the information they had received was wrong, when one of his men spotted a huge tree in the middle of the desert.

"Lord." he said and pointed at the tree. They all hovered above the tree and spotted the hole. They all went down into the hole with Bismont leading the way.

"This time, I will head the attack." he said and produced a fire ball in his hand as a torch. They went into the door Ryoga opened with the dagger. Then they heard a howling sound.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Mere wind my Lord." answered one. They continued flying forward into the ruins.

* * *

After about ten minutes of walking, Ranma and Co. finally reached the end of the ruins. They saw some sort of statue of a wolf almost as big as a man.

Ukyo saw another hole where the dagger seemed to fit. She called Ryoga and told him about it.

"Here goes." he said and pushed the dagger into the hole.

Another door opened where they all entered. There was another statue of a wolf. And below it were some carvings that seemed to have been there since 2d century A. D., the time of the Kingdom of Aksum.

The carvings appear to have been done by using symbols, more known as the cuneiform system of writing invented by the Sumerians.

There were drawings of people, someone who looks as if he was being worshipped like a god, a bonfire and a lot more. But the wolf only appeared once, it was the last drawing.

The carvings seemed to have been interrupted as it ended there, with the wolf.

"What does it mean?" asked Ranma.

"Back then, there was a man who seemed to be their god. His name was Koseidon. He was worshipped and praised by the people. He fell in love with one of the natives and asked for her love in return. But she already had a husband. He got mad and burned this man. The people knew about it and drove him away. He swore to have revenge, and so he commanded the earth to open and swallow the whole village, along with the temple that we are in now. He was punished by the gods and turned into a wolf. And that's where the drawings stopped, unfinished I believe." said Mousse.

"How you know that?" asked Shampoo.

"I just followed the story." he said.

"You mean that this wolf is where the power is hidden?" asked Ranma.

"Possibly." said Mousse.

"What do you think happened after?" asked Ukyo.

"Maybe this is his final resting place." said Ryoga.

"Do not worry. This will be your final resting place as well." said Bismont. They all turned to the dark and saw Bismont and his men.

"Aiya." said Shampoo. The five formed a line protecting the wolf statue. Ranma tapped Ryoga's hand, but did not turn his head.

"When I say go, fire a ki blast." he whispered. Ryoga nodded and whispered it to the others.

"Attack." said Bismont. His ten men attacked them, two men to each of Ranma and his friends.

As the men approached, about ten feet from them, Ranma shouted, "NOW!"

Mousse, Ukyo and Shampoo ducked as they heard him.

"SHI SHI HOKOUDAN!" screamed Ryoga.

"MOKOU TAKABISHYA!" cried Ranma.

The twin ki blasts soared into the air and knocked out his men. Of the ten, two got killed.

One slammed into the wall and broke his spine, the other slammed into the wall then fell to the floor. His impact with the wall caused it to shake a bit and dropped a huge chunk of stone onto the man.

A sound of a skull cracking could be heard.

The eight remaining were just a little wounded. Ranma and the others couldn't believe it. The men attacked again. Lucky for them, Ryoga didn't use all of his energy and was still standing when they attacked.

"Split up." said Ranma.

Ranma ran to intercept his attacker while Ryoga stayed in his position. Ukyo moved to the left while Shampoo moved to the right with Mousse staying in the middle.

Ranma had two men on him, Ukyo and Ryoga had one each. Mousse and Shampoo fought with two men each. Ranma dodged as his opponents started attacking.

He evaded their punches and kicks and noticed that there was a pattern to it. When one kicks, the other punches, and vice versa. He waited for an opening, waited...

"There!" he said.

He caught a punch by one of the men and slammed him into his partner before it could throw a kick. They both fell to the floor, dazed and unconscious.

Ranma charged for his own attack to finish them off but was stopped by a fire ball that flew past him. The fireball barely missed him, burning a part of his hair. It was Bismont.

"Try me." he said, mockingly.

"I'd take you on anytime." said Ranma but was instantly knocked out of breath. He turned to see who hit him and saw that it was Bismont.

"Surprised?" he asked and attacked. This time, Ranma was ready.

Ukyo's enemy was already pinned to the wall, a shuriken on each side of his clothing. She doesn't really approve of killing, especially if there are other ways to end something.

"I don't like killing, so I'd say that our fight is over." she said and started to turn.

"Big mistake." said her opponent and used his strength to get out of such a position.

"What tha..." said Ukyo as she evaded a fire ball.

Ukyo faced him, spatula in hand and started throwing back his attacks. He just continued to fire until Ukyo's spatula gave way to the heat. She let it go and fell to the ground.

She was about to get burned when an umbrella flew into her opponents face. He was knocked out and fell to the ground.

"Thanks Ryoga." she said, realizing that the very heavy umbrella belonged to Ryoga.

"Don't mention it." said Ryoga and continued fighting his own opponent.

Mousse threw knives at his opponent but to no avail, his foe was still advancing. He then decided to launch three chains at him. It worked.

His opponent fell to the ground. But before Mousse could celebrate, his enemy struggled out of the chains and was free again.

"How in tha..." he said and blocked as his opponent launched at him, punches and kicks.

His opponent flew into him and Mousse collapsed. He was the first one to fall. His opponent hovered above him. Shampoo turned in time to see him fall.

She had been using her bonbouri and plants to fight with her opponent, growing vines and thorns. But seeing Mousse fall unconscious was too much to bear.

They had become better friends since the start of the journey and it was all she could take. Her aura flared up from the usual whitish - blue to a fiery red one.

Her two opponents, who were already caught up in her vines, were completely covered by the vines like vegetables squeezed into a spring roll.

They tried to scream for help but the vines stopped their oxygen supply. Her opponents were squeezed and suffocated to death. The one who attacked Mousse saw this and stared in disbelief.

He then saw Shampoo approaching him and started to attack her before she could attack him. But he forgot the power Shampoo now possessed.

He landed on the ground and tried to attack when he felt something grab his feet. The same vines came from the ground and covered him as well.

He too was crushed by the vines, but this time, blood was the only thing that remained. That was what he got for attacking Mousse.

Shampoo's fiery red aura slowly died out as she approached Mousse, who was just regaining consciousness.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Mousse just nodded, still a little dazed. Shampoo lifted Mousse in her arms and carried him to the side. She then created a small patch of flowers where she laid Mousse to rest and recover.

"Stay here." she said. Using much of her energy, she pulled out her bonbouri to help the others.

"Why won't you stay down?" growled Ryoga as he hit his opponent with another full force punch.

This one has been a very stubborn one. His enemy ran to him again and Ryoga connected with an knee in the gut and an elbow in the back. His enemy fell to the ground again, but was still trying to get up.

Ryoga pulled out a handful of bandannas and threw it at him. Finally able to pin him down unconscious, Ryoga ran to help Ranma. He passed by Shampoo who was heading for Ukyo's direction.

Ryoga couldn't help but wonder where Mousse was. He then saw a flower patch out of the corner of his eye and saw Mousse slowly getting up. He smiled a little to see his friend alright.

He almost didn't see two men charging at him. He was surprised, but still managed to dodge.

"Where did those two come from?" he asked no one in particular.

Those were the two ones Ranma knocked out earlier. They attacked him again with blinding speed, unlike the way they had attacked Ranma earlier.

Ryoga fell on one knee, some blood trickling down his face from a cut below his left eye. His enemies were planning to attack him again when a pair of knives brushed past each of them.

They turned to look at the one who threw but evaded in time as four more knives and a couple of axes flying their way. Mousse stood in front of Ryoga and was sort of protecting him.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, just got a little careless." he admitted. Mousse tensed a little as he saw their two opponents come back.

"I have a plan." said Ryoga. He whispered something to Mousse who nodded in approval. As their opponents attacked, Mousse threw chains at them and was able to keep them down.

"Now Ryoga." he said and moved away. Ryoga charged himself up, needing all his depression for this blow. His aura flared a bright blue and screamed.

"SHI SHI HOKOUDAN FULL BLAST!" he said.

A great ball of ki flew into the space above him and then crashed back down to the ground. It wasn't as strong as the ones he has thrown before, but the blast was strong enough to knock his opponents unconscious.

The two stood up and were joined by Ukyo and Shampoo who also knocked their enemy unconscious. Ranma was slammed into the wall for the third time. He swore he felt his left arm break, but still tried to get up.

"This is the end of the line, boy." said Bismont and fired a fire ball.

The only thing Ranma could do was throw his right arm as a shield. He prepared for the blow. It never came. Ryoga and the others were standing in front of him.

"Are you alright, Ranchan?" asked Ukyo. He nodded and then fell to the ground, unconscious.

The four attacked Bismont at the same time but they couldn't touch him. Mousse was now caught in his own chains while Ukyo was pinned to the wall with her own shurikens.

Shampoo was now cursing herself for using up so much energy in her previous attacks. Catching Ryoga's bandannas, Bismont sliced Shampoo's bonbouris into pieces.

He used the remaining bandannas that he had to pin Shampoo to the ground. Ryoga was the only one left standing.

"I'm surprised to see you alive." mocked Bismont.

"Shut up and fight." growled Ryoga and attacked.

Before he could proceed with attack, he felt a familiar howling sound. All of them turned to see a white wolf come out from the darkness.

"The power, Ryoga." someone whispered into Ryoga's mind.

Instead of attacking Bismont, he tried to go for the wolf. It was his own fault that he got hit behind by a fire ball. He tried to get up and go for the wolf again but found that it was running away from him.

Ranma by then had regained consciousness and helped free Ukyo, Shampoo and Mousse from their positions. Then they felt the ground shake beneath them.

Ranma turned to see one of Bismont's remaining men pull the dagger out of the wolf's mouth. He charged the man and attacked. His enemy was still dizzy which helped Ranma knock him out faster.

Ranma placed the dagger back into the wolf's mouth which stopped the ground shaking beneath them. Ryoga saw his chances at the power slipping away.

He couldn't get away from Bismont, and some of his remaining men were starting to get up again. He had to get his friends out of there.

*It's my fault I couldn't get the power, the least I could do is save my friends.* he thought.

"The dagger, that's it." he said. He jumped back, away from Bismont and landed near Ukyo. He turned her to face him.

"Listen to me. When I give the word, get the others out of here, including yourself." he said. Ukyo realized what he was planning and started to open her mouth to argue.

"Please, just go. I'll try and stop them, OK. I think Shampoo has enough energy to get you guys out of here." he said.

Ukyo hugged him for the moment and whispered, "Promise me you'll survive." she said.

"I promise." he said and let go of her.

*I'm counting on you Ukyo.* he thought, looking on.

Ryoga lured Bismont and his men towards the carvings on the wall. He stood beside the wolf statue.

"Now Ukyo!" he shouted and pulled the dagger from the wolf's mouth.

The ground began to shake again. Ranma and the others ran through the door and out of the ruins. Shampoo was starting to do the teleporting thing when Ranma stopped her.

"Wait! Ryoga's not here yet." he said.

"Ranchan, Ryoga wants us to go." said Ukyo. Ranma's eyes went wide.

"That's suicide!" he cried and tried to go and get him when Ukyo stopped him.

"Let him be. He said that this was the only way he could help because he lost the power." said Ukyo.

Ranma would've ignored her but saw that she was crying. What Ryoga was doing hurt her more than she's showing.

"OK. Let's go." he said.

*Damn you, Ryoga! Please get out alive!* Ranma hoped. Shampoo concentrated and teleported them out.

Back inside the ruins, Ryoga was already bloody from trying to stop Bismont and his men to leave.

"If you don't let us leave, you will die here yourself." said Bismont. Ryoga spit out blood as he clutched his stomach on pain.

"I.. I'd rather die here... than.. than let you... attack my friends." he said.

"I have lost the power completely bu... because of my poor decision. Just like, just like what happened with the wolf. But I... will never let you kh... kill my friends. If I can't stop you, th... then I will at least d.. die trying." he said and threw his bandannas at them again.

But he missed miserably due to the pain that he had suffered. Bismont raised his hand, apparently to throw a fire ball to end Ryoga's life.

Ryoga looked up at him but didn't move a muscle. Then the fire ball was released. He looked in dismay, but could do nothing to stop the incoming onslaught.

"Forgive me, Ukyo." he said.

Just before it hit him, there came a bright light. From above the tree, Ukyo and the others saw the ground crack and a lot of sand get swallowed by the opening.

"Ryoga!" she cried out in anguish.

From their position, they could see Bismont and his men burn in the fiery lava that escaped the crack. But they could not see Ryoga's body.

Suddenly, from the depths came a ball of light.

And in it was Artemis, cradling Ryoga in her lap. They landed just before the others who were surprised to see her. They were about to ask her but she was first to act.

"I'll tell you later." she said.

Ukyo now cradled Ryoga in her arms and was crying her eyes out. The crack suddenly closed up and was gone, like it was never there. The wolf appeared in front of them and took shape as a man again.

"I, Koseidon, pass on to him the power of the earth for he has redeemed himself. Like me, he made a mistake. Our only difference was the love he has for his friends which redeemed him. Farewell great wolf. There will be more problems to face in the future. Just remember that your decision will decide you fate." he finally said and vanished.

Ryoga managed to open his eyes, and a vision of friendship and sweetness and maybe, just maybe... something else greeted him.

"Ukyo." he said, smiling as he fell unconscious once more.

* * *

Silence filled the hidden chamber as Herion entered with his majesty.

"Bismont has failed in his mission again. He got what he deserved." he said. Herion and his men bowed in front of him and awaited his orders.

"Herion." he called.

"Yes your majesty?" he asked.

"I want you to take care of Artemis and her group, yourself." he said.

Herion rose and said, "Thank you my Lord." He stood up and began to leave the room.

"Do not be a disappointment like Bismont." he said and turned to leave.

Herion smiled to himself. Bismont was now gone, and he has the chance to prove himself. But he had a wicked grin on his face after that.

"After Bismont, his majesty will die next." he whispered and sat on his chair, still grinning wickedly.

One of the men from the chamber slowly walked out, without anyone noticing. He heard what Herion said and was going to tell his majesty about it.

"Lord Bismont was right about his hunches on Herion." he said and continued walking towards the palace.

End of Chapter 6

**From the Author:**

The words in UNDERLINE are spoken or thought in Chinese in this chapter.

About the Ryoga knowing about Ukyo's life in the Tendo's bathroom, I wrote it in **"The Search for Atlantis"**, Chapter 3: **Ancient Royalty and Heritage**.

A conspiracy within a conspiracy. I hope you guys don't get confused.

About the embassy thing, I only invented it, OK. No offense to anyone who might be offended.

About the travel time from one place to another, I haven't really traveled that much, especially in Africa, so they are just estimations. Same goes with most of the traveling in Chapter 5 and all the next Chapters.

For those who are wondering, a spring roll is like a kind of food, made up of vegetables. The vegetables are rolled in spring roll paper. In the Philippines, it is known as lumpia.

From chapter 5 onwards, the chapters will become much longer because from there until the last, there will be two parts which were originally two chapters squeezed into one.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright to Rumiko Takahashi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©1998 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters mentioned above and the story, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	8. Chapter 7: New Found Love

**(REPOSTED BECAUSE THE OLD ONE GOT KILLED BY THE NEW FORMATTING)**

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic Trilogy:  
"**The True Meaning of Love"  
**By: s16thunderjet

Story 1  
"**The Search for Atlantis"**

Chapter 7:  
**New Found Love**

Part 1:  
**A Promise Kept**

Akane walked about the palace after breakfast. Every where she went, people kept on bowing and saluting her. It was starting to annoy her. She sighed. She should get used to it because she is their future queen.

*What a laugh!* she thought.

Merian insisted on coming with her but she asked to be alone. She needed to think for a while. She needed to think about her dreams, why she's having them and what they mean.

She had already talked to Atlas about the most recent ones, but he didn't seem to have any explanation. Aside from the legend of the earth's forces, he didn't have anything else to say.

Except saying that they were only dreams. She sighed again. She had been walking around for most of the day, but she still couldn't think of any explanation.

Or any other thing she could do to get her mind off her dreams. Then she stopped. She called one of the servants who was moping the floor. He immediately dropped the mop and bowed her.

"Good afternoon Lady Akane." he greeted.

"Good afternoon. Could you please tell me where the kitchen is?" she asked.

The man nodded and led her across the long hallway. They passed the dining room and stopped in front of a door smaller than the usual ones in the palace, just beside it.

"Here." said the man and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." she said and went in. The man bowed and closed the door behind her. She looked at him and sighed.

*I should really get used to all that bowing.* she thought. Then she turned to look at the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Lady Akane." greeted everyone.

"Good afternoon." she greeted back.

She made her way to one of the tables in the middle of the room, with everyone bowing as she passed. She placed her hand on top of the table, feeling its smooth surface.

It was almost like their kitchen at home. Except that this kitchen is three times bigger. Well, it should be. Considering the number of people that eat in the palace.

Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. She turned to one of the cooks and asked, "Can I cook?"

* * *

They set up camp under the tree Shampoo made. Inside a tent, they got Ryoga onto a futon, braced with rolled blankets so his injured side is facing up, Ukyo keeping a firm hold of his hand.

Shampoo retrieves some gear from her bag, arranges them in easy reach, then places her hand on either side of the wound.

She takes a deep breath, then a gentle light glows from under her palms and into the gash. Ryoga twitches, scowls and blinks groggily.

"Ukyo?" He whispers.

"I'm here." She gives his hand a squeeze.

"Are you O.K.?" he asks as he focuses on her, distressed at what he can see of her clothing and the bruises coming up on her face and chest.

"Yes." she said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" she asked. Ryoga shook his head 'no'.

"I don't really know either. But Artemis is outside explaining to Mousse and Ranchan." she said.

"But how?" He coughs, then groans as that restarts the fire-filled throb in his side.

"We don't know. When the ground opened up, she was with you inside the ball of light." she said.

"How are the others?" he asked.

"They're all OK." she answered.

"Good." He mutters, then sinks back into the quiet, pain free darkness of unconsciousness. Shampoo removed her hands from his sides and fell back.

"Are you alright?" asked Ukyo.

"Shampoo fine. Only bit dizzy." she answered. Artemis entered the tent along with Mousse and Ranma.

"You should get some rest Shampoo. You used up a lot of energy a while ago." she said. Shampoo nodded and tried to stand up.

She was successful in standing, but staggered as she took the first step and almost fell. As usual, Mousse was there to catch her. Mousse decided to hold her for a second when she didn't hit him.

"Thank you, Mousse." she said instead. He helped her stand. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Mousse, would you please assist Shampoo to their tent." she said.

Mousse nodded and began to walk beside Shampoo. He offered his arm as he held open the flap of the tent, and she took it. They walked outside until they reached Shampoo and Ukyo's tent.

Mousse helped Shampoo get inside. He set her to sit down as he laid down her futon for her. Shampoo watched as Mousse laid down her futon.

He was always so caring and loving to her. He was always fumbling when she's around and, most of the time, mistaking her for a plant, an animal, or another person.

There were also times when he would be over protective of her. Fighting battles that he wasn't supposed to, just for her. Even causing her to lose a battle or himself to turn into a duck.

She hated him for that. She hated it when she treats her like a fragile "thing". After all, she is a warrior. She didn't need his protection. And if she needs it, she would ask for it.

She didn't need him to hang all over her to the point of obsession. Then she giggled. Mousse noticed this and looked up from what he was doing.

"What is it?" he asked, switching to their native language.

"Oh, nothing." she answered back, still giggling.

Giggling because that was how she acted with Ranma. And she found it so funny yet so sad. Funny because now she feels how Ranma feels. Sad because... if she hates Mousse for it, then how would Ranma feel towards her.

Her giggling turned into a frown. Mousse tensed. He wanted to comfort her there and then. He wanted to embrace her just like he used to ( or tried to ).

But he stopped himself. He fought the urge to hold Shampoo in his arms knowing it would lessen his chances even further. He found it very disturbing, but didn't push.

Things are going fine now and he didn't want to destroy the mood. Since the first trip, he had managed to control himself. And it had brought wonders.

Shampoo has been treating him better since, actually respecting him. And he didn't want to lose that respect. If he can't have her love, at least have her respect.

*Then her love would follow.* he thought, prayed and hoped. Then Mousse noticed a waving hand in front of his face. He blinked twice and then focused on the person in front of him.

"Mousse, why are you staring at me like that?" asked Shampoo.

"I... I was going to tell you that... that..." he paused...

*...what to say, what to say...* he thought hurriedly, then he remembered the futon...

"Oh, yo... your futon is ready." he managed to say. Shampoo looked down at the well laid futon before her and smiled.

"Thank you." she said and slowly made her way to the futon. She tucked herself in, and in a few minutes, was asleep.

Mousse just sat there, beside her, watching her even when she's asleep. Shampoo suddenly shivered. Mousse stood up and got a blanket. He placed it gently over Shampoo's sleeping form.

"Goodnight, Shampoo." he whispered and got a futon and a couple of blankets for himself.

Mousse went out and laid his futon in front of the tent. There, he lied down to guard his beloved Shampoo. In a few moments, he was at last within the sheltering arms of Morpheus.

( Inside the other tent, about five minutes ago )

Back in the tent, Ranma had been telling Ukyo about how Artemis appeared.

"So, she had to make herself disappear for a while." he said.

"Just to avoid that Bismont guy?" she asked.

"Uh huh." said Ranma. They both looked at Artemis, both waiting for the reason for her disappearance.

"In time Ukyo, Ranma. In time." she said and went out.

"And about her being with Ryoga, she created the ball of light through Ryoga's power to protect him." he said.

"She says it's the least she could do." he added.

Ukyo just nods, then starts to clean Ryoga's dirty face with a damp towel. Ranma watched with amusement as she carefully ran the towel over Ryoga's wounds. Then he placed his hand on Ukyo. This startled her.

"You should sleep, Ucchan." he said. Ukyo squeezes Ranma's hand, a way of saying thanks for his concern.

"It's alright. I'll just finish cleaning his wounds. You go on ahead." she said and smiles at him.

"OK." he said and sets his futon beside Ryoga. He turns his back to them, and goes to sleep.

Ukyo's smile faded into a sigh. She knew she didn't have any chance of having Ranma. And she just has to accept the fact that he loves Akane and not her.

But is was better this way. She has to let go of her dreams of Ranma. She has to start now, so that it won't hurt that much in the future.

Taking Ryoga into her life was a start, now she had someone to take care of. She could do to him what she wanted to do with Ranma. Cook for him, take care of him, cleaning his wounds... she sighed again.

It definitely was a start.

*A way to forget Ranma, the start of a beautiful friendship, and maybe... something else.* she thought.

Ukyo smiled and finished cleaning Ryoga's wounds. She just sat there beside him, staring at his handsome though wounded face, and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"In here Merian." said a servant as they entered the kitchen.

She looked at the nervous and worried faces of the cooks and other servants looking down at the chief cook who was sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

"What happened here?" she asked. No one answered her.

"Could someone tell me what hap..." she drifted off as Akane's face came into her view.

"Lady Akane, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um, I cooked something and asked him..." pointing at the chief cook, "...to taste it." she answered.

Merian looked at the cook. Then she pointed to three of the cooks.

"You three, bring him to the infirmary." she said. They carried him out of the kitchen and into the hall. Merian turned to Akane.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to cook?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect him to react that way." she said.

"It's alright, Akane." said Merian. Akane sat on one of the stools while Merian took the seat beside her.

"I thought Ranma was only exaggerating when he said my food was toxic." she started. Merian just looked on and listened.

"I mean, I know that I don't cook well. I try to learn, really, but I might as well give up." she said, leaning her head on the table. Merian put her hands on Akane's shoulders.

"Don't give up. I may know someone who can help you learn more about cooking." she said. Akane's eyes lit up.

"You do?" she asked. Merian nodded.

"His majesty, King Atlas cooks well." she said.

"He does?" asked Akane, thoroughly amazed.

"Yes... and if you ask him, maybe he can teach you." she said. Akane thought of the different delicacies she could learn to cook.

"But I think you should rest. It is already night." suggested Merian. Akane realized that it was already night.

"OK." she said and they both walked out of the kitchen.

In the hallway, they were again greeted by bows from everyone. Then she remembered something that Atlas asked her on her first day there. Something about...

"Merian..." she said.

"What is it?" asked Merian.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." said Akane.

"Ask away." she said.

"Remember the day when I first came here..." she started.

"Oh, the day you returned?" asked Merian.

"Yeah, Atlas asked me something about this hallway... wait a minute. What do you mean I returned?" she asked, confused. Merian looked back at her, confused herself.

"You really don't remember anything do you?" she asked. Akane shook her head.

"Very well, I shall tell you of your memories in this palace." she said and led Akane to her room. On their way, they passed a warrior who immediately bowed at the sight of Akane.

"Good evening, Lady Akane, Merian." he greeted.

"Good evening." said Akane as they continued to walk to her room.

The warrior stood up as Akane and Merian passed and walked up to Astevaes's room. Looking out for anyone who would notice him, he knocked and slipped into the room.

"What is it?" asked Astevaes. The warrior bowed.

"Lord Astevaes, I have discovered great news about Lord Herion." he said. Astevaes sat on his chair and held a wine glass with his right hand.

"Speak up." he said. The warrior told him of Herion's words.

"That traitor." said Astevaes. Pieces of broken glass and a stain of wine could be see on his carpet.

"What should we do, Lord Astevaes?" asked the warrior.

"We shall do nothing. I can still use his skills for my plan and then dispose of him after." he told the warrior. Astevaes thought for a moment as he sat.

"Go back to the chamber and watch over him. Report anything suspicious." he commanded.

"Yes Lord." bowed the warrior and started to leave.

"Wait." he called.

"Lord?" he asked.

"Call the servants to clean this stain on my carpet." he said.

"As you wish, my Lord." said the warrior and went out.

*Trying to double cross me won't work Herion. You will pay for your treachery.* he thought.

* * *

"Shampoo! Shampoo! Where are you?" cried Mousse.

Shampoo has been missing for the past hour. They have searched everywhere but they couldn't find Shampoo. The blazing sun was now high above them in the Sahara desert.

"Where could she be?" asked Mousse. He looked for Shampoo for another fifteen minutes and then went back to camp.

"I can't find her." he told Ukyo.

"We can't find her either." said Ranma as he and Ryoga returned to camp. Mousse suddenly turned his back to them and looked at the opposite direction.

"What is it?" asked Ukyo. Mousse took a step forward, trying to determine the sound he was hearing.

"Can you hear that?" he asked. Ranma stood beside Mousse, and so did Ryoga.

"It sounds like, rumbling." said Ryoga. They waited for a few seconds, and then saw an image running towards them.

It was a unicorn, the same unicorn at the Temple of Patrios. It was coming towards them at a fast speed. It passed in front of Mousse as it ran by, and he saw Shampoo on the unicorn.

"Shampoo!" he screamed. They all turned.

"Where?" they asked.

"There." he pointed at the unicorn. But Shampoo wasn't there.

"Nobody's there." said Ukyo. Mousse turned to look again, Shampoo is there. But the others can't see her.

"I'm gonna follow her." he said and ran after Shampoo and the unicorn.

"Mousse wait." pleaded Ryoga but Mousse wasn't listening.

"C'mon." said Ranma and they ran after Mousse.

He ran after her, pleading, begging for her to stop. But it seemed she couldn't hear him. Or is it doesn't want to hear him.

*Maybe she's avoiding me...* thought Mousse.

But it didn't matter, he ran after Shampoo with the others hot on his trail. Then from out of nowhere, a mountain appeared.

"Shampoo look out." he screamed, still running after her. Then he saw Shampoo vanish from his eyesight.

"What tha..." he said as he approached. He stopped at the foot of the mountain as the others caught up with him.

"Mousse, what is wrong with you?" asked Ryoga.

"She was right there. She vanished somehow." he said. Ukyo walked along the foot of the mountain, and stopped in front of a cave.

"Here." she said. Mousse started to run but Ranma held him.

"Where are you going now?" he asked.

"Let go of me Ranma. I have to find Shampoo." he said and ran into the cave.

"Let's go." said Ryoga, a bit frustrated at Mousse's stubbornness.

They all entered the cave. It was dark, but somehow, Mousse's aura was lighting up the cave. They continued walking inside the cave. Mousse started to run as he saw a source of light.

"C'mon, that should be the end of the cave." he said and ran.

They followed him and ran, not wanting to be left behind again. As they reached the end of the cave, a different view greeted them. There were a lot of mountains and hills, and the place was covered with snow.

"Where are we?" asked Mousse. The wind howling like hounds. And it was freezing them, too.

"You are where your heart has taken you." answered someone.

"What? Whose there?" Mousse asked. But no one answered.

"You are here to find your greatest treasure." it said again.

"What treasure?" he asked Ranma and the others.

"The power." supplied Ukyo.

"Come, wise falcon." it called.

Then from out of nowhere, just like how the mountains appeared, there came out a boulder. And on that boulder, a white falcon landed. Mousse started walking towards it, having forgotten all about Shampoo.

As he was about to reach it, there was a cry.

"Help!" someone screamed.

Mousse turned to the source of the plea for help, and saw Shampoo. She was holding on to a small branch that was hanging on the side of a cliff.

He tried to ask the others to help her while he got the falcon, but they were frozen solid in the snow. Mousse eyes opened widely in disbelief

"No..." he whispered.

"Help!" she screamed again.

Mousse was torn between getting the power to help save Akane, and saving his one true love from falling off the cliff.

"Hurry wise falcon, there isn't much time." the voice said again. Mousse didn't know what to do.

"Mousse, please help me!" cried Shampoo. She was slowly slipping away.

"Wise falcon, your greatest treasure is slipping away." said the voice. Mousse thought for a second.

"Forget the treasure... Shampoo!" he screamed and ran after her. He bent over the cliff and reached out.

"Grab my hand." he said. Shampoo gladly took his hand and smiled at him.

"Hold on." he said as he hauled her over. He pulled her up with all of his strength. Shampoo landed on top of Mousse.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Shampoo nodded and embraced him.

"Thank you." she said.

"What about the power?" asked Shampoo. Mousse suddenly remembered.

"The power!" he said and turned back to the boulder. He turned just in time to see the falcon fly off.

"No! Come back!" he screamed. But the falcon kept on flying away from him. He sank down to his knees.

"I lost the power." he whispered.

The winds blew harder and the snow fell faster before it hit the ground. After a while, Mousse was covered with snow. He was covered until he saw nothing at all.

Shampoo awoke in a cold sweat in her futon. She had only been asleep for an hour and she already had a dream. But it wasn't meant for her, it was meant for Mousse.

Speaking of Mousse, Shampoo looked around the tent. No Ukyo, and no Mousse. She sighed and sat up on her futon. She was a bit disturbed by the dream, considering it was about her and Mousse and his power.

* * *

"You mean that I really am a princess?" asked Akane.

"Yes. You and his majesty were destined to be together, forever." said Merian.

"But I'm telling you Merian, I'm not your future queen." insisted Akane.

"King Atlas's parents died when he was two years old, exactly when you were born." said Merian.

"Astevaes and I took care of the both of you. But before we could even give you a name, you were taken away. That was the last time we ever saw you." she continued. Akane sipped from her tea, listening carefully to Merian.

"When King Atlas was twelve, he led the warriors to find you." said Merian.

"What happened?" asked Akane. Merian sighed.

"Their mission failed. But Atlas never stopped looking for you. Until one day..."

"Your highness!" there was a cry from the hall. Atlas turned and saw Astevaes running towards him.

"What is it? Have you found her?" asked Atlas.

"We felt an energy source leaving Atlantis without permission." he said.

"How many?" he asked.

"Only one, sire. But it is powerful." said Astevaes.

"Go after it. It might be her." said Atlas.

"And do not come back without her." he commanded.

"As you wish." he said, bowed, and left.

"When Astevaes returned, he had you with him." finished Merian.

Akane remembered being at Dr. Tofu's office, lying on the bed. And then there were men with white robes. The next moment, she was in Atlantis.

"Atlas was so happy to find you." said Artemis. Akane was lost in thought.

"So what's with the hall?" she asked.

"That hall was where you were taken away." she added.

"Since I was a baby when I was kidnapped, how come Atlas asked me about the hall?" she asked.

"We, the people of Atlantis, are known to have been blessed with tremendous memories." she said.

"So that's why..." said Akane.

*...that's why Atlas asked me about it.* she finished in her mind.

*I remember being taken away from Dr. Tofu's clinic, but I don't remember the others she told me about.* she thought.

"I'm not their future queen, am I?" she asked herself.

Outside her room, a warrior slowly walked away after listening to their conversation. He walked until he reached Astevaes's room. Then he entered.

* * *

Africa during the day feels like hell.

The scorching temperature could fry an egg. Yet in the night, it can be so cold. The bitter cold could make you shiver like you were trapped in an iceberg.

But Mousse didn't care about the freezing winds. He slept outside of Shampoo's tent, guarding her.

Artemis had caught sight of him as she walked out of Ryoga's tent. She wanted to suggest a more comfortable place, but didn't bother. Mousse can be really stubborn when he wants to.

A few minutes after Mousse slept, she approached him and placed her hands on his body. He was shivering.

Artemis concentrated and let energy flow into Mousse through her hands. The heat flowed into Mousse's body which caused the shivers to lessen. Artemis smiled at him.

That was the least she could do to help him. She too took a rest under the tree. She sat down and leaned against it, radiating heat from her body to keep herself from shivering.

An hour later, she saw Shampoo come out of the tent.

"Awake already?" she asked herself. She kept quiet and watched Shampoo.

*This might be interesting.* she thought. She stepped out of the tent.

"It's freezing out here." she said.

Shampoo took a step forward which caused her to fall. She managed to put her hands in front of her, and didn't hit the ground. She turned her head to look at what had caused her to trip.

It was Mousse.

Even with Shampoo tripping on him, he was still sleeping like a rock. Shampoo stood up and was about to scream at Mousse when she stopped herself. She brushed off her shirt and took a few, deep breaths.

*Why is he sleeping in front of my tent?* she asked herself.

Then Mousse shivered a bit. Shampoo bent down to touch him. She quickly pulled her hand away as she felt Mousse's skin. It was cold. Very, very cold.

"You're so stupid Mousse. You know how cold it is out here." she said in frustration. Mousse was still a rock in front of him. Shampoo stood up and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Why do I even bother..." she drifted then sighed.

"C'mon Mousse. I'll take you inside the tent." she said, trying to wake him up. She was about to use her powers to teleport him inside the tent when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I'll do that." said Artemis.

Mousse, along with his futon and blankets, was slowly lifted into the air, and then taken into the tent. Shampoo was surprised with what Artemis did, but didn't comment.

"Thank you." she just said. Artemis nodded and smiled. Shampoo went back inside the tent.

*This might be even more interesting.* thought Artemis as she went back to her position beside the tree.

Inside the tent, Shampoo sat beside Mousse and added another blanket. She watched as he shifted endlessly in the futon.

"I think he's having the dream." she said. She looked at him and for a while. Then a few thoughts crossed her mind.

*He's been OK since the trip, no glomping and glorifying or any other stuff like that. Maybe I finally knocked some sense into him.* she thought, smiling to herself.

*He really is a nice and caring person, when he's not his usual "Shampoo, my love, my goddess!" self. I hope he stays like this, I'm starting to like him as a friend. OK, he is... kind of handsome.* she admitted to herself.

She was shocked out of thought when she heard someone crying. It was Mousse. He was still asleep, but he was crying.

"No! Come back!" he screamed.

"I lost the power." he whispered. Shampoo realized that he was having the dream she had earlier.

"Poor Mousse." she said. Shampoo gently rubbed his back.

"It's alright, Mousse." she whispered continuously into his ear even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

A few moments later, Mousse woke up, eyes still wet from all that crying. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. When he put back his glasses, he saw Shampoo smiling down at him. He immediately sat up, and tried to speak.

"It's alright, Artemis and I brought you here." said Shampoo. Mousse looked confused, but managed to thank her.

"Did you have the dream?" she asked. Mousse nodded and turned his eyes away from her.

"I lost the power Shampoo, I'm worthless." he said.

"But you saved me from falling, Mousse. And I thank you for that." she said, trying to comfort him.

"Besides, it was just a dream." she added.

"I know, but what if..." he trailed off as Shampoo put a hand on his shoulder. Mousse turned to see Shampoo looking at him.

"You saved me even in a dream, Mousse. And you were never worthless." she said and smiled the sweetest smile for him. Mousse blushed as red as an apple.

"Shampoo, thanks." he managed to say. Shampoo removed her hand from his shoulder and placed it on top of his.

"I should be the one thanking you." she said. Mousse would've died of blushing if it was possible. But their sort of romantic situation was interrupted by a cry from outside.

( Inside the other tent, just a few moments ago )

It was only after a few hours when Ukyo is roused from her light sleep, Ryoga's uneasy tossing waking her.

She glances over at Ranma's sleeping form, Ranma doing his best impression of a log, then sits up, pulling her blanket up around her shoulders against the chill, Ryoga's fever bright eyes meeting hers.

"Ryoga, what's wrong?" she asks quietly, so as not to disturb anyone else in the tent.

"It hurts." he answers her, shifting again on the cot, trying to find a comfortable position.

Ukyo places her hand against his forehead, his skin hot against her palm. Ryoga couldn't take the heat anymore and fell back to sleep.

"You're burning up." she tells him.

"Let me go get Artemis." she stands up and runs out of the tent.

"Artemis! Artemis where are you? Ryoga needs your help." she cried out. Artemis, who was sitting beside the tree immediately stood and ran to her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Ryoga's running a fever." answered a panicky Ukyo. Artemis runs into the tent and sat beside Ryoga. She repeats the forehead feeling, looking down at Ryoga's sleeping form.

"Let's see, Ryoga." she says, rolling him onto his side with gentle strength and raising his shirt and bandage. She breathes a sigh of relief, seeing his wounds starting to heal.

"He will be fine. Just place this towel over his forehead." said Artemis. Ukyo nodded and got hold of one of the damp towels and put it on Ryoga's head.

"Isn't there something else we can do?" she asked. Artemis shook her head.

"Until Shampoo can regain her complete strength, the least we can do is put this towel over his forehead. Later, when he settles down, I want you to wipe his body with this cold towel." she said, indicating the towel soaked in cold water. Ukyo looked uneasy.

"His whole body?" she asked.

"Mostly his arms, stomach, back and legs. Yes, his whole body." said Artemis. Ukyo swallowed hard.

"He's going to be all right, isn't he?" she asked, a strange little tremble, formerly reserved only for Ranma, starting in her heart at Artemis's serious expression.

"Do not worry, I know he's in good hands." she said as she held Ukyo's hand in hers. Ukyo nodded and prepared another bowl, a bigger one for her to use with Ryoga's body later.

"I'll try and see if Shampoo is getting better." said Artemis and went out. Outside, she saw Shampoo and Mousse walking towards her.

"What happened?" asked Mousse.

"That was Ukyo. Ryoga's having a fever." she said.

"Ryoga alright now, yes?" asked Shampoo.

"He will be fine, with Ukyo's help. I want you two to sleep, you both need a lot of rest." said Artemis.

"Especially you," she points at Shampoo, "because you used a lot of your energy." she said. Shampoo merely nodded.

Artemis left them and went into her own tent thinking she might need rest herself. Shampoo and Mousse turned to each other and shrugged.

"I guess its back to the tent for us." said Mousse as they started walking back to the tent.

Suddenly, Shampoo stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. Mousse immediately turned to her and waffled his hands in front of him as a sign of defense.

"I mean, its back to the tent for you." he said. Shampoo lowered her eyebrow and giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Actually, it's alright if you stay in the tent with me..." she said, stopping in the middle of her sentence. Mousse looked on, hopeful.

"...that is, if you promise to stay on one side of the tent, opposite me." she finished.

Mousse sighed a bit, another chance wasted. But at least he was staying with her in the tent. They walked slowly and closely, their hands almost touching.

They went into the tent and divided it, Shampoo on the right and Mousse on the left. Shampoo was first to lie down and was watching Mousse prepare his futon. Then she stared straight up when he noticed her looking.

Mousse sat on his futon, and then asked, "Shampoo, why?" Shampoo turned to him.

"What do you mean 'why'?" she asked.

"Why are you letting me stay in here?" he asked, his heart now pounding in his chest. Shampoo could sense the nervousness in his voice.

"I let you stay in here because I can't let you freeze out in the cold." she said. Mousse relaxed, but was a bit disappointed with the response he got.

*Oh well, can't stop a guy from hoping.* he thought.

"Come to think of it, why were you sleeping outside my tent?" she asked. Mousse struggled for an answer, sweat now covering his face.

"I... that is..." he couldn't finish. Shampoo sat up and looked at him.

"You wanted to protect me during my sleep." she supplied for him. Mousse looked for a way out, but found none. He simply nodded, sweat now slowly dripping off his face.

He knows how much Shampoo hates it when he protects her like that. He swallowed and prepared for a blow. It never came. He opened his eyes and saw Shampoo looking at him.

"Mousse, you have to understand that I can take care of myself. And you have to take care of yourself. If you stayed there, you might have a cold or fever or worse." she explained, hoping that he would finally understand. He sighed.

"I know that Shampoo. But I have to make sure that you're alright." he said. Shampoo started to raise her voice.

"Do you even know how hard it is to travel when you're sick, let alone fight?" she asked.

Mousse bowed his head in defeat. He didn't want to aggravate Shampoo anymore. He was about to apologize when Shampoo interrupted him.

"I'm sorry." she said. Mousse raised his head and looked at her in shock.

"I shouldn't have raised my voice." she added.

"No, it's my fault. I never listen to you and I'm sorry." he said.

Then they stared at each other for a while. After a moment which seemed to last a lifetime, both looked away, blushing furiously. Shampoo slipped into her blanket and looked straight up once more.

"Good night Mousse." she said. Mousse turned off the lamp and settled into his futon.

"Good night Shampoo." he said. Both were smiling to their sleep, but neither noticed the other in the dark.

* * *

Inside Astevaes's room, another spy of his had returned from his duty. The warrior bowed and then knelt before him. Astevaes turned to look at the warrior - spy.

"Lord, Astevaes." he said. Astevaes sat on his chair.

"What is it?" he asked, still enrage by the other warrior's news.

"Lady Akane and Merian are talking about my lady's past." he reported.

"So, Akane is starting to become a little curious." he said.

*Curiosity killed the cat...* thought Astevaes with a wicked grin.

"Good work. I want you to return to your post." he ordered.

"Yes Lord." the warrior said and stood up. He turned to go out, but stopped just as he was in front of the door.

"Lord." he said as he turned around. Astevaes, now in a better mood than before, spoke in his normal tone.

"What?" he asked.

"May I ask a question?" he said, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.

"Proceed." said Astevaes.

"What of Artemis?" he asked, bowing his head.

"She is still on the loose. Bismont has already been disposed for his incompetence." he said.

"Artemis will be exterminated once she is captured. No one must interfere with the royal wedding. Atlantis will rise again." he said.

"Thank you, Lord Astevaes. I mean, King Astevaes." said the spy and left. Astevaes laughed to himself.

"King Astevaes, that's something I should get used to." he said and laughed once more.

* * *

Ukyo sighed as she wrung the small towel. She had already finished Ryoga's arms and face with the cold towel just as Artemis said. Wiping Ryoga's legs were hard, considering she had to fold his pants.

She couldn't take it off, you know. Ranma, having been awaken by Ukyo's constant movement ( due to nervousness and tension ), had helped her take off Ryoga's shirt.

She was a bit calmed after that, but Ranma went out of the tent to sleep elsewhere ( Ukyo's shaking was uncontrollable ). Now was the hard part. She couldn't get her eyes off Ryoga's lean and muscular body.

"No, I have to have control." she said to herself and did a few breathing exercises. She closed her eyes.

"I guess that helped." she thought. She opened her eyes, swallowed and then lifted the towel over Ryoga's chest.

The trembling started again. She was about to have a nervous breakdown when Ryoga took her hand into his own. She froze, and then looks at Ryoga who, by the way, had been staring at her for some time now.

"Hi." she blurts out and then smiles at him. He frowns back, looking confused.

"Are you alright?" he asks, concerned. Ukyo finally relaxes.

"I should be asking you that question." she said. She starts wiping his chest with the cold towel. He flinches a bit as she applies it.

"Sorry." She winces with him.

"It's OK. Just a bit cold." he said and squeezed her hand.

Ryoga studies her as she gets another towel ready, Ukyo pretending not to notice. He reaches up to touch the nasty bruise on her left cheek, from where one of Bismont's men had punched her, with gentle fingers.

"Ryoga!" she catches his hand, letting herself sound annoyed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you guys better." he tells her quietly, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, Ryoga." she sighs.

"It's not your fault Ryoga. We can all defend ourselves. You don't have to blame yourself for anything." she said and gave his hand a little squeeze, then placed it back down onto the blankets underneath him.

"Still..." he started to argue, but Ukyo interfered.

"Ryoga it doesn't matter anymore. What's more important is that we're all safe, you've got the power, and..." she drifted for a while. Ryoga squeezes her hand, willing her to continue.

"You kept your promise." she said. She squeezes his hand back, and then he smiles.

"And I restored my honor." he added.

"By the way." he starts, then reaches somewhere in his pants. Ukyo looks on, curious of what he was holding.

"I'm returning this to you. And I hope you will always remember me when you see that." he said and gave her the dagger. Ukyo reaches for the dagger and then smiles at him.

"I'll remember your suicide attempt if that's what you mean." she said, jokingly. Ryoga frowned a bit.

"No, seriously. Thank you for what you did. I'll never forget it." she said. Ryoga's smile returned and then he sighs, letting go of Ukyo's hand as she resumed wiping his chest.

"You don't have to do that you know." he said.

"This is the least I can do to thank you for everything." she said. Ryoga again reaches up to touch her face.

"Just seeing you smile makes everything worth it." he said.

Ukyo blushed furiously at that. Ryoga doesn't notice as he closed his eyes and settles back down.

*Oh Ryoga.* she thought happily.

She touches his face gently with one hand, while the other wipes his chest. She finishes wiping and then pulls the blanket over Ryoga.

"Ukyo, you should get some sleep." he said as he opened his eyes and smiled.

"I will, when you're OK." she said.

"Thank you Ukyo." said Ryoga. Ukyo kissed Ryoga on the forehead and smiled.

"You're welcome." she said.

Ryoga smiles at her and then drifts off to sleep. She takes one last look at him before standing up.

*Ryoga, I hope you get well soon.* she thought.

Ukyo places the basin of water with the towels on top of the table. She opens the flap and looks for Ranma, who was sitting by the fire.

"Ranchan." she called. He looks up and sees her.

"You can come back in now." she said. Ranma stands up and walks back to the tent, a bit sleepy.

"Night Ucchan." he said as he brushed past her.

Ranma slumps down to his futon and instantly fell asleep. Ukyo closed the flap of the tent and turned around. She walked to Ranma and pulled the blanket over him. Then she stood up.

Ukyo looked down at the two people in the tent and felt terribly confused. Ryoga was to her right and Ranma to her left. She sighed. It was like being torn between two lovers. She shrugged and sat beside Ryoga.

*I should stay with you, you're the one who's wounded.* she thought. She pressed her knees against her chest and tucked her head in. Eventually, she fell asleep.

Artemis smiled to herself and lied down on her futon. She watched the whole scene inside the other tents in her mind, sort of like ESP.

Ever since Mousse changed, Shampoo started to like him. For now, just a friend. In the future, maybe something more.

Ryoga is getting better in everything, thanks to Ukyo. She's torn between Ranma and Ryoga, though she favors Ryoga a bit more now.

For Ranma, still a long way to go, before he's reunited with Akane.

( Camp site, next morning )

Shampoo yawned groggily as she opened her eyes. She reached for her watch and saw that it was already 7:00 A. M.. She stretched her arms and legs on the futon.

Turning to her left, she was surprised to see Mousse's futon and things already fixed. *He must be up early,* she thought. She shrugged and fixed her futon.

She was feeling better already, considering she slept most of the time the day before. She fixed herself up and walked out of the tent.

"Oh, good morning Shampoo." greeted Mousse as he flipped some eggs in the pan. Shampoo was surprised to see quite a spread on the table. Pancakes, bread sausages and the eggs.

"Why are you cooking?" she asked. Mousse flipped the eggs out of the pan and into the plate. The he turned to Shampoo.

"Since we left, you and Ukyo have been cooking. So I thought I should cook today." he answered. He took off his apron and wiped his hands.

"Besides, we've been eating ramen and okonomiyaki for the last..." she paused to think, "... thirteen days. I think we should try something different." he finished.

Shampoo just shrugged and rolled her eyes. Mousse got a plate and got some pancakes for Shampoo.

"Here." he said and gave it to her. Shampoo took it and started to eat.

"It's good." she said.

She turned to Mousse and said, "Thanks, Mousse."

Mousse smiled at her, "You're welcome." he said.

"Mornin'." said Ranma as he approached them, Artemis and Ukyo just behind him.

"Good morning everyone." greeted Mousse and Shampoo, simultaneously, in a very happy tone. They sat down as Mousse served their breakfast.

"What's with the cooking Mousse?" asked Ranma. Mousse placed some pancakes and eggs on his plate.

"I just felt that Shampoo and Ukyo needed a break." he said and then turned to Ukyo to give her her share.

"Thanks Mousse. Um, could you place Ryoga's food in my plate. I'm bringing his food to him." she said.

"No need for that." said Ryoga who just came out of the tent, still a little woozy.

Ukyo immediately stood and ran to him, supporting him as he walked. She drapes his arm over her shoulder and encircles his waist as he sways, steering him toward the table.

"Thanks." he managed.

"You shouldn't be up yet, you know." she scolded. She settled him beside her.

"But I'm already feeling fine..." he paused to take a deep breath, "...thanks to you." he finished with a slight blush.

"You're welcome Ryoga." she said and smiled. It made him blush even more. Lucky for him, they were all seated in one row and Mousse's back was turned so no one saw him.

"Nice to... see you're... alright." said Ranma in between mouthfuls.

"How do you feel?" asked Artemis. Ryoga put a hand behind his head and smiled.

"Actually, I feel kinda funny." he said, which gave him a sour look from Ukyo.

"But I'm OK, really." he said. Ukyo's face lightened up a bit with that last statement.

*You'd better be OK.* she thought.

"Excuse me." said Mousse as he placed Ryoga's pancakes on his plate.

"Thanks. By the way, why are you the one cooking?" he asked. Mousse sighed, the third time he was asked the same question in a matter of minutes.

"Mousse cook, because he want give us break." Shampoo answered for him. Mousse turned to give Shampoo a wink. Ryoga scratched his head.

"But after the dream last night, I thought you..." he drifted as he saw both Mousse and Shampoo tense.

Mousse's happy mood slowly vanished. Ukyo gave Ryoga a punch on his shoulder and a disappointed look.

"What?" he asked.

"You shouldn't have said that, you know." whispered Ranma and pointed at Mousse.

He had really been in a good mood ever since this morning. Cooking breakfast for them was the least he could do to get his mind off the nightmare and Ryoga just had to bring up the dream.

"I'm sorry." he said in a low, wistful voice. Mousse gave a snort.

"You don't have to be sorry for my sake. I'm useless." he said and took off his apron.

"I'll be in the tent if anyone needs me." he said over his slumped shoulder. If looks could kill, Ryoga would've died with the look Shampoo gave him.

"What? I said I was sorry." he defended himself. Shampoo stood up.

"Sorry no good enough." she said and ran after Mousse. Ryoga's shoulder slumped as well. Ranma patted him on the back.

"Just give them time. They'll get over it." he said.

"What was your dream about anyway?" asked Artemis. Ranma, who had finished eating, started to tell.

* * *

Merian left after Akane had told her of her latest dream This time, about Mousse... they were in the mountains and all that. But she wasn't that concerned of her dream anymore.

Atlas said that they are only dreams, so she might as well treat them as dreams. Still, she was kind of worried about them. Thoughts of her dreams flowed into her mind until she reached Atlas's door.

Akane knocked on the door. She waited for a few seconds but no one answered.

*He must still be asleep.* she thought.

*Oh well...* she shrugged and entered the room.

Atlas's room was definitely bigger than hers. But the design was pretty much the same. It was filled with fine furniture made out of brass and wood.

The walls were painted with different designs, ranging from landscape, to people, to the Greek Gods, just like hers. She made her way to the left side of his bed.

Akane looked down at him, confused. His whole body, including the head was covered with the bed sheet. She slowly lifted the sheets, and was surprised to see pillows under it.

Then there was a hand on her shoulder...

"Ahh!" she screamed with full force and fell back on the bed.

"Shhh... it's just me." said Atlas. Akane's breathing began to slow down.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"A servant told me what happened in the kitchen. Merian has told you of my cooking abilities and said that you couldn't wait." he answered.

"So much for the element of surprise." she said. And both of them started laughing. Atlas offered his hand and she took it.

"Come, we shall head for the kitchen." he said. Akane nodded and followed his lead.

* * *

"Hmm... interesting." commented Artemis as she drummed her fingers onto the table. They fell silent, waiting for Artemis's decision. She looks at her watch, and then back at them.

"It is almost 8:00 A. M.. Prepare yourselves, we shall be leaving in an hour." she said.

"Where to?" asked Ranma.

"To the Himalayan mountains." answered Artemis.

Artemis stood up and headed for the tent where Mousse and Shampoo were in, obviously to inform them of their departure. Ranma stands up and stretches his arms.

"I'll just do some katas. You guys go ahead." he said.

Ukyo and Ryoga nodded, and both stood up. They headed for their tent, this time, Ukyo letting Ryoga walk on his own. Going into the tent, they both started packing their things.

Meanwhile, Ranma was on his way to practice when he crossed Artemis.

"Hi." he said. Artemis just looked at him.

"Shouldn't you be packing your things?" she asked.

"I just need to practice a bit." he said.

"OK." she said. Artemis started to walk off when Ranma called.

"Um... Artemis." he said. Artemis turned back to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

Ranma had a lot of questions in his mind. Like "Who are you, really?" or "Why did they get involved in this conspiracy?" or "When will I be able to see Akane again?" and a lot more. But nothing would come out.

"Uh... never mind." he said and turned away. I know you have a lot of questions Ranma.

*Don't worry Ranma, everything will be revealed in time.* she thought.

* * *

"What did you try to cook yesterday, anyway?" asked Atlas.

"I tried to cook Chicken and Prawns with Mushrooms." she said and pointed at the recipe. Atlas scanned it.

*Hmmm, it seems simple enough.* he thought, wondering where Akane went wrong. He looked at her, as if asking.

"I followed everything." she declared. Atlas looked at her still.

"See, I got the prawns, chicken, mushrooms, salt and sugar." she stated. Atlas scanned the recipe again, noticing the ingredients that Akane left out.

"OK, I couldn't find any Japanese stock so I used chicken broth. And there wasn't any shoyu so I used marinate." Atlas's eyes widened as Akane continued.

"I used green peas cause there wasn't any snow peas. I exchanged the red wine for the sake and I used laurel leaves instead of the bamboo shoot." she finished. Atlas put the recipe down on the table.

"But we have bamboo shoot here." he said.

"Oh, yeah, I know that. But the garden is too far away from here so I just used laurel." she said, starting to look sheepish.

"So that's why it tasted..." Atlas thought of a word, "...bad." he said at last.

"I know. I'm just not good at this stuff." she admitted, the look on her face showing embarrassment and disappointment. Atlas looked at her and sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna help you with your cooking." he said and smiled for her. She nodded and smiled herself, her spirits raised with what he said.

"OK, put on your apron. You're gonna cook the same dish." he said.

Akane prepared the ingredients, this time, with Atlas carefully watching her. Akane noticed that Atlas was just staring at him. He wasn't preparing his own ingredients.

Back in Japan, she always had competition when it came to cooking. Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi and even Ranma tried to prove that they were better than her in cooking, and they all succeeded.

Well, it is the truth. Akane in the kitchen was like running a marathon. She doesn't take her time to read the instructions carefully, the ingredients and their measurements.

From the very start, she expected her dish to be perfect. But that isn't how it is. Cooking is a lot like martial arts. You need practice and patience to perfect it.

And patience is not one of Akane's strong virtues. She just had to ask.

"Why aren't you preparing your ingredients?" she finally asked. Atlas just looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Because back in Japan..." she started to tell him of her cooking competitions in Japan. Those being with Shampoo, Ukyo and just about everyone who cooks better than her. Atlas chuckled.

"I am not here to compete with you. I'm here to, shall we say, train you in cooking." he said, now a serious expression in his face. Akane nodded. Atlas clasps his hands together as he stands beside her.

"The first thing you need to do is..." the cooking lesson started.

* * *

Ranma - chan put down his pack beside Mousse's pack. He was the last one to finish packing, considering he had to take a short splash after his practice ( that turned him into a girl, by the way ).

Ukyo, Artemis and Shampoo were talking about their traveling plans while Mousse was sitting on a boulder, apparently thinking. Ryoga slung his pack over his shoulders and held Ukyo's in his hands.

Ranma - chan saw Ryoga look at Mousse, and then turn away. Ranma - chan sighed.

"I hope they get over this mess soon." he said to himself.

*They are starting to become good friends and I hate to see everything go to waste.* thought Ranma - chan. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Ukyo come up behind him.

"Hey..." she started, placing her hand on Ranma - chan's shoulder. Ranma - chan jumped a bit, then realized it was Ukyo.

"Don't scare me like that." he said. Ukyo eyed him, then giggled.

"This, coming from the Great Ranma Saotome. One of the best martial artists in..." she drifted when she saw Ranma - chan's face starting to redden.

"Hey, I had something on my mind." he said, defending himself. Ukyo's continuous giggling was somewhat halted when Ryoga came into the picture.

"Hi." he greeted. Ukyo and Ranma - chan looked at him, he raising Ukyo's bag high enough for her to slip her arms into the strap.

"Thanks." she said.

"You're welcome." he said back.

"Mousse!" they heard Shampoo call.

Mousse looked at them and then stood up, slowly making his way towards their packs. He passed by Ukyo, Ranma, and a nervous Ryoga in the process. Mousse looked at him, but Ryoga wouldn't meet his eyes.

He picked up his pack, along with Ranma - chan's and Shampoo's. She walked up to him, and he raised her pack behind her, just like Ryoga did with Ukyo. Finishing, he held Ranma - chan's pack in his hand.

"What? Are you waiting for me to raise your pack for you, too?" asked Mousse. That broke the tension. Everyone, including Artemis, started laughing.

"Very funny." snorted Ranma - chan.

"Why are you in your girl form anyway?" asked Ryoga.

"I had to take a splash after my short practice. Didn't want to get all stinky you know." she answered.

After a few more moments they all settled down and were divided into two groups. Ryoga, Ukyo and Ranma - chan made up one group, while Shampoo and Mousse made up the other.

Artemis still can't join their teleportation, due to her huge exertion of energy, so she teleports alone.

"OK. We meet at Jidda, Saudi Arabia. It's on the Red Sea coast." she announced.

"Wait. Shouldn't we be able to teleport a bit farther than that since we've already got two of the powers?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, we can. But that would drain Ryoga and Shampoo. It would take at least one full day for them to get their powers back." answered Artemis. Now that got Ukyo confused, too.

"So what's the difference?" she asked.

"The difference is their restoration period. Going to Saudi Arabia will take a lot of energy, but not all. It will probably take them 12 - 15 hours to get their powers back." she replied. They finally understood.

"Anything else?" asked Artemis. They all shrugged.

"Good. Hold on to each other, OK. Now let's go." she said.

Ryoga and Shampoo started to glow as they build up energy. In a blink of an eye, they disappeared, leaving only the sand blowing with the howling wind, and a huge tree in the middle of the Sahara desert.

* * *

"Where was their last location?" asked Herion. One of his men checked the computer and produced a print out.

"Lord, the Sahara desert in northern Africa." answered one of his men.

"Any traces?" Herion asked. His men discussed their data and then turned to him.

"We were able to do an energy scan and found huge amounts of energy..." he paused. He pointed at the map and graphs, "... from that region, slowly moving towards the east." one reported. Another stood up and pointed at the map.

"Possible destinations are Egypt, Turkey, Iraq, Iran, Saudi Arabia and their neighboring countries." he said.

"Possible time of arrival?" asked Herion. Another man checked his computer and then turned to him.

"Lord, between 9:00 A. M. to 9:05 A. M., Egypt and Iran respectively." he answered. Both men sat down with the others, waiting for Herion's decision. Herion was thinking.

*Hmm... Egypt and Iran the extremes, the others between them. Five possible locations, two men each.* he decided.

Herion stood from where he was seated. He looked over his men who awaited his orders.

"You two, go to Egypt. You two, to Turkey..." he gave out his orders and sent his men off, still leaving about ten warriors at his disposal.

"The rest, continue your duties." he commanded and sat down again. Like before, no one noticed a warrior go out of the room to report to Astevaes.

Part 2:  
**Setting Things Straight**

Ranma - chan and Co. arrived at Jidda almost six hours ago. They checked into a small lodge where they would spend the night. This time, they only got one big room for all of them, knowing they could trust each other.

After having a very late lunch, Shampoo and Ryoga headed straight for their beds and slumped down to sleep. Meanwhile, Ranma - chan took the chance to take a bath and turn back to a guy.

After his bath, Artemis had invited Mousse to go with her to a store and get some supplies. Mousse agreed. With a kiss on Shampoo's forehead, he followed after Artemis.

That left Ranma and Ukyo to take care of Ryoga and Shampoo. Ranma and Ukyo sat facing each other. They have been playing poker since Artemis and Mousse left. It was a friendly game, no bets.

Ranma smiled. He had a good chance of winning this time. He laid out his cards on the table.

"Hah! Two pair, I win." he said, already celebrating. Ukyo giggled and pressed her cards lightly to her mouth.

"I'd really like to celebrate with you Ranchan. But..." she paused, showing him her cards, "... I've got a full house." she finished, laughing. Ranma shrunk in his seat, his face contorted.

"I'll beat you next time." he declared, trying not to look embarrassed.

Ukyo smiled and stood from her chair. She walked up to Ryoga's side and sat beside him. She brushed the bangs out of his face and smiled.

Ranma watched her as he shuffled the cards, or tried to shuffle. Eventually, he gave up. He sat back on his chair and crossed his arms.

"It's nice to see you like this." he commented. Ukyo turned to him, and slowly removed her hand from Ryoga's face.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Happy, with Ryoga." he said. Ukyo shifted her body on Ryoga's bed, making her whole body face Ranma.

"He's a good guy." she said, looking down at Ryoga. Ranma uncrossed his arms and let his elbows drop on the table.

With his hands clasped together, he leaned forward and rested his chin. Ukyo looked at him, a little worried. She should've known this would happen sooner or later.

"Ucchan..." that broke her line of thought.

"Huh?" she mumbled as she took her eyes off Ryoga's sleeping form. She was now facing Ranma, but his gaze seemed off, as if staring into nothingness.

"Have you ever felt a certain emptiness inside, that you want to scream. Or maybe search the whole world, or even the whole universe, just to fill that emptiness." he asked, but not quite sounding like a question.

"I have." she answered nonetheless. Ranma was surprised to hear a response from her. His gaze suddenly shifted and he looked at her.

"It happened ten years ago, when I..." she wanted to say 'we', but stopped herself, "...when I was in my home town. Everything was going fine, until I lost my fiancé and best friend." she said. Ranma looked downcast. He knew that she was talking about the two of them.

"Ucchan... I didn't mean to..." Ranma was cut off by Ukyo.

"I know you didn't. You didn't even know I was a girl." she said and tried to laugh, but couldn't get herself to do so. And now the tears were threatening to flow.

"I lost everything that day y... my fiancé and best friend left. And I promised myself I wouldn't stop until I find him again and restore my honor." she said, not looking at him. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to hold the tears in her eye lids.

"I found him eventually, and I wanted to punish him for leaving me. But when he said I was cute, I couldn't hate him anymore." she said and now looked at him, finding strength to smile.

Ukyo suddenly stood up and ran into his arms just as the tears she had been holding back broke free. They fell off the chair but Ranma managed to control his balance and sit up on the ground, holding Ukyo in his arms.

"Please Ranchan, don't leave me. I love you. You're the most important person in my life." she said.

Ranma's arms went around her and held her tight, but Ukyo knew it was only for friendship and nothing more.

"Ucchan, please... " he pleaded with her.

"I don't want to be alone again, I can't bear it. Please..." she pleaded back.

Ranma's hand reached up for the back of her head and he held her, like a brother to a sister.

"It's OK, Ucchan. I'll always be here for you. You're my best friend." he started.

Ukyo's cries turned into sobs. She slowly slipped out of Ranma's arms and sat back. Ranma's hand reached out to touch her cheek and wipe her tears.

"I love you, as a friend, my best friend. But I love her more than that." he explained. Ukyo nodded.

"I think I understand." she said.

"Thank you." he said and smiled at her. He was about to pull back his hand when she caught it.

"Please Ranchan. One last hug... as fiancés." she asked. "Sure." said Ranma and took her into his arms.

Ukyo didn't want to let him go, she wanted to hold him in her arms forever. But she knew that is was wrong. They held that pose for a moment which seemed to last a lifetime for Ukyo.

"Thanks. Just remember that I'll always love you." she said and sniffed. Ranma offered her some tissue and she accepted. After blowing her nose a couple of times, she turned to him.

"What was that about an emptiness?" she asked. He smiled, seeing his good - old Ucchan back.

* * *

Atlas looked nervously at the meal in front of him. After guiding Akane in her cooking, he had promised to eat it. He removed his apron and placed it on the table.

Akane watched his every move, waiting for him to taste it. Atlas sighed. He didn't want to disappoint Akane. Sure, the chicken was a bit over cooked and some prawns still had its shell.

The sauce that was supposed to be yellowish was almost brown and the green peas aren't green anymore. He just had to try it, for Akane's sake.

He took a fork and, although it was against all the systems of his body, he got a piece of chicken and slowly raised it towards his mouth. He opened his mouth and chewed, slowly.

Akane watched the whole sequence and smiled when he didn't vomit. But she was a bit disappointed when she saw him flinch and wince every now and then.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It's alright. Just a bit..." he stopped when he saw her expression change. He smiled and offered her the fork.

"Why don't you try it?" he said in a gentle voice, very much unlike the usual Ranma reaction she gets.

She took the fork and got a piece of chicken. She noticed herself flinch and wince now and then as she chewed, just like Atlas.

"Now, what do you think?" he asked her.

"It's a little sour and bitter at the same time." she said. Akane started to have that hopeless look again. She put down the fork and took off her apron.

"I told you I can't do it." she said, bowing so he couldn't see her eyes.

"But you can." he said, raising her head by the chin with his hand.

"I believe in you. Starting tomorrow, I'll guide you in cooking until you can do it on your own." he said, trying to encourage her.

"You will?" asked Akane, hope now visible in her eyes.

"I will." he said.

Akane smiled and was suddenly hugging him. Atlas blushed and slowly let his arms wrap around her. After a moment, she let go, and so did he.

"Thanks." she said.

"You're welcome." he replied, still blushing.

* * *

After another four hours, Artemis finally returned with Mousse.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Ranma.

"We had a little trouble with money." said Artemis.

"What happened?" asked Ukyo as she dealt the cards.

"We had to go to the bank and change our money for theirs." answered Mousse as he placed the two shopping bags on the table.

"What'd you guys get?" Ranma asked as he received his cards.

"Food, first aid and other stuff." said Mousse as he unloaded the bag. Some bread, sandwich spreads, water, juices, a first aid kit and some soap could be seen.

"I'll just go out for a while, OK. You guys should be able to take care of dinner." said Artemis as she headed out the door.

"OK." said Ukyo.

"How are they?" Mousse asked.

Ranma looked over to where Mousse was. He was now standing over Shampoo's sleeping form, brushing the bangs out of her face.

"They've been asleep this whole time." he answered.

"Hey guys! I'm gonna take a bath, OK." announced Ukyo as she stood from her seat. Ranma jerked a thumb and started gathering the cards. Ten minutes had passed before either spoke a word.

"You did the right thing." finally said Mousse, breaking the silence that has formed between them. Ranma looked at him, clueless.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Mousse turned to him, a small smile on his face.

"Making a decision, a choice." he said. Ranma looks at him, surprised.

"How did you know?" he asked. Mousse snorted.

"It doesn't matter how I found out." he said. Ranma stands from his seat, walks over to the window and crossed his arms.

"I had to end it. Things have been really crazy between all of us, and I want all of this to stop." he said, looking down at the street from their room. Mousse tensed a bit.

"Then you'll..." he left that hanging.

"Yes, I will." supplied Ranma who is now facing him. He walked over to where Mousse was and stood beside him.

"She has to understand, too." he said, looking down at Shampoo. Mousse turned to Ranma and looked into his eyes. He stretched out his hand and offered a handshake, which Ranma took happily.

"Thanks." he said.

"You're welcome." he replied with a smile.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" asked a sleepy eyed Ryoga. They let go of the others' hand and looked at him.

"Hey, how're you doing?" asked Ranma, moving over to his side.

"Better, I think." he answered, yawning.

"That's good." commented Mousse from Shampoo's bedside. Ryoga looked at him, a faint flush forming in his cheeks.

"Mousse, about what happened earlier today. I didn't mean to..." he was cut off by Mousse.

"It's alright, I understand. I might have said the same thing if I was in your place." he said.

"Thanks." said Ryoga, sitting up on his bed. Ranma sat beside him on the bed.

"Ryoga, I need to know something." he started, looking at the ground.

"What is it?" asked Ryoga.

"Do you still love Akane?" he asked, still looking down at the ground. Ryoga looked at him, surprised and confused.

*Why is he asking me this question all of a sudden?* he thought.

"Wha.." he was about to reply but Ranma interrupted.

"Ryoga, I need to know." he said, now looking him straight in the eye. They saw Mousse slowly moving out of the room.

"It's alright, Mousse." said Ryoga. He leaned back on the headboard and looked up at the ceiling.

"You know, if you asked me that question before any of this had happened, I would have hit you for asking me a question with an obvious answer." he answered.

"But now, I don't know." he started. Now, their eyes met. Ryoga looked away from Ranma, hoping he wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I would've moved heaven and earth if she asked me to, I still will. But I know she'd love it more if you were the one to do such a thing for her, and not me." he continued.

Ryoga looked at the ceiling again, desperately trying to hide the tears, just like what Ukyo did.

"Ryoga..." Ranma started but stopped when he saw Ryoga's tears as he lowered his head.

"Ranma, I want you to make her happy." he said. Ranma was about to open his mouth to say something when Ryoga spoke again.

"Listen to me Ranma. I've loved Akane from the first day I met her. Maybe I'll love her forever. But I know she'll be happier with you." he finally admitted.

Ranma just nodded, still a bit in shock. Ryoga leaned forward and grabbed the front of Ranma's shirt and pulled his face even with him.

"Just remember, if anything bad happens to her, I'll kill you." he said.

"Come on Ryoga, as if I'm gonna let anything bad happen to her." he replied with a smile in his face.

"Good." said Ryoga, slowly letting go of his shirt. Ryoga reached out to offer a handshake, and Ranma gladly accepted. They both looked at Mousse, who nodded in appreciation.

"It's Ukyo, isn't it Ryoga?" asked Mousse from his sitting position beside Shampoo.

"Yeah..." Ryoga answered, without completely understanding the question.

"I... that is..." he tried to say something but nothing would come out.

"Don't worry Ryoga, she won't know, at least not yet." said Ranma, placing his hand on Ryoga's shoulder. He looked at Ranma, at little worried and confused.

"Is it alright, I mean..." he paused, seeing Ranma snicker.

"She's not my fiancé anymore. And even if she is, it's alright." he stops, tightening his grip on Ryoga's shoulder a little.

"Take good care of her Mr. Pig." he said.

"I will." he replied again without understanding what Ranma said. Ranma released his grip on his shoulder and moved away. Suddenly, it hit Ryoga.

"Hey. Who are you calling Mr. Pig?" he said along with a backhand that would've hit Ranma if he didn't move.

Ranma waggled his tongue at him, punctuating his insult with a, "You, Mr. Pig." he said.

"Ranmaaaaaaaaaa." Ryoga screamed, and then smiled.

"I'll let that one slide." he finished.

They all started laughing at each other. Ukyo came out of the bathroom just as Ryoga screamed and was surprised with the scene in front of her. Mousse, Ranma and Ryoga laughing with each other.

"Did I miss something?" she asked them, wrapping her hair in a turban - like form with her towel.

"Oh, nothing." they all answered in unison, and continued laughing.

"Oh, Mousse - honey, could you fix dinner?" she asked.

"Certainly." he answers as he stands from his seat.

"Thanks." said Ukyo as she entered the bathroom again, bringing fresh clothes with her. As soon as Ukyo was out of sight, Ryoga was up from his sitting position and grabbed Mousse.

"Honey?" he screamed.

"Since when did you become her honey?" he snarls at him.

"Easy Ryoga, that's how they all talk. Ukyo uses either sugar or honey." he explained.

"Yup! Kodachi uses darling and Shampoo uses airen or something like that..." added Ranma.

Ryoga slowly releases him, his hand moving to the back of his head.

"Oh... ah... hehehe... I forgot. Sorry." he said.

"That's alright." said Mousse and started fixing dinner.

* * *

For the first time since her so - called abduction, Akane was happy. She watched with an amused smile as Atlas demonstrated how to make blueberry cheesecake.

His hands were moving with gentle and graceful moves that would almost make him look like he was dancing. Almost. She had to giggle at that. She never had so much fun during cooking.

Atlas was so funny the way he was acting, no one would even think of him as a king. In a while, it was finished. Atlas gave Akane a slice of the cake. She took a bite and then chewed.

"It's good." she said.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. I made it especially for you." he said, taking off his royal apron.

"Hmm... I wonder if Ranma would like this." she whispered.

But it was loud enough for Atlas to hear. Atlas sighed. She never noticed this because a much louder sound became audible from outside the kitchen.

The sound of glass breaking.

Atlas also noticed it and forgot his own sadness for a moment. He and Akane went out and saw one of the large mirrors shattered.

"What happened?" he demanded.

The servants bowed in front of him, trembling, not one daring to face his enraged expression. Akane put a hand on his shoulder, which, for some reason, helped calm him down.

"What happened?" he asked in a more mellow tone than before. One of the servants managed to look up and spoke.

"We don't know. We have just finished dusting the walls when we passed the mirror." he explained.

Atlas looked at him, an incredulous expression on his face. The servant bowed once more in terror. Akane removed her hand from his shoulder and bent down to touch the servant on the shoulder.

"Tha... that's the t... tr... ruth La... Lady A... Akane." he stuttered. Akane put her hand on his.

"Don't worry. It's alright." she said in a soothing tone. The servants managed to smile a bit. She gave his hand a last squeeze and then rose to face Atlas. He sighed.

"I apologize for the outburst." he said.

"It's OK." she said and started to walk back into the kitchen. He turned to follow, but turned back instantly to the servants.

"You..." he pointed at one of them.

"Sire?" he asked.

"Get Astevaes to fix this." he commanded.

"Yes, your majesty." he answered. Satisfied, Atlas followed Akane into the kitchen.

Later that day, after dinner, Akane and Merian passed by the mirror that was broken earlier. Akane stopped in front of it and studied it, Merian standing beside her.

"Looks brand new. Didn't even seem that it got broken." she commented, touching the mirror's surface.

Merian didn't say anything. She just tensed at the mention of the incident. Akane felt this and turned to her.

"What is it?" she asked, curious.

"Nothing." said Merian, almost reflexively. Akane raised an eyebrow at her, seeing that she was hiding something.

"C'mon, what is it?" she pressed. Merian sighed, finally giving up.

"Let us at least talk about it in your room." she said. Akane nodded and they hurried to her room.

"OK, what gives?" she asked.

"I'm just nervous." she admitted. Akane looked at her, obviously confused.

"A broken mirror means bad luck, you know, like an omen." she explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked, still not understanding.

"Whoever was standing in front of the mirror, or was near it and thinking about something might be affected." she said.

Akane thought back to the incident. She was thinking of Ranma when the mirror broke. She tensed.

*Oh no, what if something happened to him...* she thought worriedly.

After a while...

*No. This is Ranma I'm talking about, nothing happens to him...* she thought back. But she can't quite get that sinking feeling out of her system. Like she was sure something had or will happened.

"Hey." Merian said, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Huh." said Akane.

"Are you alright?" asked Merian.

"Yeah..." said Akane.

*No...* she thought deep inside.

"So that's why Atlas was pissed." she said, trying to change, or in this case, make a conversation.

"Yeah..." started Merian, explaining everything to Akane.

But she wasn't listening. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Ranma.

*I hope he's OK.* she thought. Just like before, she had a sinking feeling that he wasn't.

* * *

In fact, something had happened to Ranma. Aside from the fact that he was now back in girl - form, thanks to Ukyo who woke him up with a splash, he had already made his decision.

Ranma had chosen Akane, the same girl who offered him friendship the first day they met at the dojo when everyone, except Genma, was complaining about Ranma being a girl.

The same girl who always pounded him into a pulp. The same girl he saved time and again. The same girl who always complained about their engagement. The same girl with a smile that could melt his heart.

That very girl.

He already talked to Ukyo about his decision. And Ukyo, being the very caring, understanding and loving girl she is, accepted and respected his decision, even though it would hurt her.

But she wanted Ranma to be happy. She wanted to keep Ranma all to herself, but she knew better. And letting him go was the best thing to do.

After a little crying session, she was back to her old, cheerful self. Of course, she was still hurting.

That same night, while the others were sleeping soundly, Ukyo stayed in the bathroom for hours, weeping, crying her eyes out. She cried herself to sleep, feeling all the pain, the ache of losing Ranma.

But when she woke up the next day, she was a new person, a new Ukyo. She was still the same actually, only without the Ranma fixation. Ranma also talked to Ryoga about his decision.

He was surprised that Ryoga didn't kill him or anything. Instead, he sort of gave up on Akane. Not that he really made progress with her or anything.

Ryoga loves Akane more than anything in the world. He knew he could never have Akane for himself. Her happiness was the only thing that mattered.

If he were to give up on her, he would want her to end up with someone who can protect her and make her happy. He never would've thought of Ranma before, but now, seeing how much he really loves Akane, Ranma is the guy.

And they are engaged. Ranma thanked Ryoga for that. But he knew he wasn't finished yet. He still had to talk to Shampoo about the engagement. He already told Mousse about it and he was mighty thankful.

After that, he only needed to do one more thing. He needed to save Akane and tell her the truth. The truth that he loves her.

But the true danger of losing Akane is still at hand, a journey he must survive, a fight he must win, and a test of true love he must pass.

End of Chapter 7

From the author:

The words in UNDERLINE are spoken or thought in Chinese in this chapter.

Is it really Ranma - chan or Ranma - onna for Ranma's girl - type form?  
If you ask me what I think, I think Ranma - onna is more proper because onna is the Japanese word for girl. "Ranma - onna" literally means "Ranma - girl". But I would still prefer "Ranma - chan" which literally means "Ranma - cute and small". Ranma or Ranma - chan, I still treat him as a guy. You may see some parts where Ranma is in girl form, but I'm using words like he, him, his, etc.

Morpheus, the Greek god of dreams. Just wanted to be a little "Tatewaki Kuno - like" for once.

About the treatment for the fever, different people in different countries treat fever differently. Did that make any sense? I hope it did. Don't bomb me if I did a different treatment of fever from yours. Some people make a big deal out of that.

Shoyu - Japanese style soy sauce.

OK, so I didn't put a fight or power scene in here. This chapter is really a part or a major turning point in the story, and most especially for the sequels. One is for Shampoo and Mousse and one is for Ryoga and Ukyo as the major stories.

Oh, one pre - reader said that this chapter is a bit heavy, you know, sentimental. I'm really sorry but like I said, this is part of the story. This is sort of like the foundation of their new relationships after being in love with Ranma ( Shampoo and Ukyo ), and with Akane ( Ryoga ). Mousse is a constant.

Another pointed out the names of the spirit guardians: Patrios ( nature ), Koseiden ( earth or land ), Hurrias ( wind ), Ferrion ( fire ), Proteus ( water ) and Dragos ( dragon god ). All these names were just invented by yours truly. I didn't do any research on ancient names or anything like that anymore. Besides, I always wanted to use those names for some reason.

Yes, a broken mirror means seven years bad luck. I kinda twisted that idea here. I needed a sign or an omen, and I can't exactly have dogs or wolves howling inside a palace. Other omens will show up in the next chapter. This omen - thing will give the fanfic a twist, I think. Whatever! It will definitely do something to the Ranma - Akane relationship.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright to Rumiko Takahashi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©1999 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters mentioned above and the story, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	9. Chapter 8: The Cave of the Winds

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic Trilogy:
    "The True Meaning of Love"
    By: s16thunderjet
    Story 1
    "The Search for Atlantis"
    Chapter 8:
    The Cave of the Winds
    Part 1:
    The Greatest Treasure
    After Shampoo had woken up, they ate dinner and prepared for
    teleportation.
    Not minding the time, which was almost 11:00 P. M. in the evening
    of the same day, they immediately left for Nepal, to the small mountain
    town of Chautara to be precise.
    Arriving there, they immediately noticed or felt the cold
    temperature. Not the freezing type, but definitely colder than Africa
    and Saudi Arabia.
    You can't really find any hotel in those mountains, so they asked
    one of the townsfolk who owned a barn, the ethnic ones made up of red
    rocks ( not really bricks ) if they could stay in there only until noon
    of the next day.
    The owner agreed even without accepting payment. He just told them
    that they must provide their own food and heat for their stay. Artemis
    thanked the man and directed the others into the barn.
    Yes, the type with horses, chickens and hay all over the place.
    Ranma - chan and the others placed their things in one place, and
    started laying their futons.
    It was 11:00 in the evening. Mousse made Shampoo a bed, or
    something that looks like a bed. He placed her futon atop some hay. She
    lay down on the futon and smiled at him.
    "Thank you Mousse." she said, and slowly drifted off to sleep. He
    placed some of the hay around her as she was now again asleep, hoping
    that it and the blankets would help keep her warm.
    "Sleep well." he whispered and kissed her on the forehead. He does
    that whenever Shampoo was asleep.
    Back in Japan, he couldn't even get close enough to touch Shampoo
    because, as a great Amazon warrior, Shampoo could sense his presence.
    And that was when she was asleep.
    Usually, he would end up watching and guarding her from her
    dresser, about a foot and a half from her bed. Now, it looks as if she
    doesn't even feel his presence.
    Or maybe because she doesn't mind him doing that at all. Whatever
    the reason, he didn't care. As long as things stay the way they are. He
    pulled the blanket up to her chest and stood up.
    When he made his way to their packs, he suddenly realized
    something. He gave all the blankets to Shampoo, leaving him only with
    his futon.
    It was definitely bound to be a cold night, a very, very cold
    night. Mousse shivered. He looked back at Shampoo's sleeping form.
    *She looks so angelic, so innocent, so vulnerable... and so
    comfortable, too.* he thought, then sighed.
    He couldn't take the blankets from her, so he needed to find
    something that would keep him warm. He decided to look around for
    something.
    The barn wasn't really that big, well, it does contain six horses,
    so it would be easier for him to find something. At the other side of
    the barn, a few good meters from where he was, Ukyo was tucking Ryoga
    in.
    "You don't hafta do this." he said, a little sleepy - eyed
    already. Ukyo smiled as she pulled the blanket over him.
    "I know I don't. I want to, OK." she said. Ryoga wanted to argue
    his point but he was too sleepy to do so. He just smiled and slowly
    drifted into sleep.
    "Thank you..." he managed to whisper just before his eyes closed.
    "You're welcome." said Ukyo. Seeing Ryoga in a comfortable state,
    Ukyo shifted her weight from her left foot to her right and turned
    to check on Ranma - chan. She felt satisfied seeing him sleeping
    soundly. She smiled to herself and stood up.
    "Good night." he said to both the sleeping forms of Ranma - chan
    and Ryoga. She was brushing the hay off her shirt when a hand fell on
    her shoulder.
    Startled, her right hand reflexively grabbed her battle spatula.
    As she turned to swing, she saw from her peripheral vision Mousse
    frantically trying to wave her off.
    "Hey... it's... just... me." he said in between waving and trying
    to move away. Ukyo slipped her battle spatula back and gave Mousse a
    hard look.
    "What's the big idea?" she asked.
    "Uh, sorry. I just wanted to ask if you had an extra blanket." he
    said, blushing a bit with embarrassment.
    Ukyo's expression changed back to normal and she sighed. She
    rummaged through her pack and took out a blanket.
    "Here." she gave him.
    "Thanks." Mousse gladly accepted.
    "Just why do you need a blanket, don't you have yours?" she asked
    as she started laying her futon beside Shampoo. Then she saw Shampoo,
    covered with four layers of blanket.
    "Oh..." said Ukyo as she turned back to Mousse.
    "I understand." she said and started to lay down.
    "Good night." she said.
    "You, too. Thanks again." said Mousse as he walked back to the
    guys' side of the barn.
    *Finally.* he thought.
    Mousse lay down in his futon and tried to sleep. But just as his
    eyes were starting to get heavy, the thought of the power came to him.
    He'd been doing a good job the whole day, keeping it out of his system.
    He sat up, frustrated and disappointed with his foiled attempt at
    sleep. He looked beside him where Ranma - chan and Ryoga were sleeping
    and felt even more frustrated.
    "Having trouble sleeping?" said someone from behind him. He turned
    to see Artemis sitting on a stack of hay, drinking what he assumed was
    tea. He was about to ask where she had been but she read his mind.
    "I had a talk with the owner." she answered his unspoken question.
    Mousse threw the blankets aside and stood up to walk over to her. He sat
    beside her on the stack of hay and looked down at her cup.
    *Yup, it is tea.* he confirmed his earlier thought.
    "Would you like some?" she asked, pouring him a cup of tea.
    "Thanks." he said, accepting the offer.
    "Tomorrow, as soon as Shampoo and Ryoga are well rested, we will
    go to the mountains." she told him. Mousse sipped from the cup, not
    looking at her but listening attentively.
    "The owner said he can have a guide ready by then." she continued.
    Mousse stared down at the cup, still not looking at her. Artemis had a
    small smile on her face.
    "Don't worry about tomorrow." she said. Mousse turned his head to
    look at her, questioningly.
    "How did you know?" he asked.
    "Oh, I have my ways." she said, refilling her cup. Mousse put down
    his cup and stared straight, actually, in the direction of Shampoo.
    "I'm scared of what's gonna happen. What if I have to go through
    it again." he said, his voice becoming louder. Artemis finished her cup
    and put it down beside her.
    She placed her hand on Mousse's shoulder and spoke, "Like I said,
    do not worry. I know you'll do what is right."
    Artemis smiled and made her way to where Shampoo and Ukyo were.
    Mousse gave her a wan smile and looked on as she walked. He looked down
    at his cup again, and drank it dry.
    He sighed and went down to sleep. Unlike before, sleep found him
    and gave him well needed rest.
    *****
    The ten men Herion sent out have returned with their reports.
    "No sign of them, Lord." reported the pair from Egypt. And same
    goes for the ones from Turkey, Iran and Iraq. Herion looked at the last
    pair, the one from Saudi, with irritation.
    "You better have something." he demanded. One of them stepped
    forward.
    "We didn't find them Lord, but we may have information on where
    they might be headed." he answered. Herion raised an eyebrow at him.
    "Proceed." he said. The man's partner stepped forward, beside him.
    He held out a piece of paper which looked like a chart.
    "What is that?" asked Herion.
    "An energy reading taken about five minutes ago." he said. Herion
    took the paper from him and examined it.
    "Hmm..., heading east." he observed, his hand pressed against his
    chin. He threw the paper back to the man and sat.
    "Analysis?" he asked. One of the men sitting by the computer stood
    from his chair and turned to him.
    "Judging by the first data we collected, there are only two
    possible destinations, Nepal and China." he said.
    The man showed the a map of the world, and their data, the first
    and the recent one, into the big screen, placing them beside the other
    for comparison.
    "The distance they covered from Africa to Saudi Arabia was about
    45 degrees." he said, pointing at the map.
    "If our calculations are correct, another 45 degrees into the east
    will bring them to Nepal or southern China." he concluded by pointing at
    the map again. Herion fell silent in his seat, thinking of what to do.
    "The three of you go to Nepal, all the others to China." he
    instructed. One of the ten men stepped forward.
    "What is it?" asked Herion.
    "Lord, why three to Nepal and seven to China?" he asked carefully,
    so as not to anger Herion for questioning his decision. Lucky for him,
    it had the desired effect.
    "China is bigger then Nepal." answered Herion. The warrior stepped
    back into the line.
    "Go." he commanded. All of them bowed and said simultaneously,
    "Yes, Lord." then vanished.
    *****
    "We're off." announced Ranma ( now a boy ) as they started their
    journey to the mountains.
    It was about 12:00 noon when Shampoo and Ryoga woke up from their
    rest. Not wanting to hold the others back on the journey, they agreed to
    leave thirty minutes later, after eating lunch that is.
    They are to travel to the town of Kodari in the north, to buy some
    more supplies and then continue in heading east, to the mountain Gauri
    Sankar.
    From there, they can teleport to Mount Everest without using up so
    much energy. After two hours of walking, Ranma and co. were starting to
    get tired.
    "Can't we stop for a drink?" asked Ranma.
    Without getting any response, he stopped his tracks and sat on a
    the path. Ryoga and Ukyo, the ones behind him, stopped as well. Artemis
    and the others ahead looked back at their tired comrades.
    "OK." she surrendered and put down her pack. Shampoo and Mousse
    followed her example and placed down their packs beside hers.
    "Thirty minutes, then we go." she said and talked with Kari, their
    guide. Ukyo handed out the sandwiches while Shampoo handed out the
    water.
    "How far do you think is Mount Everest from here?" asked Ryoga.
    Ukyo gave him a sandwich and continued with the others, but didn't
    answer.
    "We really don't know. We only need to make it to Gauri Sankar and
    then teleport from there." said Mousse.
    "Oh." said Ryoga.
    "Won't that use up energy?" asked Ukyo as she sat down beside
    Ryoga.
    "It will. But only little." answered Shampoo. After another twenty
    minutes, break was over.
    "Everyone get up." said Artemis.
    Everyone, except Ranma, stood up slowly, as if not wanting to
    continue the journey. Ranma tried not to look irritated at his friends.
    He knew that they also wanted to save Akane, just as much as he does.
    Besides, he was the one to call a break.
    "Let's go." he said, full of enthusiasm unlike the very tired and
    thirsty Ranma thirty minutes ago.
    After another two hours, they reached the foot of Mount Gauri
    Sankar. Kari, their guide told them not to continue their journey now
    that it's getting dark, but they wanted to continue anyway.
    Kari bid them farewell and started on his way back to Chautara.
    They took another thirty minute break before teleportation, preparing
    both mind and body for the task at hand. They put on their coats and
    formed a circle.
    "Everyone ready?" asked Artemis.
    "Remember, don't let go. It is too dangerous to get lost in the
    mountains, especially at night." she reminded them.
    "Ryoga, Shampoo, do your stuff." she said.
    They held onto each other as the teleportation process started.
    Just as they completed teleportation, another group started to
    materialize near them.
    "We just missed them." said one.
    "Hurry, contact lord Herion and the others." said another, who
    appeared to be their group leader. The third one appeared to be
    calculating something.
    "Destination, Mount Everest." he said.
    *****
    Inside the chamber, Herion was most satisfied with his team's
    performance.
    "Very well. You will all proceed to Mount Everest at once." he
    commanded both group leaders.
    "Make sure that the next time you contact us is when you bring us
    news of victory." he demanded.
    The screen faded out and he sat back on his chair. He started
    laughing, maniacally. Because of his loud and crazed laughing, no one
    noticed the clicking sound of the door opening and closing again.
    *****
    "... sent his ten men to Mt. Everest." finished the warrior - spy.
    "That imbecile!" shouted Astevaes.
    "Letting his men do the work for him. Even Bismont was more
    useful." he said, crushing a wine glass in his hand. He looked at his
    hand, his blood now mixing with the wine as it dripped down to the newly
    washed carpet.
    "Damn!" he said again, throwing the remains of the crushed glass.
    "Go back to your post." he commanded the warrior - spy.
    "Yes, Lord." he said, slowly getting up.
    "Tell the servants to clean this again." added Astevaes. The
    warrior - spy bowed in front of him and then left the room.
    *****
    Ukyo looked around and saw their surroundings filled with snow.
    She blew into her hands and rubbed them, trying to keep them warm.
    "It's really cold out here." she commented.
    They have just materialized from their teleportation and were
    pretty surprised with the welcoming committee, a snow storm. Ryoga held
    his hand out to her, calling her before she got left behind.
    "Come on Ukyo." he said. Ukyo looked at him, and just realized
    that she had stopped walking.
    "Oh, sorry." she said and took his hand.
    The two trudged as quickly as they could through the snow, and
    caught up with the others. Ranma turned to them, hearing them panting
    behind him.
    "Are you guys OK?" he asked. They both looked at him and nodded.
    "Where are we?" asked Ukyo. Ranma jerked his thumb towards Mousse.
    His eyes were closed while he was walking. Him using his other senses
    and not his eyes.
    "Why are his eyes closed?" asked Ryoga.
    "Because I can feel the power better." he answered.
    Shampoo and Artemis just looked on as Mousse directed them to the
    power. After a few more meters of trudging through the snow, he stopped.
    And they stopped with him.
    "Why you stop?" asked Shampoo. He lifted his hand to shush her.
    "It is near." he said.
    "Where?" asked Artemis.
    "Here." said a different voice from behind them.
    They all turned to see another group of Atlantis warriors. Mousse
    put on his glasses, ready to attack when Ranma stopped him.
    "Go. You need to find the power." he said.
    "Don't worry, we can take care of them." said Ryoga. But deep
    inside, he knows it's not going to be that easy.
    "Shampoo, Artemis, please go with Mousse." Ranma asked. They
    nodded. Mousse was about to argue when Ranma shout.
    "GO! NOW!" Mousse nodded and they turned to go.
    *Don't worry Ranma, I will find the power.* he thought, as if he
    were making a vow.
    "Not again." said Ukyo. She studied them, and noticed that one of
    them looked familiar. The same one who she fought with in the ruins.
    "Aren't you..." she trailed off as he answered.
    "Why yes. That was me sweetie." he said with a malicious and
    wicked grin on his face. Then Ranma and Ryoga also noticed some familiar
    faces.
    "But I thought we already finished you." wondered Ryoga. They all
    laughed at his comment.
    "We aren't that easy to kill. Ask Artemis about it, if you ever
    get the chance." one of them said and attacked.
    The battle started.
    Their group leader instructed four of his men to follow Mousse and
    the others. Ranma, Ryoga and Ukyo saw the men and wanted to go after
    them. But they already had company.
    "Where to?" asked Shampoo. Mousse stopped again and looked for
    that strong feeling.
    "There." he said, pointing to a small cavern a few meters towards
    the west. There was a boulder in its center, and a white falcon perched
    on top of it.
    "Let's go." said Shampoo.
    But before she was even able to take a step, a small energy ball
    came flying by her, giving her a ki - burn on her cheek. She was lucky
    it was all it did.
    They turned to see four men flying in their direction, and
    approaching fast. Shampoo pulled out a pair of bonbouri from out of
    nowhere and just stood there, waiting for them to come.
    "Go Mousse." she said.
    "But Shampoo..." he started to argue but she cut him off.
    "For the last time, I can take care of myself. Go." she said, her
    back to him.
    For this reason, he didn't see the tears starting to well up in
    her eyes. Even with the power of nature in her possession, she knew it
    would be hard to fight four men at the same time.
    Mousse raised his hand to touch her, but decided against it. He
    knew that when Shampoo set her mind onto something, it would be hard to
    convince her to do otherwise.
    "OK." he said and turned. After walking for a few moments, Shampoo
    turned to him.
    "Mousse..." he heard Shampoo call.
    "Get the power, and then help me. Please be careful." she said.
    Then she turned her back on him again. Because of the snow, he was
    still not able to see the tears in her eyes, knowing she might not
    survive this battle.
    Mousse knew then, from the tone of Shampoo's voice, that even the
    Amazon princess, strong and brave, fears something. Not only for
    herself, but for him as well. He knew then, that she somehow cared.
    "I will." he said. Just as he said that, the wind started to pick
    up, howling like wolves during the full moon.
    *****
    "Damn." said Ranma, wiping blood off his lips.
    Their group leader was definitely different from his first
    opponent. For one, he was elusive, almost as good as that Bismont guy in
    the ruins. But not as strong.
    It had taken him at least two ki blasts, and a kachuu tenshin
    amaguriken to knock out his first opponent. And that wasn't even their
    leader. What would it take to just knock this guy off his feet, let
    alone knock him out completely.
    "Have you had enough?" asked the leader in a tone that made
    Ranma's blood boil.
    "Enough???" growled Ranma, enraged.
    "I'll give you enough." he said and charged. He started another
    barrage of punches and kicks, not one connecting.
    "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" screamed Ryoga, creating another shock that
    led to a huge avalanche.
    It buried his two opponents under about four feet of snow. Ukyo
    saw the avalanche coming her way and quickly evaded. One of her
    opponents got buried in the snow while the other evaded with her.
    "Ryoga, you idiot!" she shouted, glaring at him before kicking her
    opponent down.
    "Uh... sorry." he managed, blushing with embarrassment.
    She started to walk towards him, eager to hit him with her spatula
    and shout at him, when the three buried opponents suddenly rose.
    "Ukyo behind you." warned Ryoga. Ukyo was ranting and yelling and
    didn't hear or understand Ryoga's words.
    The three were quickly approaching Ukyo so Ryoga summoned all of
    his depression to fire a ki blast. When Ukyo was near enough to hear
    him, he shouted.
    "Ukyo, get out of the way."
    Ukyo, seeing Ryoga's aura burning brightly, knew what was going to
    happen next. She had the common sense to get out of the way of his
    blast. Their opponents were still at least thirty feet away but he
    continued.
    "SHI SHI HOKOUDAN REVISED: SHOOKU NAMI!" he shouted. He bowed his
    head, his aura started to vanish into thin air.
    Their opponents have seen, actually, they have felt the shi shi
    hokoudan before and braced for impact. The three waited for the blow but
    nothing came. Ukyo was as surprised as them. The three started laughing.
    "Ouch! That hurt." said one, insulting Ryoga.
    "Was that all?" sarcastically asked another. Ukyo came up behind
    Ryoga, who's head was still bowed.
    "What happened?" she asked.
    "Ukyo hold on." he said and put his arm around her waist.
    Ryoga created a ball of light that surrounded them, like a force
    field. Ukyo was about to hit him for the act of 'perversion' when she
    saw the effects of the blast.
    The ground beneath their three opponents started to shake
    uncontrollably. Then it opened up to swallow the three along with the
    other one Ukyo knocked out.
    Because of the snow, they didn't even have a chance to fly out of
    the crack or scream for help. After a while, the ground closed up, as if
    it didn't open at all.
    Ukyo, who was now holding on to Ryoga for her life, was
    speechless. Their force field was now gone and Ryoga dropped down to one
    knee, panting. Seeing Ryoga fall, Ukyo dropped down beside him and
    regained her voice.
    "Are you alright?" she asked, full of concern. Ryoga looked at her
    and flashed the best smile he could.
    "Yeah, just used up a lot of energy." he said, still panting.
    Ukyo had a lot of questions in mind, but suppressed them for the
    moment. Ryoga had just been through what she can call an 'energy
    draining technique' and needed her ministrations. Then she heard a
    scream.
    "Woah." said Ranma, dodging a punch and trying to maintain his
    balance at the same time.
    Their battle had been temporarily interrupted by an earthquake
    that came out of nowhere. Both he and the group leader were relieved
    that it was over.
    But then came an avalanche that was apparently caused by the
    quake. Both of them tried to escape the avalanche but were both caught
    in it.
    "Aaaaah!" was all Ranma could say before he got buried.
    "Ranchan!" said Ukyo, turning to the source of the scream. She
    wanted to go and help him, but remembered Ryoga.
    
    *****
    CRACK!
    Akane looked up from what she was doing and stared in fear. Her
    bedroom mirror had a crack that split it into half.
    Yesterday, she had been thinking if Ranma would like what she had
    just cooked when the large mirror cracked. She had been thinking about
    Ranma, all the things they've done in the past. And now, this.
    It was too scary to be a coincidence, and Akane badly wanted to
    find out for herself. She stood up and dropped the book she was reading
    about the ancient gods and goddesses. She opened the door and almost ran
    into Merian.
    "Sorry. I'm in a hurry." she called as she ran towards Atlas's
    room.
    "Lady....." Merian drifted as she saw Akane's retreating figure.
    *****
    Ryoga felt Ukyo's body shift. He had also heard the scream and
    tried to turn, but his body wasn't up to it. He collapsed completely
    onto the ground, but was still half - conscious.
    Ukyo looked down at him, full of concern and maybe... something
    more. Ryoga smiled and slowly lifted his hand to touch hers, knowing
    that the okonomiyaki chef was torn between two.
     "Go, help him." he said before going into a series of coughing.
    She squeezed his hand and smiled.
    "Thank you." she said.
    Ukyo heedlessly took off her jacket and folded it into a makeshift
    pillow. She put it under Ryoga's head, making him as comfortable as
    possible.
    "Ukyo, don't..." he drifted, his throat starting to dry up.
    "Don't worry. I still have four layers of shirts and a sweater."
    she said, showing him.
    "I'll be back." she said and kissed hi forehead.
    Giving his hand one last squeeze, she set off to look for her
    Ranchan. Ryoga lay there, frozen. But not because of the cold. It was
    because Ukyo had kissed him. He decided it was a good time to faint.
    Ukyo left Ryoga after making sure he was warm enough. She made her
    way to where she thought she saw Ranma got buried.
    "Ranchan! Ranchan, where are you?" she called. Then she slapped
    her forehead, frustrated at herself.
    *As if he could hear me!* she thought.
    After another five minutes of looking, Ukyo began to worry. She
    sat, frustrated at her inability to find Ranma and help him.
    Sure, this was the Great Ranma Saotome. The man who defeated
    monsters, princes and just about everyone else. But none of those count
    now.
    Ranma will never be able to stand the cold, freezing climate, let
    alone getting buried by an avalanche which was, mind you, caused by
    another of Ryoga's actions.
    Well, it did save them from their foes, even bury their group
    leader. But it also managed to get Ranma. You'd think he planned it or
    something. These thoughts floated in Ukyo's mind as she sat there.
    Suddenly, she felt something beneath her. A force, trying to move
    up. Pushing, its way up. Trying desperately to break free from the snow
    that seemed to seize it.
    Ukyo was instantly on her feet, hand on her battle spatula. Her
    grip on the handle tightened in anticipation. And then, with a cry of
    triumph, a figure came from underneath the snow.
    Ukyo was about to slice its head off when she noticed and very
    familiar pigtail. She dropped the spatula and ran to him, to Ranma, to
    her Ranchan.
    "Ranchan!" she cried and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.
    Ranma, for starters, was surprise to have Ukyo hug him, hug him
    hard that is. He wouldn't have minded it, especially since it's a big
    help in keeping him warm.
    But the fact that half his body was still buried in the snow, and
    Ukyo's weight was starting to give him a hard time, he started to mind
    it.
    "Ah, Ucchan. It's so nice to see you, too. But as you can see, I'm
    still half buried and freezing here." he said, a slight annoyance and
    stuttering in his voice.
    Ukyo released him, realizing just now his position and what she
    had just been doing.
    "Oh, sorry." she said and got her mega spatula. Just as she let
    him go, Ranma started to shiver uncontrollably.
    "Ranchan, take this." she said, handing him her sweater. Ranma
    started, or, tried to argue. But he couldn't even control his mouth to
    speak.
    "Just take it." said Ukyo, a bit annoyed because his ego was still
    accessible for him to try and resist her help.
    "U... cha... cchan... Sh... Sha... Shampoo... Mu... Mousse." he
    managed, having a lot of problems with his speech at the moment. Ukyo
    had the common sense to understand what he stammered.
    "But what about you?" she asked.
    "I'll buh... be fa... fa... fine." he stuttered again. Ukyo's mind
    was in panic.
    She was torn between helping Mousse and Shampoo, and staying with
    Ranma and, wait a minute... Ryoga! She completely forgot about him. She
    was about to turn around and run to him when a hand touched her arm.
    Ukyo turned to see Ryoga sitting beside Ranma's freezing form. He
    brought his hands together and directed his palms at Ranma, giving just
    enough heat and energy for him to be able to generate his own.
    After a while, Ryoga fell to the snow.
    "I thought you had used up all your energy?" she asked, now
    finding herself shivering in the cold. Ryoga smiled and reached out to
    her, his hands touching hers. Suddenly, she felt warm like before.
    "I didn't say I used up everything, just a lot." he answered.
    "Funny, you didn't get lost." she said, noting his sudden
    appearance.
    "You're right. I didn't get lost." he said, elated and trying to
    sound as happy as he could though he was almost lifeless and drained of
    energy. He was about to jump and dance for joy when Ranma suddenly
    stood.
    "Save the celebration for later, we still have a lot of things to
    do." he said, brushing snow off of himself and handing Ukyo her sweater.
    "Thanks." he said and smiled, the same smile that could melt even
    the hardest of hearts. He pulled her and Ryoga up, and headed upward
    towards the mountain peak.
    *****
    "Aiyaa." said Shampoo, seeing another valuable pair of bonbouri
    wrecked. Two of the men made a move to attack her while she was unarmed.
    "Rose whip!" said Shampoo.
    From out of nowhere came two whips made from vines and roses. She
    was able to wrap two of her opponents with the whip, disabling them.
    Seeing their two comrades down, the remaining two attacked her.
    Shampoo was still focused on suffocating the two when the other
    two attacked her. Two fireballs where suddenly coming at her with great
    speed.
    She tried to dodge but the two men she was holding were trying to
    keep her from moving. She closed her eyes as she felt the fireball
    approach. But the fireball never made it.
    "Are you alright?" She opened her eyes to see Mousse standing in
    front of her, apparently using his body to shield her from the blast.
    "Never shall you touch nor harm her as long as I live." he said,
    again risking his life, as he always did, for Shampoo.
    "Big words for a little man." said one of the men. Mousse ignored
    them and turned to Shampoo, who had just finished squeezing the life out
    of the two.
    "What are you doing here?" she asked, starting their familiar
    lines.
    "I can't let them hurt you." he said, as if talking to a helpless
    little girl. But at that point, Shampoo did seem helpless. He bent down
    and helped her up. Brushing at her clothes, she turned to him.
    "Don't worry about me. Get the power." she said. Mousse was about
    to start on his stubborn line again when Shampoo held his hands.
    "Please, do it for me." she asked, giving him the sweetest of her
    smiles.
    Something he was only able to see from a far. Usually it would be
    for Ranma, and now, it was for him. How could he resist such a smile,
    especially coming from Shampoo. He nodded and squeezed her hand.
    "Please be careful." he whispered into her ear and ran for the
    cavern.
    "He's getting away!" said one of the men, and tried to follow
    Mousse. Suddenly, there was a rose vine wrapped around him like the
    other two.
    "You no get pass me." said Shampoo.
    "We'll see about that." said the other one.
    The rose whip was sliced and the other got free. Now Shampoo had
    to take on two of them. Taking out another pair of bonbouri, she
    defended herself. Knocking of them down, Shampoo heaved a huge sigh.
    "You may have beaten him easily, but you can't beat me." said the
    last one, boastful. Shampoo regained her stance, preparing as he
    attacked.
    "Where is it?" Mousse asked himself.
    From where he and Shampoo were standing a while ago, the cavern
    was just about 10 to 15 meters to the west. He has been walking for
    almost five minutes, but he still couldn't find the cavern.
    And now, the wind was blowing at an even stronger force, giving
    Mousse a harder time. He was about to turn to another direction when he
    heard something.
    "Wise falcon..." a voice called. The same voice that called to him
    in his dream.
    "The greatest treasure..." it called again. He tried to follow the
    sound of the voice through the snow.
    After a few more minutes of trudging through snow, and traveling
    in a grueling weather, he finally saw it. He saw the boulder under the
    small cavern, with a falcon perched atop it.
    "Finally." he said and sighed. He walked up to it, paused a few
    feet away from it, admiring the way it was standing on the boulder.
    It's wings were silvery - white and it was perched proudly. Then
    he started to reach out and touch the falcon. Just as he did, the voice
    spoke again.
    "This is the power. Your greatest treasure." said the voice.
    His arm stopped from moving and his hand froze. He couldn't help
    but think about that greatest treasure. But before he could ponder on
    that thought, a scream could be heard somewhere.
    "AAAAHHH!" screamed the Atlantis warrior. Shampoo had managed to
    throw him off of the cliff, but got herself hanging on a branch in the
    process.
    She tried to grow vines to pull herself up but she used too much
    of her power to do so. She tried to pull at the branch but it was no
    good. She need help, she needed it badly.
    "Help." she cried, hoping that someone may hear her even in with
    the wind howling.
    Mousse turned to what he thought of as the source of a scream. It
    sounded like someone falling off a cliff or something. The voice was low
    enough for him to know that it wasn't Shampoo falling off.
    He again turned to the falcon, and started to lean towards it when
    he heard another scream A very different, and high pitched one at that.
    "Shampoo..." he said, turning again to the source of the sound.
    Mousse was again torn between getting the power to help save Akane, and
    saving his one true love from falling off the cliff.
    "Hurry wise falcon, there isn't much time." the voice said again.
    He turned to see the falcon getting ready to launch itself into the
    blizzard. He didn't know what to do.
    "Somebody, please help me!" cried Shampoo. She was slowly slipping
    away.
    "Wise falcon, your greatest treasure is slipping away." said the
    voice.
    Mousse thought for a second, looking at the falcon. Suddenly, he
    turned around and ran into the blizzard. Hoping against hope that he's
    not too late.
    "Shampoo!" he screamed and ran to her. He was immediately lost in
    the storm, only trying to follow the sound of Shampoo's voice.
    But he knew he didn't have much time. He took off his glasses and
    closed his eyes, now using his heart and not his eyes to see. He
    followed where his heart would lead him, and eventually found Shampoo.
    Opening his eyes, he bent over the cliff and reached out.
    "Grab my hand." he said. Shampoo gladly took his hand and smiled
    at him.
    "Hold on." he said as he hauled her over. He pulled her up with
    all of his strength. Shampoo landed on top of Mousse.
    "Are you alright?" he asked. Shampoo nodded and embraced him.
    "Thank you." she said. It was the only thing she could say at
    that moment.
    For she was being flooded with emotions she never thought possible
    with any other man than Ranma, and especially not Mousse. Suddenly, she
    saw the white falcon, the power of wind, fly off into the sky.
    "What about the power? The greatest treasure?" asked Shampoo,
    still lying on top of Mousse and embracing him. She looked up to see
    Mousse looking at her, seeing his beautiful eyes looking at her.
    Shampoo never realized that they were the most beautiful pair of
    eyes she has ever seen until now. Suddenly, there were tears in those
    beautiful eyes of his.
    "You are and will always be my greatest treasure." he said, and
    smiled at her. His arms now went around her and held her tight. Hearing
    those words, Shampoo felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world.
    They held on to each other as the wind started to pick up once
    more, drawing heat and warmth from the each other, sharing their body
    heat.
    "I love you Shampoo." whispered Mousse. Saying only what he felt,
    not waiting for a response. To his surprise, Shampoo spoke, also in a
    whisper.
    "I love you, too." Mousse smiled as he held Shampoo in his arms.
    He did find the greatest treasure, and, for the first time in his
    life, he was able to keep it. Suddenly, the snow storm stopped. They
    both tilted their heads to see the white falcon land beside them.
    Mousse's eyes widen and he sits up suddenly, carrying her with him
    and bringing her to him in another fierce hug. There was a bright light
    as the falcon changed into its human form.
    "I say no more. Proving that your love is stronger than any other
    force is enough. Be warm and feel the power of the wind in your soul."
    he said and touched Mousse's head.
    He felt heat flow into his body, giving all the warmth he needs to
    survive the storm. Hurrias, the spirit of the wind, moved back and spoke
    again.
    "Be well and always remember that there isn't a force, more
    powerful than love in this world." he said and turned back into a
    falcon. It fluttered its silvery - white wings as a sign of farewell and
    flew into the now beautiful, sunny sky.
    "Hey, the storm stopped." said Ranma, wondering why the blizzard
    stopped all of a sudden.
    "Well, that's good for us." said Ukyo.
    After another ten minutes of walking, they managed to reach their
    destination. They saw Mousse, head laying on Shampoo's lap, hands
    clasped together. Apparently, he had fainted from exhaustion.
    They also saw Artemis beside Shampoo. Approaching them, they can't
    help but feel the heat radiating from Mousse and Shampoo, and the love
    that kept it coming, the love that kept them alive and together.
    "Will they be alright?" Ryoga asked Artemis.
    "They have each other now. Nothing can come between them." she
    answered.
    "Um, this is touching. But I think we should go to a... warmer
    place." said Ranma. They all looked at him, wanting to kill him for
    spoiling the moment.
    "What???" he asked. "But he's right, we have to go to a warmer
    place." said Ukyo. They all nodded and teleported out of the mountains,
    and back to the town of Chautara in Nepal.
    Part 2:
    The Wrong Assumptions
    Something was wrong. Akane could feel it; a twisting, nervous
    sensation in her gut, a sixth sense almost. Since the broken mirror the
    day before, she has not been feeling well.
    Thinking about Ranma when the mirror broke was the start. Then her
    own mirror in her room broke just as she was thinking of him again. A
    mere coincidence, she doesn't think so.
    And now, she is on her way to Atlas's room. Hoping that he will
    grant her wish. Her wish to return to Japan to see her family and
    friends. Her wish to see Ranma, and make sure that he's alright.
    Finally reaching her destination, Akane knocked on Atlas's door.
    *****
    "How are they?" asked Ukyo, seeing Artemis walk into their side of
    the barn. Artemis wiped sweat off her forehead with a towel and turned
    to her.
    "They're gonna be alright. They just need a lot of rest." she
    answered, referring to Mousse and Shampoo.
    "You should get some rest, too." she said. Ukyo looked down at the
    sleeping form of Ranma and Ryoga. She couldn't help but giggle at how
    the two looked.
    Just before they slept they were swearing that they won't sleep
    anywhere near each other, and now they were almost embracing. Not only
    that, they were snoring in harmony, too.
    "With those two, I think I'll sleep near Shampoo and Mousse." she
    said, picking up her futon.
    "OK, sleep well." said Artemis as Ukyo took a turn. Then Artemis
    frowned.
    "She can sense that she will be the next." she told herself. She
    sighed and finished wiping her face.
    "I just hope she's as strong as the others." she said and went to
    sleep.
    *****
    "Absolutely out of the question!" said Atlas, trying desperately
    not to shout at Akane. He turned his back to her, but she maneuvered
    herself to be in front of him once more.
    "Please, Atlas. I just want to see how my family is doing." she
    pleaded for the Nth time.
    "No." he answered for the Nth time as well.
    "I'll never let you out of my sight ever again." he added. Akane
    sighed and sat on his bed, apparently giving up.
    Her expression stays sad and lonely and as Atlas notices, he can't
    help but give her permission. He squats in front of her and tilts her
    face up with his hand.
    "There might be another way for you to see them without needing to
    be there." he said, giving her hope. Akane's face brightened.
    "You mean...?" she asked in anticipation.
    "I wouldn't let you if I didn't love you." he answered, giving her
    the sweetest smile he could manage. Akane embraced him in happiness.
    Atlas slowly placed his arms around her waist, still a bit shocked.
    "Thank you, Atlas." she whispered and gave him a kiss on the
    cheek.
    "You're welcome." he said. They let go of each other, stand up.
    "Shall we go?" offered Atlas. Akane nodded and they were off.
    Atlas took Akane to a room where she hasn't seen before. It was a
    room filled with all the electronic gadgets for communications and the
    like. In short, it was some sort of computer room.
    "Good afternoon, Lady Akane." greeted the men.
    "Good afternoon. What is this place?" she asked. Atlas showed
    Akane to their seat and they sat.
    "This is our com room. This is where we keep track of what's
    happening up there." Atlas finished, pointing towards the surface. Just
    as he said that, Astevaes burst through the door.
    "Forgive me your majesty." he apologized, bowing down to Atlas as
    if his life depended on it.
    "It is no matter, let us begin." he said calmly. Astevaes looked
    up, surprised that the sometimes temperamental king didn't shout at him.
    "Yes sire." he said as he stood. He made his way to the computer.
    Atlas turned to Akane while Astevaes told the men to prepare.
    "What would you like to see first?" asked Atlas. Akane turned to
    him enthusiastically.
    "My home, the Tendo dojo." she said happily. Atlas looked at
    Astevaes and snapped his fingers.
    Astevaes nodded and instructed his men. Akane closed her eyes in
    anticipation. It has been almost two weeks since she last saw her home.
    She really missed all of them.
    *I hope that they're fine, I hope Ranma is fine.* she thought.
    Atlas smiled, contented to see Akane's happy face. She was
    enjoying, actually loving every moment. Seeing her happy was all that he
    wanted.
    Turning to the screen, he watched in delight. After a few more
    seconds, the screen bore an image. It was Kasumi Tendo, the eldest of
    the Tendo daughters.
    "Kasumi!" she gaped in joy. Her eldest sister was still the same
    as before.
    The happy, cheerful and kind person she is. The angel, the goddess
    on earth. Akane watched as Kasumi walked into the kitchen with a tray of
    food in her hand.
    There, the cheerfulness subsided. Akane looked in confusion. She
    has seen Kasumi sad before, but not like this.
    "What could've happened?" she asked herself. Astevaes turned up
    the audio as Kasumi spoke.
    "Oh my. This is the third meal they turned down today." she said
    to herself. Akane noticed that Kasumi was slowly disposing some food.
    "I hope the dogs would like this." she said in a gloomy voice. She
    finished wrapping the food up and placed them beside the trash bin.
    Moving to the kitchen sink, she took a basin and filled it with
    water. She got two towels from their storage cabinet and left the
    kitchen.
    She walked down the hallway and stopped as she reached her
    father's room. She opened the door and sighed at the sight that greeted
    her.
    "Still no change." she said, looking at Soun and Genma who were
    lying on their futon, crying like there was no tomorrow. They paused
    from crying, silence filling the room.
    "Akane!" wailed Soun.
    "Ranma!" cried Genma. Then both shifted back into their crying
    state. Kasumi knelt down beside them and replaced the towels on their
    foreheads.
    "I hope Akane is alright. I hope Ranma is fine, wherever he may
    be." she said and continued wiping Soun and Genma's foreheads.
    "...wherever he may be?" Akane asked herself.
    Before Kasumi could speak again, Akane asked that the screen be
    shifted to the Nekohanten.
    *What happened to Ranma? What did Kasumi mean by 'wherever he may
    be'? Is he... is he dead?*
    These questions floated in her mind as the image of the Nekohanten
    started to appear.
    "Why do I have to wipe these tables... AWW!" cried Happosai as he
    received another whack from Cologne's staff.
    "I never asked you to do that. You volunteered, remember?" she
    said and waited for his response.
    *I'm doing this because I want to.* he admitted to himself.
    Cologne's face suddenly shifted into her gloom filled one.
    Happosai sighed and paused in his wiping.
    "What do you think happened?" he asked. Cologne sighed and sat on
    a stool.
    "I don't know." she answered, hopelessness in her voice.
    Happosai felt a bit sorry for Cologne. Seeing her look so
    vulnerable and helpless, showing her emotions. This is not at all the
    great Amazon matriarch of the Joketsuzoku.
    This is not the skilled and seemingly unbeatable warrior whom he
    has fought with time and again. This is not the strict and cold,
    heartless Cologne that everyone came to know.
    This is the grandmother concerned for her granddaughter and her
    friends. This is the loving and caring Cologne that is hiding behind the
    mask of coldness.
    This is the Cologne he knows. The same Cologne he fell in love
    with all those years ago. And the same Cologne he's loved all this time.
    "Don't worry, they can take care of themselves." he said, trying
    to comfort her in the best way he can. He sat beside her and placed a
    hand on her shoulder.
    Cologne smiled to herself, knowing that he is still there. The
    kind, talented and gentleman he is. The caring and loving man hidden
    behind a mask of perversion.
    He is still there. The same Happosai she knew centuries ago. The
    same one she fell in love with. And the same one she's loved all this
    time.
    They both smiled, thanking the gods for that moment. Suddenly,
    Cologne fell back into the pit of sadness and helplessness.
    "They've been gone searching for... for..." she choked as the
    tears threatened to break free. Happosai strengthened his grip, trying
    desperately to comfort her.
    "How about the Ucchans okonomiyaki?" Akane asked. Astevaes
    instructed his men to change the scene.
    *Cologne on the verge of crying? Happosai working at the
    Nekohanten? Shampoo and Mousse missing? Looking for... looking for who?*
    Questions.
    Akane was filled with a lot of questions at the moment.
    *Could they be looking for Ranma? But Kasumi said... what if he's
    dead?*
    Before she could asked more, the scene at the Ucchan's appeared.
    "Two more orders of pork okonomiyaki." said one of the waiters.
    Sasuke got the orders and handed it to one of his master's cooks.
    "Hahahahaha! The sorcerer Ranma Saotome is now gone!" cried Kuno,
    tears of joy and salvation streaming down his face.
    "Well Kuno - baby, if you didn't know, Akane and the pigtailed
    girl are gone, too." countered Nabiki as she stood by the counter,
    apparently computing the day's profits.
    "What!" he cried indignantly.
    "Is Saotome's hold on my precious pigtailed goddess that
    forceful?" he asked. Nabiki snorted, not knowing why Kuno hasn't figured
    it out yet.
    "Yes." she simply answered.
    "I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Rising Star of the High School Kendo World,
    the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, shall free both Akane and the
    pigtailed goddess from the wretched Saotome's hands." he vowed,
    lightning flashing behind him while thunder could be heard from the
    background.
    Nabiki blinked twice, trying to figure out where that streak of
    lightning came from.
    "Whatever! You know Kuno - baby, this business is really
    profitable." she said, a big smile on her face.
    "It is only auspicious only to you, Nabiki Tendo. For you do not
    compensate my paying for these expensive cooks." he retorted, pointing
    towards three okonomiyaki chefs that he requested from one of their five
    star hotels.
    "Oh C'mon Kuno - baby. Once I get my share, I'll treat you to a
    nice, luxurious dinner." she offered.
    For the first time in his life, Tatewaki Kuno was speechless.
    No Shakespearean poetry or wise - guy cracks. He was utterly
    speechless. Not because he was insulted or hit or anything like that.
    But because Nabiki, the monopolizing, money - loving Tendo,
    offered him a luxurious dinner. Kuno could only blink.
    "Honestly, I'm touched by your reaction Kuno - baby. It's dinner,
    OK." she said and left the counter.
    "Sasuke..." she called.
    "Yes Nabiki?" he asked.
    "Please take care of the restaurant, and your frozen master over
    there." she said, pointing at the still shocked state of Kuno.
    "Yes." he answered. Before leaving the restaurant, she turned back
    to Kuno and winked.
    Blinking was all Kuno could do. Just as she closed the door, Kuno
    found his voice. Is it possible that Nabiki Tendo is fond of thee? he
    asked himself.
    "Sasuke!" he called.
    "Master?" he asked.
    "Show some respect for Nabiki. Call her mistress." he ordered.
    "Yes, master Kuno." he said and went back to his work.
    Outside, Nabiki looked up at the sky and sighed, a tear escaping
    her. One would have thought it impossible for the Ice Queen of Nerima to
    cry.
    *Dammit Saotome! Where the hell are you? Where's Akane?* she
    thought angrily though worried, wiping the tears.
    "Ranma, wherever you are, I hope..."
    "Stop it!" Akane shouted, covering her ears with her hands.
    Everyone in the room looked at her in surprise.
    "Akane! What's wrong?" asked Atlas, concerned.
    "No, it can't be." she screamed again, shaking her head as she did
    so, tears now streaming down her face.
    Atlas looked distressed, he didn't know what to do. He turned to
    Astevaes who immediately ordered his men to turn off the screen.
    "I won't believe it." she cried, crumpling down to the floor like
    a helpless little child.
    "Akane!" cried Atlas. He knelt down beside her, wanting nothing
    more than to comfort her, to ease her pain. Instead, he turned to one of
    his men.
    "You! Call Merian, now!" he ordered. The man bowed and immediately
    left to look for Merian. Moments later, they returned.
    "Lady Akane!" she cried. Atlas turned at the sound of her voice.
    "Take her to her room at once." he said and assisted Akane as she
    stood.
    After they left, silence filled the room. No one, not even
    Astevaes, dared to speak, knowing Atlas was not in the best of moods.
    *****
    It was only 3:00 A. M., but Ukyo was already up.
    She'd been planning for this trip for weeks, and now, the day has
    finally come. They, meaning Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Mousse and Ryoga,
    planned a trip to Mt. Fuji, and to visit Ryoga's home.
    It has been months since he was last there, now he invited his
    friends to go visit his home with him. Closing the zipper of her bag,
    she slung it over her shoulder and walked to Ryoga's room. She noticed
    that the door was slightly open, so she peeked in.
    "Ryoga, are you awake?" she asked in a whisper. After a few
    moments without a response, Ukyo slowly opened his door.
    "Hey Ryoga!" she called, but no one was there. Ukyo looked
    confused.
    *That's weird.* she thought. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind.
    "He might have gotten lost." he said and quickly ran down the
    stairs. She opened the lights and looked around. He wasn't there.
    She immediately opened the doors of Ucchan's and ran outside,
    hoping that Ryoga would be somewhere near. She looked to her left, then
    to her right.
    "Damn! Where is he?" she asked herself again.
    *Ah, he might be at the Tendos.* she thought.
    Taking her coat, she closed the doors of the Ucchan's and ran
    frantically down the street. Where Ryoga was, she didn't know. But she
    needed to find him, and find him fast.
    *I hope he's there, I hope he's there.* were thoughts running
    through her head like a mantra.
    Arriving at the dojo, she immediately knocked. No one answered so
    she knocked again. She could hear a faint sound like someone walking
    towards the gate. It was, as usual, Kasumi.
    "Oh, good morning Ukyo." she greeted in her usual cheery voice.
    "Good morning Kasumi. Um, is Ryoga there?" she asked. Kasumi
    blinked twice and yawned a bit before she answered.
    "Ryoga? He's not here." she answered, sleepily.
    *What!?!?* Ukyo screamed in her mind.
    *Where could he be?* she asked herself.
    "Are Ranchan and Akane there?" she asked afterwards.
    "You didn't know? They left last night for a trip." she supplied.
    "A trip? Where'd they go?" she asked.
    "They said they'd be going to a hot springs resort. It's Ranma's
    gift to Akane for her birthday." she answered again, making her appear
    like a market vendor spreading gossip.
    *Birthday? Oh, his long delayed birthday gift.* she thought.
    It had been a couple of months since Akane's birthday. And it had
    taken him long enough just to set - up a birthday present.
    *But I thought we were supposed to go to Ryoga's home today.*, she
    thought again. Then she noticed that Kasumi was starting to fall asleep
    while standing.
    "I'm sorry I disturbed you, Kasumi. I'll be going now, thanks for
    everything." she said and started to walk away.
    "Alright." said Kasumi and closed the dojo gates.
    Ukyo slowly walked away from the Tendo dojo with her head bowed
    down. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't find Ryoga, and Ranma and
    Akane were on a trip on the supposed date of their trip to Ryoga's home.
    *Mousse and Shampoo are... wait a sec.* she thought.
    "That's it! The Nekohanten!" she said and ran as fast as her legs
    could carry her. Reaching the Nekohanten, she knocked heavily on the
    door. She knocked again after a few moments without any response.
    "Just a minute." said Cologne. She opened the door and let a
    panting Ukyo in.
    "Do you even know what time it is, girl?" Cologne asked, a bit
    disturbed by her sudden appearance.
    "I'm sorry Cologne. Is Ryoga here?" she asked, hoping that the
    answer would be what she needed.
    "I'm afraid he's not." she answered.
    "How's about Mousse and Shampoo?" Ukyo asked.
    "You just missed them. They left for China this morning." she
    answered.
    "Huh?" said Ukyo.
    "Tomorrow is Shampoo's appointment as the Princess of the
    Joketsuzoku, heir - apparent to the throne." informed Cologne. Ukyo
    looked dumbfounded. She was starting to have eye bugs already.
    "Take my advice, get some rest." said Cologne.
    "Thank you." said Ukyo and left immediately. Cologne closed the
    door of the Nekohanten and slowly made her way back to her room.
    "Poor girl." she whispered.
    Ukyo didn't know whether to scream in anger or cry in frustration.
    Today was supposed to be a special day for all of them. They were
    supposed to go on a trip to Ryoga's home near Mt. Fuji.
    But now, everything was ruined. Ranma and Akane would be having
    their honey moon by now, Mousse and Shampoo were off to China for
    Shampoo's proclamation, and Ryoga was nowhere to be found.
    She felt angry, disappointed, and most of all, lonely. Even
    lonelier than when she was left behind by Genma and Ranma almost eleven
    years ago.
    She wanted to look for Ryoga, but knew that the eternally lost boy
    might be anywhere by now. And looking for him would take forever.
    She just walked continuously into the night, not knowing where she
    was going, not caring where the road would take her.
    She just wanted to get away, away from all the hurt, the pain,
    anger and anguish the past year has given her. So she just walked, and
    walked, until there was no more road to walk on.
    She continued, on and on, until she reached a lake. Surprised that
    a lake would appear from out of nowhere, she looked up and was surprised
    even more.
    "Mt. Fuji?" she asked.
    "How did I get here?" she asked again.
    She walked around the forest, feeling the wind blowing at her
    face. She felt relaxed and free, but still a bit lonely. Then she saw a
    glimpse of what she thought was Ryoga.
    "Ryoga?" she asked. She tried to follow him, or at least the sound
    of his voice.
     But she lost track of him as she approached a river. She turned
    as she heard a voice. Ryoga's voice to be exact. She tried to follow the
    sound of his voice, but lost him as she reached the lake once more.
    She realized that she had been walking around in circles, not
    really knowing where to go or what to do. Ranma and Akane had each
    other, and so did Mousse and Shampoo.
    She though, has no one. No one to share her dreams with, no one to
    spend the rest of her life with. No one. Alone. That was how she felt at
    that moment. Not having anyone to talk to, or at least to be with.
    She truly was alone. She needed to find someone to talk to.
    Someone who would acknowledge her presence and appreciate her. Someone
    like Ryoga. Yes, she had been looking for him for the past hour.
    Then she heard another voice. This time, she was sure that it was
    Ryoga. She ran as fast as she could until she reached a clearing.
    There was a house, a rather big house, compared to other country
    homes in the surrounding area. She walked up to the door and saw a name
    plate with 'Hibiki Residence Welcome' written on it.
    She knocked immediately, having a bit of hope. But nobody
    answered. She tried knocking again. Still no answer. Then she smelled a
    scent of food. She followed it until she reached the backyard.
    There was a table with two chairs opposite the other. It was
    filled with different meals. She was about to walk into the yard when
    she saw two people come out of the house.
    Hope was drained out of Ukyo as she saw Ryoga and Akari together,
    walking into the yard, holding the other's hands and smiling warmly at
    the other. That was it.
    She lost the only person she'd hope would understand her to
    another girl. She turned around, her head hanging. Just as she was about
    fifty meters away, from out of nowhere, came three Atlantis warriors.
    The same ones whom they fought with before. The very same ones,
    whom she thought they had defeated. By instinct, Ukyo had her battle
    spatula ready in one hand, two shurikens in the other.
    She tried to stay focused, but the thought of having three strong
    warriors, looking maniacally at her, she was starting to feel an emotion
    that has always been absent during her battles.
    Fear.
    She swallowed as one of them, the most maniac looking of them all,
    licked his lips and started taking up position. Then they attacked. She
    fought with all of her might, but was only able to hold them back for a
    while.
    The three warriors positioned themselves around her. Then they
    attacked at the same time. Ukyo got a kick in the stomach and bent down,
    feeling blood coming up.
    She coughed the blood out twice before she received an elbow in
    the back that took the air out of her lungs.
    She fell to the ground, feeling helpless and scared as she saw the
    three men slowly coming towards her. She tried to throw the remaining
    shuriken she had but decided against it.
    She couldn't even bring herself to breathe normally.
    "Ryoga! Help me!" she cried for help.
    But there was no response. She realized that she is too far from
    his home. And even if he would hear her, he would be too busy with Akari
    to even bother to help her.
    She wanted to scream for help again, but she knew that nobody else
    could hear her.
    And even if somebody can hear her, that somebody wouldn't be able
    to help her, to save her from the hands of three mischievous Atlantis
    warriors.
    Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear words that made
    her lose hope even more.
    "You are nothing. You will never be able to find the power. You
    are not worthy of the legendary power of the phoenix. You are, and will
    always be, alone." it said, filling Ukyo with hopelessness and anxiety.
    She slipped into unconsciousness just as she felt her clothes
    being ripped from her body.
    "Ukyo! Ukyo, wake up!" cried Ryoga as he shook Ukyo.
    She'd been screaming for a while now, apparently having the dream.
    Yes, that horrible and terrible dream that Ryoga just had. He actually
    woke up because of that dream, along with Ukyo's constant screaming.
    "Dammit Ukyo! Wake up!" he screamed again. This time, it served
    it's purpose. Ukyo opened her eyes to see a worried and concerned Ryoga.
    "Ryoga!" she cried and threw herself at him. Ryoga was surprised
    at first, trying desperately to suppress the up and coming nosebleed.
    *I don't need this nosebleed right now. She needs me now more than
    ever.* he thought.
    Making sure that the nosebleed wouldn't come, he slowly wrapped
    his arms around a trembling and frantic Ukyo, who was crying her eyes
    out. Just then, he realized that she was freezing.
    "Shh... Don't worry, it's gonna be OK." he whispered into her ear
    as if he was talking to a child. He then got a blanket and placed it
    around the two of them, mostly covering Ukyo.
    "Ryoga... I..." she trailed off as the tears continued to stream
    down her face.
    "Don't worry Ukyo. I'm here..." he trailed off for a moment,
    thinking of what he was going to say next. Then he stopped thinking and
    started feeling.
    *I'll always be here, Ukyo, now and forever.* he thought to
    himself and embraced her tightly.
    Ryoga wanted to tell her that, to tell her that he would never
    leave her alone. But after what had transpired in the dream, he knew
    this wasn't the appropriate time.
    Akari is technically his fiancé. And he would have to deal with
    that when the time comes. Ukyo couldn't understand what he said, but
    knew how he felt by the embrace and comfort he was giving her.
    Ryoga leaned back into the stack of hay behind him, with Ukyo
    resting on top of him. He didn't mind Ukyo's weight bearing down on him.
    He didn't mind his shirt soaking wet with her tears.
    He didn't mind her arms wrapped so tightly around him. He didn't
    mind any of it. He failed in keeping his promise in the dream, but that
    was only a dream, wasn't it.
    The answer, Ryoga did not know. But he made a promise to himself
    that he'd always be there for her, and now, he's keeping that. From that
    moment, Ukyo's cries turned into sobs.
    She fell back into sleep in Ryoga's arms. Now she was relaxed once
    more, thankful for the care that he was giving her.
    Contented with the comfort and warmth she was sharing with him.
    Because since that moment, she realized she wasn't alone. She'll never
    be alone.
    Because she never was.
    *****
    Atlas turned at the sound of the door opening. Merian came out of
    Akane's room, hopelessness in her eyes.
    "What happened?" he asked, filled with concern.
    "Lady Akane had another dream your highness." she answered.
    "Never mind the dream!" he screamed, losing a bit of control. He
    waved his hand slowly and said in a softer tone.
    "How is she?" he asked.
    "She's... she hasn't touched her food. She hasn't eaten anything
    since yesterday." she answered.
    "She won't look at me, she won't say a word. And when she does,
    it's only 'Ranma' she says." she said in worry.
    "I will just attend my meeting with the council. Until then, keep
    watching her. Call me immediately if something happens." he ordered and
    turned to leave.
    Each guard that he passed bowed down to him more in fear than
    respect at that moment, for Atlas was still in a touchy mood.
    *****
    Ryoga slowly drifted out of sleep as he shifted Ukyo's weight a
    bit. He was thankful that she'd slept peacefully for the rest of the
    night. None of that horrible dream plaguing her.
    Ryoga looks down at Ukyo and can't help but smile. She looked so
    angelic and beautiful even in sleep.
    Ukyo wakes up, snuggled up against a warm body, her head resting
    in the hollow of someone's shoulder, the chest under her hand rising and
    falling with the even rhythms of sleep.
    She moves her head back a little and sees Ryoga smiling down at
    her.
    "How are you?" he asked.
    "Better, I guess." she answered, slowly sitting up.
    Ryoga followed her motion and sat up with her.
    Ukyo sat in between Ryoga's legs, her arms wrapped around her
    legs, knees pressed gently against her chest, while Ryoga's legs were a
    bit spread to provide some space for Ukyo to sit.
    He slowly leaned forward so that his head was just above her right
    shoulder, almost touching.
    "Would you like to eat something?" he asked, concerned.
    "I'm sure the others already have something cooking." he
    continued. He was hoping that the others did because he didn't want to
    disappoint Ukyo.
    He didn't want to say anything he couldn't keep ever again. She
    didn't say a word, she just leaned back into him, savoring the feel of
    his warmth.
    "Thank you, for last night." she whispered.
    "Don't mention it." he said, feeling a bit awkward just as he said
    it.
    "Ukyo, I'm sorry about..." he was cut by Ukyo.
    "It was only a dream, Ryoga." she said, trying desperately to hide
    the fear and shame she felt. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to
    her, how much she needed him to always be there for her.
    "I guess I'm just nervous about the power." she said instead.
    "Are you sure?" asked Ryoga, wanting to be completely sure that
    she was alright.
    "Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon, let's get something to eat." she said,
    trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible, tapping Ryoga's legs in the
    process.
    Ryoga just decided that if she said she was alright, who was he to
    complain. So he stood up, taking her with him. He picked up the blanket
    and placed it over his shoulder.
    They started walking out of the barn and into the clearing where
    the others were.
    "The love birds are up." cheered Ranma as he saw Ryoga and Ukyo
    approaching them. Ryoga and Ukyo then realized how close they were to
    each other and began to blush.
    "Artemis said that you guys should pack up a.s.a.p. We'll be going
    to Mt. Fuji next." said Mousse as careful as possible, so as not to
    remind Ukyo of what happened in the dream last night.
    "OK." said Ukyo and started eating. Ryoga reached for his ramen
    and started eating, too. After eating, Ukyo took the time to take a
    quick bath as Ryoga packed.
    "So, how is she?" asked Ranma as he can into the barn. Ryoga
    turned in time to catch the blanket he left on the table.
    "Thanks. She says she's alright." he answered, sounding a bit
    unbelieving. Ranma noticed his unusual tone and became quite curious all
    of a sudden.
    "What do you think?" he asked. Ryoga paused in fixing his bag and
    turned to him.
    "I think she's afraid." he said and continued packing.
    "Afraid of what?" asked Ranma.
    "Being alone." he answered, closing the zipper of his bag.
    Ranma didn't really understood what Ryoga meant by that, but he
    didn't have the chance to ask again as Ukyo suddenly walked in from
    around the corner, already wearing her usual clothes with a towel
    forming a turban on her head.
    "Ahh, am I interrupting something?" she asked, pausing in mid -
    step.
    "We were just talking about some new moves, right Ryoga." said
    Ranma.
    "Uh, yeah." added Ryoga.
    "You guys hurry up. We'll wait for you guys outside." said Ranma
    as he walked out of the barn. Ukyo shrugged. There was something odd
    happening between those two. She just can't put a finger on it.
    "I'll help you pack." offered Ryoga and started fixing Ukyo's
    things. Ukyo smiled at him as a manner of thanking him. She took the
    towel off and turned her back to him.
    *Yup, there's something odd happening here.* she thought to
    herself.
    Ranma slowly walked out of the barn. He really was worried about
    Ukyo, after having seen that terrible dream. He wanted to comfort her,
    to be there for her.
    But he knows that it's Ryoga's turn to do all of those. I've done
    my part Ryoga.
    *Now, you just have to do yours.* he thought. Just as he thought
    that, he saw Shampoo under a tree and suddenly remembered something.
    "Hey, Shampoo." he called and waved. Shampoo saw him coming and
    waved back.
    "Um, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked. Shampoo nodded and
    moved a bit to give him some space on the bench.
    "I think I'll just stand." he said. Shampoo shrugged.
    "What you want talk about?" she asked.
    "Shampoo, about this fiancé thing... I think we should..." he
    paused, thinking of how to break the so - called bad news to her.
    More so, thinking of a way to ward her 'rage' off once she hears
    about it. But an unexpected response came instead.
    "You no need worry." she said with a smile on her face.
    "You see... huh...?" he asked as her words came to him.
    "You no need worry." she repeated.
    "Buh... what in the..." he was cut by Mousse who just came into
    the picture.
    "Hi Shampoo." he greeted Shampoo.
    "Nihao Mousse." Shampoo greeted back.
    Mousse stood behind Shampoo, his arms going around her, his head
    resting on top of hers. Ranma was in disarray, baffled, in a daze, in
    disorder, flabbergasted.
    To put it in simple terms, he was confused. He looked at Shampoo,
    then at Mousse, and then back.
    "You guys..." he said in a whisper.
    "Yup!" they said in unison.
    They looked at each other and laughed. Then Mousse landed a soft
    kiss on Shampoo's head. This time, Ranma was at lost for words.
    "Thanks anyway Ranma." said Mousse, appreciating Ranma's gesture.
    "Yeah, no problem." he said in response, not really knowing what
    he was responding to.
    "Alright people, let's get ready to teleport." announced Artemis.
    They gathered together behind the barn, Ukyo and Ryoga joining them a
    bit later. Ranma ran to them as they got out.
    "Did you know that Mousse and Shampoo are..." he paused, again,
    looking for the right term.
    "Yeah, we do." they answered. Ranma looked in surprised.
    "You do?" he asked.
    "Yup!" they answered again.
    "You mean I'm the only one who doesn't know. Mousse!" he cried.
    Mousse came running to him.
    "What?" he asked, panting.
    "How'd it happen? When?" he asked immediately.
    "I'll tell you when we get to Japan." said Mousse and quickly ran
    back to where Shampoo and Artemis were.
    Ryoga and Ukyo walked beside each other, with Ranma following
    close behind. He sighed to himself. Mousse and Shampoo had already
    gotten together.
    Ukyo and Ryoga are most likely to walk down the same path. He,
    however, still has a long way to go.
    First step would be to save her from these Atlantis beings, and
    then to tell her how much she means to him. He doesn't know which was
    harder.
    But he was willing to do both, or anything even harder just to
    save Akane. And maybe, just maybe, they'll be able to follow the others
    down the same path.
    *****
    Atlas gently closed Akane's door as he walked in. His heart was
    torn at the sight of Akane.
    She looked like she had gone through a storm, or got run over by a
    couple of buses, or even got trampled by elephants. In short, she looked
    like hell.
    Or maybe even worse. She still sat in a corner, putting herself in
    seclusion as much as she can. He also noticed that she hasn't touched
    her food. He took the tray with him and sat beside her.
    "Here, eat this." he said, trying to make her eat something. But
    she didn't even look at him. She just kept staring into nothingness,
    saying his name like a mantra.
    "Ranma..." she said again and again. Finally giving up, he stood
    up and brought the food outside to one of the servants. He called Merian
    who quickly came.
    "Cancel all my appointments from today until maybe next week." he
    said. Merian looked at him in confusion.
    "Do you understand me." he asked. Merian took a step forward and
    spoke.
    "How is Lady Akane?" she asked.
    "Still no change." he answered, lowering his head for a moment.
    "But if she won't eat, then I won't eat either." he said.
    "Your highness... please consider..." she started.
    "I have already made my decision." he said and walked back into
    the room, again closing the door gently behind him.
    Merian could only bow her head and contemplate in silence, for the
    future of the City of Atlantis is at stake.
    End of Chapter 8
    From the Author:
    The original form of this fanfic ( the non - html ) has the speaking
    lines in BOLD letters.
    The words in BOLD AND UNDERLINE are spoken or thought in Chinese in this
    chapter.
    SHI SHI HOKOUDAN REVISED: SHOOKU NAMI! literally means Breaking Point
    Revised: Shock Wave. ( I think ) It is an invisible energy or ki blast
    that takes effect beneath the surface of the earth. Here, it was used to
    open up the earth and swallow whatever is atop it. Since they are in the
    mountains, it didn't have the lava / magma effect, unlike the one the
    Spirit of the Earth used in atlantis6.
    Why was Ranma able to survive a five - minute burial in the snow?
    Let's just say he used his ki to radiate enough energy and heat to help
    him last for five minutes. After that, his shivering was completely
    uncontrollable.
    About Kasumi.....
    Well, her version of a sad face would look like a normal person when
    that person was happy. Huh? Just watch the Ranma 1/2 OAV: Faster Kasumi
    Kill! Kill!, episode "Hell Hath No Fury Like Kasumi Scorned!", you can
    see her while she's being possessed by an evil oni. And I personally
    don't think she looked possessed at all.
    About Soun and Genma.....
    Well, Soun is about the only person who usually cries or weeps at any
    crisis that presents itself concerning his daughters, especially Akane.
    Why I decided to put Genma in the same predicament is because I still
    believe that Genma loves Ranma as a father. While they all think that
    Ranma is already dead, I think that the news of your dead son is enough
    to make a father shed a tear.
    As usual, Akane Tendo jumped into conclusions. She just heard Kasumi and
    the rest of them saying something like "Ranma, wherever you are, I
    hope..." or "I hope Ranma is fine, wherever he may be." and she came to
    a conclusion that Ranma is dead. Sorry if it makes Akane look impulsive
    or whatever. Well, this is an essential part in the story because it
    decides their future. Wait for it in the final chapter.
    About Mt. Fuji and Ryoga's home.....
    Again, in the Ranma 1/2 OAV: Desperately Seeking Shampoo, episode "The
    Tendo Family Christmas Scramble", you can see Ryoga and Kasumi walking
    to the market with Mousse ( in duck form ) in tow. Kasumi asks Ryoga
    where he lives and tells her that his house is where you can see Mt.
    Fuji in the west wing. Hmmm..., quite a big house to have a wing.
    Apologies to all Ukyo fans for the dream. I never intended it to be like
    that, I have nothing against the great Ukyo Kuonji. As you can see, I
    didn't elaborate on it. I needed to do that to make her feel helpless,
    lonely and vulnerable. I needed her to be like that so she and Ryoga
    could get closer, you know. I also believe that Ukyo's greatest fear is
    being alone. That is what I'm gonna elaborate on. Again, apologies.
    WOW! Ryoga grows a spine! Well, I believe that the main weakness the men
    of the Ranma 1/2 universe have, save for Happosai and Kuno I guess,
    would be the inability to act normal around a female. Mousse usually
    goes around praising and glorifying Shampoo, Ryoga usually floods the
    floor with his nosebleeds, Ranma tends to forget what he's supposed to
    say, and we all know about Dr. Tofu. I just thought that it's time to
    give these 'men' backbones and learn to deal with women and their
    feelings and stuff like that.
    Things in between ..... are events that transpired while
    Akane asked Atlas for her to view what was happening in Japan. Please
    don't be confused.
    All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please send to:
    s16thunderjet@hotmail.com or you can click the link below.
    All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright to Rumiko Takahashi. They are used
    without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.
    ©1999 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters mentioned above and the
    story, all rights reserved.
    Thank you!
    
    * * *
    
    
    
    
    


	10. Chapter 9: The Mountain of Fire

**(REPOSTED BECAUSE THE OLD ONE GOT KILLED BY THE NEW FORMATTING)**

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic Trilogy:  
"**The True Meaning of Love"  
**By: s16thunderjet

Story 1  
"**The Search for Atlantis"**

Chapter 9:  
**The Mountain of Fire**

Part 1:  
**Into the Fiery Pit**

"We're here." Artemis said calmly as they materialized in the forest. They started to let go of each other and got a feel of the place.

The sky was blue as the unending sea. The wind was blowing gently, seeming like voices singing lovely tunes. The trees were shading them from the harmful rays of the sun, making them enjoy and relax.

Nature itself was beckoning them.

Then they realized that this beauty taking place before their eyes is being caused by both Mousse and Shampoo, who were obviously in love with each other.

Three people, namely Ranma, Ukyo and Ryoga watched then intently, feeling a bit envious. Suddenly, the three of them sighed simultaneously. They looked at each other and started to blush. Ranma snorted and turned to leave.

"At least you two have each other." he said over his shoulder and approached Artemis. That made Ukyo and Ryoga blush even more.

"Hey Artemis! Wait up!" cried Ranma as he tried to catch up with her.

Artemis, on the other hand, was trying to enjoy herself with the peace that was reigning for the time being. She turned at the sound of someone calling her and paused.

"What would you like to know, Ranma?" she asked as he reached her.

"I just wanted to know if it's true... about that... regeneration thing." he said, apparently not so sure of what he would call it.

"Yes, it's true." she answered. Ranma raised an eyebrow in confusion. Artemis sat down on a boulder, beckoning Ranma to sit beside her.

"We beings of Atlantis are not like you humans. When you humans die, you simply die. May it be an accident or it's your time." she said, looking at Ranma. He, for the moment, was staring into the forest, trying to comprehend what she had just said.

"So..." he said after a while.

"When we die, we don't die easily. If it is not yet our time, we regenerate." she said, earning her another confused face from Ranma.

"Our bodies die but our souls float in subspace, going back to Atlantis to regenerate." she continued, causing Ranma to wrinkle his forehead in thought.

"You mean that you guys can die over and over again." he said, although sounding like a question.

"You could say that." she simply answered.

"Oh." whispered Ranma in amazement. Artemis looked at him, puzzled by his facial expression. He looked so confused and vulnerable, though he would never admit it.

"OK. Thanks." he said and ran back the other way, running to the direction of the others.

Ranma passed by Mousse and Shampoo who were under a tree, happily resting together. He again thought of Akane and when they will be together again. Running sadly, he continued on.

Mousse laughed as his head now lay on Shampoo's lap. They look so happy together, now that they've reached an understanding.

It took Shampoo long enough to realize that Mousse really does love her, she thinking it was only an infatuation. She had to admit that she really liked him the first time they met.

Mousse was very strong and brave even as a kid, always protecting Shampoo and driving away her other suitors. Shampoo kinda liked what he was doing.

It was really nice of him to do that, but that also made Shampoo look weak and inferior in front of the whole tribe. This went on for weeks until she couldn't take it anymore.

She told her great grandmother Cologne who quickly responded by telling Mousse to issue a challenge to Shampoo. If he defeats her, they would wed.

And that was what Shampoo wanted, to have a strong and brave man as her husband. But as they faced each other in battle, Mousse did not fight to the best of his abilities.

He held, back, worrying that he might hurt Shampoo if he fought with everything he's got. Shampoo had defeated him, restoring the respect and honor she thought she had lost.

Along with this restoration was the loss of a loved one. The way Mousse treated her changed forever.

From a strong and brave warrior, he turned into a pathetic person. Doing only what Shampoo tells him or what Shampoo wanted. Professing his love to her every chance he gets.

The tribe envied Shampoo for having a 'slave' like him, but she hated every single moment of it. Shampoo hated Mousse for being that way.

She wanted him for a friend, even a husband, not a slave willing to do her every bid. She had lost what she wanted the most. What she loved the most.

Ranma's entrance into her life gave her hope. Hope at a new life and new love. Having become Ranma's fiancé was like a wish come true. She thought she had left her past behind.

She thought that her forgotten love would never be remembered ever again. But she thought wrong. Mousse had followed her to Japan, and again, professed his love.

He even started attacking anyone who would be in his way. That made Shampoo hate him even more.

Not having the courage to defeat her in combat and slave away for her is one thing, but coming back into her life and attacking the one she thought was the man of her dreams was too much.

She had to take drastic measures again, like what she did before. Treat Mousse like what he wanted to be, a slave. Yes, she had been rude to him since that day, but she hated it.

She hated what she was doing to Mousse but thought that it was the right thing to do, the only thing she could do.

So it began, what Mousse could call courtship to Shampoo. Everyday beating and screaming became a part of Mousse's life.

Not a day passed without getting implanted to the wall; or getting splashed, turning into a duck. Yes, getting mauled by Shampoo became an everyday routine.

Until he realized he can't stay like this forever. That things can't be like this forever. So he stopped being the 'stupid Mousse' Shampoo came to know.

He started to become the Mousse she once knew, the Mousse she once loved. The Mousse that she lost all those years ago. And the same Mousse she's loved all this time.

The smart, brave, and loving Mousse hidden behind the mask. The mask of slavery and inferiority. The mask that blinded him all this time.

Since that day, both had changed gradually. They've become closer than ever before, which both really like. From simple acquaintance, they've become friends, really good friends.

And now...

"Do you think we'll ever get back to China?" asked Mousse as he lay on Shampoo's lap.

"I don't know. Not anytime soon, I hope." she replied, sounding a bit sad. Mousse looked up at her, noticing the melancholy tone of her voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Because I'm scared. You know how harsh the council can be." she said. Mousse slowly rose from his position and sat beside her. Mousse's arms went around her as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to lose you again." she said, already close to tears.

"Don't worry. Nothing will ever come between us ever again." he said, kissing her on the forehead, trying to give her support and love. But he knows it's not going to be easy, cause it never was.

"Sorry to disturb you guys, but, have you seen Ryoga?" Ukyo asked as she walked up to them, carrying a small bird in her arms. The small pink bird had a bandage wrapped on one wing, apparently not able to fly.

"What you have?" asked Shampoo.

"Oh, this. I found it lying near the camp." she said.

"Oh, Ryoga hasn't been..." Mousse drifted as they heard a cry from the background.

"Where on earth am I now!" cried Ryoga. From out of the bushes came an exhausted and bewildered Ryoga who had twigs and leaves sticking out from his hair.

"Hey you two, lunch is ready." called Ryoga. Shampoo couldn't help but giggle at the sight, and so did Mousse.

"We already know that." said Mousse.

"Huh?" said Ryoga, scratching his head. He then turned a bit to see Ukyo standing behind them. Ukyo wanted to giggle but kept her rigid posture.

"What happened to you and where have you been?" she asked, trying to sound as irritated as she could.

"I guess I took a wrong turn somewhere." he admitted, blushing with embarrassment. She wanted to stay with that expression, but she knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"Never mind, c'mon." she just said and turned to leave. Ryoga took one last look at Mousse and Shampoo before running after her. This time, he didn't get lost.

"What are you two waiting for?" he asked.

"OK, OK, we're coming." said Mousse and stood. He brushed dust off his clothes and then reached down to help Shampoo up.

* * *

The sun shone brightly as Akane reached the top of the hill. The tall, yellow green grass which once covered her line of sight now only reached her waist.

She raised her arms and spun around happily as the wind blew gently at her. She smiled as she looked down at the fields and rivers she could see.

"Ranma." she called, turning around as she did. She could see Ranma struggling to go up the hill, crawling slowly.

"C'mon." she said, reaching out to pull him.

"Thanks." he said as he stood beside her.

"Wow! What a view!" he commented at the sight.

He looked at his watch and gasped as he saw the time. It was 11:55, only five minutes left. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. He glanced at Akane who was still swirling around, feeling the wind.

She looked so cute and childlike, yet beautiful and exquisite at the same time. He had to do it before it was too late.

*This is it.* he thought nervously.

He then took a step towards her, moving one feet heavily in front of the other. He stopped behind her, nervous with every move he made. Akane slowly stopped from turning, noticing his rigid form behind her.

"What is it?" she asked. He raised his right hand and caressed her cheek.

"Wha..." said Akane as his other hand made its way to her left shoulder.

"Akane." he said softly, smiling handsomely down at her.

"What are you doing, you pervert." she said, batting his hands away. Akane expected a wise crack response from him but nothing came. He just continued looking at her.

"I just want to tell you something before I go." he said calmly, the smile not leaving his face.

"Before you go? What do you mean?" she asked, curiously.

11:58.

"I want to apologize for everything that I've done." he started, taking a step forward. Akane took a step backward, waiting for him to continue.

"I want things to be alright before I leave." he continued, not answering her question.

"Wait! Where are you going? Why?" she asked again, this time taking a step forward.

11:59.

"I hope you'll finally be happy once I'm gone." he said, looking down at his watch.

Only thirty seconds left.

"I have to go." he said and slowly turned away. He walked away from her and into the tall yellow - green grass.

"Ranma, wait!" cried Akane and ran after him. He turned again and smiled the sweetest smile he could.

Fifteen seconds left.

"I love you." he spoke and slowly vanished form his sight.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" she cried, calling him, beckoning him to come back. She saw him turn and say the three beautiful words that she's waited so long to hear. Suddenly, he dissipated into nothing.

"Ranma! Ranma!" she screamed. She dropped to her knees, crying as she did.

Akane slowly opened her eyes, tears flowing continuously as she did. Thoughts floated through her mind as she stared at the wall.

*Again, I had that dream again. The same dream I've been having since Ranma died. But it doesn't matter anymore. Ranma is dead, and I'm sure to follow. I've lost the man I love without even telling him that I love him, too.* she thought again and again.

Akane had been torturing herself since that time. Finding out that Ranma was dead was the worst thing that she ever heard of. Since that day, she hasn't been eating or doing anything, not even sleeping.

When she does sleep, she always has that dream. An endlessly reoccurring dream that keeps on reminding her of how she acted before, how she treated Ranma.

Even unto his last breath, she treated him like dirt, like trash. She even called him a pervert, when he definitely wasn't acting like one.

But instead of reacting violently to her insult, Ranma managed to say the three words, three words that meant so much to her. But she felt even worse after that.

She loves Ranma, only now she would never have the chance to tell him.

Never.

Akane suddenly noticed a body leaning against her bed. Someone was with her. Apparently, this someone was sleeping. She blinked and focused her vision to see Atlas, whose face was almost as pale as hers.

From her stupor, she slowly crawled until she was beside him. He looked so pale and lifeless, almost matching her. She shook him a few times, trying to see if he would wake.

But he didn't. She shook him again and gasped as he slowly slid from the bed and fell to the floor. She leaned over him and shook him again, desperately trying to wake him up.

"Atlas, wake up." were the first words she'd said since going into her one - word 'Ranma' phase. She finally touched a part of his skin and felt the coldness.

"No!" she cried, her cheeks starting to bear color once more, life slowly flowing back into her.

"Merian! Help!" she screamed, then turned immediately back to Atlas.

"Wake up, damn you!" she said in frustration.

"I already lost Ranma, there's no way I'm gonna lose you." she said and pinched his nose.

Pressing her lips against his, she breathe air into him. She rose a bit and pressed her hands onto his chest, initiating CPR. She continued until he heaved air into his lungs.

She smiled as he started to breath again, but collapsed as the tension and stress finally got to her, not to mention almost three day without food and sleep.

Just then, Merian arrived with some helpers, and instantly put Akane and Atlas on separate stretchers, carrying them towards the infirmary.

* * *

Herion slammed his hands onto the table in rage. They came so close to defeating them, now they were back to zero.

"Idiots! All of you!" he screamed. His newly regenerated men bowed in fear.

"Lord..." one started.

"What is it?" he asked, irritated.

"They're heading back to Japan." he reported. He sat in his chair, puffing and huffing.

"Go. Find them. Finish them." he commanded. His ten warriors bowed in submission and teleported out of the chamber. Just as they left, Astevaes came into the room.

"Lord." hailed Herion and his men.

"I see you've made quite a mess again, Herion." regarded Astevaes, sitting on Herion's chair.

"Forgive me, my men are going to finish it this time." he said.

"They'd better." he paused looking Herion straight in the eyes. In an instant, Astevaes's hand was gripping Herion's neck.

"Or I'll have your head." he said and with another stare that could scare the devil itself, he let him go, Herion almost suffocating to death.

He and his men continued to bow as Astevaes left the room, slamming the door behind him. Herion stood, his hand reaching to massage his neck.

*When the time comes, I'll be the one to break your neck.* he thought and sat again.

* * *

Ranma awoke in cold sweat. He had that dream again. The dream where he tells Akane that he loves her and then he vanishes, or dies.

Apparently, he's the only one having that dream.

None of the others seemed to talk about it and he concluded that was his own dream, or maybe a nightmare. He sat up on the branch of the tree he was sleeping on and looked down at his eating friends.

*It must be lunch.* he thought. He hopped effortlessly down to the ground.

"So you're finally awake." said Ryoga.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"For about an hour." answered Ukyo.

*I was out for that long?* he asked himself. Before he could answer his own question, he noticed something moving in Ukyo's arms.

"What is that?" he asked, curious.

"Oh, this is my friend Hinotori. Hinotori, say hi to Ranchan." she told the bird.

Ranma looked at his Ucchan in confusion. Suddenly, to his utter surprise, the bird waved the unbandaged wing at him. It took Ranma a few moments to digest what had just happened.

"Did they just talk to each other?" he asked anyone who could answer.

"The bird seems to understand her and vice versa." answered Mousse, who was sitting beside Ranma. Ranma just shrugged as he ate his lunch. Artemis then came to them after a long walk in the forest.

"We'll be leaving in an hour." she announced and sat to take her lunch as well.

"OK." said the others as they happily ate their lunches.

After about an hour, they slowly started their journey to find the fourth power, the power of fire. Artemis and Ukyo, along with Hinotori, have been leading most of the way.

The others were either busy sight - seeing or dreaming of their love life. This had been the main picture as they passed through bushes, crossed rivers and streams, and walked along the forest path.

For the third time during the trip, they had to pause for a break because of Hinotori. Since they left camp, she has not been feeling well, constantly groaning and moaning.

The others asked that Hinotori be left behind, but Ukyo insisted on taking her with them, not wanting Hinotori to be all alone. From Numazu, they traveled on foot until they reached the base of Mt. Fuji.

Just as they were about to continue on their trip, Hinotori ailed again. Artemis then decided that they spend the night there, for it was almost 6:00 P. M..

They all agreed on it, having a lake nearby would be a nice place for a bath. Besides, there were no houses or any sign of civilization from where they were, so staying there for the night wouldn't be a problem.

Ranma was the first to jump into the water, instantly turning into Ranma - chan. Mousse and Ryoga followed, Mousse turning into a duck while Ryoga into P - Chan.

Neither would mind turning into their cursed forms for this was the first time they took a bath ( since the journey ) without people screaming about humans changing into a pig or a duck. This, was relaxation.

After the three had their bath, Ukyo and Shampoo were next. Ukyo entrusted Hinotori to Ryoga while she took a bath, and instructed him to take good care of the bird, or else, face the wrath of Ukyo Kuonji.

Ryoga nodded and took Hinotori from Ukyo, allowing her to lay in his big hands. Artemis watched them closely, amused. When they first agreed on this journey, they almost couldn't stand the sight of the other.

But now, it seems as if they're the best of friends. Actually, they've gradually become the best of friends, and Artemis had to admit some envy.

She never had any friends before, except for the old hermit that raised her. She would miss their company once everything is settled, their constant bickering and laughing, insults being hurled back and forth, along with tears of joy.

She would miss this when all is done, but for now...

Ukyo wakes from an uneasy sleep around one in the morning. After a lot of tossing and turning, she finally sits up. She looks around the tent, seeing Artemis and Ranma sleeping on the other side.

She notices that Ryoga's futon was vacant, only a pillow in its place. Kissing Hinotori on the forehead, she lay the bird on her pillow and slowly stood.

She pulls her blanket around her and catfoots out of the tent. She stands outside of the entrance for a second, looking around the camp. She sees the fire still burning, wondering why it was still there.

She sees a shadow forming in the other tent, suggesting two cuddling shapes. She smiles to herself as she realizes it was Mousse and Shampoo.

She was about to go in and attempt to sleep again when she noticed Ryoga by the fire. He sat quietly by the fire, a blanket loosely draped around his shoulders.

He admired the stars above, as they twinkled and shined in the vast darkness of space. Ukyo walks towards him, shivering violently as she sat.

"Hi." greeted Ryoga as he moved to give her enough space.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Uh huh." she said, sighing as she did. Ryoga looked worried for a second. For the first time, he noticed the distress and worry on Ukyo's face.

"Are you OK, Ukyo?" He asks, concern playing across his features.

"Yeah, just cold, I guess." she answers, pouring herself a cup of tea. She offered some to Ryoga, who quickly took it.

"How about you?" she asked.

"I just wanted to look at the stars, they're so beautiful." he said with amusement.

"What's that?" she asked, eyeing a piece of paper in his lap. Ryoga looked down at the paper and showed it to her.

"It's a poem I wrote." he said. Ukyo took the paper and smiled at him.

"I never thought you were interested in poems." she said.

"It's actually one of my favorite past times, besides martial arts of course." he admitted. She holds the paper against the light and reads the poem.

NEW HOPE, NEW LOVE

Endless weeping, sleepless nights  
All because of a constant blight  
It's like a curse, that has no end  
It's like a broken heart that will never mend

I've given up, time and again  
Letting her go, was the right thing then  
I think I made the right decision  
Her happiness should be given consideration

There were sometimes, I'd breakdown and cry  
Emotional times, when I wish I'd just die  
I keep thinking of the future, trying to forget the past  
Still it hits me, like some big blast

Then when I met you, I thought I had hope  
Hope for some happiness, when all I could do is mope  
You gave me strength, you gave me life  
To cope with my unending strife

My empty heart's now filled with joy  
Now around you, I'm uneasy, I'm coy  
At first I thought, it was just admiration  
But now I know, you're my inspiration

She takes her eyes off the paper and eyes him carefully, noting the sudden embarrassment and despair in his face.

"Did you write this?" she asked. He nodded nervously.

"Was it bad?" he asked.

"Bad? It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. Ryoga gave a sigh of relief as she said this.

"Since when did you start to write?" she asked curiously.

"Just before I came to Nerima. I met this lady who expressed her feelings through her poems. So I thought I'd try it myself." he answered. Beside him was a folder, filled with all the poems he wrote over the past year.

"I actually enjoyed it, writing became my hobby." he continued, noticing Ukyo's amazement as he talked.

"There was one time a monk accidentally read my poems. He said he loved them and bought them, 500 yen each." he added. Ukyo quickly counted the pieces of paper in the folder.

"He bought all?" she asked.

"Yup. I made more copies of the older poems. But some of the poems there are recent..." he paused as she nodded.

"...especially the one you just read." he finished. She looks at the poem again, and shivered as the cold breeze blew.

Ryoga takes one side of his blanket and holds it open, offering to share his body heat, a tentative look on his face.

Ukyo blushes, then shrugs off her blanket, drapes it over Ryoga's and sits in close to him, shoulder to shoulder, each holding one side of the blankets, keeping them held closed between them.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Ukyo's shivers finally subsiding. She turns her head slightly as she sips her tea, studying Ryoga's profile in the flickering light.

*You know, he really is handsome. And so lonely, just like me.* she thought.

Finishing her tea, she puts the cup down, a hundred different possibilities running through her mind. Well, there's only one way to find out, she thought.

Moving a little, she snuggled close to him, he moving his arm out of the way and encircling her back, making room for her.

She moves her arm and encircles his waist as she angles her head so that her cheek is resting against his shoulder. He becomes very still, and she can hear his heartbeat speed up slightly beneath her ear.

*Well, that's a good sign.* she thought finally.

"Ryoga..." she started, taking a deep breath. Ryoga tilts his head towards her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you love Akane?" she asked. She needed to know his answer.

"Do you love Ranma?" countered Ryoga. They look at each other and then giggle.

"I was just wondering..." she said then turned to look at the camp fire.

"About what?" asked Ryoga.

"If there will ever come a time that you'll love someone else." she said. Ryoga sighed beside her.

"If you asked me that before, I would have answered never." he started. Ukyo turned her head and looked at Ryoga, waiting for him to continue.

"But now... now that I know Ranma loves Akane... and that Akane loves Ranma... I think it is possible." he finished. She smiled to herself secretly at the revelation he just made.

"How about you?" he asked suddenly. Ukyo, though surprised with his question, answered.

"I never really believed that they loved each other, even though it was so obvious." she started. This time, it was Ryoga's turn to look at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I guess I've finally convinced myself that they do love each other." she finished.

"You're saying..." he drifted, she continuing his sentence.

"...it is possible." she said. Ryoga smiled to himself secretly, not knowing Ukyo did the same thing just a moment ago.

"I think I'm scared about tomorrow." She confesses quietly, her face troubled.

"Why?" he asked, curious.

"Because everytime one of us gets his or her power, someone always ends up being hurt." she said.

"Don't worry Ukyo, you can do it. I believe in you, we all believe in you." he said in the most comforting tone he can manage.

*Thank you Ryoga, that was all I needed to know.* she thought to herself and leaned her head on his shoulder, eventually falling asleep.

Noticing her sleeping form, Ryoga carefully stood up and gently carried Ukyo into her tent, walking slowly and quietly so as not to wake the Hinotori, Artemis and Ranma.

He laid her on her futon and pulled the sheets to her chest. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"Good night, Ukyo." he whispered and walked out of the tent.

About fifty meters from their camp, ten Atlantis warriors watched in anticipation.

"C'mon, let's attack." one said.

"No." said their group leader.

"We've always used the direct approach. This time, we'll do it one at a time." he said.

"Alright, he's alone." said one of the watchers.

"Analysis?" asked the leader.

"Hmm... Jusenkyo curse... turns into a pig, ki - blasts, power of the earth, very, very strong." the one with the small computer said.

"The others?" asked the leader.

"One more in the tent, changes into a girl. Two more in the other... a duck and a cat." he finished.

"OK. You, bring two pails of water. You, bring three sacks." he instructed.

Three of them approached Mousse and Shampoo's tent, while the other two, made their way to Ryoga. He, for that matter, was clueless. For some reason his guard was down, not expecting anything or anyone.

Ryoga got a pail of water from the lake and slowly walked over to the fire. He raised the pail and poured the water carefully, so as not to change himself into P - Chan.

Extinguishing the fire, he slowly walked back to the tent. Just as he was about to go in, there was a splash of water and a squeal.

"Gotcha." whispered the group leader. He took one of P - Chan's bandanna.

"Bwee..." P - Chan's squeals was cut - off as they put him in a sack.

There was another splash, along with a 'quack' and a 'meow'. The three of them came out of the tent, Mousse - duck and Shampoo - cat in tow.

He got a dagger and, along with the bandanna and a note, stabbed the dagger into the tree. Grinning, he left with his men, taking with them three helpless Jusenkyo cursed people.

Ranma was awoken by a frantic Ukyo.

"What? What is it?" he asked, still a bit sleepy.

"Ryoga, Shampoo and Mousse are gone." she said.

"What!" he cried, sitting upright on his futon, now fully awake.

"Where's Artemis?" he asked as he started to change, putting on a shirt.

"She and Hinotori went looking for them." said Ukyo, still a worried look on her face. After a couple of minutes, Ukyo and Ranma were out of the tent, also searching for them.

"Shampoo! Mousse! Ryoga! Where are you?" he bellowed. They've been searching for a while now, looking through bushes, forests and all, but still no trace.

"Damn!" he said again.

"Ranchan!" Ukyo suddenly cried. Ranma ran to the source of the voice.

"Ranchan, I found this." she said, showing him the note along with the dagger and bandanna. He read the note, anger rising in him.

If you ever want to see your animal friends again,

surrender Artemis and yourselves to us. Don't

bother to look for us, we'll find you anyway.

Artemis and Hinotori came just as Ranma crumpled the note.

"They got them." he told her.

"How?" asked Artemis, handing Hinotori to Ukyo.

"Jusenkyo curse." muttered Ranma. There was silence for a moment as each thought of what to do.

"Come on, pack up all of your things. We have to find the fourth power." said Artemis. Ukyo looked in surprise.

"How about the others?" she asked. Artemis turned to her and spoke.

"We need to find the power first, then we can save them." she answered.

Ukyo was burning with ire. She could not believe that Artemis would value the power over her friends. She was about to answer back when Ranma spoke.

"She has a point. Without any of the powers, we don't stand a chance." he said.

Ukyo just held what she was going to say. Now she knows why Artemis had said what she said. Ukyo nodded and along with Ranma and Hinotori, ran back to camp.

With an unbelievable speed, all of the things were fixed in less than five minutes. Artemis concentrated and with a wave of her hand, all of the things vanished and a ball of light replaced them.

* * *

"Bwee!" squealed P - Chan as one of the men almost stepped on him.

"Shut up! Pig!" cried the group leader.

"You three are nothing in your cursed forms." he said emphasizing the word 'nothing'. Quacks, meows and bwees followed that, the three definitely pissed at what he had just said.

"Quiet!" he screamed.

"Why not just kill them?" asked one of his men.

"We will, when the time comes." he answered. Two of his men suddenly appeared from the bushes one of them reported, while the other showed him a map.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"About fifteen degrees west of Mt. Fuji." answered one.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We're about five degrees southwest of Mt. Fuji." said the other.

"Good. Take those animals and bring them with us. We'll intercept them." he ordered.

"Yes." answered his men and started putting P- Chan and the others into a sack, and their clothes into another.

* * *

Ukyo stopped again to check on Hinotori. For some reason, the bird easily gets tired after flying for just a while.

Ranma and Artemis stopped along with her, Ranma slowly getting irritated by their constant stopping because of the bird.

"Ucchan, I really think that we should leave that bird behind. He's just holding us back." said Ranma.

"I'm not gonna leave him." Ukyo snapped at him.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Ranma snapped back.

"Hey you two, this is not the time to argue." interrupted Artemis. Ranma and Ukyo bowed in defeat. Ranma slowly approached Ukyo and reached a hand to her shoulder.

"Sorry." he said. Ukyo looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry, too." she said.

"I'm just worried about the others." Ranma admitted.

"Me, too. But I just can't leave her." she said. Artemis came into the picture, wearing a nonchalant expression.

"We're already near the base of the volcano. Can you feel the power anywhere?" she asked. Ukyo closed her eyes. She could feel the power.

It was close, very, very close. She just can't put a finger on it.

"Where is it, Ucchan?" asked Ranma.

"It's very near." answered Ukyo before she gasped in pain.

A dagger brushed past her, wounding her right arm, just missing Hinotori. Ranma and Artemis turned to where it came from, and saw three Atlantis warriors flying towards.

"Snipers! Get down!" cried Artemis.

Ukyo ducked behind a bush, cradling her injured arm. She dropped Hinotori on the ground for a moment, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

She saw the three hover past her, and then turn to attack once more. Ranma came flying from out of nowhere with a huge log threw it at the men, disabling them for the moment.

He landed beside her and took a look at the wound. Somewhere in his pocket, he found one of Ryoga's bandannas.

"Here." he said and started wrapping the wounded arm with it.

"We have to get you to a safe place." he said worriedly.

"Don't worry about me, save yourself." she said.

"I ain't gonna leave you." he spoke and stood to look for a safe place for Ukyo. Just as he stood, three new Atlantis warriors came flying into him, throwing him into a huge tree.

"Ranchan!" she cried and tried to stand.

Succeeding, she grabbed her battle spatula with her left hand and tried to swing. Somehow, her left arm wasn't quite as strong as her right, and she quickly dropped the spatula in pain.

"Nice try girlie." taunted one of the men. She tried to throw shurikens at him, but her left hand wasn't up to it.

The blood flow on her right arm was increasing at a very fast rate. The blood loss getting to her, Ukyo suddenly collapsed to the ground, like a helpless little child.

The man, along with his other two companions slowly advanced on Ukyo, wearing wicked and malicious grins on their faces. Hinotori looked at his fallen friend and had the determination to protect Ukyo.

But he was too small to help Ukyo.

"Hinotori, please, get away." whispered Ukyo. The bird, who seemed to understand her, shook his head and turned to the approaching men.

"Please Hinotori, save yourself." said Ukyo. But the bird ignored her and faced the three men bravely.

"You're brave, for a bird." said one of the men and kicked Hinotori out of the way.

"No!" cried Ukyo as she saw the little bird's body hit the ground.

"You arrogant bastard!" she said, suddenly finding the strength to stand.

She threw a couple of shurikens at them, but missing them completely. She received a slap and a kick in the gut, before she collapsed to the floor once more.

"Ucchan!" cried Ranma, who was momentarily out of it. He tried to run for her, but was faced with three other Atlantis warriors.

"Get out of my way!" he roared and rushed into a series of punches and kicks, in a speed that would've made 'The Flash' look like an age - old turtle.

The three men fell one by one as Ranma paused to breathe. He was about to help Ukyo when three other warriors came flying towards him.

"Don't you guys ever quit?" he asked.

Without warning, he met the three in the air, hoping to catch them off guard, but failing miserably as he encountered six daggers that ripped through his shirt and his skin as well.

Ranma dropped to the ground like a crushed fly, spluttering blood everywhere.

About fifty meters away from the fight scene, bwees, quacks and meow could be heard. Raising the sack to his face, he growled angrily.

"Shut up or I'll disregard what our leader said and kill you right now." he said. The three animals fell silent, not knowing what else to do.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, came a dagger that slit past the man's throat, rendering him unconscious if not dead. The three sighed as they got out of the sack, and looked up to see Artemis with a kettle.

Separating Shampoo from them, Artemis doused her with hot water first, then threw the remaining to Ryoga and Mousse. After a minute, the three were immediately dressed in their clothes, ready for battle.

"Hurry! We have to help them." cried Ryoga.

Ukyo's vision started to blur. She saw Ranma drop to the ground, blood covering most parts of his body. She could hear the men's laughter even louder as they approached.

Though Ukyo was scared like hell, she could still hear a voice, a very faint voice telling her never to give up. Telling her that she can survive this battle, telling her that she wasn't alone.

"Don't worry, we won't kill you... yet." she heard someone say.

"We'll... play for a while, then kill you." said another.

She felt someone pull her up, a hand passing her waist as it tried to pull off what she was wearing. Ukyo tried to fight back, but couldn't even bring herself to stand properly.

Helpless as it may seem, Ukyo still had hope. She could still hear a certain voice willing her to go on. She recognized the voice and suddenly realized it was Honitori's voice.

The voice she always thought she could hear when she was talking to the bird. She tried to open her eyes to see if the bird was near, but her systems were already malfunctioning, not even permitting her to open an eye.

Just before her shirt got ripped apart, she heard Hinotori's voice again, louder and deeper this time, as if the bird grew and matured in a short span of time.

"Do not worry Ukyo, I am here." said someone.

For some unknown reason, Ukyo managed to open her eyes and saw a ball of flame coming towards her. She squinted to focus her vision and realized it was the phoenix bird.

It looked so majestic and beautiful as it glided through the trees, blazing and flaming as it always did. The fire bird, flew past the three warriors, making them back away as it hovered over Ukyo.

It spread its wings and shone a blinding light. Just as the phoenix disappeared, Ukyo felt heat deep inside her. Heat that fueled her to stand up and fight back.

Heat that gave her back the will to live, the will to fight and survive. She realized that her once wounded arm was now back to normal and she had found renewed strength deep within her.

Though Ukyo was blazing with power, the three Atlantis warriors still attacked her. With a wave of her hand, Ukyo burned them effortlessly.

The six other warriors who mercilessly attacked Ranma, turned to her and started attacking. Ukyo's eyes burned with fury as she realized that these were the men who tried to do away with her Ranchan, these six arrogant bastards.

She raised her hand as they approached, and threw a tornado of fire, the six men sucked into it as the flames swallowed them whole.

Ukyo collapsed as she finished with them, life and ki almost totally drained. Ryoga saw Ukyo fall, and screamed like there was no tomorrow.

"Ukyo!" he cried and he came towards her fallen form, Mousse, Shampoo and Artemis close behind him. He ran to her side, gently lifting her limp body from the ground and holding her in his arms.

Artemis checked on Ukyo, while Mousse and Shampoo checked on the unconscious and bloody Ranma. Shampoo immediately used her powers to at least stop the blood from rushing out of Ranma's body.

Mousse assisted her, pushing Ranma's pressure points to make sure his ki flowed freely and continuously as Shampoo tried to heal him. Ranma instantly fell back into consciousness, air now moving in and out of his lungs with easily.

"Ucchan..." he whispered, opening one eye as he saw a bright light cover Ukyo, before he collapsed back into unconsciousness.

Mousse and Shampoo also noticed the bright light and turned to where Ukyo, Ryoga and Artemis were.

"Ukyo..." Hinotori started.

"Is that you, Hinotori?" she asked, barely having the voice to say the words.

"Yes, it is me. My true name is Ferrion, the spirit of fire. I am grateful for all of the care and love you've showed me in my mortal form." he continued, kneeling down to touch her forehead.

"Sad as it may be, I must leave you now. Fulfill your dreams Ukyo, and keep the spirit of fire burning in your heart. Always remember that you are not alone..." he paused and placed his hand on Ryoga's shoulder who looked at him in confusion. Ferrion just smiled and tapped him on the shoulder. "... you'll never be alone Ukyo." he finished and smiled at them as he vanished, replaced by a very bright light.

"Will she be alright?" asked Ryoga as he cradled an unconscious Ukyo in his arms.

"She will be fine. We have to go back to camp." she said and slowly stood. She turned to the others and called them as well.

"How is Ranma?" she asked. Mousse stood with a shaky Shampoo, who used a bit too much of her powers again.

"He will be alright." said Mousse. He created a small whirlpool of air and directed it to Ranma.

The whirlpool lifted Ranma from the ground, Mousse controlling it, carrying Ranma back to camp with them as he held a still shaky Shampoo in his arms.

With Ukyo now safe in Ryoga's arms, Artemis was the only one left. She looked at the burned remains of the warriors and also remembered the one whose throat she slit.

She wondered if they would regenerate again. She shook her head slightly and made a silent prayer for the dead Atlantis warriors. Something told her that they would not regenerate.

Maybe it was because of the obvious reasons. Or maybe because it was already their time. Whether it was their time or not, Artemis really didn't care.

They've already got four of the powers, only two more to go. There, a problem would arise. She needed to come up with an explanation as to how they will be able to get one of the powers without Akane.

She shook her head in tension. By tonight, they would have the dream about the power of water. Also, Ranma's spirit would be having a special appearance in Akane's subconscious.

*I hope that his spirit can save her life in time.* she prayed to whoever was listening.

With Ranma not knowing Akane's situation, Artemis would have to rely on Ranma's love for Akane to save her from impending death. That part of the plan would be totally experimental, considering the power of Ranma's soul and his love for Akane.

*Akane's life is in his hands, now more than ever.* she thought and followed her friends back to the camp, hoping against hope that her trust in Ranma would prove to be well founded.

* * *

The door slammed open and Herion looked in fear. They've lost ten of their finest men and still haven't caught Artemis. Now that made Astevaes very, very mad. His guess was right.

Astevaes walked in, furious and raging with ire, his face promising a good amount of violence and vehemence. He bowed at his feet just before Astevaes managed to speak.

"My lord, forgive me. Please give me one last chance." he pleaded.

Astevaes, who was in the mood to snap someone's neck, stared at the fear stricken Herion and snorted.

"One last chance you futile scoundrel. One last chance." he said and turned to leave. Before he closed the door, he turned back to Herion once more, who was still bowed.

"You fail again, you die for good." he said and slammed the door once more.

Herion stood from total embarrassment and sat once more on his chair. He thought again of his plan, and was only waiting for the right time to put it into action.

*Just wait Astevaes, you're the one who'll die for good.* he thought. His wild and evil laughter echoed once more through the room and the hallway leading to it.

Part 2:  
**Missing You**

Artemis made it back to camp in time to see Ranma being lifted into the tent. Ukyo was already inside and being tended to by Ryoga and Shampoo, while Mousse stood outside as a guard to any uninvited guests.

She looked down at Ukyo and sighed in relief. The okonomiyaki cook would be fine in a couple of days. But with the help of Shampoo, she could be healed in no less than a day.

As she moved on to Ranma, she bumped into Ryoga, who held tightly onto Ukyo's hand. He had a wildly concerned look on his face. She smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder.

"She'll be fine." she said.

"I hope so." said Ryoga.

"Get some rest OK? You need it, too." she said. Ryoga nodded, as he looked at Shampoo start to heal Ukyo.

Satisfied that Ryoga would be fine as well, Artemis moved over to Ranma. Bruises and large wounds covered his body, but she figured that his soul would be strong enough for the task at hand.

*His soul must be strong enough to endure this.* she thought and concentrated.

She placed her left palm on his chest and it started to glow. She then touched her forehead with her right pointer finger, held it there for a second where it started glowing, and then pointed it on his forehead.

With her left hand, she tried to fuel him with as much energy as she could. While with her right finger, she tried to touch his soul behind the pain and sadness that was enveloping his very essence.

*Ranma! For your sake, and for everyone else's, please wake up!* she called mentally.

Feeling his spirit respond to her call, Artemis removed her hand and her finger and collapsed.

*Please Ranma... it's all up to you. Thank you.* she thought one last time before she slipped into an unconscious state.

Ryoga felt her leaning on him, and was surprised to see her unconscious. He lifted her up into his arms and lay her across from Ukyo.

* * *

Ranma felt heat flowing all over his body, heat like never before. He opened his eyes, and found that darkness surrounded him. He blinked twice, trying to figure out how he got there.

*Ranma! For your sake, and for everyone else's, please wake up!*

He heard someone call. He turned but found no one. He was so confused and so lost, he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, there was a small spark of light. A spark so small you won't even think that it exists. He stared at it, and tried to go towards it. Little by little, he closed the gap between him and the light.

As he reached it, he was swallowed by the blinding light. All he could do was cover his eyes with his forearms and wait till his vision has properly adjusted to it.

Moments later, he opened his eyes and found himself in a white room. Everything was white, the furniture, the walls, the floor. Everything. Including the almost pale color of someone lying on a bed.

He walked towards that person, wondering why that person lay there. As he approached the bed, some physical traits of the person became obvious.

The person had short blue hair and has white clothing. Tubes and gadgets were connected to this person. He concluded that, whoever this person was, it has gone through pain.

As he edged closer, he realized that is was a girl, by the sudden rise of her physique over the chest area. He was shocked. What could've possibly happened to her? Who could've possibly done this to her?

Moving even more closer, Ranma's palms started to sweat. His bodily hair was standing on end and something was telling him that finding out who the girl was would be that last thing he would want.

Still, he walked towards her, until he was standing right beside her. He looked down, hoping against hope itself that his senses were failing him, that his instincts were wrong.

But to his surprise, they were correct.

"Akane!" he cried.

She did not move, the only movement was the constant motion of her chest shifting up and down, showing that she was still alive and breathing.

"What happened to you?" he asked, and again, there was no response.

He suddenly felt chills down his spine as some sort of spirit passed through him. Turning, he saw that Akane's soul had left her body, and was slowly floating away.

"Akane!" he called, but it seems that she couldn't hear him.

"Why Akane? Why are you walking away from life?" he asked, though not really expecting her to answer.

Surprisingly, he heard a soft whimper. Hoping that it had come from Akane, Ranma ran towards her, hoping to catch her before she completes her journey into the next world.

"Ranma's dead... and now I'll be joining him." he heard her say.

They both passed through the wall as if they were spirits. Ranma waved his arms wildly to catch her attention, but it didn't seem to be working. She just kept on talking to herself.

"Lady Akane hasn't eaten ever since news of Ranma's death came." Ranma heard someone say.

*I... I'm dead? Akane starving herself because I died?* he thought confused.

"I see the light... wait for me Ranma." she said.

*She... she loves me... she actually loves me... Why else would she do such a horrible thing as to starve herself? Akane loves me!* he rejoiced within.

But something in the current situation told him that he wouldn't be rejoicing at the end of this venture if he didn't stop Akane's soul from leaving her body.

Ranma ran to about ten feet in front of Akane and started to talk, to try and get her attention, to try and make her come back into the land of the living.

"Akane! I'm here! I'm alive!" he said, but Akane again didn't seem to notice him. She walked through him once more.

"Dammit! Akane, why won't you listen? I'm here and I'm alive!" he cried once more. Again, nothing happened.

Ranma turned around to look at where Akane was headed. She was walking towards a never ending source of light. A place filled with love and happiness.

"Shit! What am I gonna do?" he asked himself. Suddenly, there was a voice calling out to him.

"Do you love her Ranma?" it asked.

Ranma looked at her smiling face as she walked towards the light. She looked beautiful though pale, happy though melancholy. If she manages to reach the light, he'll never be able to see her again.

"Yes! Yes I do! I love her!" he admitted.

"Then tell her! Make her feel loved! Make her realize that you are still alive! Give her a reason to live!" said the voice.

Ranma suddenly got a vision of what is happening somewhere to Akane's body in the real world.

(Atlantis)

A bright light suddenly blinded him. As his vision cleared, he saw doctors and nurses hovering over Akane's prone and lifeless form. They were conducting a lot of different things at the same time.

Some were injecting what he would like to think was medicine. Some were connecting the tubes and wires to her body, some were checking her pulse and life signs and all that.

"We're losing her!" cried one of the doctors as he prepared the electric shock machine.

Ranma could only look on in despair as the doctor placed the machine on Akane's chest and pressed the button. Akane's body raised itself from the bed and landed back down as the electricity flowed into her body.

"C'mon! C'mon!" cried the other doctor. They did the same procedure but got the same result. The doctors themselves were losing hope.

(With Ranma)

"Akane! I love you! Come back to me! Please!" he said, but still, nothing happened. He looked on in disbelief.

"Hurry Ranma! There isn't much time." the voice told him.

Ranma ran past Akane once more and stepped in front of her to stop her. She looked into her eyes and saw her own hope and faith slipping away.

*This is it! I hope she doesn't hit me with her mallet!* he thought. He swallowed past the lump on his throat and leaned forward.

As their lips touched, Ranma hoped that this would do it. He felt part of himself flow into Akane. Akane, for her part, felt his love flow into her, powering her and giving her the will to live.

They slowly broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"Ranma?" she asked. He nodded and they fell into a tight embrace.

"Don't die Akane. Please don't die!" he pleaded.

"Don't do this." he asked. She nodded.

"I thought I'd never see you again." she said and hugged him tighter.

Suddenly, Akane felt something pull at her. Something, some unknown force was pulling her back to the land of the living. Something was pulling her back to her body.

Before they let go, Akane admitted what she never thought she would ever have the chance to say.

"Ranma, I love you!" she said as she slowly drifted away.

"Akane, I love you, too." he said and saw Akane's soul disappear.

He again got a vision of the real world and of Akane's situation.

(Atlantis)

"We've got her! She's back!" they cried in joy.

The doctors and nurses immediately ministered everything she needed to get healed. Ranma smiled and sighed in happiness. He saw Akane's eyes open and look upwards.

"Thank you Ranma... for releasing me..." she said.

"I'll find a way to repay you... I promise..." she muttered and fell asleep once more. Ranma was left staring at her, again, in disbelief.

(With Ranma)

*You don't have to repay me Akane.* he thought and sighed. Seeing Akane alive and well lifted a big load of his shoulders. Until realization dawned upon him.

*Shit! I forgot to tell her that I'm still alive! Now she thinks that I just released her from our engagement and from guilt.* he thought worriedly, mentally berating himself.

He suddenly felt himself being pulled back into reality as well. He tried to fight it, with all of his might, but there was nothing he could do.

*At least she's alive and she loves me. I just hope that she won't fall in love with anyone until I rescue her and she realizes that I'm still alive.* he thought as the last of the light claimed him.

* * *

Atlas woke up as he felt a wet towel on his forehead.

He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as he focused his vision. He noticed that he was lying on a bed, not his bed, and definitely not in his room. He realized he was in the infirmary.

"What am I doing here?" he asked himself. He shook his head, trying to remember how he got into this predicament.

All he could remember was Akane not wanting to eat for days... he not wanting to eat until Akane ate... Akane laying lifeless beside her bed...

"Akane!" he cried as he tried to stand up. His body instantly reacted and made him collapse back into the bed.

"Aww, my head hurts." he said, grimacing in pain. Then he heard a beeping sound. He turned to his right ad gasped at the sight.

Akane was laying on a bed which was similar to his. The only difference between their current states were the two hoses connected to each of Akane's hands, an oxygen mask and another hose connected to it.

She looked so pale and lifeless it made Atlas want to cry. He reached out, trying to feel even for just a moment Akane's skin. He managed to touch her, and almost winced as he felt a sheer coldness, sort of like a blanket, enveloping her body.

He tried to stand up to check on her, but his whole system disagreed with him, making him fall down once more.

Just then, three of the best doctors in Atlantis entered the infirmary along with Merian who had a worried look on her face. Two of the doctors checked on Akane while the remaining doctor checked on Atlas.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked of the physician.

"Good morning, your majesty. Yes, she will be alright." answered Dr. Krauss. The doctor checked him over, then wrote something on his chart.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Dizzy and drained." answered Atlas. Dr. Krauss checked his dextrose and then reached over one of the medicine cabinets.

"Here, drink this, your highness." he said, handing Atlas an aspirin.

"Thank you." he said as he slowly sat up.

"Here's the water, sire." said Merian as she assisted him.

"In a few hours, you'll be back to normal body conditions." said Dr. Krauss.

"Good morning, your majesty." greeted the other two doctors.

"How is she?" he asked once more.

"Lady Akane will be fine. She just needs a lot of rest." answered Dr. Levice. Atlas swallowed the aspirin and rubbed his forehead a little.

"Why is her body cold?" he asked, curious.

"Sire, we have placed a cold, invisible blanket around Lady Akane." said Dr. Cravix, touching the invisible blanket.

"Since she fell unconscious for a long while and was malnourished, her body became cold." said Dr. Levice, showing Atlas Akane's temperature in her chart. Atlas read it and noticed the sudden drop in Akane's temperature.

"The cold blanket would help ease her body as her temperature returns to normal. It is just like the cold towel we put on your forehead." said Dr. Krauss, pointing towards the wet towel that was previously laid on Atlas's forehead.

"It's the same, the treatment just varies on the condition of the patient." finished Dr. Cravix.

"If she were on the surface, it would take her weeks to recover. But since we have the technology here in Atlantis, it would only be a while before she's back to normal." added Dr. Levice. Atlas could only nod in comprehension.

"Thank you doctors." he said.

"Our pleasure your majesty." they said as they walked out of the room.

Atlas laid down once more, trying to stabilize himself. Merian sat between the two beds with conflicting emotions. Concern for Akane and relief for Atlas. She saw the look Atlas gave Akane and sighed.

"She will be fine, your highness. You must rest as well." she advised. Atlas nodded and slowly closed his eyes, determined to get cured as soon as possible not just for himself, but for Akane as well.

* * *

Ranma awoke with a start. He looked around and found himself inside the tent. He felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy that he saved Akane from death, but sad at the turn of events towards the end.

*Well... I hope I can get to her as soon as possible.* he thought.

Though sad and hurt, determination filled Ranma's face. He vowed to save Akane. His energy levels rose and his ki flared up. He looked up at the tent, envisioning the sky and Akane's smiling face.

*Wait for me Akane... please... wait for me...* he thought and once more feel asleep.

Artemis looked at Ranma's sleeping form and smiled. She looked up at the sky through the tent and thanked whoever was listening to her.

*Good job Ranma... very good indeed...* she thought, utterly happy for her friend as she herself fell asleep because of exhaustion.

* * *

"Where am I?" whispered Akane as she opened her eyes. She looked around the room, and realized that she wasn't in her room, either in the Tendo dojo or in Atlantis.

The room was filled with the wonderful scent of flowers, as the white curtains shaded her from the light. She tried to stand, or at least to sit up, but found she could not.

Thoughts about her dream suddenly flowed into her mind. Visions of her and Ranma holding each other, kissing and admitting how they felt. She gloried in the feeling of Ranma's love.

*Thank you Ranma. Good-bye.* she thought, a smile across her face.

Her whole body, limp in form, would not follow her commands. It was as if she were paralyzed or something. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep once more, realizing it was the only thing she could do.

* * *

Atlas sighed in frustration. He had been pacing back and forth in front of the infirmary since he was released by the doctors. He had woken up in the said room, his head throbbing in pain and his stomach grumbling in fury.

A few moments later, the doctor came out of the room. Merian came out of the room seconds after.

"How is she?" he asked immediately. The doctor adjusted his glasses and smiled at him.

"She's awake." he said.

That was all Atlas needed to know. It took all of his self - control not to rush into the room and crush Akane in a tight embrace. He took deep breaths and followed Merian who beckoned him to come in.

Atlas walked to Akane with slow, even steps. He looked down at her and was so happy to see her cheeks regaining color and life flowing back into her.

Akane blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. She noticed that she wasn't in her room, and that things were attached to her body. She also noticed that someone else was in the room.

To her surprise, she found herself in the infirmary, and still alive. She looked towards her left to see Merian smiling happily at her, face showing obvious relief.

To her right, Atlas stood.

His face bore a look of gladness and relief. It was as if a big load was lifted off of his shoulders. He smiled, probably for the first time in a long while, as he looked down at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Akane looked at herself, or at least tried to.

She strained her neck and bent down to see needles injected to her arms. The needles are plugged in to clear plastic tubes are which connected to bottles carrying her much needed medication.

"Alive... I guess..." she said hoarsely, her throat dry.

Atlas gently took her hand in his, carefully squeezing it so as to avoid the syringe instilled into the top of her delicate hands. He slowly bent down and kissed her hand.

"Please... don't ever do that again..." he asked, pleaded, maybe even begged.

Akane looked to her left, at Merian, and mouthed the words 'Thank you...' to her. Merian nodded and smiled back at her, glad that she was alive and well.

Akane looked back at Atlas and smiled sweetly for him. She forced her limp and frail hand to squeeze his back. She nodded, realizing how much she had made this man, the king of Atlantis, worry about her.

Tears threatened to erupt as her eyes became watery. Atlas was never just the king of Atlantis to her. Though they had just met, she treated him as her friend.

And now, he may become something more.

"Thank you..." she said, her voice still a little hoarse.

"Your welcome... always." he said.

Atlas leaned forward and kissed her forehead, never letting go of her hand. His eyes became watery as tears of joy filled his eye lids. He noticed that Akane was crying.

"Don't cry..." he whispered. With his fingers, Atlas wiped away her tears. Akane giggled and pointed at his face. He realized that he too was crying.

"I'm just so happy to see you well." he said, wiping his own tears. He then noticed that Akane's eyelids were closing.

"Get some rest, OK?" he said. He squeezed her hand one last time and bid her good-bye.

"Merian, please take care of her." he asked.

"I will, your majesty." she said.

Atlas headed for the door. With one last look, he exited the infirmary, relieved and smiling like he never had before.

* * *

Ranma and Co. walked about the place. The city, they assumed it so, had a lot of small buildings everywhere, with a number of huge sculptures and statues, most of them made of marble, ivory, bronze and silver.

They took a turn after the last building, and found themselves in the market. Fresh fish and meat were hung from hooks fixed on parallel bars above the vendors' heads.

Green, lush vegetables and fruits of different shapes, colors and sized filled the front of the stands. Others sold tasty treats and sweets with children forming a crowd in front of them.

People were happily buying as they passed by, and they were welcomed and greeted by the vendors and the buyers as well. Ranma and Co. greeted them back with smiles on their faces.

Walking past the market place, they found themselves at the foot of a hill. Laughing and giggling freely, they raced against each other and ran to the top of the hill.

There, they caught a magnificent view of what, they again assumed, as the royal palace of the city. Like all the other infrastructures, the palace was white, marble maybe, and looked very convincing.

Domes surrounded the majestic palace. From their position, they could see walkways and covered pathways connecting the said domes to the entrances of the palace.

After a while, they decided that they can admire the grand royal residence after they have seen the rest of the city. Nodding to each other, they tumbled and ran happily down the side of the hill.

The chill breeze in the early afternoon was enough to keep them comfortable. They enjoyed and adored the remainder of statues that beautified the city even more.

They walked about the lovely city, plants and flowers adorning the pebbled walkway across what they assumed was the city park. Birds were flying above them, some hovering about the lake in the center.

Ranma sat under a huge tree, leaning with his hands behind his head. Ryoga and Ukyo sat a few feet from him, both were admiring the pretty flowers that surrounded them.

Mousse and Shampoo continued to walk along the pathway, coming across children who were playing around the park. The kids were playing with a ball, kicking and bouncing it around themselves.

The place was beautiful, the people were nice and warm. The environment was clean and everything else was fine and in order. One would call this place, paradise. The place was perfect.

Well, too perfect.

The earth suddenly opened up and swallowed what was a part of the park. People started panicking and screaming, running to save their lives. The ground shook, the earth's rifts and clefts getting bigger.

Flames suddenly came from the cracks and grew as if to consume the whole city. The buildings were collapsing, the statues and monuments breaking down and being crushed upon impact with the merciless ground.

Ranma and his friends found that they were the only ones unaffected by the disasters striking the city. They were all together and protected by a transparent ball of energy and light.

Shampoo and Ukyo cried on the shoulder of their respective loves, weeping endlessly as they witnessed the unforgiving catastrophes that the once beautiful city is now experiencing.

The faces of the three men were hard as stone. But behind such toughness was pain and frustration. Emotions concealed behind a mask of strength.

Though they had four of the powers, they couldn't do anything to stop the flames from growing. Shampoo's power was useless at that point. By using Mousse's power, the wind may just scatter the fire more.

Ryoga's power could not be used as well for the flames are coming from the earth itself. Ukyo's powers are definitely out of the question. For Ranma's part, he has yet to find his own power.

So they were all at a loss, their powers seemingly useless at their greatest time of need.

Suddenly, there came a voice. A voice they all knew so well.

"Water, known and believed to be the element of life and death is needed. But where is it now when it is ones greatest necessity?" it asked.

For that, they didn't have an answer.

Surprisingly, there was a bright light coming from behind them. They all turned to see the lake glowing brightly. They looked in awe as the body of water opened up in the middle, revealing someone floating.

It floated high above the lake, and stretched it arms, as if to command the waters. And to their amazement, the water rose from its location and ran in currents over the fire.

In mere seconds, the flames were extinguished, and the city, or what's left of it, was saved. The being who controlled the waters, raised its hand towards the sky.

A moment later, water began falling from the sky in the form of rain. This rain fell onto the ground and replenished the burnt earth. Ranma and Co. gasped as the once dark earth became green.

After a while, everything was back to normal. Back to perfection.

Ranma and his friends smiled and rejoiced, slapping high five's and hugging each other tenderly. They turned back to thank the one controlling the waters, the one who saved all of them.

"Thank you... whoever you are..." said Ranma. They others followed suit.

"We will forever be in your debt." he added. He and the others bowed in appreciation.

"You do not have to put yourself in debt... I'm only repaying you Ranma..." said the voice.

Ranma instantly raised his head to ask, but the being was gone. The others looked on in confusion, utterly bewildered with the being's last statement.

Ranma, for his part, was bewildered himself. Whoever that being was, it was only paying him back. Now her wondered, who owed him anything that would require such a payment as saving his life.

Just as the answer came upon his lips, he and the others were enveloped in a bright light.

Ranma awoke in a cold sweat in his futon, the morning light blinding him temporarily as he opened his eyes and beheld the dawn of a new day.

The flap of the tent was seemingly left open by the person who had just exited through it. He blinked a couple of times more and focused his vision.

*D... damn. It was just a dream.* he thought to himself. He sat up and clutched his forehead in one clammy hand, the other resting on the blanket.

*It felt so real...* he thought, shaking his head.

Beside him, Ukyo lay comfortably, her eyes opened, showing that she was no longer asleep. Her head lay on two pillows as she turned to look at him.

Ukyo noted the look of pure horror and discomfort on Ranma's face. Who wouldn't be scared of what had transpired in the dream? Who wouldn't be shaken up on what it meant? Or on what it was implying?

"Hey..." he started.

"Morning." she greeted.

"Good morning Ucchan." he said and smiled. Just then, Ryoga entered with a bowl of ramen and a glass of water.

"Oh... I didn't know you were awake Ranma... sorry I wasn't able to bring any food for you..." he said.

"That's OK." said Ranma and started to get up.

He stretched for a bit, feeling the tension in his muscles and the knot in his bones. His joints popped as he stretched, and he moaned, part in pain, part in relief.

Ranma fixed his futon and then headed out the tent. He wondered why Ukyo and Ryoga didn't even mention the dream, let alone ask about it. He was pondering that until he reached the small camp fire.

Mousse was serving the ramen for Shampoo and Artemis. Shampoo was leaning heavily on a tree, undoubtedly tired, apparently from healing Ukyo. Mousse saw him coming and prepared a bowl of ramen for him.

"Thanks!" he said, taking the bowl.

He ate in earnest, obviously hungry. While eating, he waited for the others to ask him about the dream. He had already finished eating but no questions came.

*This is weird...* he thought.

Truthfully, he was not ready for any question as of the moment. He was terribly nervous and would not know what to answer. He was definitely clueless himself. Except maybe for a little part.

*No way... not what happened in my first dream...* he thought.

Just then, Ryoga came out of the tent, Ukyo in his arms. He gently placed her beside the resting Shampoo, then sat beside her. Ranma could feel five pairs of eyes staring at him.

Then, came what Ranma had been expecting.

"So... Saotome... have you figured out the dream yet?" asked Mousse.

"Ah... here comes the eternally constant question..." he commented. The looks the others gave him kinda silenced him for a moment.

"No... I haven't." he admitted.

A long period of silence followed.

"What do we do now, Ranchan?" Ukyo asked, breaking the silence.

"I have no idea." he said, shaking his head.

"The dream itself is weird." said Artemis.

"Yeah... we don't even know who's supposed to control the power of water." added Ryoga.

"Also that thing with Ranma... repaying you or something?" said Mousse.

"Ranma know something about that, yes?" asked Shampoo. Ranma looked at him in confusion. The look on his face showed hopelessness and utter loss.

"I guess we're stuck." said Ryoga, placing his hands behind his head and leaning against the tree. Sighs and moans of frustrations followed this display.

"Uh... I do..." whispered Ranma. They all looked at him in puzzlement.

"I've been having these dreams for days now... most of them about me and Akane." he started, getting everyone's attention.

"I figured that I was the only one having them. Last night, I had another dream. It happened before the visions about the power of water." he paused for a moment.

"Akane died last night, in my dream..." he continued, and told them about the whole dream.

They all watched carefully, listening intently to Ranma's words. His face bore different expressions, but had only one emotion. Sadness. One powerful emotion that no one can avoid.

A tear slipped pass as Ranma finished the story. Mousse had his arms around a slightly sobbing Shampoo, while Ukyo's head lay gently on Ryoga's shoulder.

"She almost didn't want to come back... at least I was able to convince her..." he said, wiping the silly tear that escaped him.

"When I held her in my arms, I realized that it wasn't just a dream... it was a vision of what was actually happening to Akane... wherever she was at that time..." he said.

"I can still remember her say it... 'I'll find a way to repay you... I promise...'" he said, laughing a bit.

"You probably think I'm crazy... but I think Akane was the one who saved us in the dream..." he said, trying to make them understand.

"But that would mean that..." Mousse started. Shampoo rose from his embrace and looked at him quizzically.

"...that Akane is the one who controls the power of water." Ryoga concluded. Ukyo got up from leaning on him and held a thinking pose.

"How that possible?" asked Shampoo.

"I agree with Shampoo... Akane was never part of the dreams about the powers." said Ukyo.

Thoughts and ideas and voiced out as the group discussed the possibility of Akane being one of those who can control the powers. They argued and talked about such until a forgotten person spoke.

"She was..." said Artemis. They all looked at her in disbelief.

Mousse was the first one to realize it.

"Six powers..." he started.

"...protected by six spirits..." Ryoga continued.

"...controlled by six people..." finished Ranma.

"SIX?" they all cried out.

"Then Akane is..." Ukyo said.

"... the sixth..." concluded Shampoo.

They all turned to Artemis with looks of disbelief. They all felt betrayed and cheated, fooled and mislead. They put all their trust on her, and now...

"Don't please..." she started.

The look of pure sadness and remorse on her face was enough to silence their complaints as of the moment. They calmed themselves, waiting for her to continue.

"I never wanted to hide the truth from you..." she said.

"Why Artemis? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ukyo.

"I was afraid... afraid that none of you would agree to help if you knew that the fifth power cannot be found without its sole heir." she said.

"You could've told us, right from the very beginning." said Ryoga.

"I could have! But would any of you have come to help if you knew that we may come up short." she said, tears threatening to flow.

"Still..." said Ryoga.

"I needed help to stop the whole conspiracy in Atlantis. In that way, my people will be saved and so will yours be. I admit, I held on to that fact for so long, I didn't tell you about Akane... and I'm sorry." she said, bowing in front of them.

Now, Ukyo and Ryoga felt a little guilty at snapping at her. Shampoo stood and walked towards her. She lay her hand on Artemis' shoulder. Artemis raised her head to find a smiling Shampoo.

"Shampoo understand you... Shampoo would do the same for Amazon tribe." she said, her smile promising forgiveness and something more important, friendship.

"I would, too." said Mousse.

Artemis met the gazes of Ukyo and Ryoga. They smiled at her and she smiled back. The two girls met in an embrace while Ryoga squeezed Artemis' shoulder.

"Sorry." both Ukyo and Ryoga said.

Artemis just nodded, a look of pure gladness on her face. They held that pose for a moment, then let go. Artemis turned to look at Ranma, suddenly nervous.

"It's OK. I would have done the same thing for any of you..." he said, gesturing to all of them.

"For Akane, I would do anything..." he said.

"Thank you..." said Artemis.

They all laughed and cried for a while. Artemis felt relieved of the big load she had been carrying. They all felt truthfully happy for that short time, as all their problems were momentarily forgotten.

End of Chapter 9

**From the author:**

The words in UNDERLINE are spoken or thought in Chinese in this chapter.

I don't think Ryoga ever wrote a poem, I just kinda invented that part. All the poems used and mentioned in this chapter are by yours truly. I made them even before this whole fanfic so some modifications to the poem came as I included it in this chapter. You might still see some in the next chapters. If anyone is interested in the original version of the poem, e-mail me. If anyone is interested in other poems or forms of poetry by me, e-mail me, too.

Hinotori**  
**In Japanese, hi means fire while tori means bird. Hinotori would literally mean "fire - of - bird". Well, at least I think it does. Torinohi would mean "bird - of - fire". But I think Hinotori sounds much better than Torinohi. Don't you agree? Anyway, just bear with me. I'm not very good at making kanji.

Something about the Amazon Law...  
Yes, I know. Mousse doesn't need to defeat Shampoo for them to be married. That part of the Amazon Law only applies to outsider males. I just revised it a bit to make it a leverage or foundation about Mousse and Shampoo's supposed childhood together which I made up on my own.

'The Flash' as in the superhero with lightning quick speed. Mentioned without permission. Don't sue me, I don't have any money.

Um... Electric Shock Machine... sorry but I don't know what you call that thing doctors use when the patient slips into sort of a death state. The doctors use this electric shock thing-a-ma-jigin which brings back the patient. Um... if anyone knows what it's called, please e-mail me. Thank you.

As usual, my formatting got screwed. So the events that transpired in the real world, specifically in Atlantis and to Akane's body, while her and Ranma's soul traveled had to be broken up using parentheses. Please don't be confused.

About Ranma's dreams/visions...  
In this chapter, Ranma first, had a spirit quest of some sort. It wasn't exactly a dream, but Ranma just assumed that it was. So consider that his first dream of the night. The thing with the city and the power of water can be considered the second dream.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright to Rumiko Takahashi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©1999 Shirley Joy Gadia, all poems used, all rights reserved. **

**©1999 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters mentioned above and the story, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	11. Chapter 10: The Waters of Proteus

**(REPOSTED BECAUSE THE OLD ONE GOT KILLED BY THE NEW FORMATTING)**

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic Trilogy:  
"**The True Meaning of Love"  
**By: s16thunderjet

Story 1  
"**The Search for Atlantis"**

Chapter 10:  
**The Waters of Proteus**

Part 1:  
**The Fountain of Power and Life**

Akane smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She blushed. she didn't want to be boastful or anything, but she had to admit that she looked very beautiful.

She was wearing a white, knee - length sun dress with spaghetti straps. She had a silver bracelet with her name engraved on it. From her neck, a silver necklace with a heart - shaped sapphire stone pendant hung, outlined with diamonds.

Both were given by Atlas, along with the silver crown that matched his own. It was also encrusted with a huge sapphire stone in the middle, with loads of diamonds from both sides.

It looked beautiful and majestic, and complemented Akane's beauty.

*If only Ranma were here to see this.* she thought, then suddenly shivered.

It was very kind and generous of Atlas to give her the necklace and the bracelet. Both really did look good on her. The crown also looked very good on her, appropriate even.

It was as if the crown was made for her.

But by wearing it, it would mean that she was accepting his proposal to be his wife, and the next queen of Atlantis. She doesn't even have a decision yet. She hasn't even thought about it that much.

All her thoughts for the past weeks had been about Ranma.

*Stop it Akane! Ranma is dead and he's never coming back.* she thought.

Suddenly, she felt tears in her eyes. She covered her face with both hands and started crying once more. While outside, Atlas waited patiently by her door.

"What's taking her so long?" he asked worriedly. Astevaes gently patted his shoulder.

"Do not worry, your majesty. Lady Akane will come out soon." he said with a smile. Merian stood by the door, instructing the helpers to prepare the things Akane will need for the trip.

"Please Merian, let me enter her room..." asked Atlas, almost begging.

"Forgive me your majesty, but Lady Akane asked not to be disturbed for a few minutes." she said.

"If you won't let me in, just check if she's OK." Atlas asked. Merian shook her head slightly.

"You can check on her yourself, your highness. You are my king and I'm supposed to follow your commands." she said. Atlas' face bore a frown.

"Besides, if Lady Akane gets mad for the intrusion, it wouldn't be my fault." she added. Atlas frowned at her.

"Just a little joke, your majesty." she said and bowed, opening the door slightly.

As Atlas passed, she momentarily stopped him, "Sire, please be gentle with her. She has been through a lot." she reminded him. Atlas nodded and went inside, Merian closing the door behind him.

Atlas straightened out his clothes out. He ran his hands through his hair as a form of brushing. He took a deep breath and walked towards Akane. Her back was to him as she sat on her vanity stool.

Her head was bowed and her hands covered her delicate face. Atlas stopped in mid - stride.

"Akane?" he asked. Her head instantly shot up and turned.

Atlas saw tears sliding down her cheeks and he immediately walked towards her. Akane's hand wildly flew towards her face and wiped vigorously. His hands rested on her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"What happened? Are you OK?" asked Atlas, concerned.

"No... nothing really. I'm OK." she muttered.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. It took Akane a few moments to regulate her breathing.

"I... I'm fine." she said and smiled weakly at him.

Atlas looked worriedly at her, not quite believing. Akane stood up and took one last look at herself in the mirror. Turning, she smiled, a truthfully happy one, and reached out to take his large hand into hers.

"C'mon, we have a happy day ahead of us." she said and tugged at his hand. Atlas sighed, trying to convince himself that Akane would be fine.

*If she's happy, who am I to argue?* he thought and nodded.

Outside, two of their most trusted advisers and friends were having a friendly conversation.

"What's happening? Why is Lady Akane putting herself in such seclusion?" asked Astevaes. Merian shook her head.

"You men really don't know anything about us women." she teased.

"Oh, come now. Stop teasing and answer." he said, a little annoyed. Merian straightened herself.

"Why Lord Astevaes, can't take a joke?" she teased once more and giggled.

"Merian!" he cried, his voice getting louder. Merian coughed into her fist.

"Remember that Ranma had just died..." she started, leaning into his ear to whisper.

"The sorcerer?" asked Astevaes. Merian simply nodded.

"Lady Akane told me that Ranma is... was her fiancé..."

"Fiancé?" he interrupted.

"Ssshhh... yes. Since young Saotome's death, she hasn't been the same." said Merian. Astevaes was silent. After a moment of contemplation, he spoke.

"So that was the reason Lady Akane got upset and ill last week." he concluded. Merian could only nod in agreement.

They were about to continue their intriguing conversation when Atlas and Akane came out of the room. They quickly noticed that both were smiling and very happy in each other's company.

"Aren't we in a cheery mood?" Merian said, teasing the couple a bit.

"Yup! Atlas is gonna give me a tour of the city." Akane said, happiness obvious in her tone.

"Oh?" said Merian, a look of amusement in her face as she looked at Atlas. Merian was the one who suggested that Atlas take Akane out of the palace.

"Yes... I will." Atlas said with a smile of gratitude to their most loyal servant. Merian nodded at him in return.

The four of them walked along the hallway, down to the staircase and out the front door. These were the same doors that Akane wondered about on her first day in the palace.

On that same day, Akane wanted to go out of the palace and see the city, but Atlas didn't give her permission to go. Instead, she and Merian toured most of the palace. But Akane still wanted to go.

Now, her wish is going to be granted.

The huge doors opened and revealed a carriage waiting for them. It wasn't exactly a carriage. For one thing, it was kinda an open - air vehicle and didn't have a roof.

The so - called carriage was colored white, with traces of blue as it's design. Two white horses were designated to pull the carriage as they travel across the kingdom.

Akane smiled at the sight that greeted her. She made her way to the carriage and ran her hand over the fine furnishing. She then walked toward the horses and ran her hand through their mane.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Atlas was happy to see Akane up and smiling again. He had been scared to death by what just happened and promised himself that Akane would never be in such a predicament again.

"Thank you." he whispered to Merian in gratitude for her wonderful suggestion.

"You're welcome, your majesty." she said and smiled.

Atlas nodded and walked towards Akane, assisting her as she got into the carriage. Atlas followed after her, sitting comfortably as he took the reins.

"Are you ready, Akane?" asked Atlas.

"Let's go!" Akane exclaimed, very excited due to the fact that it was her first time to see the city. Atlas nodded.

They were about to go when Astevaes called. A few of Atlas' guards were slowly forming a battalion when he stopped the carriage and halted his warriors.

"I won't be needing any guards for this trip. I want Akane to enjoy this like a normal trip." he said. His guards started going back to their posts.

"But sire..." Astevaes pleaded.

"Do not worry Astevaes. Atlantis is a very peaceful nation. Aside from a few... unfortunate incidents..." said Atlas. His adviser was to speak when he interrupted him.

"I'm pretty sure that nothing will happen." he said with a smile.

Akane waved at Merian as they left. The main gates of the palace opened as Atlas and Akane went out. Astevaes shook his head in dismay. Merian giggled at the sight of the disoriented adviser.

"Do not worry Lord Astevaes... everything will be fine." she said and turned back to see to her duties.

*I hope that Akane and his majesty will have fun...* she thought as she entered the kitchen to prepare the dinner of the royal pair.

* * *

"So... what do we do now?" asked Ryoga. Silence was the response he got. Not even the winds spared him, or any of them of the deafening silence.

"We wait." Artemis answered. Incredulous faces stared back at her.

"Until Akane finds the power of water... we can't do anything..." Artemis finally said, breaking the silence.

"Where do we go?" asked Ukyo.

"I guess we can go back to Tokyo for the moment." said Mousse.

"Shampoo can see great grandmother again." she said, smiling.

"I can check on my restaurant..." said Ukyo, in a thinking pose.

"Yeah... maybe I can go back to my house and see if my family has returned or something." Ryoga said.

"Maybe... if you can find it... just joking..." teased Ukyo.

They all burst out laughing at the comment, with Ryoga blushing tomato - red before joining them in laughter. Ukyo, still laughing, turned to see a quiet Ranma.

Then she realized that, with that simple joke she made, they forgot the fact that they still had to help Ranma find his power and save Akane.

"Hey..." she said softly, gently squeezing Ranma's arm.

Ranma's sad and stoic gaze focused on her. Ukyo smiled a little, trying to make him smile, but to no avail. His edges of his lips slightly curved upward, then returned to its emotionless state.

Ranma's eyes were wet, he was on the verge of crying. Ukyo wasn't able to see Ranma's pained expression, gone at the instant he looked away from her and back to the nothingness from which he'd been staring.

The others saw this display and became silent. None of them could look Ranma in the eye. The way Ranma stared out into nothingness was sad and frightening at the same time.

No more was the look of superiority and arrogance. No more were the words filled with confidence, faith and hope. No more was the bright spirit that always kept him ready for anything.

For once, the great Ranma Saotome lost his greatness.

It was weird for them to see the great Ranma Saotome look like this. His eyes were dull, lifeless. His face showed true sorrow and hopelessness. His mind was in torment, his heart in despair.

And his pain was not lost on his friends.

"Hey! Don't you cry on me! Don't you dare just give up like this!" screamed Ryoga, stomping forward and pushing Ranma a bit with his hands, eliciting cries from the others.

"What're you doing you jerk?" Ukyo asked, trying to stop an impending fight.

"He's the jerk! What's wrong with you? C'mon you jerk... fight me!" he said, urging Ranma.

"Ryoga! Stop!" said Shampoo.

*What is Ryoga doing?* Artemis thought, holding her chin in her hands.

"C'mon you womanizing arrogant jerk! Are you scared?" he said,

eyeing Ranma carefully.

*C'mon... C'mon... this has got to work...* thought Ryoga, hoping that a little reverse - psychology would help.

Ryoga's words rang inside Ranma's head, his eyes coming to life. His hands balled into fists as energy and revitalized ki flew into him. The others stood back as they felt pure heat coming from Ranma.

"Maybe you'd like to transform into a girl first, after all, you are one..." he continued in his tirade.

*That's it... a little more Ranma...* thought Ryoga.

Mousse watched this little scene with curiosity. Suddenly, there was a smile on his face as he finally understood what Ryoga was trying to do. Just then, Artemis herself understood.

*I get it... Ryoga's doing reverse - psychology...* thought Mousse. He and Artemis looked at each other and nodded.

Mousse stopped Shampoo, who was about to strangle Ryoga. She turned to him with a glare that could have scared even Hercules. Mousse kissed her on the forehead and whispered his thoughts.

Shampoo nodded in comprehension. She looked back and noticed that Mousse's observations were correct. She lowered her hands and kept her bonbourri.

"Ryoga, you jerk! What are you doing? What's wrong with you?" asked Ukyo, furious at him.

"C'mon Ranma! You couldn't even save Akane..." he said, He saw something change in Ranma's eyes, the dullness slowly fading.

Suddenly, fire burned in Ranma's eyes.

*OK... this is it Ryoga...* he thought as he prepared himself for the upcoming blow.

"Once I defeat you... Akane is mine..." he said, and all hell broke loose.

"Grrrrraaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Ranma bellowed unto the earth.

With blinding speed, Ranma charged Ryoga, arms at ready. For a few minutes, punches, kicks, and even elbows were thrown, neither one connecting.

"Akane... is... my... fiancée..." Ranma said as he and Ryoga exchanged blows.

Ryoga nodded as best he could, and jumped back a bit from him. He brushed back his hair and used his forearm to wipe off his sweat. He looked back at Ranma and snorted.

"You couldn't even save her..." he said.

Ranma ran once more and attacked him, not holding back. His eyes were ablaze, pure energy flowing into his veins. The only thought on his mind was Akane.

"I'll find Akane... I'll find her... even if it's the last thing I do!" he growled, a bit frustrated at not being a able to connect even once.

The others looked on in astonishment at the fighting skills being displayed by both men. For Ukyo, it was a look of utter disbelief and pure confusion.

*Ryoga taunted him and challenged him to fight... now he's holding back as much as he can... he's not even attacking... he's just waiting for Ranchan to attack him...* she thought.

"Then why are you sulking like this?" asked Ryoga, slowly inching towards his goal.

"I am not sulking!" he cried, doing a spinning heel kick and finally connecting.

Ryoga was thrown a bit back, but he regained his balance. He wiped the blood on his lips and spat out what came into his mouth. There was an amused smile on his face.

"Is that all you've got Ranma? Feh... you're getting weak... at this rate... you'll never find Akane." said Ryoga.

"That's it!" said Ranma and charged him once more, this time with one thing on his mind.

*You jerk! I'll beat you and then save Akane.* thought Ranma.

Once again, punches and kicks were thrown. Ryoga blocked Ranma's uppercut as he countered with a leg sweep that Ranma easily evaded with a back flip.

"I'll save her with or without the power and no one can stop me... not you... not anyone..." Ranma growled and, with all of his might, threw a straight punch.

Surprisingly, Ryoga, though a bit battered, caught the punch. He smiled and held Ranma's fist in his own hand.

"Then what's stopping you right now?" he asked softly.

Ranma was surprised with the tone of his voice. That was the first time he'd ever heard Ryoga say something so soft and soothing. It was as if the wind was the music and Ryoga sang the words.

Ranma's expression changed from enraged to calm. He was starting to understand what Ryoga was trying to. Now, he realized just how foolish he'd been acting.

"Nothing's stopping you... no one's stopping you Ranma." said Ryoga, slowly letting go of Ranma's hand. He was glad to see a smile forming on Ranma's lips.

"I... I..." Ranma drifted. He couldn't find the words to finish as tears threatened to flow.

Ryoga extended his hand, offering a handshake. Ranma looked at his hand, then at his face and the smile he had. Ranma turned his head to the others and saw smiles on their faces.

Accepting Ryoga's handshake, both men leaned forward and met in a fierce hug.

"Thanks Ryoga..." Ranma whispered, tears flowing.

"You're welcome Ranma... you'll find her... don't worry..." Ryoga said, his eyes getting watery.

They pulled back and saw each other's faces. Both burst out laughing. The others joined them as the tension was finally over. Handshakes, embraces and gentle taps were exchange.

"That's the spirit Saotome..." said Mousse, slapping him on the back, but not that hard.

"Don't lose hope Ranchan..." said Ukyo, embracing him.

"We find Akane..." said Shampoo, smiling happily for him.

Ranma came face to face with Artemis who had an pleased look on her face. They leaned forward and embraced briefly.

"Thank you..." said Artemis as her hopes of saving her people were restored.

"We can do it... thank you, too..." said Ranma as they pulled back.

Ranma stepped back and looked at all of them.

"Thanks guys... especially you Ryoga..." he said, blushing a bit.

"No problem Ranma." said Ryoga with a smile.

In an instant, that smile was gone, replaced by a look of pain.

Ryoga lifted his head from the hard, cold ground and glared at Ukyo. His face was covered with dirt and a bit of soil. The others burst out laughing while he and Ukyo stared gravely at each other.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, slowly picking himself off the ground.

"You scared the hell out of me you jerk!" she exclaimed with a whack on his head.

"I thought you went back to your 'Ranma! Prepare to die!' days..." she said.

"Jeez... sorry but it was the only thing I could think off, OK." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"OK, OK... I'm sorry for hitting you." she said.

"Nah... it's OK." said Ryoga, this time, rubbing his jaw where one of Ranma's punches happened to land.

A shade of yellow and orange filled the skies as the sun rose against the horizon. Laughter grew as the six warriors found time to relax and enjoy life, as they watched destiny run it's course.

* * *

"Aww... it's so cute." Akane said, holding the teddy bear close to her chest.

"Do you like it?" asked Atlas.

Akane looked up at Atlas, a flicker of hope in her eyes. It was like looking up to one's father for a gift, or to one's love for a present.

She quickly shook her head, thoughts eliminated. Though Ranma had died a while back, Akane just would not let herself fall in love so soon. She just smiled, then nodded sheepishly.

"OK." said Atlas and pulled out his purse.

He paid the store owner ten times the price of the bear. The owner thanked him to no end, while Akane looked at him quizzically. He looked back at her with the same expression.

"How come you paid so much for just a bear?" she asked.

"It's not just a bear, it's your bear." he said and smiled innocently. Akane raised an eyebrow, waiting for the supposed punch line.

"Besides, it was the smallest amount of money that I had." he admitted.

Akane giggled, wondering why she even bothered to ask. Atlas is the king and money would never be a problem. Atlas smiled, noticing how Akane was starting to recover from all the pains that has come to her.

"C'mon on... where do we go next?" asked Akane. Atlas was a bit silent for a moment, thinking.

"Why don't we go to the market place? I'm sure you'll find a lot of interesting things there." he suggested and offered a hand which Akane gladly took.

They walked across the city, leaving their horses to rest. Akane found the city so enchanting, and the people so friendly and hospitable.

She also realized something about everyone.

Though Atlas was royalty, the king to boot, he never tried to establish himself around the place and show - off his supposed power. Instead, he enjoyed being with the ordinary people.

She then remembered her most recent conversation with Merian.

(Akane's Memory)

"He has changed a lot ever since you returned." said Merian, grooming Akane's hair.

"I dunno. You know I don't remember much about this place or its people." said Akane. Merian continued brushing, combing Akane's hair which was now past her ears.

"You know Merian..." she started, then turned around to face her friend.

"Maybe he has changed. I mean, he used to be so strict and all, especially with the servants. But now... he's kinder and friendlier with them." she said, a realization made.

(Present time)

*I can see that clearly now.* she thought, smiling slightly. Atlas noticed this, and his brow furrowed.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked, curious.

"I dunno. I just feel like smiling." she said, leaving half the reason for her smile.

"If you say so." he said, not wanting to question her even more.

They walked around the city, people bowing in respect. Akane waved happily to the people, enjoying the sights and scenes. After a few more minutes of walking, they reached the city square.

A song was being played, one that people can dance to. It wasn't a very fast song, just up - beat enough for one to dance to without getting very tired and sweaty.

Akane pulled Atlas towards the town square, her dress floating around her. Atlas held out his hand and they bowed to each other. They posed to stare at each other, then laughed at their serious faces.

They started dancing merrily, turning and twisting and hopping all around. People joined in the playing of the music, some sang while some danced as well.

As the music faded, the men bowed to their partners and all clapped their hands thunderously, cheering each other on, but most especially, Akane and Atlas.

They both sat along the edge of the fountain in the middle of the square. Breaths were deep and ragged, both a bit tired from all that dancing.

"That was fun!" exclaimed Akane, still trying to catch her breath.

"Hehe... I would have to agree on that one." said Atlas, trying to catch his breath as well.

A moment of silence passed between them. They suddenly turned to look at the other's face, so serious and calm. Once again, they burst out laughing.

"You look so serious... are you OK?" asked Atlas. Akane nodded.

"I guess I'm just a little tired." she said.

*Not to mention confused of how I feel... and scared about my most recent dream.* she thought. She shivered slightly at the thought.

"Akane?" Atlas asked once more.

"Yeah... I'm fine." she said, though she still couldn't get her mind off her dream.

*Like it was some sort of vision or premonition.* she thought. A few more moments passed, the sound of steady breathing very much audible.

Without warning, from out of the blue, a man came, screaming wildly.

"Fire! Fire!" he cried, informing the whole town.

Akane and Atlas turned around to see smoke about 10 meters from the town square. People from all over the town ran towards the fire, buckets and small hoses in hand.

"C'mon! We have to help them!" said Akane and ran towards the fire, pulling Atlas with her.

Meanwhile, in the palace of the City of Atlantis...

"Lord, a fire has broken out!" reported one of the warriors.

Astevaes turned to stare in disbelief. Merian, who sat beside him, was speechless as well. An identical thought crossed their minds and they both ran to the com room.

The location of the fire...

"More water! We need more water!" cried one of the town's people.

Akane lifted the big bucket mightily and passed it to the person in front of her. They formed a human chain, carrying buckets from the water source to the house which was on fire.

Atlas was directing the people on where to throw the water. Particular portions of the house burst into flames at certain intervals. Women and children stirred clear of the fire.

Children stared in shock as the flames grew bigger. The elder people watched in awe, seeing a fire this big for the first time. While all the women just watched and feared for the lives of the men.

All of the women, except Akane.

It was a shock to all the men to see a woman helping them extinguish the fire. But it was a bigger surprise when they realized that it was the 'princess' who was helping them, along with the king.

Buckets of water were passed along the human chain which they formed. The flames were starting to become smaller. They worked relentlessly, fighting the fire while they waited for the fire crew.

All of a sudden, a loud breaking sound could be heard.

The water pump where they were getting the water from broke, splashing badly needed water everywhere. The townsfolk tried to contain the outbreak but the water pressure was a bit too much for them.

Everyone helping with the fire ran back to save their market stalls. Because of that, the fire that they had already controlled grew once more.

Akane was torn between helping the remaining men stop the fire, and running back to the water pumping station to check on what was going on. She looked at Atlas who nodded back at her. She set off to stop the water.

People were thrown back as the water hit them head on. The market stands were being demolished every time the water hit. The mothers, along with their children, were hurriedly trying to escape the raging waters.

Too much pressure caused the pump to completely break down. The water was now splashing at every imaginable direction. More and more people were getting hurt along with the destruction of their livelihood.

Akane gasped at the sight. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran to help those that she could. She could not believe that the element of life could destroy so much property and injure so many people.

Just then, she saw a young boy about a few meters from the wild water pump. A direct hit could be fatal. Fear ran through Akane at the thought of losing an innocent child.

*I have to get to that kid.* she thought and ran as fast as she could.

Akane evaded splash after splash, wondering where she got the speed and power to do such. She was only a few meters away from the kid when she saw a huge streak of water darting towards the child.

She paused for about half a millisecond and sprung towards the child, hoping to be able to get there in time.

To the house in flames...

The fire grew even more as the people ran to save themselves. With an insufficiency in water, people began to lose hope. Atlas himself was growing hopeless, while a part of him was furious.

"Where the hell is that fire crew?" he asked, though no one heard him with all the screaming.

*I'm certainly gonna have a talk with Astevaes about this.* he thought angrily.

Inside the palace walls...

"Hurry up! Dammit!" Astevaes cried.

For some unknown reason, the fire crew could not assemble themselves fast enough to go to the city and put out the fire. Their equipment were missing, most especially the fire hose.

"Why does this have to happen now?" he asked.

"I hope they're both alright." said Merian as she stood beside an almost frantic Astevaes.

Back to Akane and the child...

"Look out!" cried Akane as she dove for the child.

The water hit the spot previously occupied by the child a split second after Akane had picked him up. Relief flowed through Akane's body as she held the weeping child to her.

"There, there... everything's OK now." she said, calming the child. The child's mother ran out towards them.

"My son! Oh, thank you very much for saving him." the mother cried as she held her son tightly against her.

"It's OK. Now you two have to get out of here." Akane said in a commanding tone.

"Thank you. I owe you my son's life." the mother said and ran off with her child.

Akane just nodded and smiled at their retreating figures. She turned back to the demolished water pump, and winced as she felt a part of her left shoulder twist in an unusual manner.

*Damn! Must have broken it when I dove for the kid.* she thought, cradling her left arm.

The water pumping station was completely destroyed. Water was still flowing from the broken pipe, this time without the pressure. Chunks of rocks and other broken pipes were scattered all around.

Akane stared in disbelief. Such destruction, she never imagined possible. Nature itself ran rampant and the people couldn't even control it, let alone stop it.

Suddenly, cries of anguish from the another side of town were heard.

*Oh no! I forgot about the fire.* she thought and ran back to the burning house as fast as her legs could carry her.

To the scene of the fire...

"Out of the way!" cried Atlas as he shoved a man out of the way of a falling debris.

"Thank you, my King." the man said in gratitude.

"You can thank me later. Right now we need your help with this fire." he said and extended his hand.

The man nodded and took the king's hand. They ran back into the line of men and helped with the carrying of the buckets. Though Atlas's clothes were soiled, he did not care. He wanted to get rid of the fire.

An injured and lightly bruised Akane got his attention. He ordered the men to continue working and ran to her. He touched her left shoulder then immediately regretted it as she hissed in pain.

"I'm so sorry Akane. What happened?" he asked, his faced filled with concerned.

"I'm gonna be fine." Akane said.

Atlas raised his hand and gently held Akane's right cheek. She leaned into his touch and savored the moment while it lasted. Atlas had the sudden urge to embrace her but quickly stopped himself.

*No time for that now! We have to stop the fire!* he thought and tried to lead Akane to the side. She stopped him from doing so and shook her head.

"I'm going to help them." she said, showing her stubbornness.

"But..." Atlas started, but was quickly cut off by Akane.

"Please... I want to help them." she pleaded. Atlas saw the sincerity in her eyes and nodded.

Just outside the palace...

"Hurry men! The king and the princess are in danger!" the captain of the fire crew bellowed as they were finally able to collect enough equipment.

They left in a haste as they saw from a distance, the heavy, black smoke of the fire in the middle of the city where the king and the princess were at the moment.

To the fiery furnace once more...

"My king! We're running out of water!" the man cried, slowly losing hope.

"Do not worry. The fire crew will arrive soon." Atlas said, trying to find a way to keep his people calm.

Just then, parts of the house began to collapse. People ran from the house to save themselves. The roof tiles began to fall off, the window panes started to crumble.

What's worse was, the flames were starting to get bigger, now threatening the neighboring houses.

Atlas ran back to where Akane was. He gently lifted her in his arms and started to move away from the burning row of houses. He lowered his head in shame for not being able to save his people.

"Atlas! Put me down! We have to help them!" she screamed, squirming in his arms. She finally succeeded in making him put her down.

"We can't do anything until he fire crew gets here." he said, pleading with her.

"The king is right, princess." said one of the town's people.

"With the water pumping station destroyed, there isn't enough water to extinguish the fire." said another.

"Please... there must be something we can do..." she said, barely a whisper.

Akane fell onto her knees. She clasped her hands together and prayed silently, pleading with whoever was willing to listen to her pleas.

*Please help us... We need more water... Please...* she thought.

Suddenly, there was a tingling sensation at the base of her spine.

Akane felt a strong passion for power, like chi energy flowing through her entire body.

*What is this? What am I feeling?* Akane asked as she let herself be consumed by the energy that was surrounding her.

She can hear the sound of waves crashing against the rocks on a shore echoing in her ears. She can hear the noise of water splashing down from a high waterfall and the sounds of a raging river.

Akane closed her eyes and meditated, tapping the energy within her that she never thought she had. She felt the heat, the burning desire to release that energy.

"Akane? Akane what's wrong?" Atlas asked, a bit worried.

"You're majesty! Look!" the man exclaimed and pointed at the burning house.

From out of nowhere came a stream of water, effectively extinguishing most of the fire upon contact. At the same time, Akane's body was being enveloped by the same bluish - white light surrounding the water.

People looked on, astonished as the water, surrounded by a bluish - white light, splashed all over the flames. Even Atlas was amazed at the sight. He stared intently at the water, thanking the gods.

For this reason, no one saw Akane being enfolded with the same light around the water. The water vanished along with the light encompassing Akane's body just as the flames were utterly extinguished.

"Do not be afraid child." said someone.

Akane opened her eyes and saw a human form in front of her. But because of the light shinning towards her, she could not make out the face of the person.

"Who are you?" Akane asked.

"I am Proteus, the spirit of water, your guardian." it said. Akane wanted to ask a ton of questions but Proteus shushed her.

"I know you have a lot of questions, most of them, I know not the answers. But one thing I am sure of is that you have proven yourself to be the rightful heir to the power of water." said Proteus.

The spirit of water touched Akane's forehead and she felt overwhelming energy flow into her. Proteus knelt down beside her and gave her a hug. After a few moments, he released her.

"Use the power I have given you to protect these people. Always remember to use the strength of your mind, the will of your soul, and the love in your heart. Farewell." he said and slowly vanished from her sight.

"Thank you... for giving me the strength... thank you..." thought Akane just as sleep claimed her.

*It is your own strength that saved all of them.* Proteus thought as he rejoined his fellow spirit guardians.

Atlas turned back just as the light left Akane's body. He scooted beside her supported himself on one knee. He shook Akane's body in an effort to wake her up.

Just then, the fire crew arrived and took control of what was left of the situation. The doctors took Akane from Atlas's arms and put her under observation.

Atlas stayed at the site while Akane was taken back to the palace, feeling a strong sense of responsibility for what just happened. He took one last look at Akane then went back to join his people.

* * *

Ranma paused in mid - stride. He turned his head in every direction possible as if searching for something. They other stopped as well, looking oddly at him for his behavior.

"Did you guys feel that?" he asked, his thumb pointing at an unseen object or thing.

Ukyo gazed towards the direction the thumb was pointing, but saw nothing. She turned to Ranma with an amused expression. This amused expression suddenly turned into confusion.

"Feel what, Ranchan?" she asked.

"I... you know... like there's some kind of energy flowing within you..." he said.

Ukyo looked back at the others, asking for confirmation. Shampoo and Mousse both shrugged, while Ryoga scratched his head. Artemis though, remained still.

"What are you talking about?" Ryoga asked, still scratching his head.

*Can't they feel it? Am I the only one who can feel that power?* Ranma asked himself.

"Uh... never mind..." he said.

*Hmm... how come Ranma can feel the power of water? He doesn't even have his power yet... the others should have felt it before he did...* thought Artemis.

The others just nodded and they continued their journey back to Nerima. The trip would take about four to five hours more. Then they will finally have the chance to get some rest.

They still don't have a clue on where to find Akane, let alone exactly how to get to where she is. The trip back to Nerima will give them the chance to explain to everyone what has happened so far.

The only other thing they can do now, is wait.

Part 2:  
**Leaving the Past Behind**

Akane blinked rapidly as she tried to open her eyes. She was in the middle of raising her left arm to shield her eyes from the blinding light when she found that she couldn't.

Using her other arm, she shielded her eyes for a moment until she could focus. She looked down on her arm and found that her left shoulder was heavily bandaged, probably to keep her from moving it.

*Oh yeah... I hurt it when I saved that kid.* she thought, and lay her head down on the bed once more.

It was then that she realized that she was back in her room in the palace. She tried to look around for Merian, but she wasn't around. She felt her eye lids closing and surrendered herself.

Outside her room, Merian and Atlas were deep in conversation.

"Will she be fine?" Atlas asked, obviously worried.

"She will be, your majesty. Please, I suggest you return to your room and fix yourself up." she said and shooed him away.

Atlas wanted to stay and wait for Akane to wake up, but knew that Merian was right. He let himself be ushered away from Akane's room and into his own.

"Oh... it's so nice to be back." Ukyo said as she cheerfully walked down the street that would lead to her restaurant.

* * *

"You said it, Ucchan!" Ranma said, genuinely happy to be back home.

"We get to see great grandmama again!" Shampoo exclaimed, and then froze right after.

Everyone stopped in their tracks, trying to sense if there was any imminent danger approaching them. When they felt none, they all turned to Shampoo, wondering why she had stopped.

"Is there a problem, Shampoo?" Mousse asked, a bit worried.

"Great grandmama! If she finds out about us... she'll..." she paused, dreading her own thoughts.

"Don't worry Shampoo. I'm sure Cologne would understand." he said, reassuring her.

"You're right." she said and relaxed.

They both turned around to see three pairs of eyes looking intently at them, as if waiting for something. They looked at each other, obviously confused, then back at the three.

"Translation please, for us non-speakers." Ranma said.

"You worry too much Saotome! It's about the two of us, nothing to worry yourselves over." Mousse said with a smile.

"Oh..." Ranma said, then shrugged and continued walking.

The six of them came up to the intersection where they were supposed to part ways. They huddled together for a moment and talked about their plans.

"We all go home tonight and then meet at the Ucchan's tomorrow. Any questions?" Artemis asked.

"Where will you stay?" Ryoga asked.

"I'll be around. Don't worry about me Ryoga, I can take care of myself." she assured him.

"Until Ranma has his dream about the power, we all take our time to rest, OK? We all need it." she said.

Everyone nodded in acknowledgment. They said their good-byes and went on their separate ways. Each looking forward to the comfort of their own homes, knowing in the back of their minds that after tonight, they'd probably be spending most of their remaining journey days away from it.

* * *

Akane woke up a few hours later with a splitting headache and a twisted left shoulder. She looked around her room for a moment and found that there was food on the table set beside her bed.

*Thank you, Merian.* she thought, thinking very fondly of Merian.

She struggled to get herself to sit up and eat. She winced ever so slightly at the pain caused by her shoulder. Slowly, gradually, she was able to put herself in a sitting position.

Just as she was about to reach for the spoon, something fell from the bed. Akane looked down and wondered what it was. She pushed the table with her left hand, then bent down as far as she could.

When she lifted it up, she realized that it was her wallet.

*I'd forgotten all about this. Must have been in my pocket when I was brought here.* she thought.

She set aside her food and opened her wallet, to check what was inside. There was some money, a few cards and little trinkets. There was a picture of her family and her friends from the Christmas party.

As she turned the picture sleeve, her breath got caught in her throat. The next picture was of her and Ranma, sometime before the wedding.

It was then that everything came back to her. Everything that she had been trying to forget since that dream where Ranma had let go of her, where Ranma had given her the will to live.

She started thinking of all the things they used to do together.

Walking or running to school every morning, sometimes eating lunch under a mango tree in the yard, or even getting into trouble. They almost did everything together, anything from getting kidnapped by some prince or guy in love with Akane and getting saved.

Ranma was the one that gave Akane back her life, her reason to live normal again.

Ever since their mother's death, the Tendo household changed forever.

Soun, the man of the house, was out of it for a while, mourning over the loss of his wife. He collapsed right after the burial, and was unconscious for some time, leaving Kasumi to take care of everything in the house.

That was where it all started.

Forgetting about going to college and about her own life, Kasumi became their second mother. She took care of everything, the cooking, the cleaning, name it, she can do it.

She sacrificed her own happiness to take care of her ailing father and younger sisters, thus, falling into a state of responsibility. That is what she'd rather call it, responsibility, than calling it loneliness.

Nabiki though, turned into who she is now. Never the type to show her emotions to anyone other than to her mother, she became silent.

She became the cold, monopolizing Nabiki she is now because of that. She thought that love was nothing, only foolishness. She thought it was the weakness of the soul.

Being young, she thought that any person she loved would go and leave her, just like her mother. Yes, she did love her father and sisters, but there still isn't any other love stronger than for your own mother.

Since then, she put herself into seclusion, isolating herself from everyone else. Not letting anyone get really close to her, not even trusting anyone that much anymore. The only one she trusted was her father and her sisters, and no one else.

Just like Kasumi she became truly alone. The least she could do to help Kasumi with the so - called responsibility was to pay for all the bills of the household.

Everyone thinks of her as the money - loving mercenary, but only a few know her as the loving sister, disguising herself. Afraid of showing her vulnerabilities to anyone. Afraid of letting anyone know that she too was alone.

Of the three, Akane was affected the most.

She was only barely able to walk when her mother left. She didn't know anything about life, still a little child. She didn't even understand death at that time.

She thought that their mother left for a trip and would come back after. But after a few weeks, she never came back.

Kasumi did everything she could to explain to her, but she couldn't understand. She couldn't understand why her mother had to leave. She couldn't understand it before.

But now, she does understand why her mother left.

The only thing she couldn't understand was why Ranma had to leave, too.

* * *

Three weeks since the incidents of that day...

"Atlas! Catch!" cried Akane as she threw the disc towards her friend and soon - to - be husband.

They were out in the east gardens of the palace, just outside the Aviary. Akane had invited everyone out for a picnic and was glad that they all worked something out, with their busy schedules and all.

Her shoulder had been completely healed, thanks to the doctors and their medicine, lots of rest and lots of food, and the constant presence of Atlas and Merian.

Along with her physical recovery was her emotional stabilization and mental restoration. She had already regained much of her old self after having accepted Ranma's death.

Her laughs now come from the bottom of her heart, not like the hollow ones before. Her smiles now are genuine and true, unlike the fake ones she did to keep up appearances.

She had truly recovered, in mind, in body, and in spirit.

Atlas caught the disc, but not without falling flat on his back. This caused most of their audience, Astevaes, Merian and a few guards, to laugh mercilessly.

Akane ran towards Atlas to see if he was fine. She stood over his prone form, expecting him to look back at her. She frowned when she found his eyes closed and his breathing a bit labored.

"Atlas? Are you OK?" she asked, kneeling down beside him.

Still no response. She was starting to get worried. Things have just gotten well and peaceful over the past few weeks. She didn't need something like this to happen, none of them did.

"Atlas? Answer me!" she cried, shaking him. Still no response.

She was already in a state of panic. She had cried and motioned for both Merian and Astevaes to come forward and take a look at Atlas, and if need be, to call for help.

She turned back towards Atlas and was surprised to see him smiling at her. She could see that he was trying to hold back from laughing as much as he could. He couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing.

"Wha... what the?" Akane cried incredulously.

"Damn I'm good! I fooled you didn't I?" he said, smirking.

"Men!" she roared and got on her feet, stomping back into the palace. Atlas stood from his position and hurriedly tried to run after her.

"Hey! Akane... it was merely a jest." he said, panting a bit as he caught up to her.

"Well it wasn't funny! I was really worried, I thought something had happened to you." she said, on the verge of tears.

"Akane... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Atlas said, enveloping her in an embrace.

Akane leaned into his arms and felt her anger dissipate into nothingness. She felt his warmth flow into her and somehow forgot that she wanted to yell at him. She started to sob.

Atlas realized that he had done a stupid thing. It had taken Akane such a long time and so much pain to get over the loss of Ranma. And now he played with her emotions with such a practical joke.

He pulled back and bent to level his eyes with hers. He wiped the tears on her cheeks and kissed her there. Akane's tears ceased and her sobbing came to a halt.

"Forgive me, Akane." Atlas apologized.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" she said and threw her arms around his neck. Atlas' arms went around her waist and he hugged her with all his might.

There was silence for a moment, neither of them wanting to speak.

"Why don't I cook dinner for you?" Atlas asked, finally breaking the silence.

They pulled apart, Akane looking at Atlas, somewhat curious, while Atlas stared at her, amazed with the beauty she possesses just by standing in front of him, looking all confused.

"Think of it as my apology." he said, almost sounding as though he was pleading. Akane wrinkled her nose for a moment as she thought. She then smiled.

"Why don't I cook with you?" she asked, then smiled.

Atlas nodded and gathered her in his arms once more, before releasing her and walking beside her towards the kitchen, their hands not once leaving the other.

* * *

Herion sat in his chair, waiting for one of his men to approach him with news. A few minutes later, one of his men addressed him.

"What is it? Have you found them?" he asked, a bit impatient.

"We've been searching for the past three weeks, my Lord. But none of them have been using their powers enough to register anything on the radar." the warrior said.

"And Artemis? What of her?" he asked.

"Still no sign of her. It's as if she's fallen of the face of the earth." the warrior answered.

*This is bad. I've only got at least one more week to dispose of Artemis before the festival. And with no sign of her or the others, I can't make any kind of move. Dammit!* he thought furiously.

"My Lord?" the warrior asked.

"Keep on searching and alert me on any other happenings. The next time she appears, I will personally go and kill her." he said in rage.

* * *

"Yo Ucchan! What's up?" Ranma asked as he entered the restaurant.

It was sometime after lunch, and the place was just about empty save for a few customers. He strolled into the restaurant and sat facing Ukyo on the grill.

"Heya Ranchan! Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" she asked, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Yeah... well, nothing much has happened. Still no dream about my power, and Artemis has been gone for weeks already." he said, tapping his fingers on the table.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ukyo said, a little sad.

"Gah! Don't worry about it. When the time comes, I know we'll all be prepared. Anyway, where's Ryoga?" he asked, popping his knuckles a bit.

"He's in the kitchen, washing the dishes. With warm water." she said.

"Oh... is it OK if we kinda spar for a minute. It's been a while, ya'know?" he said, waiting for her approval.

Ukyo thought about it for a minute, contemplating on the possibilities. After a while, she concluded that it was fine.

"Why not? Just don't be too rough, OK? And no insults, just plain sparring. And don't destroy my back yard!" she cried as Ranma made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

"Mousse! Three ramens for table 6 and a chopsuey for table 12." Cologne said, flinging the orders into the air. Mousse intercepted them and landed gracefully in front of table 6.

"Here you go!" he said and placed the bowls on the table.

Three teenage girls happened to be the occupants of table 6. They were thrilled to have such a handsome waiter serving them. They cheered and giggled at him, trying to get more of his attention.

Mousse just smiled at them, then continued on to table 12 which accommodated more teenage girls. They also cheered to get his attention, much like the other table.

Unfortunately for them, it was Shampoo's attention that they caught. She griped the handle of the ladle to the point of breaking it into half.

"Mousse! Get back in here!" she roared from the kitchen.

Mousse was oblivious to all the other girls trying to get his attention, and was surprised to find Shampoo fuming at him. He looked a little too innocent for Shampoo's liking, and she fumed even more.

"What in the world were you doing flirting with those girls?" she cried.

"Flirting? What are you talking about? You know you're the only one for me." he said, assuring her that she has been and will always be the only one for him.

Shampoo blushed helplessly, completely forgetting her train of thought. She turned away from him and back to what she was cooking, trying not to look embarrassed.

"Mousse! Table 2 and table 8!" Cologne called.

Mousse stepped forward to kiss Shampoo on the cheek. He smiled, then walked back out to the restaurant with the orders for tables 2 and 8. Cologne just shook her head, smiling to herself.

Behind the curtain of purple hair, Shampoo was smiling, too.

* * *

Ranma was on his way back from his little practice session with Ryoga when he felt it. He felt that someone was watching him. He turned and looked around in all directions but found no one.

He paused for a while to tried to concentrate. He then opened his eyes and turned left. And was surprised to feel someone touching him on his right shoulder.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" he screamed so loud people stared at him in surprise.

"It's me. Artemis. Remember me?" she asked, surprised with Ranma's reaction.

"Don't scare me like that!" he said, heaving a sigh of relief. he then looked quizzically at her.

"Where in the world have you been? It's been three weeks!" he cried as they started walking towards the Dojo.

"I've... been around." she said, not really the answer he was expecting.

Silence reigned between the two, until they reached the dojo. Ranma welcomed Artemis into the house and even invited her over for dinner.

"C'mon in. Dinner will be in a while." he said, removing his shoes as he entered the house, and motioned for Artemis to do the same.

"Hey Kasumi! I brought a guest over for dinner, OK?" he announced, then walked up to his room with Artemis trailing behind him.

"No problem Ranma! Just be down in time for it." she answered.

In Ranma's room, Artemis sat patiently while Ranma started packing. Silence once more ruled over them. Artemis eyed Ranma carefully, and was curious as to why he was already packing.

"Have you had the dream?" she asked, a bit hopeful.

"Nope. Not really." he answered, as he continued packing.

"Then why..." she trailed off, part of her knowing why.

"I kinda sensed it in you." he said with a smile.

Once more, silence...

"The house seems kinda different. Kasumi seems even more involved with the chores, while your fathers are so completely hooked up on their game. I didn't see Nabiki, though." she commented.

Ranma paused with what he was doing and thought for a moment before he replied.

"I guess everyone's trying to cope up in their own way." he said, finished with packing his bag.

"And you?" she asked, and immediately regretted it. Ranma smiled bitterly, then turned to face her.

"I guess I'm hanging. I can't lose hope ya'know." he quietly said.

Again, there was silence...

"Let's go down for dinner, then we can call Ucchan and the rest. We can talk later." he said, and smiled, but Artemis saw through it.

"Ranma... I..." she said, her hand raised as if to reach out.

But Ranma was already out the door.

* * *

"Dinner was great! I think we make a very good team!" Akane exclaimed, proud of herself and of Atlas for that very delicious and satisfying dinner.

They've made it back to Akane's room, and both were allowing the time to just pass them by. Atlas noticed that there was a new picture beside Akane's bed and decided to ask.

"Oh that... it's a picture of me and my family from last year's Christmas party." she said, handing him the picture.

"Is this..." he trailed off, pointing at a boy with a pigtail.

"Yes... that's Ranma." she said, not a single trace of emotion in her voice.

"I... I'm sorry Akane. I shouldn't have..." he trailed off yet again, not knowing what else to say. He placed the picture back on the side table.

"It's OK Atlas. I guess I'm kinda over it. Ranma did help me through it." she said, a hint of pride in her voice.

Atlas kept his head bowed, torn between his own feelings. He was feeling sorry for Akane, and at the same time angry at Ranma for making Akane feel this way.

"You helped me through it, too." she said and smiled at him.

Atlas looked into her eyes and felt like he was drowning in them. He's been wanting to ask her something for the past few weeks, but he never really got the chance to.

*It's now or never...* he thought as he built up his courage and took a deep breath.

"Ak..." he was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

*Damn!* he thought, silently cursing at whoever was at the door.

"Come in." Akane said.

Astevaes came into the room and excused himself for the intrusion. Atlas had called for him earlier in the day and he wanted to get things over with as soon as possible.

*I've got a lot of other things to worry about.* he thought as he made his way to the royal pair.

"Your majesty? You summoned me earlier?" he asked.

"Yes... I did. It's about the festival next week. How are the preparations?" Atlas asked, then turned to Akane.

"It's an annual event here in Atlantis." he said and started to explain it to her.

*If only I can find Artemis, then my preparations would be complete!* he thought fiercely, while Atlas was talking with Akane.

Astevaes was both trying to think of what to do with Artemis and something to say to Atlas about the festival when something caught his eye. He reached for the picture on Akane's bed side table.

"My Lady, what is this?" he asked, a certain gleam in his eyes.

"Huh? It's a picture of my family. But not all of them. Just them..." she said and pointed at her immediate family plus Genma and Ranma.

Astevaes was silent for a moment as a plan started to form in his mind. He could feel the himself start to laugh maniacally as he found an answer to his problems.

"Is there a problem?" asked Akane.

"No... none at all." he said nonchalantly.

"Are you feeling well? We can talk about the preparations later Astevaes." Atlas said, half concerned for him and half annoyed at him for interrupting his moment with Akane.

"As you wish." Astevaes said and left Akane's room.

Astevaes walked into the hidden chamber with a huge grin plastered on his face and a wine glass in his hand. Everyone stood and bowed as he made his way to his chair.

"Herion!" he called, pointing to Herion.

"Bring five men with you to kidnap these people." he instructed him. He pushed a few buttons and motioned them to look at the screen.

The screen showed two men, one bald and wearing a white gi, and the other with shoulder length hair, wearing a dark brown gi.

Another part of the screen showed two girls, one having short brown hair and the other having long brown hair tied back, wearing an apron.

The last screen showed a picture of two old people. One of them having long white hair and a staff to walk around, or hop around with. The other wearing a small black gi and having hair only above his ears. Both of them maybe only two feet high.

"Be careful with the two old ones." he reminded them.

"The woman is an Amazon Matriarch, the man is the master of the Anything - Goes Style." he added.

"Why do we need to kidnap them, my Lord?" Herion asked.

"They will serve as bait for Artemis and her friends." he said.

"Now go!" he ordered.

Herion and his men nodded and teleported out of the room. The remaining men continued their search for the whereabouts of Artemis and her group.

*I've got you now Artemis! If we can't come to you, then you will come to us!* he thought and laughed wickedly, his laughter filling the room.

* * *

"So... what do we do now?" Ryoga asked.

They were now all at Ucchan's talking about their next move. With no dream about the power, they practically had no lead. But according to Artemis, they didn't have much time.

"The festival will be in a week's time. We've got to get to Atlantis and stop the conspiracy before that." Artemis said.

"Then we leave tomorrow!" Ranma exclaimed. The others looked sadly at him.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! I know I don't have the power yet, but we've all managed to get this far. We can do this!" he cried.

"But Ranma, we no have lead." Shampoo interjected.

"She's right, Ranma. We don't even know how to get there." Mousse added.

"Artemis can get us there!" cried Ranma, rambling a bit.

They all looked away from Ranma's piercing gaze. They wanted to help him save Akane, but not like this. Not when they are two powers short and they don't have the slightest hint of what to do next.

After a moment of silence, it was Ukyo who spoke.

"Alright! Why don't we all start preparing for it now? So we can leave early tomorrow." Ukyo suggested.

The tension that once filled the air seemed to dissipate. They all felt more than heard Ranma's sigh of relief. It was a sure sign that part of him wasn't entirely sure that everyone would agree with him.

They all nodded and agreed to meet at Ucchan's again the next morning to leave for Atlantis. They were about to leave for their respective homes to prepare when they felt a sudden chill in the night.

It was just for a moment, then it was gone.

Ranma was already up and running towards the Tendo Dojo, Artemis right behind him. Shampoo and Mousse were also racing towards the Nekohanten. Ukyo and Ryoga stayed to prepare and guard the restaurant.

They were all hoping that none of them were too late.

* * *

Inside a dark and unused warehouse...

"Do you think they'll come?" asked one of Herion's men.

"I'm sure that our kidnap note would lead them straight here." answered another.

They both turn around to watch their captives trying to free themselves from their bonds. Nabiki and Kasumi were both tied to a foundation pillar, while Soun and Genma were pinned to another.

Cologne was being held inside an energy sphere, Happosai was being held in another just like it. Both energy spheres were being controlled by Herion himself. This was to make sure that neither can escape.

"Don't worry, men. They're already here." Herion said, grinning evilly as he saw through the window, Ranma and the others gather outside the warehouse.

* * *

"You got one, too?" Ranma asked, though he wasn't a tad surprised to find Mousse and Shampoo waiting just outside the warehouse.

"Yes. We found it just outside the door." Mousse answered, his face grim.

"Damned Herion! He's gone too far!" Artemis roared.

"Don't worry, it all ends tonight." Ranma said, his face filled with determination.

They split up into two teams, Shampoo, Mousse and Artemis on one team, with Ukyo, Ryoga and Ranma in the other. In this case, there was no need for Artemis to not interfere.

Both groups entered the warehouse, Ranma's group entering first, with Mousse and the others covering them. They made their way into the warehouse without any interruptions.

The warehouse was filled with huge crates, boxes both empty and filled, and barrels made of metal and wood. The place seemed to be an old factory where firecrackers are made.

The place was dark, their only source of light was that of the moon whose rays were shining through the windows. Just as they were about to declare the floor clear, the lights went on.

And horror filled their faces.

"Welcome, my dear friends. Welcome." it was Herion, all smiles as he got the reaction he wanted.

Behind him were Nabiki, Kasumi, Genma, Soun, Cologne and Happosai, each bound and gagged and being guarded by Atlantis warriors. They all look to be pretty safe for the moment.

"Let our families go!" Ranma cried.

"Tsk, tsk. If you had surrendered Artemis like I had wanted, none of this would have happened. Now, it would be my pleasure to end all of your lives. Attack!" Herion growled.

Hidden from all over the warehouse were more Atlantis warriors. There were about ten of them, not counting the ones who were guarding their captives.

"Oh, boy... this could get ugly." Mousse said and evaded a flying kick from one warrior, then spun to evade an uppercut from another.

Shampoo was standing a few feet from Mousse, also battling two warriors with intense fervor. Ukyo and Ryoga were standing with their backs together, battling four more.

Ranma was trying to maneuver the remaining two away from Artemis whom he was trying to protect. Being the only one without the power, Ranma was having a very tough time.

"You don't have to protect me, Ranma! I can fight on my own." she cried and tore away from him, only to find the remaining warriors who had been guarding the hostages confront her.

"Artemis! Dammit!" he cried and tried to run after her but got hit by a roundhouse in the solar plexus which sent him flying into some of the crates.

"Ranma!" "Ranchan!"

*That hurt... huh?* Ranma thought as he tried to stand up. He found himself atop tons of firecrackers.

*I've got an idea!* he thought, then grinned widely at his opponents.

Somehow, without them really knowing how or why, they all knew about Ranma's plan. It was as if they could read each other's minds and feel each other's emotions.

At that moment, things happened all at the same time.

Shampoo used the her power and summoned a huge venus fly trap from out of nowhere. Her two opponents were surprised by this and were conveniently eaten. Only their cries of pain were heard thereafter.

"Tornado Spear!" Mousse cried and the air around him gathered to form several spears.

He flung the spears at his adversaries and both men were pierced right through. They slammed into the wall and fell to the ground, bathing in their own blood.

Ukyo's giant spatula was knocked out of her hands when she turned to glance at Ranma. She summoned her power and concentrated on firing at her enemies without harming Ryoga who has right behind her.

"Flare Arrow!" she roared and from her palms came forth a huge bow made of fire. She fired arrows at will, until the warriors were nothing but ashes on the ground.

Ukyo jumped away from Ryoga and steered clear of him, knowing that he was summoning his power at that moment and was preparing to strike. Ryoga, knowing Ukyo was at a safe distance, paused for a moment.

"SHI SHI HOKOUDAN REVISED: SHOOKU NAMI!" he cried, punching the ground beneath him. The two warriors didn't have much time to act as they were both swallowed up by the ground.

The four of them then proceeded to help both Ranma and Artemis. Ranma's opponents had started backing down when they saw Shampoo and Mousse running towards them.

They tried to get away, but they weren't able to. Shampoo summoned her vines and caught one of the warriors. The vines completely covered him and crushed him until his screams ceased.

Mousse caught the other one in a real tornado. The warrior was caught by the force of the tornado and was thrown into the air. Mousse again fired one of his spears and it pierced right through the warrior's heart.

Ranma got up from the crate and was about to tell Shampoo and Mousse of his plans when both raised their hands to stop him. The three of them nodded to each other and headed off to help the others.

Before the remaining warriors could get to Artemis, they were caught up in a circle of fire that was created from Ukyo's power. Ryoga then commanded the ground to swallow them as well.

Herion stared in disbelief. Minutes ago, he was the one who had them outnumbered. He had at least ten more men. As he looked around the warehouse, he found he was the only one left.

"How's about it? You're the only one left." Ranma said.

"No matter. I'll kill you all with my own hands!" Herion cried.

Ryoga and Ukyo were the first to attack him. Their attacks were followed by Mousse and Shampoo's attacks. They had all used their powers to fight him but none of their blows worked.

"Your petty tricks won't work against me!" Herion bellowed and summoned balls of chi. He fired off volley after volley and each shot succeeded in hitting its targets.

Shampoo and Ukyo were both flung to the far side of the warehouse. They slammed into some of the boxes and were then covered by them. Mousse smashed into some of the barrels not far from them.

Ryoga had managed to put up a barrier against himself, Ranma and Artemis just in time to shield them from Herion's attacks. Since he had used up most of his energy, he was not able to put up one for everyone.

"Eh? A barrier, huh? You won't be able to hold that for long!" Herion fired another volley of chi blasts, this time twice as big and twice as strong in magnitude.

True to the prediction, Ryoga was not able to hold all three barriers. With most of the blasts directed at him and Ranma, they were both thrown back and landed in a heap not far from each other.

Artemis fell to the ground, admittedly a bit frightened of Herion. She knew that her powers were not made for attacking anyone. She also knew that she didn't have enough to save everyone from Herion's wrath.

"What now Artemis? Your protectors have been defeated. You know you cannot defeat me." he said, slowly advancing towards her.

Artemis put up a barrier to protect herself, but Herion was too powerful. He walked through the barrier as if it wasn't there. He held Artemis in the neck and raised her off the ground.

"You've caused me a lot of problems Artemis, but it ends now!" he cried and squeezed her neck even more.

With the force of Herion's hands on her neck, Artemis could feel herself slowly giving in. She couldn't come up with any form of escape, and she could barely breathe.

She saw her life flashing before her eyes. She saw images of the city of Atlantis, the people celebrating the festival. She saw the happy faces of the people as they cheered and sang.

She saw herself as a baby, being taken from her home and away from her supposed family and life. She saw herself as a child, being trained in the psychic and magical arts.

She saw the face of the man who she had come to know as her father. The man who had kept her alive for all these years. The same man who had entrusted her with this task of saving the city.

Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo, Ranma and Ryoga had all gotten up from their positions and took turns in attacking Herion, in the hopes of making him let go of Artemis.

But they couldn't even touch them, for every time they get close they are flung back by the immense psychic energy that Herion is using to create a barrier around himself and Artemis.

*It can't end like this. I have to save everyone.* she thought, barely able to stay awake.

Just as she thought that it was the end, she felt some form of energy start to flow from inside of her. She felt it fill mind, body and spirit.

Herion also felt this, and was surprised when Artemis suddenly had the power to take his hands from her neck and fling him towards some of the crates.

He stood up after a moment, staggering a bit at the force of the blow. He charged at her once more, only get himself caught by Artemis. He was now the one being held by the neck.

Ranma and the others felt more than saw it coming. Artemis was building up huge amounts of chi and energy that was enough to blow up the entire warehouse.

They all knew that they would not be able to stop her even if they tried. With his power weakening, Herion's hold on Cologne and Happosai's energy spheres had weakened and both slumped to the ground.

Ranma and the others saw this as their chance. They ran past the two and freed Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun and Genma from their bonds. Ukyo lead Soun, Genma and Nabiki out of the warehouse, with Ranma carrying an unconscious Kasumi.

They were followed by Shampoo who cradled the drained Cologne in his arms, while Mousse held Happosai in his. They all made it safely outside when they noticed that Ryoga was not with them.

"Where's Ryoga?" Ranma asked, handing Kasumi to Soun.

"Dammit! He stayed inside!" Ukyo cried and tried to go back in.

The entire warehouse was engulfed in flames. There was no way in. Ukyo was frantic to the point of collapse. She wanted to go back in to help Ryoga, but stopped when she heard his voice in her head.

*Don't, Ukyo. Believe in Artemis. Believe in me.* Ryoga thought. His message got through not only to Ukyo, but to Ranma, Mousse and Shampoo as well.

They could only look on as parts of the warehouse started to explode because of the fireworks.

Inside the warehouse, Artemis was already at the brink of releasing all her energy in one huge blast. Fury could be seen in her eyes as she stared into Herion's.

"You're right Herion, it ends now!" she cried.

There was a blinding light.

The entire warehouse exploded without mercy. Bits and pieces of the entire complex flew all over the place. The whole building was immersed in flames.

"Ryoga!" Ukyo cried and almost ran towards it, if not for Ranma holding her back.

"Let me go, Ranchan! I have to get to Ryoga! I have to..." she cried, then burst into tears.

"Believe in Ryoga, Ucchan. Just as he said." Ranma said, holding her in his arms as she wept momentarily.

"Look!" Nabiki said, pointing at a ball of light that emerged from the fiery furnace.

"It's Ryoga and Artemis!" cried Genma.

Ukyo turned from Ranma's embrace and saw Ryoga and Artemis surrounded by a ball of light. He cradled an unconscious Artemis in his arms as they both descended to the ground.

Ryoga landed gracefully on the ground, and was met by Ranma. He took Artemis from him and into his own arms. Just then, Ukyo came flying into Ryoga. And he caught her.

"Damn you! How dare you scare me again!" she cried, trying to sound angry but knew that she was more relieved than mad.

Ryoga said nothing and just held her tight.

In the background, the sirens of the police cars and the fire trucks rang throughout the neighborhood. People had started coming out from their homes to watch.

Oddly enough, no one was at the site. Only the burning building remained.

* * *

In a hidden cave, somewhere in Atlantis...

An old man wearing a monks' robes shivered as he felt more than heard the crystal ball he had been entrusted with for the past centuries crack ever so slightly in its resting place.

He knew what was about to happen. It was what he has been waiting for these past centuries of his life. Everything that was predicted had come true.

He had to smile a bit to himself as he felt the other side beckoning him. He knew that it was nearly his time to go, and was happy that most of the prophecy had been fulfilled.

He had done his part, he had accomplished what was entrusted to him. From this point on, the warriors of the spirits must find a way on their own.

"Oh... my dear Artemis... you've come a long way..." he whispered against the wind.

He ran his hands over the paintings and drawings that adorned the walls of the cave. He lightly ran his hand over the last act, the one Artemis herself does not know of.

"Just a little bit more..." he whispered yet again, then blew at the candle that served as the only source of light in the cave.

* * *

*Finally!* Atlas thought as the last of the maids left Akane's room.

He's had all he could endure and knew that he couldn't take another interruption. He silently thanked the gods for not letting any other person come in.

"You were saying something? Just before Astevaes came in?" Akane reminded him.

Atlas once again took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts and to concentrate. He opened them and found Akane staring right back at him.

*This is it!* he thought.

"Akane... for years I've lived my life alone in the palace. I've only had my responsibilities as the king to keep me occupied. I never really had much of a life, until I found you." he paused, and swallowed.

Akane stared at him in disbelief. She could feel her heart throbbing in her chest. She's never felt that way before, and she never thought she'd feel like that for any man other than Ranma.

"I know we haven't known each other long enough, and I know that I won't be able to replace Ranma in your heart. But I promise to love you forever. Everything I am, I give to you." he paused yet again.

Akane looked into his eyes as he did hers. She could see the fear and anxiety in them, and found herself feeling the same way. Atlas knelt down in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat. This was it.

"Akane, will you marry me?" he asked.

At that moment, time froze.

*What am I going to do? I mean... I like him. But do I like him enough to marry him? What about Ranma? What would he want me to do?* Akane's mind was filled with such questions.

Then she remembered the time Ranma appeared to her.

(Akane's Memory)

"Ranma, I love you!" she said as she slowly drifted away.

"Akane, I love you, too." he said and saw Akane's soul disappear.

"Thank you Ranma... for releasing me..." she said.

(Present time)

Mere seconds felt like hours to Atlas, hours that turned into days, and years. He couldn't bring himself to speak anymore for fear of bursting into tears.

He was about to stand, to accept that he was never going to win Akane over from the memory of a dead lover when he heard her utter the one word that he needed to hear.

"Yes." she said, with a smile on her face.

Atlas stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment, then stood up and took her into his arms. He felt like the luckiest man in the world, and silently thanked the gods.

They stayed like that for a moment, neither wanting to let go. Both of them had burst into tears, both for completely different reasons.

*Good-bye Ranma. I will always love you.* thought Akane, as she bid farewell to her first and only love, and welcomed the one that could be something more.

End of Chapter 10

**From the Author:**

The words in UNDERLINE are spoken in Chinese in this chapter.

I'm really sorry for the long wait. I've been stuck in the mountains and this is the first time that I've been on a computer in a very long while. I have to admit that I'm a little disappointed with myself in this chapter. I won't blame you guys if you agree. It'll take me a while before I can update again. But don't worry, as one of the reviews pointed out, this fanfic is already finished. I'm just revising the last chapters. I hope you guys stay with me until I post the final one.

About the carriage...  
OK.. I really don't know how to describe it. For those who have watched Walt Disney's "The Little Mermaid"... do you remember the carriage that Eric and Ariel used when Eric decided to give Ariel a tour around the kingdom... well, that's what I'm trying to describe OK. Just picture that scene, but instead of Eric and Ariel, it's Atlas and Akane.

Reverse Psychology?  
I'm not sure about the definition... I think it means doing the reverse of what you really mean or something... to get the attention of the person you're referring to and to get that person to realize what you're trying to tell him. Something like that... Sorry but I really can't explain it very much.

How come Ranma almost went insane?  
Well... actually, Ranma didn't actually go insane or something. He just felt so depressed, frustrated and sad at not being able to find Akane immediately. Plus the fact that the dreams, their only lead, had stopped. Technically, he was about to either: (1) go berserk; (2) break down and cry; (3) run off, never to be seen again. I would've gone for the second choice, but Rumiko Takahashi herself has used that in Vol. 38 of the manga, where Ranma thought Akane had died. But thanks to reverse-psychology, I was able to do away with the remaining choices.

As usual, my formatting got screwed. So Akane's memory of a conversation with Merian had to be broken up using parentheses.

Um... about this line...  
"**"OK."** said Atlas and pulled out his purse."  
It's not funny OK! I don't know what to call a king's wallet. It sounds so plain to be called a wallet. I know... I know... it sounds a bit too girly to call it a purse. But what the heck... it works.

**SHI SHI HOKOUDAN REVISED: SHOOKU NAMI! **Explanation in chapter 8.

Akane agrees to marry Atlas even though she's not quite sure if she loves him? *Dodges rotten tomatoes, pies...*  
Easy people. I believe Akane saw that she could probably love Atlas in the future. Same thing with Shinnosuke in the "An Akane to Remember" OAV. Akane figured then that she could love Shinnosuke somehow, and that was with Ranma still alive. Here, Akane thinks Ranma's dead. Atlas has been nice and caring enough to her, y'know. So I guess there's a possibility.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright to Rumiko Takahashi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©1999 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters mentioned above and the story, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	12. Chapter 11: The Legend of Atlantis

**(REPOSTED BECAUSE THE OLD ONE GOT KILLED BY THE NEW FORMATTING)**

I don't normally put my notes before my stories. But I know that some people don't read the Author's Notes part. So I decided to put this little part here.

First of all, I would to thank everyone who has supported me and has stayed with me all this time. I am very grateful for the kind words, the constructive criticisms, the curses, the death threats and promises of violence. They all helped, even the bad words and stuff. It's true that I finished this story a few years back. The reason for all the delays is that my computer crashed some time after I started posting my fanfiction here on . I lost the final two chapters of this first book of my trilogy, along with the drafts of the whole second book and the first two chapters of the third book. I know it's taken me forever to update, but I've kept my promise. Now, there's only one more chapter left for this first book of my trilogy.

Secondly, I want to assure everyone that I will finish this story. I've always said that I would post my fanfiction not just because I wanted to share my stories with other people, but because I wanted to achieve something. I wanted to be able to tell myself that I can write, and that I can inspire other people with my stories. That's why everyone can just calm down, I'm not gonna stop writing. I will finish this story.

Lastly, I would like to dedicate this to chibs, my ever loyal reader. She's become my friend over the years. Thanks a lot for everything! And to Mr. Michael McKnight. Here's the update I promised you!

Again, thank you to everyone. I hope you enjoy this one. It's the longest chapter yet. Sorry for all the melodrama. I just felt like thanking everyone and explaining a few things. Thanks again. :)

* * *

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic Trilogy:  
"**The True Meaning of Love"  
**By: s16thunderjet

Story 1  
"**The Search for Atlantis"**

Chapter 11:  
**The Legend of Atlantis**

Part 1:  
**The Destined Wedding**

Akane smiled to herself in delight as she looked down at the gardens of the palace from the balcony. Tables and chairs have been set - up all over the place, with flowers of all kinds adorning them.

Pillars and arcs were also set - up at different parts of the gardens, also adorned with flowers of all colors. The palace servants were all busy preparing for the festival and the wedding.

*My wedding.* she thought, her smile growing wider and her eyes getting a bit teary.

She looked down at the engagement ring that hugged her ring finger, tears almost welling up as she remembered the moment Atlas proposed.

The king didn't have anything with him then, no ring or jewelry to add to his proposal. He only had the words he'd formed in his mind, words that had come from the bottom of his heart.

The ring followed just this morning, Atlas completely overjoyed when he gave it to her. It was a white gold ring, with a large blue diamond, outlined by smaller diamonds.

She had just accepted Atlas' proposal of marriage the previous day, something she never thought she would do with any man other than Ranma.

The king of Atlantis could not hide his joy at Akane's acceptance, and immediately announced it to the whole city. Everyone shared in their joy and wished the both of them luck with their upcoming nuptials.

Coincidentally, the annual festival of Atlantis was coming up in a week. Akane didn't know if Atlas had planned it all along. She also wondered if he even predicted that she would actually say 'Yes.'

An arm gently curled around her waist and Akane found herself leaning back into someone's body. Without turning her head, she smiled and placed her hands atop the arm holding her.

"You're back early. How were the preparations in the city?" Akane asked.

"Most of the stalls have been set - up already. The only thing delayed was the stage for the play. It'd probably be done by tomorrow. How are things here?" Atlas asked, hugging Akane closer to him and laying his chin on her left shoulder.

Akane leaned back against him, savoring the feel of his well - built body pressing against hers, and the warmth of his skin permeating her own.

"Things are just about done. We've only the food to worry about. But with Merian in charge, we won't be having much problems." Akane replied, then turned her head sideways to kiss Atlas' cheek.

"I missed you." Akane whispered from out of nowhere.

Atlas found this a bit surprising but welcomed it nonetheless. Akane was never this open with their so - called relationship, and he never really asked her to be.

With everything that she had gone through with Ranma, with the loses that she had had and with all the pain that she had endured, Atlas just didn't want to have to pressure her.

"I missed you, too." he murmured, then kissed her on the cheek as well.

They stayed like that for a while, with Atlas' arms hugging Akane protectively and possessively, Akane enjoying being held. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

Everyone in the city felt more than saw the love that had grown between their soon to be King and Queen. Those in the palace gardens stopped for a moment to admire the love that seemed to radiate from them.

They all knew that Akane still loves the man named Ranma Saotome, but they also knew that she had grown to love their King. They all wish, though, that in the future, she'd come to love him much more.

In the depths of the dark ocean, in the coldness of the deep sea, the City of Atlantis shone like a light, bathing the entire area with warmth and love, just like that of Atlas and Akane's love.

* * *

"Still no response Lord." a warrior said.

Astevaes' brow furrowed in anger. It was evident that Herion and his men had been defeated. There was no sign of them anywhere, no trace of their life essence.

"Inform every man about the situation. Order everyone to stay on the alert. With the festival coming up, I know that Artemis will come here." Astevaes said grimly.

"In any case, we won't have to come for her anymore. She'll definitely come here to try and stop the wedding. And that's when I'll personally dismantle her." he growled.

*Damned Herion! Damned Artemis! Damn you all!* he thought fiercely, then stood up to leave, a trail of dust gently picking up as he walked past.

* * *

"Hey Ranma."

Ranma looked up from his musings as Ryoga entered the room. The bandanna - clad boy still looked a bit shaken up from last night's encounter.

"How's Ucchan?" Ranma asked.

"She's still asleep. Probably got tired from kicking and screaming at me for that stunt I pulled." Ryoga chuckled slightly, a hand at the back of his head, a goofy smile on his face.

Ranma smiled half - heartedly, then looked down at what he was looking at before Ryoga came in.

"What's that?" Ryoga asked, sitting down beside Ranma.

Ranma's smile widened a bit, running his fingers over the photo. He showed it to Ryoga, who instantly had the goofy look on his face wiped off. The fanged boy tensed a bit, then looked sadly at Ranma.

"Was this..." he drifted, not entirely sure.

"Yup. Taken by Kasumi days before the wedding. We look good together dont'cha think?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma... I..." Ryoga paused, utterly lost.

"Gah! Don't even go there Ryoga. I'm doing fine, I'm not going wacko or something." Ranma affirmed.

Ryoga was silent along with the rest of the room. Not even the sounds of the household broke through their blanket of peace. He stared at Ranma and waited for him to continue.

"I just miss her, ya'know. I miss her so much that it hurts to breathe." Ranma confessed, a single tear escaping his eyes.

Ryoga laid his hand on the other boy's shoulder and squeezed it. He wanted so much to comfort Ranma but didn't know how, and wished that either Ukyo or Shampoo was there to do it in his place.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow. Artemis said the festival will happen some three days from now. We'll get her back Ranma." Ryoga said the only thing he could.

A smile graced Ranma's solemn features. He placed his hand atop Ryoga's on his shoulder, and then squeezed it back. He stayed like that for a moment, Ranma trying to gather his wits.

"Thanks, Ryoga." Ranma said a while after.

"You're welcome." Ryoga replied, proud to have been able to somewhat comfort his distraught friend.

"Ranma! Ryoga! Dinner!" they heard Kasumi call from the bottom of the stairs.

Their stomachs grumbled almost instantaneously. Both of them blushed slightly, then burst out laughing. It was a good kind of laugh, one that brought relief.

"C'mon you! Let's feed that black hole you call a stomach!" Ryoga teased, then jumped out of the way as Ranma angled a punch at him.

"You should talk! P - chan!" Ranma teased him back.

The sounds of two boys roughing it up could be heard as Ryoga chased Ranma out of the room and down the house. But instead of groans of pain, bursts of laughter filled both the house and their hearts.

* * *

Mousse entered the room in the Tendo home that was occupied by a resting Cologne. With everything that had happened, they decided to stay in one place to keep everyone safe.

Shampoo looked up as the bespectacled man walked into the room with a tray of food in his hands. She smiled at him through the tears that filled her eyes.

Mousse set the tray down on the floor beside Cologne's futon, then proceeded to wrap his arms around the grief - stricken love of his life. Shampoo leaned into his embrace, the tears having begun to flow.

"Don't cry Shampoo. She's Cologne, she'll pull through." Mousse whispered, then kissed Shampoo on the forehead.

"I know. I'm just... I mean... Great - grandmama has taken care of me all this time. I'm supposed to be the tribe's champion! I couldn't even protect her!" Shampoo cried both in pain and guilt.

"It wasn't your fault Shampoo. Don't torture yourself like this. It's over, Cologne's safe. You didn't fail in your duty. You protected her." Mousse said, his arms tightening its hold on Shampoo.

The tears still haven't stopped as Shampoo poured out her grief like there was no tomorrow. Mousse held on to his love and gave her the comfort she needed.

After some time that felt like forever, Shampoo ceased her cries and fell asleep in the arms of the one man whom she entrusted with her life and love.

* * *

The following night, Ranma and the others prepared themselves for the journey ahead and the imminent battle. They all decided to meet back at the dojo after picking up some things from their respective homes.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Shampoo turned from watching her sleeping great grandmother to see Mousse looking sadly at her through the small opening of the door. He offered her a small smile.

The Amazon warrior smiled back and nodded. It was time to leave for Atlantis to finish their task and to help save Akane and the world. She turned back to Cologne and leaned down to kiss her forehead gently.

"Sleep well, great grandmother. I will make you proud." she whispered, then pulled back to stand up.

She met Mousse by the door, and with one last look at Cologne, she proceeded to exit the room. Just as she walked across the threshold of the door, she heard faint words spoken in Chinese.

"I already am, Shampoo."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and for the first time since Cologne had been hurt, a genuine smile appeared on her forlorn features. She wiped the tears away and took Mousse's hand.

There was confidence in her posture, courage and strength radiating off of her. All doubt and guilt for the kidnap of Cologne was gone from her thoughts.

All that remained was her will to succeed, her desire to defeat the enemy that they were going to face, and her want for a beautiful future to share with her family, friends, and with the man she loves.

* * *

The six of them stood by the pond outside the Tendo house, ready to teleport to Atlantis.

Shampoo and Mousse were in their traditional robes, while Ryoga and Ukyo wore their battle garbs. Ranma had his favorite red shirt on, while Artemis was clad in her white ensemble.

Soun, Genma, Nabiki and Kasumi looked on as the six of them prepared themselves for the final journey to save Akane. The four of them were very much grateful for everything.

They all stood in a circle, with Mousse standing beside Shampoo, who had Ranma standing beside her. Ukyo was next to Ranma and with Ryoga on her other side. Artemis stood beside Ryoga and completed the circle.

"It's time." Artemis said, grim determination on her face.

They held each other's hands and closed their eyes. Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo and Mousse all shared their powers as they prepared to teleport. A bluish - white light surrounded the six of them for a moment.

The rest of the Tendo household covered their eyes as the light became extremely bright. When the light disappeared, they soon found that the others have disappeared with it.

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEP*

The man looked up from the console he had been watching. He turned up the sonars and the radars and whatever else they had for security to try and identify whatever it was that the alarm picked up.

"That can't be right." he mused.

"What? What can't be right?" his partner asked.

"I thought I heard the alarm a minute ago. But the system's not picking up anything." he said, flicking on a few more switches,

"Nah... the sensors probably picked up a whale again or something." his partner said, going back to the reading a copy of the newspaper.

"You're probably right." he shrugged.

* * *

Darkness reigned over the forest as its inhabitants went off to slumber. Neither the moon nor the stars were visible, the barrier protecting Atlantis the only source of light during the night.

The forest was silent.

Until a bright light flashed and a group of people materialized from out of nowhere.

"Ow! Hey, Ryoga! Get your elbow out of my face!" Ranma cried, trying to push off the aforementioned boy off of him.

"Shampoo? Are you alright my love?" Mousse asked Ukyo.

"Mousse honey, I think you've got the wrong girl." Ukyo said, replacing Mousse's glasses.

His eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment as he fumbled for an excuse. A struggling Ryoga accidentally kneed him in the back and he ended up sprawled on top of Ukyo.

"Mousse!" Shampoo growled, holding him by the shirt and pulling him off of Ukyo.

"Wha... Shampoo! It wasn't my fault! Dammit Ryoga!" Mousse tried to kick at him but the other boy wasn't near enough.

"Alright, already! Why don't we just announce it to the world huh? We're here! Attack us!" Artemis fumed.

They looked at each other and smiled sheepishly. It was only then that they noticed their surroundings, and stared in awe.

"Is this..." Ukyo wondered.

"Yup. Home sweet home." Artemis said.

They all took a moment to look around and savor the feel of their environment. Soon thereafter, questions followed.

"What's with the dome?"

"Under water? How?"

"Is that a whale?"

"Were not gonna drown are we?"

"What..."

"Ask later. Right now, we have more important things to do." Artemis reminded them.

The five of them instantly wore serious looks as they were reminded of why they were in the middle of a forest hidden somewhere beneath the sea, and in the middle of the night no less.

"Are we going to set - up camp here?" Ryoga asked, looking around.

"No. It's too dangerous. I don't think the sensors have detected anything because if it did, guards would be all over this area looking for us." Artemis answered.

She started to move towards the southern part of the forest and away from the actual city which lays north of the forest. She motioned for them to follow her.

"Where are we going?" Ukyo asked, as they trekked through the jungle.

"It's not far. Just out of these woods and near the lake." she answered.

"Are you sure it's safe there?" Mousse asked.

"It's the only place in the world where I feel completely safe." she replied, smiling sadly to herself.

Some way or another, they were able to detect both sadness and longing in her voice. Silence reigned over them as they made their way through the forest.

* * *

"Are you sure the sensors didn't pick up anything?" Astevaes asked.

"Yes. We managed to intercept the system before it registered anything. We're looking for them as we speak." one warrior reported.

"Looking? They're here! How can you even lose them?" Astevaes roared at the incompetence of his people.

"Ah... Lord... Sire! Uhm... they've stopped using their powers. We can't get an exact trace because their energy signatures are the same with out people." another warrior said.

Astevaes thought for a moment.

He contemplated between sending warriors to search the forest and rid himself of the pesky Artemis and her companions once and for all, or to just keep all of the warriors ready for any attack.

He decided on the latter.

"Fine! Alert our men of the situation. Don't send anyone out without my permission. But keep on looking anyway. It won't hurt to be on the offensive." he said, then strode out of the room.

* * *

"Uhm... not that I doubt you or anything. But are you sure we're going the right way?" Ranma asked.

They had reached the end of the forest and were all standing by the edge of a cliff, with a waterfalls nearby. Looking down, they couldn't see the bottom because the water was creating a fog.

The others seemed to echo his sentiment as they looked warily down the side of the cliff. They turned to Artemis who had her back to them, and waited for her directions.

For her part, Artemis had her eyes closed as she tried to concentrate between the flowing waters and Ranma's question. She smiled slightly as she remembered herself as a child, asking the same thing.

She turned back to them with a mischievous grin, then turned around once more to face the cliff and proceeded to jump over the edge. Ranma and the others were stunned for a moment before they could react.

"Artemis!" they cried in unison as they raced past each other to the edge.

They looked over and found that Artemis had been swallowed by the fog and the darkness. They cried a few more times, trying to gauge if she were conscious.

Moments later, the wind blew at them, and with it they felt a tingling sensation creeping up their spine. They all tensed and found themselves in defensive stances, save for Ranma.

"Wait!" Ranma said, racing his right hand to stop them. He was still crouched over the edge of the cliff.

"Jump!"

They all turned in different directions, trying to find the source of the voice. Ranma closed his eyes and listened not with his ears but with his heart.

"Jump!"

Ranma opened his eyes and his smile grew. He stood from his perch, then backtracked a bit, almost bumping into the stationary and dumbfounded Ryoga behind him.

Everyone watched in wonder as Ranma broke into a run and did a double front flip into the air, tucking his legs in before swan diving off the cliff and into the darkness below.

"Ranma!"

"Ranchan!"

Silence reigned for a few moments as they looked down to where Ranma just disappeared to.

"Uhm... maybe we should..." Ukyo offered, looking at the others for their reactions.

"I guess we could..." Mousse added, though still somewhat doubtful.

"Jump!"

They turned to each other, smiles growing on each of their faces as they nodded. Together, they jumped off the edge and into the darkness, and moments later, their feet landed on solid ground.

"What took you guys so long?" Ranma asked, a smug smile on his face.

The four of them were so amazed by what had just happened that none of them even thought of wiping that smug look on Ranma's face. They looked around and found themselves inside some sort of cave.

"Welcome. This is my home." Artemis said from further inside the cavern.

The five of them made their way through the tunnel and over to where Artemis was sitting. That part of the cavern was illuminated by a small bluish white flame that was somehow floating in the center.

The sides of the cave also had paintings of all sorts, some of warriors, some of cities, some of past wars, some of ancient history and still some, of ancient prophecies.

"Welcome. Welcome all." another voice said as they all gathered around the fire.

"Uh... is that...?" Ryoga was interrupted by the voice.

"It's a mystical flame, created by our ancestors. No need for wood or fuel or coal. Just an incantation, and it lasts a lot longer than any other fire."

The man looked to be about five feet tall. He was bald but he had a beard that covered most of his chin, mouth and upper throat areas. His eyes were a dark amber, and in them you can see the weight of all the wisdom, the memories, and the secrets that he carried with him.

"My name is Lucas. But you can all call me Luc." he said, taking a seat on the slightly elevated chair made of stone.

"Do you think he's Artemis' grandfather?" Shampoo whispered to Mousse.

"You could say that." Luc answered, and both Shampoo and Mousse's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

Akane smiled as Merian went on about all the hassles of the wedding preparations and all of the other events of the day. She'd come to love this woman who was both servant and friend.

She stared at her own image in the mirror, marveling at how long her hair had gotten. It was back to shoulder length, somewhat like the haircut she had before Ranma came into her life, only a little shorter.

*Ranma...* she sighed, a sad smile on her face.

She was flooded with countless memories of Ranma, of the two of them together, of all of her family and her friends. Of the joys and pains of their everyday lives.

But the sad smile never left her face.

"Akane?"

"Hmmm...?"

"Is something the matter?" Merian asked, pausing her combing of Akane's hair.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." she smiled weakly.

Merian smiled back at her in the mirror. She placed the comb on the dresser and smoothed out Akane's hair. She took a step back, then bowed.

"Goodnight, Akane." Merian said, then walked out of the room.

With Merian gone, Akane's thoughts drifted back to Ranma.

She walked over to her bed side table and picked up the framed picture that Ranma gave to her from that summer they spent in Togenkyo. She ran her finger over Ranma's form, a single tear falling upon it.

Memories invaded her mind yet again. This time though, one chosen moment prevailed over the rest.

(Flashback)

Ranma and Akane were falling down towards the Spring of Togenkyo.

"Is that the spring?"

"Now you can be cured Ranma!"

"No way Akane! I gotta blow it up!"

"But you'll never be able to..."

"Hey! Didn't you say that you like me the way I am?"

"I do!"

"Well then the way you are is the way that I... I... I gotta destroy it!"

"Ranma..."

(Present time)

A multitude of tears followed the single one that fell onto the picture. Akane held the frame in her arms, as if wishing that it was Ranma she was holding.

Tomorrow, she would become the Queen of Atlantis.

Tomorrow, she would forever leave her past life and forget because she would never be able to go back.

Tomorrow, she would become another man's wife.

It wasn't that she didn't like Atlas. She actually liked him a lot. She sorta loves him even. Just not in the way that she loved, still loves, and will always love Ranma.

Yes, tomorrow, she would become another man's wife.

Tomorrow, she would be happy.

Tonight though, she would grieve for a love that is forever lost, and a life that would be forever forgotten.

Akane cried for what seemed like forever. She cried until her pillow was soaked through with tears. She cried until she had drifted off to sleep.

Just before sleep claimed her, she felt a tingling sensation. It lasted for a single second. But in that moment, Akane thought she had felt Ranma. She then decided that it was probably just her imagination.

*I miss you Ranma.* she thought, before finally giving in to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Hey there."

Ranma looked up from his perch by the opening of the tunnel to see Artemis walking towards him. She had a smile on her face, one that showed just how happy and safe she felt in this place.

"You OK?" she asked, taking a seat beside him on the boulder.

"Yeah. I'm good. Just thinking about tomorrow, ya'know?" he said, smiling sadly.

Artemis nodded beside him, the bright smile that graced her features a few moments ago somewhat dimming. She had felt the sadness and pain that Ranma was experiencing.

Part of her wanted to reach out and help him overcome the loneliness, or at least ease the hurt that currently resided in his heart. She knew though, that only one person could do that.

"Don't worry Ranma. Tomorrow, it'll all be over." she said, squeezing him on the arm as she stood to retreat into the cave.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." he murmured, looking out the tunnel to gaze at the waterfalls.

For some unknown reason, the waterfalls reminded her of Akane. The sound of the water flowing was like the sound of Akane's voice. He closed his eyes and saw an image of a smiling Akane.

*Tomorrow.*

* * *

Artemis made her way through the tunnel and passed by Mousse and Shampoo. The Amazon pair were setting up their bedding for the night. They had chosen a secluded part of the cave, set apart from everyone.

Mousse smiled and nodded at her as she passed by, and beneath the almost inch - thick glasses she could see the happiness and contentment that lay in his eyes.

"How's Ranma?" he asked, carefully laying the blankets.

Shampoo had her back to them as she unpacked a few more blankets and their sleeping garments. She turned as she heard Mousse speak and Artemis saw that her eyes reflected the love in Mousse's eyes.

"He's fine. He's just doing some thinking." she answered, studying the couple for a moment.

"Oh. Ranma go to sleep soon, yes?" Shampoo asked, shaking her out of her reverie.

"In a while maybe." she replied.

She watched the couple once more as they continued in preparing for sleep. There were murmurs and whispers and slight teasing going on, and Artemis was glad that they had come this far.

"Have a good night's rest, OK?" she said, then walked further into the cave.

"Good night!" the couple replied, a little too cheerfully.

*We all know what that means.* Artemis chuckled to herself as she made her way towards the center of the cave where the fire was located.

And found Ukyo staring intently into it.

"The fire says it's rude to stare." Artemis teased a moment after, although part of her said that the okonomiyaki chef wasn't really paying much attention to the fire.

Ukyo looked up and found herself blushing slightly. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't realized that she had been staring for a very long time.

"Where's Ryoga?" Artemis asked slyly, noting that for the first time in a long time, the bandanna - clad boy was not anywhere near the vicinity of the spatula - wielding girl.

"Sleeping, behind that cluster of boulders." she said, pointing to a nearby group of rocks.

"So why are you still up?" Artemis asked, walking around the fire to sit beside Ukyo.

"I dunno. Can't sleep I guess. By the way, Luc's already retired for the night." Ukyo informed her.

The chestnut - haired girl looked at her for a moment, then brought her gaze back to the blue flame in front of her. It was only then that Artemis noticed that Ukyo held something in her grasp.

"I surmised as much..." she drifted, watching the girl out of the corner of her eyes. She then focused on what Ukyo was holding.

"You should get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day." Artemis said, then stood to proceed to where she would sleep for the night.

She paused as she reached the entrance to another part of the cave, then looked back at Ukyo. She saw the tension in the other girl's shoulders.

"You don't have to worry about anyone finding us. This cave is cloaked with magic. Now keep Ryoga's gift to you, you won't be needing it tonight." she said softly.

The tension left Ukyo's body, and she sagged a bit forward, a small smile gracing her features. She turned to face Artemis, but found that the woman had already gone.

"Thanks Artemis. Good night." she replied.

She turned back to the fire, watching the way the blue flame flickered. She tightened her grip on the dagger that Ryoga had given her, then slipped it into her bandoleer.

She stood to walk over to where Ryoga lay, but paused as she wondered what to do with the fire. She contemplated getting a bucket of water from the waterfalls when the flame flickered and dimmed.

Ukyo's eyebrows rose high into her forehead, then she relaxed and figured that magic had something to do with it. With one last look at the dimming flame, she walked over to Ryoga and proceeded to sleep.

* * *

Akane lay quietly on her bed, eyes staring intently at the ceiling like it was the most magnificent thing in the world. She had been awake for hours, sleep having eluded her after waking up at dawn.

She could hear the bustling of people outside her room, everyone getting the final preparations ready for the wedding and the festival. She could make out Merian and Atlas talking outside her door.

The two had been arguing for a good half an hour already, Atlas demanding to enter and wake her up to get ready, while Merian insisting that he shouldn't see her until the ceremony.

"Your Majesty, please! You can't go in there. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding." Merian pleaded, her hands and arms holding off her King.

"It's nearly nine! The wedding is in two hours. And I'm betting she isn't anywhere near ready, let alone be in her wedding dress!" Atlas cried, intent on pushing past Merian and into the room.

*Merian must think that I'm still asleep.* Akane thought, an amused smile graced Akane's features as she heard the two continue to battle it out.

Deciding on putting them both out of their misery, Akane got out of bed and made her way towards the door. She opened it suddenly, and had to smother a chuckle as both Merian and Atlas tensed.

"Good morning. Is there a problem?" she asked innocently.

"Good morning, Lady Akane." Merian said, then bowed.

"Akane! Uh! Good morning! Problem? There's a problem?" Atlas blabbered on, very much unlike the calm and composed King that he was supposed to be.

Akane had to bite on her lower lip to keep herself from laughing at the expense of the red faced Atlas. Merian shook her head and decided to save her King from further embarrassment.

"We should get you ready for the wedding, Lady Akane. I suggest you yourself get ready, your Majesty." Merian said, gently ushering Akane back into her room.

Atlas stood there, somewhat dumbfounded and embarrassed. Shrugging to himself, he set off to prepare for the ceremony, whistling in excitement and delight, much to the amazement of his subjects.

* * *

"Luc?" Ranma called, pausing at the entrance of the part of the cave that served as Luc's private room.

"Come in." Luc replied.

Ranma hesitated for a moment, then entered Luc's room. It was as bare as the rest of the cave, only a bed, a small table and chair, and a small chest occupied the room.

What intrigued him were the cave paintings and drawings that filled more than half of the walls. There was something familiar about them, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was at the moment.

There didn't seem to be a lamp or light bulb or even a candle or flame of sorts, and that got Ranma thinking as to where the light in the room was coming from.

Luc's back was turned to him, the old man gazing at the paintings, following a certain line that Ranma concluded was how the story went. He then noticed that the drawings abruptly stopped at some point.

"Uh, Artemis said you wanted to talk to me about something." Ranma said, shaking his head slightly to focus again. Something about the paintings seemed to mesmerize him.

"Ah, yes. Of course." Luc said, taking one last look towards the last of the paintings, then moving over to sit on the lone chair in the room.

He motioned for Ranma to come over and sit by the bed. The pigtailed martial artist proceeded further into the room and found that a small crystal ball was the source of the light.

The two of them faced each other, Ranma sitting on the bed, Luc on the chair, a couple of feet separating them. Luc was studying Ranma intently, while Ranma was busy trying to evade his piercing gaze.

"You do realize, that you do not have your power yet." Luc started, drawing somewhat of a sigh from the boy sitting across from him.

"Yeah. It's hard not to notice with everyone powering up and stuff." muttered Ranma, fixing his gaze on the ground.

"The implications... do you know what that means, though?" Luc asked carefully, knowing that the young man before him seemed to be lacking in confidence.

*Yeah I do. I'm more vulnerable than the others are. And that my powers might not be enough.* he thought worriedly, hands turning into fists on his lap.

"It'll be harder than before. Much, much harder since you would be dealing with an entire platoon of beings more powerful than any you've faced." the old man added when Ranma did not answer.

Ranma continued staring at the ground, hundreds of things running amock in his mind. Worry and doubt was starting to beleaguer him as he sat there with clenched fists.

*I'm sorry for doing this to you Ranma. But I need to know just how far you will go.* Luc thought, then sighed as he went for it.

"Will you still fight?"

That brought Ranma's head up. He stared at Luc with eyes filled with courage and pride. Ranma then realized that he'd been having a pity party for himself.

*Stupid Ranma. You have Akane to fight for. Why are you even thinking of worrying?* he thought angrily, wanting to bop himself on the head.

"I... I know I'm a little short on power compared to the others. But that ain't gonna stop me. I'm gonna get Akane back, no matter what." Ranma said it with so much conviction that it made Luc smile with pride.

Ranma's aura suddenly flared up, a bright blue light surrounding his entire body. There were sparks and flecks of gold that adorned his aura, something visible only to Luc's eyes.

"Then there's no need to worry about your power... right?" Luc said, smiling encouragingly at Ranma.

The boy known as Ranma Saotome stood with clenched fists at his side and a very determined look on his face. His aura became even brighter and Luc saw the gold flecks grow even more.

"Right." Ranma said, nodding as he caught the look Luc was giving him.

There was something awfully familiar about Luc's eyes, and along with the feel of the whole room. Ranma didn't know what it as exactly, and decided to let it remain a mystery.

"Thanks, Luc." Ranma said, then went for the door.

"Ranma..." Luc called.

"Yeah?" Ranma asked, pausing at the door.

"A favor, if it's alright?" Luc asked, his eyes bearing the weight of his request.

Ranma tilted his head to the side, watching the old man with renewed interest. He was somewhat anxious and worried, quite the opposite of his earlier disposition.

"Could you please take care of Artemis for me. I... she may not admit it, but I know this is personal for her, too..." he drifted.

"Sure. No worries, OK Luc?" Ranma replied.

"Thank you, Ranma." Luc said, and for some reason, Ranma felt as though that one had come from a place far deeper than the old man's heart.

"Gotcha covered." Ranma said, nodding his head as he headed out the room.

*Yes. There's no need to worry Dragon God.* Luc smiled warmly as Ranma exited the room.

Luc turned back to the paintings and the crystal ball, and his smile grew even more as he saw the previously missing conclusion of the prophecy glowing the same golden light he saw in Ranma's aura.

"At last, the final act has begun."

* * *

"My Lord, everyone's in position."

Astevaes looked thoughtful as he listened to the report. He had been in a foul mood the whole night, what with Artemis and her group still not having been found.

He looked over the room, then glanced at the screen to check the locations of his other men. His eyes narrowed as he noticed that some of them were still out looking for the intruders.

"Recall everyone on the hunt. Put additional guards at the perimeter." he ordered.

Once they were contacted, the group of men in the forest south of the city gathered, then teleported out and into the city. Some stationed themselves inside the palace, some just outside the gates.

"Good. You all know the plan. After Atlas and Akane seal their union with a kiss, the prophecy will be fulfilled. That would be the signal to attack." he said.

"Yes, Lord." all of his men answered, including those that were in the field.

Astevaes smiled to himself in satisfaction as he left the hidden room for what he hoped was the last time. If everything worked out according to plan, in a few hours, he would be crowned King of Atlantis.

*'King of Atlantis'... I think 'King of the World' sounds much, much better...* he thought, chuckling to himself as he made his way to the palace gardens for the wedding.

* * *

"Think it'll work?" Ryoga asked, looking through the crowds as they tried to blend in as much as possible.

Hundreds of people were lined up in front of the palace gates as the guards ushered them into the palace grounds. Today was the wedding of their King and Lady Akane, so everyone was in high spirits.

People from all walks of life were gathered around the palace. There were some animals, food, jewelry, and lots of other things that they assumed were presents for the soon to be King and Queen.

With Luc's help the previous night, they found out most of what was planned for the festival. He had given them all the information he could as to how to at least create a plan of action.

Dressed as merchants and common folk, they had gotten themselves into the city early to have a better chance of getting into the palace and still have time to scout the area.

Mousse was dressed as a jewelry merchant, his traditional white robes adorned with jewels of all kinds. The jewels were of course, just illusions created by Luc's magic.

Beside him were Ukyo and Shampoo, who were to be his companions. Both were dressed in matching long coats to hide their battle garbs and their weapons.

Ryoga wore a long coat over his clothes and was carrying baskets filled with vegetables and fruits. Ranma also wore a robe over his clothes and was also carrying baskets of food.

"I dunno. But we're about to find out." Ranma said, nodding towards the guards.

"Welcome to the palace. You may place your gifts on the long table on the right." one of the guards said, eyeing the baskets Ranma and Ryoga held.

"Thank you." Ryoga replied and made his way to the table. Ranma nodded to the guard and smiled as best he could as he followed Ryoga in.

"Welcome to the palace. You may proceed to the gardens for the ceremony." another guard said to Mousse, Ukyo and Shampoo.

"Thank you very much." Mousse said for all of them as they walked past the guards.

The three of them looked towards the table where Ranma and Ryoga were and made eye contact. Ukyo and Shampoo disentangled themselves from Mousse and proceeded to mingle with the other people present.

Mousse stood by the longest of the food tables which was at the left side of the gardens, facing the seats for the villagers. It served as the look out point for the whole area.

Ryoga positioned himself at the back of the gardens, near the entrance, where a number of guards were stationed, and where only a few civilians stayed.

Shampoo managed to seat herself in the middle of the gathering audience, her seat directly beside the path that led to the platform in front.

The aforementioned platform had an altar made of marble and was laden with precious stones. Atop it was a scroll, a case that contained the wedding rings, and another two cases that contained the crowns.

At the moment, there were four guards lined up affront to prevent anyone from going up the platform. Another set of guards lined each side of the platform for the same purpose.

A band was positioned on one side of the platform, while a group of noble men sat on the other side. Behind the noble men was a door that led to one of the corridors in the palace.

Ranma made his way towards one of the shorter food tables that was nearest to the platform where he assumed the actual ceremony would take place.

Ukyo settled herself somewhere near the front of the rows of seats, having a clear path to and view of the platform. She looked over to where Ranma was, and noticed that he looked a bit worried.

*He's probably thinking about his power.* she thought.

Unbeknownst to Ukyo, Ranma was indeed thinking about his power. He was also thinking about their battle plan, and his long talk with Luc earlier that day.

*That's right. I'm doing this for Akane. Even without my power, there's no way I'm gonna lose!* he thought fiercely.

He was distracted from his thoughts when a man wearing a robe different from the rest of the guards and noble men went past the line of soldiers to inspect the platform.

The guards saluted him as he passed, the man nonchalantly waving a hand as a reply. He eyed the things on the altar, then let his gaze linger on the crown.

Ranma eyed him warily, and figured that he was the man Luc told them to be the chief adviser of the king. After a few moments, the man turned his gaze to the crowds and scanned the gardens.

Ranma looked over to Ukyo and found the okonomiyaki chef looking worriedly at him. He smiled, then nodded his head towards the platform, and Ukyo nodded back in understanding.

He caught Mousse's gaze as he turned, the bespectacled man stoic as he too observed the platform. They nodded to each other, then Ranma looked to Shampoo who winked at him in response.

He scanned the crowds carefully, then chanced a look at Ryoga at the back of the gardens. The fanged martial artist gave him a thumbs up from his position.

With the wedding no doubt about to start, some of the guards had moved up towards the platform and the front where the ceremony would take place. That gave Ryoga less guards to deal with.

All of a sudden, trumpets blared and the band began playing as King Atlas entered the gardens from the palace. He shook hands with the noble men that greeted him.

"His Royal Highness, King Atlas!"

The crowds cheered as the King waved to them, slowly making his way towards the platform. Following behind him was the priest that would no doubt be performing the ceremony.

Ranma suddenly remembered something from earlier that day.

(Flashback with Luc)

"Why don't we just attack up front?" Ryoga asked.

"The King isn't our enemy, and he is very much loved by his people. If you attack him the crowds will definitely turn against you, not to mention the guards that are loyal only to him." Luc answered.

(Present time)

Just then, a hand touched Ranma's shoulder. Ranma tensed for a moment, worrying that he had been caught. He turned his head slowly and sighed when he saw Artemis looking smugly at him.

She wore a robe like that of Mousse's traditional battle garb, except that it had intricate designs and trinkets adorning it. She wore a pink veil over her face like most of the ladies in the crowd.

"Nervous?" she joked, a huge smile on her face.

"Damn straight! What the hell did you... wait a minute! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be..."

"Shhh... keep it down, will you? I didn't have enough time to look for the hidden chamber. The guards told us the ceremony was to begin so we were all ushered here." she replied.

"Still, you shouldn't be here!" Ranma insisted.

(Flashback with Luc)

"And why not? They need my help!" Artemis cried indignantly.

"You're too valuable to be caught Artemis, you know that. If Astevaes finds you he won't hesitate to kill you." Luc pleaded, trying to help her see reason.

Ranma and the others kept silent during the exchange. It was as though they were watching a father plead with his daughter for her own safety and benefit.

"Not if I get to him first!" Artemis vowed.

"That's another thing. You're too emotionally involved in this. You won't be able to think straight." Luc reminded her.

"He murdered my parents. Damn right I'm involved in this." she declared.

(Present time)

"I know what he said. You don't have to remind me." Artemis replied.

Ranma looked at her, a part of him worried for her and another part worried for what might happen if Artemis, or any of them for that matter, lose themselves in the moment and act without thinking.

(Flashback with Luc)

"And the most important thing is to not let your emotions get the best of you. You must stick to the plan. The enemy are well trained, one mistake and you're done for." Luc reminded them as they set out from the cave.

(Present time)

"As long as we follow the plan, we'll be fine." Artemis said.

Ranma was about to argue when the band began to play a softer tune. The crowds started to cheer as an group of women slowly entered the gardens, no doubt paving the way for the bride.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Ranma said, his gaze fixed on where he assumed Akane would be entering the gardens.

Six young girls danced their way into the gardens, followed by another group of young girls, throwing rose petals of every color and kind possible. They all wore matching dresses in different colors.

The band then began playing an entirely different tune as the bride entered. Cheers, sighs of contentment, and looks of adoration came from just about everyone as Akane walked down the path.

She had on a simple silver - white spaghetti - strapped gown that hugged her form, decorated with diamonds all over. Her earrings, bracelet and necklace were all white gold, also adorned with diamonds.

She walked down the somewhat stony path with as much grace and elegance as her glass slippers allowed her. She was radiating with happiness, her smile visible through the thin veil covering her face.

"Akane..." Ranma whispered in awe of the beauty before him.

The sight of Akane just nailed him onto his spot. He could not help but stare and hold his breath as he gazed upon her for the first time since she had been taken from him.

He was almost brought to tears as he thanked every and any god listening for keeping the one woman he loved safe. A jubilant smile graced his features, one that spoke volumes of the joy he felt within.

It lasted only for a split second, though, as his world fell apart.

At that same moment, Atlas stepped forward and offered his right hand to Akane. She placed her left hand over his extended one, that happy and loving smile never leaving her face.

Hands balled into fists and teeth ground against each other as the fire began to build in Ranma's eyes. Every part of his being was just raring to go and pummel Atlas into the ground.

He had only been able to take one step towards his target when Artemis grabbed his arm and forced him to face her. He shook him a few times and growled out his name to get his attention.

"Dammit Ranma! You can't lose control now! If you do, you'll lose Akane forever..." Artemis pleaded.

Ranma shook his head a couple of times as he tried to concentrate. His eyes focused on Artemis as he took a moment to collect himself. He unclenched his fists and relaxed as Artemis let go of his arm.

"Geez... And they say I'm the one who's too emotionally involved." she chided.

"I... I'm sorry. I just..." Ranma drifted off, still somewhat disconcerted.

"Just get a grip, OK? We need you... Akane needs you." Artemis reminded him.

The others tensed in their positions as they watched Ranma's stance go back to a relaxed state. They each let go of the breath they hadn't realized they were holding.

Mousse and Shampoo both thanked their ancestors, while Ryoga and Ukyo thanked whoever else was looking down on them that day. Hell would have broken lose had Artemis not been able to restrain Ranma.

Their attention was so concentrated on what had happened that none of them noticed a warrior slowly approach Astevaes. Mousse caught a glimpse of him, but decided that it was just another guest.

Astevaes stared with the rest of the crowds as the bride entered the garden. The music was being drowned out by the cheers of the people for their soon - to - be new Queen.

He watched everyone as they rejoiced, a wry smile on his face. He wondered if these people would still be rejoicing by the end of the ceremony.

"What is it?" he asked suddenly, as he felt a warrior approach him from behind.

"My Lord, the radars have detected an unusually high concentration of energy here in the gardens. They're here." the warrior spoke.

Astevaes had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from growling as he listened. He was thrilled to know that the cause of his problems was just within his grasp, while a part of him felt slightly threatened.

"My Lord, what should we do?" the warrior asked.

He kept silent for a moment as he thought of what to do. The people started taking their seats as the music faded, and Astevaes hurried to send the warrior back before he could be noticed.

"Go back to your post. Scan the area for her energy signature." Astevaes said, his back turned to the warrior.

"But my Lord, the machine can't detect her if she's not using her powers." the warrior replied. He almost had to take a step backwards as Astevaes whirled around to face him.

Most of the people have already sat down, leaving only the guards, the priest and the soon to be married couple, a few guests including Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse and Artemis, and the warrior talking to Astevaes.

"I don't care! Find her and..." the command died on his lips as his gaze landed on a couple of people standing by the shorter food table.

"My lord?" the warrior asked, but to no avail.

Astevaes' attention was focused on the two people standing on the other side of the gardens, his gaze lingering on the woman more than the man. His eyes widened at the sudden realization.

Mousse squinted as he studied the warrior and the nobleman, wondering why they seemed to be arguing just when the ceremony was about to start.

He felt the wind become a bit colder and blow stronger around him as though his power and element was trying warn him of something. He looked worriedly towards Shampoo, but found nothing unusual near her.

Shampoo stared at the couple on the platform, sighing in envy. She wanted her wedding to be as beautiful as Akane's, but knew that the Amazon Council would not approve of her relationship with Mousse.

The thought of her love brought a smile on her face, and she turned to look at him. She found Mousse looking worriedly at her, and somehow felt a wave of danger in the gardens.

Ryoga leaned back against the wall as the vision of Akane filled his head. He could not deny the effect the beautiful woman was having on him, but he realized that it was not as big as before.

*I guess I really am over her.* he thought, smiling slightly as he thought of the reason for his change of heart.

His gaze lingered on Akane for a moment, before turning towards the woman who now occupied his heart. He then felt a slight tremor from the earth, and his stance became defensive as though he was in a fight.

Ukyo was also looking at the two people who looked to be causing some sort of a commotion a few feet near the altar, and thought that they should take it somewhere else.

She suddenly felt her body temperature rising, and wondered how that could be when there was a canopy above the whole area. She tensed as she heard a voice in her head, warning her of imminent danger.

There was a tingling sensation at the back of his neck, and he somehow felt that he was being warned of something. Ranma started to look around, and found what he was being warned of.

"Oh shit." he muttered as he saw Astevaes staring at him and Artemis.

Atlas and Akane had already settled themselves atop the platform and in front of the priest. Smiles could be seen all around as everyone waited in silence.

Just then, all hell broke lose.

"It's her... Guards! Seize them!" Astevaes cried as the guards rushed towards Ranma and Artemis.

Astevaes turned to the warrior he had been talking to and grabbed the front of his robe. The startled warrior swallowed nervously for a moment as he stared at his master.

"I'll get Atlas and Akane into the chamber and finish the ceremony there. You deal with Artemis and her friends. Make sure they don't interrupt me. Go! Now!" he ordered.

Astevaes made his way towards Atlas and Akane, who were being held captive by a group of guards. He gestured towards his men to bring the two into the castle as the garden turned into a fighting arena.

"Astevaes! What's the meaning of this?" Atlas asked, outraged as his beloved people started to panic.

"What's going on?" Akane asked, trying to pull Merian to her side as the guards surrounded them.

"The guards will take care of the intruders, your Majesty. We have to get you to safety." Astevaes insisted, forcing Atlas and Akane into the palace.

"Unhand me this instant!" Atlas fought to free himself from the guards holding him when he suddenly fell forward in the guards arms.

"Atlas!" Akane cried as Atlas got clobbered from behind by one of the guards.

Anger rose within her as she saw the man she was about to marry unconscious and in the arms of one who was supposed to protect him. She felt power growing within her when everything turned black.

Astevaes staggered a bit as he pulled back his hand from hitting Akane. He shook his head a couple of times to clear his mind, though he swore he felt something when he touched her.

"Let go of King Atlas and Lady Akane!" Merian pounded her fists into the guards but she was no match for them.

One of the guards grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up from the ground, her feet about a foot clear of the floor. She fought to let air back into her lungs when she was flung to the wall.

Her diminutive body bounced off the wall as she impacted it, and she landed in a heap on the floor. Blood trickled down the side of her head as she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"You two. Guard this door. Let anyone in and you will answer to me." Astevaes threatened, then disappeared into the castle as the two guards stationed themselves by the door.

The crowds began to panic and people started to run out of the gardens, screaming and crying in fear. Chairs were turned over as people rushed to get out.

"Dammit! We've been made!" Ranma cried as he moved to fight the guards approaching him and Artemis.

Eight men approached them from the direction of the platform, while another ten men approached from the other side. All looked to be twice their size combined.

Ranma looked worriedly at Artemis and she stared back at him with the same sentiment. Just as they were about to get pummeled, the ground shook beneath the warriors, giving Ranma and Artemis time to jump away.

They landed a few feet from Mousse, Ukyo, Shampoo, who were all fighting a group of warriors. Beside them was Ryoga, who had apparently helped them.

"You guys alright?" Ryoga asked as he came upon them.

"Yeah, thanks man!" Ranma replied.

"There's no time to waste! We have to get to that hidden chamber and stop Astevaes!" Artemis cried, reminding them of their mission.

"A little help here!" Ukyo said, fending off a couple of warriors with her spatula while burning another two to a cinder with a fire ball.

Ryoga them turned his palms towards the ground and closed his eyes as the ground opened up under the two warriors attacking Ukyo. The okonomiyaki chef jumped away from them as they were eaten by the earth.

"Thanks hon!" Ukyo said, then raced off to help Shampoo and Mousse.

"You two go on ahead. We'll catch up with you later." Ryoga said.

"But you don't know where the chamber is!" Ranma argued.

"You don't know where it is either. Don't worry about us. Just go get Akane!" Ryoga insisted, then joined the mess that was their friends and a large number of warriors.

"Ranma! We've got to go!" Artemis pleaded.

The pigtailed martial artist looked on as his friends fought like there was no tomorrow. His heart swelled with pride and he was almost brought to tears had the situation not been dangerous.

"Let's go Artemis!" he roared into action as the two of them ran towards the entrance of the castle.

The two guards standing by the door came into view as they approached. Ranma was preparing to attack them when two spears, one of fire and one of air hit the two warriors through their chests.

They both looked back to see Ukyo and Mousse giving the both of them the thumbs up. Artemis waved a relieved thanks while Ranma returned the thumbs up.

Ranma and Artemis stood in front of the door that led to the palace for a moment. They looked at each other, saw the determination in the other's eyes, then nodded as they plunged into the darkness.

Part 2:  
**Visions of Darkness**

"Put them over there."

Atlas was placed atop a chair, his arms and legs tied to the arms and legs of the chair. A transparent glass came up and trapped him inside some sort of tube, with air filling it to stabilize pressure.

Akane was placed in another chair much like his, but instead of filling the conduit with air, Astevaes filled hers with highly oxygenized liquid, allowing her to breathe.

Astevaes was not about to take any chances. He felt some sort of power from the young woman, one he could not explain at the moment, and one that he did not want to trifle with.

He counted five men inside the chamber with him, three manning the security and communication systems of the palace. He thought for a moment, then proceeded to the warrior controlling the security.

"Take all of your men and make sure that no one gets into this control center. You'll be my last line of defense." he instructed, then set the security to standby.

He looked around the chamber, then at the screens showing just where who was fighting who. His gaze then settled on the two figures making their way into the palace.

"Your move." he said, activating the security system, his eyes turning into slits as he glared at the one woman who stood in his way.

* * *

"Kyaa! Haaaa!" Ukyo cried, sending a couple of warriors into the far wall. Both of them were engulfed in flames.

She felt energy leaving her body and she staggered forward, leaning on her giant spatula for support. Blood was running down her arm as she gripped the handle as if her life depended on it.

Beside her, Shampoo was on one knee, panting heavily. Her other knee had a few bruises and cuts. The amazon had blood covering he left leg, with two huge lacerations on her upper thigh.

"Gentlemen, I believe we're at an impasse." Mousse stated, both sleeves of his robe torn from the shoulders, showing some shallow cuts. Blood coming from the gash on his forehead covering part of his face.

Ryoga stood behind him, making sure that no one could enter the palace and follow Ranma and Artemis. The bandanna - clad boy already had a broken leg with bruises and cuts covering most of his body.

Mousse looked around the gardens and was thankful that most of the civilians have left. Only a number of warriors were left standing, the others, splattered all over the place.

The canopy that covered the area had already fallen onto the ground, collapsing in a heap and covering some of the already unrecognizable warriors.

The remaining warriors, all twelve of them, snarled and glared at the four people blocking their way. They were ordered to dispose of them, and dispose of them, they shall.

*Ukyo, draw some of them towards you and away from the palace entrance. Shampoo, you and I must push them backwards and out of the gardens. Ryoga, you...* Mousse was interrupted by Ryoga's thoughts.

*I've got it. No one will get through me.* Ryoga vowed.

The four of them nodded to each other, watching their opponents warily as they communicated telepathically. Everything was at a stand still as they all stared each other down.

Time seemed to stop for a moment as silence reigned all over.

It only lasted for a moment, as a bird flew from its perch atop one of the walls, breaking the silence and starting the battle once more.

* * *

Ranma paused in mid - stride as he felt more than heard the battle cry of his friends as they fought. He and Artemis have been walking all over the palace but they still haven't found the chamber.

They were now in one of the smaller hallways just past the main halls. The hallway was lined with paintings of who Ranma assumed to be the past rulers of the city.

"Where is it? Dammit! If only I had more time to look for it earlier..." Artemis trailed off, her face in anguish as she tried desperately to find anything that would give them a lead.

*Where are you Akane? I need your help, show me where you are. Give me a sign.* Ranma thought, somehow hoping that Akane could hear his thoughts in the same way he and other could communicate.

He prayed to whoever was watching for guidance and courage. He closed his eyes to concentrate, and felt as though a force was pulling him towards one of the walls.

He gently placed his palms against the walls, his eyes closed tightly. He felt along the tiles as his hands searched for something that he had no idea of.

"Ranma? What are you doing?"

"Shhh..."

He continued sliding his palms until he felt a hitch in the tiles. One of it seemed to be loose from the wall, and Ranma tried to pull it. When it wouldn't come off, he pushed it instead.

Artemis braced for anything as Ranma kept his eyes closed. Nothing happened for a moment, when suddenly, part of the wall opened and a well - lit path emerged.

"How'd you..."

"I dunno... I guess I just followed my heart..." Ranma smirked, then entered the newly opened hallway.

Artemis followed him into the hallway, and both were amazed by the simpleness of it. Everything was in white, the walls, the ceiling, and the ground they walked on.

It was very different from the rest of the palace, and both were sure that it was created long after the palace was built, with its inhabitants having no knowledge of it whatsoever.

They walked for what seemed like hours, silence reigning between them. Worry started to fill them as they came to a huge cavern that held entrances to five different paths.

They both stood in the middle of the cavern, trying to gauge which path to take. Ranma closed his eyes again, trying to sense whatever it was that guided him before.

"Where does your heart tell you to go now?" Artemis whispered, trying not to disturb him.

It took Ranma a moment of contemplation before he opened his eyes once more. He tore a piece of his shirt off and tied it around the dagger that Mousse had given him that morning.

Ranma just about refused his offer, saying that he fought better without weapons. Mousse insisted however, and told him to take the dagger with him just in case.

*Just in case, huh?* Ranma smiled. He threw the dagger at the top of the middle entrance where it embedded itself in the wall.

"We'll take the center. Let's go."

Artemis followed after him, wondering to herself what the dagger was for. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't see Ranma stop until she bumped into him.

"Hey, why'd you..."

"We've got company." he said, his gaze fixed on the warrior standing in the way.

Ranma stared the warrior down as he tried to think of a plan of attack. The warrior was at least a foot taller than him and about twice his built.

He contemplated attacking up front since the passageway wasn't wide enough for any other option. He had the advantage in speed, but knew that it wouldn't be enough to offset the enemy's strength.

Behind him, Artemis was studying the corridor, looking for anything from something that could be used as a weapon to a door to escape the warrior.

*Artemis, do you remember what you did to Herion at the warehouse?* Ranma asked telepathically.

*I... I remember it. But I don't remember how I did it. It just happened.* she answered.

*You mean you don't know how to use your powers?* Ranma asked worriedly.

*I can't use them for attacking. I was never trained for that. What happened back then... it was just an accident. I can't just summon it like you do with your chi attacks.* she replied, equally anxious.

Beads of sweat formed on Ranma's forehead as he trashed that idea. He knew that Artemis would not be able to assist him in any way, and that he had to take on this warrior by himself.

For his part, the warrior just maintained his stance. They were never trained to taunt their opponents, so he just stood silent, waiting for the attack.

*Listen up. I'm gonna try and take him out. You find a way to get past him while I have him preoccupied.*

*Got it.* Artemis replied, albeit worried since Ranma doesn't have his powers yet.

Ranma took a step to the right, trying to bait the warrior into copying his movements. He took another couple of steps, one forward, the other to the right again.

He almost smiled as the warrior followed his movements, the both of the starting to circle each other as though they were dancing around something.

They each had just about formed a semi-circle, when the warrior began his attack. Ranma though, was prepared. He was practically waiting for it.

The warrior lunged forward and tried to ram Ranma into the wall with his wide shoulder. The pigtailed martial artist waited until the last moment to jump over the warrior.

The walls shook ever so slightly at the impact. Ranma smiled smugly as he outsmarted the warrior. The smile was wiped off his face when the warrior faced him yet again after shaking off the aftereffects.

*Dammit!* he thought, assuming a fighting stance.

Ranma was a flurry of punches and kicks as he launched himself at his opponent. The warrior was able to block most of them but Ranma was able to get a few shots in.

He was about to pull back and hit him with a mokou takabishya when the warrior caught his left leg and swung him into the wall. Ranma shook his head as he tried to clear the cobwebs.

He flipped himself over the warrior again to keep himself from getting cornered, but was met with a devastating round house in the gut that sent him flying into the other wall.

He found himself on his hands and knees as he tried to pick himself up from the ground. He stood sluggishly, still a little bit dizzy from hitting the wall.

He wiped the blood on his lips with his right arm as he faced the warrior again. He again bombarded the warrior with a plethora of kicks and punches, this time ending with a kachuu tenshin amaguriken.

The warrior blocked most of the punches and kicks, but he was not ready for the faster punches that Ranma threw with the amaguriken technique.

Ranma got a few combinations in, along with a final kick to the solar plexus that hurled the warrior into the other wall. The warrior's form was embedded into the wall, but he just shrugged it off.

*Holy shit! What is he, made of steel?* he thought, partly amazed and partly worried.

He looked towards Artemis, and found the young woman staring anxiously at him. Ranma just nodded for Artemis to continue as he again propelled himself towards the warrior for another attack.

Artemis flinched as he watched Ranma getting battered and beaten by the warrior. She had been inching her way past the two of them since the fight started, but was still a few feet away from getting clear.

Ranma saw this and drove the warrior a little further away from both him and Artemis, kicking at the warrior continuously with the speed of his kachuu tenshin amaguriken.

When Ranma had the warrior backed a few feet from the wall, he did a back flip, then landed on one knee. He mustered up all the energy he could and pulled back.

"MOKOU TAKABISHYA!" he roared, firing the chi blast at the unsuspecting warrior.

The warrior's eyes widened at bit at the chi attack coming his way. He did not have enough time to dodge or deflect it as he was hit squarely in the chest.

The chi blast drove the warrior into the wall once more, this time, parts of the ceiling caving in on him, effectively burying him under the rubble.

"Yeah!" Ranma cried, relieved and overjoyed at the results.

He then slumped in a heap on the ground as his body caught up with him. His breathing was labored as he rested on his back side with his hands behind him, the last chi attack taking its toll on him.

"Ranma... are you alright?" Artemis asked, moving to check on him.

"I'm... I'm good. Just... go on ahead of me... kay? I'll... uh... follow you in a bit." he managed to get out before he completely fell backwards onto the floor.

Artemis nodded, then proceeded to walk further into the pathway. She was more than just a few feet from Ranma when she ran into an invisible barrier.

"Uh... Ranma... you've gotta see this." Artemis said, her palms searching for a break in the barrier.

Ranma, though tired and bruised, pushed himself up as much as he could to see what Artemis was referring to. He was met by the image of the warrior getting up from under the debris.

*You've gotta be kidding me!* he thought, his eyes widening slightly.

"Uh... Artemis... maybe you should see this first..." he replied, getting on his feet as he prepared for another round.

"Oh... my... go..." she drifted off, turning back towards the barrier and doubling her efforts.

"I'll keep him busy! Find a way through that thing!" Ranma cried, then launched himself at the warrior yet again.

He found himself slamming into the wall once more as the warrior pounded endlessly on his body. He slumped down to the ground and only had enough to raise his arms to lessen the impact.

*God... someone... help us...* he thought as he fought to keep from blacking out.

*Akane...* was his last thought as the darkness engulfed him.

* * *

Akane's eyes opened slowly as she looked around the chamber. She found herself locked in a glass tube filled with some sort of fluid. Her eyes widened as she realized she was breathing through the fluid.

She looked to the left and found Atlas in the same predicament, the only difference was that there was no liquid in his tube, and that he was still unconscious.

The king had his head bent forward, with blood still running down the back of his head, soaking his robes crimson. Akane feared for his life as she tried to free herself.

Astevaes had his back towards them. He was standing in front of the screens, watching what she assumed was going on outside of the room they were in.

She almost didn't believe her eyes when she saw Ryoga, Mousse, Ukyo and Shampoo battling it out with a group of warriors in the garden. They seem to be winning, as the number of warriors was reduced to two.

She smiled in gratitude as she watched them fighting together and for a common cause. The smile faded away as she focused on another monitor, one that showed a battle taking place in one of the halls.

*It can't be!* she thought, one hand coming up to cover her mouth in shock.

*Ranma...* she thought, pressing herself up against the glass to get a clearer view of the screen.

There was no mistake. Ranma was alive. But he was barely hanging on as the warrior pounded him into the ground. He was just about to lose consciousness when Akane heard something in her head.

*Akane...*

*Ranma!* she replied, but only silence answered her.

*I've got to help him!* she thought, looking around the tube for a way out.

When she found none, she looked back at the monitor and decided that she needed to do something. She suddenly felt an awesome amount of power surging through her veins.

*What in the...* she thought, raising her hands as she felt power in them.

She then remembered a man speaking to her about a power that she now possessed. She thought that it had all been a dream, but now she knew better.

She settled herself in the center of the conduit, closing her eyes as she meditated. She grasped the untapped power that was flowing inside of her, the only thought in her mind was saving Ranma.

Just then, the alarms went off as Astevaes scrambled to check the controls. One of the vents had opened up and water was pouring into the city via the tunnels under the palace.

The alarmed man rushed to keep the tunnels from bursting completely open and destroying the palace and the city itself. Just as he was about to lose hope, the vent closed by itself.

He looked on in confusion as the system returned to normal. He searched the tunnels and found the water had disappeared. He scanned the palace and found huge amounts of water appearing just outside the room.

He looked at the screen showing the battle in one of the passageways and saw the place being flooded with water. He found his warrior being held captive by tendrils of water.

Ranma on the other hand, was being surrounded by a ball of water, and was seemingly being protected by it. Artemis, too, was encased in a ball of water as his warrior was drowned to death.

It was only then that he felt a tremendous amount of power building up behind him. He turned to see Akane emitting a bluish - white light as she seemed to be controlling the water.

Akane opened her eyes as she glared venomously at him. Astevaes could not believe what he was witnessing. He almost took a step back in fear of what was happening right in front of him.

"No... It can't be... You can't be one of them!" he roared, turning to the controls.

He found the one he was looking for, and turned it up to maximum. He faced Akane once more, this time, he looked more confident than he did just a few moments ago.

He pushed the button and smiled in satisfaction as Akane writhed in pain inside the tube. The current he sent through the conduit continued electrocuting Akane until she fell unconscious.

Astevaes turned off the machine a while after that, smiling smugly at the inanimate woman. He looked back at the monitors and found his smile widening as he saw Ranma and Artemis moving.

"Yes... just a little more..." he uttered, his smile turning into a vicious grin as his prey walked closer to his trap.

* * *

"Ugh. Get it off of me..." Shampoo pleaded as the last of the warriors slumped lifelessly on top of her.

They had used up their powers fighting the warriors that even they ended up almost drained of energy. They succeeded though, as bodies of the warriors lay everywhere.

Most were unconscious, while some were dead. Still some, were completely indecipherable.

"I got it Shampoo. Just stay still." Mousse said, carefully pulling the warrior off his beloved.

The four of them looked like they had just gotten trampled by elephants on a rampage. Ryoga was cradling a twisted left arm to go with his broken right leg.

Ukyo was fighting to straighten her giant spatula and to breathe through a few broken ribs. Shampoo was fighting a wave of tears as the wound on her stomach opened up slightly.

Mousse himself was trying to fight off a wave of nausea as the wound at the back of his head teamed up with the gash on his forehead. He sat slowly beside Shampoo as he fought to stay awake.

Ryoga was the first to stand up, albeit a little awkwardly. He looked around and almost winced at the carnage that they had just participated in.

He looked at his worn out and weary comrades, a small smile on his face as he was glad that none of them had shared the same fate as the warriors. He wondered though, if they can get through this alive.

"We can, Ryoga. Just believe in us, in Akane, in Ranchan." Ukyo replied, using her giant spatula as leverage.

"She right. Ranma no lose." Shampoo added, forcing herself to stand up.

"You wouldn't want to hear Saotome bragging to us later would you?" Mousse teased, standing up beside Shampoo.

A smile broke out on his face, showing just a hint of his fangs. The bandanna - clad martial artist nodded he limped steadily into the palace. He felt an arm coming up around his waist, and his smile grew.

"Yeah. We can do this." he said, smiling as Ukyo carried part of his weight for him.

The four friends continued on into the palace, in search of not only their friends, but also a means to end this battle. They only hoped that whatever it was, it would not lead to anymore deaths.

A part of them though, knew otherwise.

* * *

The water gradually drained out of the passageway as both Ranma and Artemis were slowly lowered onto the ground. She ran to check if he was all right, and was relieved to find out that he was.

"What... about the... the warrior?" Ranma asked through strained breaths.

Artemis looked around the corridor to find the warrior lying face - down on the ground. His eyes were white as water was trickling from his nose, ears, eyes, and just about every orifice.

"He's gone." she said, helping Ranma to lean back against the wall.

*What did this?* she thought, a chill passing through her at the thought of being spared from sharing the same fate as the warrior.

"Akane..." Ranma whispered.

"What?" she gasped in surprise.

"Akane... she did this... She saved us..." he replied, pushing against the ground and the wall to get up.

Ranma stumbled forward as he tried to walk. He was spared from meeting the ground face first as Artemis caught him in her arms. He blushed, embarrassed a bit.

"It's alright. Think nothing of it." Artemis said, smiling at him.

"Have you checked the barrier?" Ranma changed the subject as he tried to stop himself from blushing.

Artemis turned to look at the barrier and found that it had disappeared. She felt relief flood her entire system as she and Ranma proceeded further into the passageway.

They hadn't gotten far when the came upon the end of the hallway. Artemis helped Ranma lean on the side wall for a moment as she went to check on the wall blocking their path.

"It's sealed tight. We must've taken the wrong hall." she said in frustration, her hands sliding over the wall, desperately searching for a way through it.

Ranma huffed in frustration as well as he pushed himself up. He had barely gotten up when he noticed that Artemis was standing on a circular metal object that lay on the floor.

He hobbled forward and squinted his eyes to get a better view when the aforementioned object was suddenly outlined by a bright light. It took all of Ranma's remaining strength to push Artemis out of the way.

Artemis twisted her left wrist as slammed into the opposite wall. She shook her head slightly to relieve herself of a dizzy spell as she turned to berate Ranma for what he did.

"Stay... back..." Ranma hissed, suddenly falling to his knees.

It was only then that Artemis realized that Ranma had been encased in a transparent glass tube, one that was quickly filling with some sort of liquid.

"Ranma!" she took a step forward but stopped almost instantly as Ranma raised one of his arms to stop her.

"Never... mind... me... Get to... Ryoga and oth... others... warn them... uglck..." Ranma choked on the liquid as the entire tube was filled up.

Artemis took a step back as her hands cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming in horror. She felt herself going numb and would've fainted had Ranma not pounded on the glass.

"Go! Now!" Ranma cried as much as he could, his body still adjusting to the liquid he was submerged in.

The startled woman nodded in earnest as she ran back from where they came from. She only hoped that Ryoga and the others would still be alive to heed her warning.

* * *

"Run... run like the coward you are, Artemis. In the mean time, I will hold Atlas, Akane, and this Ranma Saotome here. Let's see if he can withstand the visions." he taunted.

He pressed a few buttons on the control panel that moved the unconscious Ranma inside and just below the main control room, in the center of the chamber.

"Let the games begin." he murmured as greenish liquid entered the tube encasing Ranma, mixing with the clear liquid.

Ranma's face contorted in pain and anguish as the fluid started taking effect. His muscles clenched and his veins started to show as his mind struggled to fight the visions that invaded his head.

"We'll see how long you can last, Ranma Saotome." he snarled, then broke into a maniacal laugh that echoed in the otherwise silent chamber, one that would've made even the dead shudder in terror.

* * *

"Is this it?" Mousse asked, cradling the injured Shampoo.

The four of them had met up with Artemis just as she was exiting the passageway. She explained to them what had happened to Ranma, and had lead them into the cavern.

"Good thing Ranma already gave us a lead." Mousse added, pointing at the dagger sticking out from the wall.

"I'd hate for us to split up, but we don't have a choice. Ukyo, you take the far left entrance. Shampoo, you take the one beside it. Mousse, far right entrance. I'll take this one." Ryoga said.

"Be careful love." Mousse whispered as he hugged Shampoo as much as the wound on her stomach would allow.

"I will. Stay safe, Airen." Shampoo kissed her beloved on the cheek.

Mousse pulled back slightly, surprised. He would have been celebrating right now if they weren't in danger. It was the first time Shampoo had called him her husband.

Ukyo looked away as the couple said their good - byes. She found Ryoga staring intently at her, and it took all of her willpower not to blush on the spot.

"Take care in there, OK?" he said, raising his uninjured arm to squeeze her gently in the shoulder.

"You, too, sugar." she replied, her eyes bright.

Everyone had already positioned themselves at their respective entrances when Artemis spoke up.

"Where do I go?"

Ryoga looked worriedly at her, then at Ukyo and the others. The chestnut haired young woman stepped towards her and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Artemis... you need to go back outside and help the people that are hurt." Ukyo said, looking the other woman in the eyes.

"B... but..."

"We understand that you want to help. But right now, those people need your help more than we do." Mousse supplied, trying to make her understand.

"They need someone heal them. Shampoo no have enough power." Shampoo added.

"I know that you want to avenge your family. I know how that feels, how the darkness can consume you. You have to set it aside for now and help those who are injured and wounded." Ryoga said.

"But I... my family..." she drifted, remembering the pain and the agony of losing her family.

"After all, that's what a real queen would do, right?" Ukyo whispered.

Artemis' attention snapped back to her as realization dawned upon her. She had hidden that part of her past from them, partly to protect them but also to protect herself.

"How did you..."

"We kinda figured it out. What with Akane being mistaken for you and all..." Ukyo answered.

The two women looked each other in the eyes, as if they found all the answers in them. Ukyo had to smile at herself as Artemis nodded at her, eyes filled with courage and determination.

"I... I have to protect my people..." she said, hugging Ukyo tightly but without hurting her broken ribs.

"Thank you... all of you..." she said, then ran back out towards the entrance of the passageway and into the palace.

The okonomiyaki chef's smile grew as she watched Artemis' form slowly disappear in the distance. She was happy for the other woman, as she had found the meaning of her life's purpose.

*I hope that I find mine, too.* she prayed, then turned back to her friends.

* * *

"So, she managed to get the other four into the cavern." Astevaes muttered, watching each of the four monitors intently.

A warrior was waiting at the end of the passageway for each of them. He flicked a few switches and pushed a few buttons as he set the system on standby.

His gaze moved over to the two tubes behind him and was satisfied when he found Akane and Atlas still unconscious. He looked over below him to see Ranma grimacing in his sleep.

"It won't be long now." he thought, an evil gleam settling in his eyes.

* * *

Ranma slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in an open field filled with flowers of different kinds. He looked up at the sun and raised his arm to shield himself from the light.

*Where am I?* he thought to himself, trying to remember just how he had gotten there.

*I remember I was with Artemis in the passageway... and then I'm here... where is here?* he wondered, looking around for anyone who could give him an answer.

"Why do you fight, Dragon God?"

Ranma whirled around, but found no one. He looked all over but found that he was still alone. He thought he heard a voice ask something, but figured it was just his imagination.

"Why do you fight, Dragon God?"

He stared forward, then spun around, then looked from his left to his right. Still he found no one. Only this time, he was absolutely sure that he had heard someone talking.

Ranma suddenly felt a little woozy as his surroundings seemed to shift. He closed his eyes for a moment to focus, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself back at the Tendo Dojo.

*Ooookay... that was weird...* he thought, looking around to check if he actually was in the dojo.

"Why do you fight, Dragon God?" a voice asked from behind him.

He turned to find a man who looked eerily a lot like Luc, except this man had a golden beard that almost reached his feet. He was dressed in a plain white robe that fell all the way to the floor.

"Are you... I mean... were you referring to me?" Ranma asked in disbelief.

He studied the man carefully, as though he were scrutinizing an opponent. There were no warning bells going off in his mind, and the man had almost the same aura as Luc.

The man nodded slowly, waiting for his answer.

Ranma looked around the dojo and remembered all the lessons that his father, Soun, Happosai, and even Cologne had taught him for that past few years.

He reminisced about all the fights that he had fought in and out of the dojo, and of all the people that he had battled against since he had come to Nerima.

"I fight for glory. I fight to win, to prove to everyone that I am the best." he replied confidently.

The man just shook his head.

Ranma was suddenly filled with visions of all the people he had beaten. Some looked bruised and bloodied, some disfigured and defaced, still some, almost to the brink of death.

"Was it worth all the pain and destruction?"

Ranma was taken aback by the images in his head. He wanted to reply, to take back his answer, but his surroundings shifted yet again. He fell unconscious as the nausea took over.

* * *

"SHI SHI HOKOUDAN!" Ryoga cried, forcing that last chi blast out of him.

The warrior was hit straight in the chest and was thrown back into the ceiling of the passageway, before landing on the ground and getting buried beneath the debris.

The bandanna - clad martial artist rested against the wall for a second, waiting for the warrior to get back on his feet. A few moments later, he decided that that was the last of that warrior.

He forced himself up even with the broken leg, and stumbled his way forward. His good arm leant against the wall as he struggled to get to the end of the passage.

A few feet later, he paused as he tried to catch his breath. That moment was the last that he spent in the passage as a glass tube came up to surround him, a transparent liquid filling it up afterwards.

He lost consciousness shortly after that.

* * *

"Achk... shit..." Ukyo cringed as she slid from the wall.

That was the fifth time she had gotten slammed into the wall by the warrior. She knew she was about to lose consciousness any second now so she thought of what to do.

From the corner of her eyes she saw the dagger Ryoga had given her lying a couple of feet from her. Mustering all the strength she had left, she dove for the dagger just as the warrior was reaching for her.

Fire burned in her eyes as she concentrated all her power on the dagger, setting it ablaze. She threw the flaming weapon at the warrior, effectively slicing through his body.

The dagger had somehow managed to come back to her, flames still surrounding it. She could hear the warrior cry in anguish as he was burned alive.

Ukyo had to turn away to keep herself from seeing the gruesome end that she had caused. She shook her head and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.

*God forgive me.* she thought as exhaustion finally caught up to her.

For this reason, she did not see the clear glass tube that was slowly surrounding her. At that moment, she might not have cared even if she had.

* * *

"Why do you fight, Dragon God?"

Ranma suddenly found himself in a moderately sized home. He tried to juggle his memory, but he could not remember just whose house it was. He frowned as he heard voices coming from the other room.

"Why do you fight, Dragon God?"

His brow furrowed as he edged closer to the door. He was about to turn the knob when his hand went right through it. He tried it again just to see if he was seeing things when his hand went through again.

He chalked it up to being part of the dream or whatever it was that he was having. He pushed his body right through the door and found himself staring at a young version of himself.

"Why do you fight, Dragon God?"

"I fight for honor. I fight because I want my mother and father to be proud of me, a man among men." he replied, his eyes glistening with tears as he watched his mother and father cradle him with love.

The scene suddenly shifted and he saw his mother crying over a letter his father wrote, something about training him to become a man among men.

He saw his mother weeping by herself every night, almost crying herself to sleep every time, praying and begging for her son to be returned to her.

He saw himself as a toddler, learning martial arts from his father. The little boy smiled whenever he was praised by his father, but there was a hint of longing in his eyes.

"Was it worth the emptiness?"

The tears fell from his eyes at the realization. He wanted to reach out and touch his mother, to hold her in his arms and give her the one thing she had been missing all her life.

He was alarmed when he went right through his mother. It was only then that he realized that he was dreaming all of this. That none of this was real.

He wondered though, why the tears continued to fall.

* * *

Mousse scrambled out of the way as the warrior tried to flatten him into the wall. The hidden weapons master looked on, horrified as the warrior just shrugged it off.

He was at a loss for a moment. He was already heavily bruised and bloodied. He only had one lens left, the other already broken when he slammed into the wall earlier.

He was having a hard time seeing his opponent, and his powers were just about gone. He knew that he still had enough for one more attack, and that he had to make it count.

The warrior steadily approached him with the intention of dismembering him right there and then. His hand moved under his robes as he tried to look for a weapon to use.

*Got it!* he thought, his hand grasping the said weapon as he looked around the passage.

He found what he was looking for, and he couldn't help but smile as he realized that he could beat the warrior. He poised himself as he waited for the warrior to come closer.

*Now!* he thought as he sprung into action.

Mousse unleashed a barrage of chains as he tried to bind the warrior. Attached to the ends of the chains were spikes that buried themselves into the crevices that he had seen earlier.

The warrior struggled as the chains tightened themselves around, effectively immobilizing him. His eyes widened in fear as he saw Mousse's posture. He knew then that it was the end.

"Tornado Spear." Mousse said softly, before he bombarded the warrior with spears of air.

Only the cries of the warrior were heard for a long while as he writhed in agony against the chains. Mousse slumped to the ground as all energy left his body.

He was on the verge of losing consciousness when he was surrounded by the transparent glass tube. He tried slamming his hands into them, but to no avail.

*Shampoo...*

He promptly fainted afterwards.

* * *

Shampoo slowly slid down against the barrier as she watched the warrior being eaten alive by one of her creations. The amazon princess felt sick to her stomach, but was glad that it was over.

She turned her head to the side as she thought she heard Mousse in call her name. She closed her eyes as she tried to sense if he was all right.

The momentary distraction was enough as she was caught in the glass tube. Fatigue finally caught up to her and she fell unconscious as she was immersed in the liquid.

*Mousse...* was her last thought as darkness claimed her.

* * *

"Why do you fight, Dragon God?"

Ranma found himself in the mountains, snow covering most of the forest. He watched as some people skied, some made snowmen, still some threw snowballs at each other.

"Why do you fight, Dragon God?"

He heard voices nearby, people shouting at each other. He followed the sound of the voices and saw himself in girl - form. He was on all fours, and Ranma had to shiver as he thought of the technique.

He saw Cologne standing on the other side of the frozen pond, taunting him. He suddenly leapt at the surprised old woman, the Nekoken taking effect almost immediately.

"Why do you fight, Dragon God?"

"I... I fight for respect. I fight to gain the respect of those who witness my abilities." he replied, albeit a little hesitant.

He covered his eyes as a snow blizzard surrounded him. The next moment he was in the Nekohanten, right outside Cologne's room. He peaked inside, and almost threw up at the sight.

The Amazon matriarch removed her robes to reveal gashes and slashes covering her arms, legs, back and stomach. She even had some wounds on her neck.

He saw Shampoo in tears as she dressed her great - grandmother's wounds. The wounds that he had inflicted on her, while he was under the influence of the Nekoken.

"Was it worth all the harm, all agony?"

Ranma had to pull himself away from the door to keep himself from vomiting. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to make himself believe that it was all an illusion.

He stumbled towards the bathroom, and as he wretched, he wondered how it could all be just an illusion.

* * *

Akane's eyes fluttered open as she slowly regained consciousness.

She almost panicked as she saw that she was being held captive in some sort of tube.

She remembered a few moments later just where she was and who was holding her hostage. She turned to check if Atlas had woken up, but the kings was still dead to the world.

She started looking around for Astevaes to give him a piece of her mind but found her friends encased in a tube much like hers, only they were wounded, bloodied and still unconscious.

She wanted to call out to them, to see if they would wake up, but stopped as Astevaes approached. She snarled at him behind the glass as he just chuckled at her.

"You surprised me earlier. I had no idea that you now bear the power of water." he started, studying her intently.

"Let my friends go!" she demanded.

"Oh, I will. As soon as the show is over." he replied, smiling smuglyat her.

"What are you..." she asked, looking back at her friends.

It was only then that she realized that only Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse and Shampoo were locked up like her and Atlas. Her eyes widened in realization as she fought to keep calm.

"No..." she whispered, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Oh yes... and he's barely hanging on." Astevaes said.

He pushed a few buttons on the panel as he lined up all the tubes close to the edge of the control room. He moved Akane's to the center as he unveiled his accomplishment.

"RANMA!" Akane cried as she saw Ranma's almost lifeless form floating in a tube much like hers, except that the liquid in the tube was colored green.

She sighed in momentary relief as Ranma grimaced, and his face contorted in pain. She was thankful the he was still alive, though she knew that he did not have much time left.

"The green liquid is giving him hallucinations. He's basically living his worst fears in a dream world while the tube absorbs his energy and his life force. The liquid will only become clear again the moment all of his life force has been absorbed. And since he doesn't have mystical powers like you and your other friends, he probably won't last much longer..."

"Let him go! I'll do anything you want me to. Just please... please let him go..." she pleaded, tears mixing with the liquid as she sank onto the floor of the tube.

"Awww... but I know you'll do what I want even if I do kill him. I can get to your sisters, to your father... Besides, I couldn't get Artemis, so I'll kill him instead." he drawled on, amused with himself.

"You... you monster!"

Astevaes' head snapped back in laughter. He was glad that things were now going his way. He had finally been able to capture all the bearers of the powers.

*And with the Dragon God missing, they can't possibly beat me.* he thought, the wheels in his head turning as he pondered how he was gonna deal with Artemis when he finally gets his hands on her.

"And now... for the finale..." he said, pushing a few buttons to send small electric currents through the other tubes.

Ryoga was the first to be awaken, followed by Mousse, then Shampoo, then Ukyo. They had yet to speak as they tried to adjust to liquid they were immersed in.

The four of them, along with Akane and Astevaes, had front row seats to the spectacle that was the death of Ranma Saotome. Atlas was the only one who remained unconscious.

At that moment though, all of Akane's thoughts were centered on one man.

*Ranma... I don't know if you can hear me... but you have to fight this... you can't give up... you can't leave me again... please...* she thought, though a part of her knew that it may be too late.

* * *

"Why do you fight, Dragon God?"

Ranma stared at the building before him. This was the place where some of his biggest battles had taken place. The school looked exactly the same as he last saw it.

He walked towards the building, memories flowing through his mind as he looked around.

"Why do you fight, Dragon God?"

He remembered the first time he arrived in school with Akane and saw her fighting off a huge number of boys who wanted to beat her in battle so they could date her.

He remembered all his fights with Kuno, the duels with Ryoga, the attacks from Mousse, the surprise visits from Shampoo and Kodachi, and all the times Nabiki had made money off of him.

He remembered how surprised he was when he found out Ukyo was actually a girl, the everyday struggles with the perverted Happosai and the trysts with the dried up mummy Cologne.

His thoughts drifted a bit as images of a smiling Kasumi came to him. He saw his father and Soun playing shogi at home. He saw a vision of his mother dressed in a kimono, the sword laying on her shoulder.

He smiled as the memories finally faded from his mind. Even after all the fights and the struggles, the Nerima Ward had become a huge part of his life and his heart.

This was his home.

"Why do you fight, Dragon God?"

Ranma paused in the middle of the school yard. He looked ahead of him and found the old man standing in front of him, his hands held behind his back.

The man slowly walked towards him, and Ranma almost tensed as he managed to close the distance in the blink of an eye. The man studied him closely, and Ranma felt the man's eyes boring into his soul.

"Why are you so afraid to admit the real reason why you fight?" the man asked, looking sadly at the boy in front of him.

"I... I..." he tried, but he couldn't get himself to say it.

The man waited for a few more moments. He shook his head with pity as he watched Ranma struggling with himself. He then walked past him and headed out of the school yard.

"Where are you going? Weren't you... weren't you supposed to give me my power?" Ranma managed to get out as he turned to the old man.

"The power belongs only to those who understand where they truly come from." he replied, then continued to walk out of the gates.

Ranma stared, dumbfounded. The visions had already taken a toll on him, and he was starting to lose sight of why he was fighting. He had begun to doubt himself as he tried to understand what the man had said.

He was suddenly bombarded with images of the world being taken over by the warriors from Atlantis. He saw dead bodies lying on top of each other, covering most of the ground.

He saw Mousse and Shampoo holding each other's hands, Ryoga and Ukyo not far away from them. He saw his father and Soun's bodies laying on top of Nabiki, Kasumi, and his mother, Nodoka.

There were hundreds of other dead people surrounding him, most of them his classmates, his teachers, his friends. He turned to look away and fear gripped his heart at what he saw next.

He slowly walked towards her amidst all of the bodies. He lifted up her body as he fell to his knees beside her. He cradled her in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Akane... I'm so sorry..." he murmured through the tears.

He gently pulled back and touched her cheek with his fingertips. She looked beautiful even in death, and he berated himself for all the times he had called her an 'uncute tomboy.'

His tears fell onto her cheek as he wept helplessly with grief. He slowly leant forward and closed his eyes as he lay a soft kiss on her cold lips.

He pulled back and held her in his arms once more, his body swaying from side to side, as if the gentle motion would bring her back to life.

"I can't do this without you Akane... I can't fight anymore..." he whispered, his battle weary heart finally giving out.

"I love you..." he said as he felt himself fading from existence.

*I'm coming Akane...*

* * *

Artemis felt a tremor pass through her. The woman she was healing looked at her curiously. A part of her was telling her that something had gone terribly wrong, and that they needed her help.

She was about to run back into the palace when a hand lay on her shoulder, keeping her in place. She looked up to see Luc standing behind her, grief written all over his features.

"You can't interfere Artemis. He needs to figure it out on his own." Luc said, his hand squeezing her shoulders.

She pulled the magical scroll from underneath her robes and was about to return it to Luc when he just shook his head. He gently pushed the scroll back to her as he sat knelt beside her.

"His friends haven't given up on him. You shouldn't either." he said, looking her in the eyes and just willing her to believe.

* * *

Ranma's body convulsed horribly inside the tube. Akane and the others called to him, begging him to keep on fighting while Astevaes gloried in his victory.

"Ranchan! Don't give up!"

"Saotome, you have to fight this!"

"Ranma fight. No can lose."

"Dammit Ranma! You promised you wouldn't make her cry."

"Ranma... you can't let go... we can be together now... you have to fight... I love you..."

His body twitched one last time as his head fell forward. His body floated spiritless inside the tube as the green fluid slowly became clear again.

"No..." Akane whispered, all life draining out of her.

Silence reigned for a moment in the hidden chamber as the world bid farewell to the one man who stood between them and total annihilation.

Akane Tendo fell to her knees, her eyes never leaving Ranma's lifeless form. A single tear trailed down her cheek as the one thing she feared the most had become a reality.

Ranma Saotome was dead.

End of Chapter 11

**From the Author:**

The words in UNDERLINE are spoken or thought in Chinese in this chapter.

About Akane's engagement ring...  
I'm not entirely sure if there really is a blue diamond. And I'm too lazy right now to check. :)

I have no knowledge about gymnastics or diving, so the terms I used in this chapter were either invented, or just descriptions of what the characters did.

**Flashback #1** is from "Ranma 1/2 The Movie 2: Nihao! My Concubine!" All the lines and scenes borrowed from that are copyright to Viz Video. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.

**What's a bandoleer?  
**OK. From what I know, it's like a belt that holds Ukyo's shuriken. Kinda like a holster or a sheath, except that it's a belt. I could be wrong though.

Shampoo and Mousse and the secluded part of the cave...  
Well, I did leave it open a bit. It's up to you to imagine what Artemis was referring to. ;)

OK... wedding thinga-ma-jigins... I wasn't entirely sure which things would mean bad luck for a wedding. So forgive me for any mistakes.

**Flashback Galore **in Part 1: **The Destined Wedding** are from the group's conversation with Luc earlier that morning about their plan of attack.  
OK, for anyone who got confused with that Flashback Galore part, just think of it as the current scene alternating with a flashback scene. Read the part again with this in mind. If you still don't get it, e-mail me and I'll try to explain further. The reason for the Flashback Galore part? Well, I couldn't remember every specific thing that I had written down before so I had to improvise with the important ones that I remembered. Read the note below for more on why.

What in the world is highly oxygenized liquid?  
It's water that humans can breathe in. Gaah... that sounds lame. Uhm, I kinda invented the meaning of that. If there is such a thing as a highly oxygenized liquid, then my apologies to whoever invented it. I did not mean to steal your term. I did get my idea from the "Sailor Moon R Movie: The Promise of the Rose," where Tuxedo Mask was place in a tube filled with some kind of liquid. If you haven't seen that and would like to see it, then I'll try to get a picture and send it to you. OK?

Why didn't Astevaes just let the wedding ceremony finish?  
Well, I attributed that to Astevaes being so mad at having his plans disrupted that the moment he laid eyes on Artemis, he just lost it. He just wanted her eliminated on the spot.

Airen - husband, beloved

The visions that Ranma saw were just that, visions. Some of them actually happened in the anime / manga, while some of them I just invented. I hope you guys already know the one that actually happened and the ones that I just made up. Just thought I'd clear that up.

I know I cut down on the battle scenes in this chapter. I just figured that there wasn't much need to elaborate on the fight scenes when I've already written lots of them in the previous chapters. I also wanted to focus more on the visions that they had when they were encased in those tube thingies. Besides, I'm really not good with fight scenes... so there... :)

Artemis is the queen?  
Well, this shouldn't come as a surprise. I had given more than a few hints in the previous chapters.

OK... don't kill me, please? I know it's a cliffhanger, but I just had to end it there. The original chapter really did end like this, and it's one of the few things that I remembered clearly. I'll try to get out the last chapter as soon as possible to avoid anymore death threats.

**Note:**

This chapter is sorta a rewrite of the original. I've been able to find the final two chapters of this first book and some of the other drafts from the second and third books that have been missing from my old hard disk, the one that crashed, but they've all been corrupted somehow. So I just took whatever parts were salvageable from the old 1999 version of the chapter and just added some parts now, 2003. Hence, the two copyright years below. Just thought I'd mention it. :)

Also... since this and most of the next chapters would be rewrites, I would like to apologize for misspelled words or any grammatical errors. I don't have pre-readers / betas anymore, so any mistakes should be blamed on me.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright to Rumiko Takahashi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©1999 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters mentioned above and the story, all rights reserved. **

**©2003 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters mentioned above and the story, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	13. Chapter 12: The Spirit of the Dragon God

**(REPOSTED BECAUSE THE OLD ONE GOT KILLED BY THE NEW FORMATTING)**

I would just like to say that f. has totally **killed** my formatting. So this chapter and the rest of the chapters of the other two books I will be posting will have a slightly different format than the previous ones. I used the horizontal line instead of the asterisks for the changing of scenes, and I've put "Flashback" and "End of Flashback" in lieu of the brackets.

I would also like to thank all those who have supported me since the beginning, especially chibs! This fanfic is dedicated to all of you who have been with me from the start. Thank you very much for the support! :)

Also, special thanks to my brother for keeping me from going crazy because of all the formatting changes that has done. Thanks Ace!

That's about it. As promised, the final chapter of **"The Search for Atlantis."** Hope everyone enjoys! :)

* * *

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic Trilogy:  
"**The True Meaning of Love"  
**By: s16thunderjet

Story 1  
"**The Search for Atlantis"**

Chapter 12:  
**The Spirit of the Dragon God**

Part 1:  
**The Awakening of the Spirit**

Artemis wiped the sweat that had formed on her forehead with the back of her hand. She settled herself back on the ground as the little boy she had just healed gave her a toothy grin.

"Thank you." the boy said, smiling shyly at her.

"You're welcome. Run along now." she said with a smile, as she rumpled the boy's hair with her left hand.

The boy ran over to where his mother and father were, then turned back and waved at Artemis. She waved back, a genuine smile on her face as the boy went on to play.

The smile quickly wavered as she felt the scroll's energy fading inside her robes. She pulled it out and saw that it was flickering wildly, as though the light was about to go out.

She looked around the front lawns of the palace where most of the people had settled down to get treated for their wounds. Most of the wounded have already been taken cared of.

The majority of the people had no idea what was happening to them, just that there was a battle that involved their king, future queen, and a group of strangers with mystical powers.

Stories and rumors had already started to spread, all of which the palace officials were trying to stop so as not to instill panic and fear in the hearts of the people.

"My lady?"

Artemis turned around and saw a woman in her early thirties smiling graciously at her. There was a certain twinkle in the older woman's eyes, and Artemis knew that someone had recognized her again.

"Yes. It is me." she replied, returning the warm smile.

"I am Merian, my lady. I'm glad to be of service. But I do not understand. Lady Akane..." Merian trailed off, looking sadly at the palace, worry filling her heart for Akane and Atlas.

"In time, Merian. In time." Artemis assured her.

She then turned back towards the palace and closed her eyes, praying and hoping that the battle that would decide the fate of the world would soon end.

* * *

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" Ryoga cried, but the tube holding him would not budge.

He was slowly losing power as the energy created from the attack just kept bouncing back at him. He settled for just slamming his fists on the glass to let out his frustration.

"TORNADO SPEAR!" Mousse roared, directing tendrils of air towards the barrier.

The spears of air just dispersed as they hit the glass, not even leaving scratches. Mousse used just about every and any weapon that he had left underneath his robes but none of them worked.

"It no use. Tube absorb power." Shampoo uttered, sliding down the tube as much as the liquid would allow her.

"We have to do something. Ranchan needs our help!" Ukyo cried, creating fireball after fireball and throwing them at the barrier.

Just like Ryoga and Mousse's attacks, it did not work. The okonomiyaki chef gripped her giant spatula and tried to slice the glass with it as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Your attacks won't work. Since finding out about Akane Tendo's power, I've put the barriers to maximum. No amount of force can break through it." Astevaes leered.

*Maybe if we combine our powers...* Mousse thought, his idea echoing through the minds of everyone.

*Do you think it'll work?* Ukyo asked, the tears stopping for a moment as hope resurfaced.

*We try.* Shampoo replied, determination replacing the sadness in her eyes.

*OK. Akane, we need your help.* Ryoga thought, looking over to his former beloved.

He bit his lip to keep himself from crying out in anger as he gazed upon the desolate girl. Akane just kept staring straight at Ranma, her thoughts and emotions in shambles.

*We can't reach her. Her mind's on overload.* Ryoga thought, turning his eyes away from her.

*Then what do we do? We can't exactly do this by ourselves.* Ukyo replied, the hope that had resurfaced moments ago beginning to die once more.

"Ranma... you told me that you love me... that time that I almost died..."

They all turned to see Akane still staring at Ranma's lifeless body, the tears falling from her eyes. She looked lost and in total despair as she knelt on the floor of the tube.

"You brought me back then... you brought me back to life... why can't I bring you back now..."

Ukyo had to turn away from the scene to keep herself composed. She could hear heart - wrenching cries as the tears fell once more. It was only then that she realized that she was the one crying.

Ryoga leant forward as much as he could until his forehead and hands hit the glass. He wanted so much to comfort the distraught Ukyo but the barrier was preventing him from doing anything.

"You gave me a reason to fight... a reason to live... am I not reason enough..."

Shampoo covered her mouth with her hand as she fought to keep silent. Her other hand wrapped around her body as she tried to keep herself from convulsing with grief.

Mousse closed his eyes as the image of a weeping Shampoo burned into his memory. His heart reached out to his beloved as he tried to soothe her aching soul.

"Come back to me Ranma... please... I need you..."

Astevaes sneered as Akane pleaded with the floating mass that was the body of Ranma Saotome. He wondered why she kept on begging when he was already dead.

"There's no use Akane Tendo. He's gone. And he's not coming back." he added for good measure.

It was around that time that Atlas regained consciousness. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs as he found himself encased in a transparent tube.

"Ast... Astevaes... what in the... what in the hell is going on?" Atlas asked, still trying to regain awareness of his surroundings.

"At last. The king awakens. Aww, but you missed the demise of your future wife's former fiancé." he spat, making his way towards Atlas.

"What are you... what do you mean?" the king asked, raising his head to get a better view.

He found five people locked up in a tube much like his, except that theirs was filled with some sort of liquid. He squinted his eyes and almost swore as he saw Akane inside one of them.

"You still don't know? Well, I suppose being unconscious does that to people. In any case, why don't you and Akane just get on with the ceremony." he said, pointing towards the stoic woman.

"A... Akane... are you alright? It's me, Atlas." he said, coughing slightly as blood entered his throat.

"Ranma... come back..."

"Ran... ma?" Atlas wondered, blinking back as blood managed to get into one of his eyes.

"Don't bother. She's too into that mantra. So let's just finish things so I can begin taking over the world." he said, waving his hand as though it were a trivial thing.

Atlas ignored him completely, his attention focused solely on the love of his life. A part of him though, was telling him that he was not hers. He never was. He never will be.

* * *

He looked around him and saw nothing but a vast expanse of space. There were no walls, no floors, no ceilings. He seemed to be floating, though his feet was firmly set on something.

Everything was in white, even the robes he was wearing was white.

"Is this heaven? Am I dead?"

"Not yet."

He whirled around and was surprised to see the old man that had haunted the last moments of his existence. The old man had an intrigued look on his face as he watched him closely.

"What am I doing here? Where is here?"

"They don't want to let you go. She doesn't want to let you go."

"She's already gone..."

The old man shook his head slightly and muttered something about having stubborn kids as bearers of the powers. He approached the young man and stopped just in front of him.

"Can't you hear her calling?"

He was taken aback as though a force of some kind hit his entire body. He shook off the aftereffects as he tried to clear his mind. It was only then that he heard the faint whispers.

("Ranma... you told me that you love me...  
that time that I almost died...")

"No! She's already gone! She's dead!" he cried, covering his ears and closing his eyes to keep the tears in.

He was then flooded with images of her, alive and well, and having fun and enjoying life. The same images were suddenly replaced of her dead body in his arms.

("You brought me back then...  
you brought me back to life...  
so why can't I bring you back now...")

"Stop it! Why are you doing this? Haven't I suffered enough?" he asked as he fell to his knees, opening his eyes to stop the images from coming.

He thought he was going crazy when the images manifested themselves from his mind, his surroundings changing every time a memory of her was brought up.

("You gave me a reason to fight...  
a reason to live...  
am I not reason enough...")

"No... please... it's my fault that you died... I killed you... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." he admitted, falling to his knees.

"She's not dead Ranma. At least not yet. And you're not exactly dead either." the man said as everything faded back to white.

"What?" Ranma asked, staring at the old man as though he held the winning number in the lottery. The pigtailed martial artist did not even bother hiding the tears anymore.

"She's waiting for you. She hasn't given up yet." the man said.

("Come back to me Ranma...  
please... I need you...")

"What do I need to do?" Ranma asked as hope started to fill his heart once more. The white robe he wore was replaced by his favorite chinese shirt and black pants.

The old man studied him for a moment, as though he were studying a specimen for an experiment. He wondered how the young man could change from hopeless to confident in the blink of an eye.

The old man shook his head and waved his hand to give the boy one last chance to prove himself.

This time, the surroundings disappeared as a bright light engulfed the two of them. Ranma opened his eyes and found that he had come back to the one place that he never thought he'd return to ever again.

Ranma stood atop a cliff as he stared sullenly at the place where it all started. The pools looked exactly like the first time he and his father first arrived there.

"Jusenkyo..."

The old man suddenly appeared beside him just as two people came into the valley. One man, older than the other, had a white cloth wrapped around his head. The younger one had his hair in a ponytail.

"This is..."

"Yes... it is. This is your chance to change everything."

"What do you..." he trailed off, not quite understanding.

"A cure of sorts... for your curse. The one thing you've been searching for all this time. The one thing you've been fighting for. The most important thing."

Ranma took a step forward as he saw himself and his father get ready to take on the accursed training ground that was Jusenkyo. This was his chance to keep himself and his father from getting cursed.

He tensed slightly as he paused on the edge of the cliff. Part of him wanted to jump down and change history, while a part of him was telling him that this was just a test.

He shook his head, clearing all the doubts as he decided on what to do. He took a few steps backwards and prepared to propel himself over the cliff when he heard someone call him.

("Ranma... come back...")

*Akane...* he thought as he abruptly stopped.

Something jiggled from inside his shirt and he heard the slight tinkling of metal banging with metal. He pulled at the necklace that was on his neck and his eyes landed on a simple white - gold ring.

He smiled widely as tears began to fall once more. He was so happy to have been given the chance to keep himself from getting cursed that he almost forgot the real reason why he was fighting.

"Why do you fight, Dragon God?"

Ranma turned around and faced the old man, a genuine smile on his face. His eyes showed the confidence he had gained and the changes his heart had gone through in such a short span of time.

"I fight for love. I fight to protect my family and friends. I fight for their safety and their happiness." he paused as his heart swelled with pride.

"I fight for Akane. I fight because I want to be able to show her how much she truly means to me."

The old man had to smile as pride filled him as well. He was glad that Ranma had undergone such a transformation in only a short amount of time. His eyes began to water as he issued the final challenge.

"Will you still fight, knowing that in the end, none of them would remember all the events that have taken place and that things will go back to the way they were? Will you still fight, knowing that only you would carry the burden of the memories?"

Ranma was suddenly transported back to Nerima. He saw himself and Akane bickering over the smallest things, he saw himself fighting with Ryoga and Mousse over who had the worst curse.

He saw himself trying to run away from Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi, all of them vying for his attention. He saw himself in girl form being chased by Kuno and Happosai.

He saw himself being sold by Nabiki to the highest bidder. He saw himself being tricked by Cologne into marrying Shampoo. He saw himself sad and hurting, complaining about the mockery that was his life.

"It doesn't matter whether we get out of this with our memories intact... or whether I am the only one who remembers... we can make new memories... as long as we're together..."

Ranma was suddenly engulfed in a bright, golden pillar of light. He closed his eyes as he felt the power flowing inside of him. He eyes snapped open as another realization came to him.

He looked over to the old man, and had to do a double take as the old man who earlier just looked eerily like Luc now appeared to really be Luc.

"Luc?" Ranma asked in disbelief.

"Something like that. I am Dragos, your spirit guardian. I am also Luc, the mortal whose destiny is to ensure the completion of the prophecy." Luc answered, but with someone else's voice.

"So the power was inside me all along?" he asked.

"You were born with the power, Dragon God. It's one of the reasons why you've achieved so much in the art." Luc replied, proud of how far Ranma had come.

"How come I couldn't use it earlier?" Ranma asked, golden currents crackling as he clenched his fists.

"It was because you had begun to doubt yourself. Somewhere along the way, you had lost sight of why you truly fought." Luc explained, smiling sadly as he felt himself slowly fading.

"Luc! I mean Dragos! What's happening to you?"

"Stop asking stupid questions boy. She's waiting for you. They're all waiting for you." Luc said, his body fading from existence.

"Please tell Artemis that her destiny is now upon her, and that I will be with her in spirit." he said as he finally faded from existence.

"Thank you Luc... Dragos." Ranma whispered.

He closed his eyes and tried to envision where Akane and his friends were being held hostage. He saw all of them encased in the same tube that he himself was floating in.

"I'm coming Akane." he vowed as he was swallowed by the golden white light.

* * *

Tears fell onto the scroll as it glowed even brighter in her hands. Part of her was ecstatic that the final power had been found. That part of her knew that they now had the chance to save the world.

Another part of her was grieving for the loss of Luc. She ran her hands over the image of the old man that had suddenly appeared on the scroll, the man whom she had come to love as her grandfather.

"I love you, grandpa..." she whispered, laying a kiss on the image.

The wind blew lightly at her as she pulled back. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the soft caress of the wind. A smile graced her features as she felt the warmth of her grandfather.

*I love you, too... my granddaughter...*

She opened her eyes, eyes that were filled with determination and hope. She smiled as she heard the words in her mind, words that were now etched in the depths of her heart.

* * *

Atlas looked around him through blood - covered eyes and found that everyone was starting to fall unconscious. He realized that it was the liquid that was draining all of them of their energy.

His eyes focused on the still semi - catatonic Akane, and he couldn't stop the growl of fury that rose from his chest. He pulled at the bonds as he tried to get himself free.

"Astevaes! I command you to release us!" Atlas roared, gathering whatever confidence he could in his state.

"Forgive me, your highness. But you're in no position to command me." he taunted, bowing ever so slightly to add insult to injury.

Atlas ground his teeth together in anguish as he bit off a long string of curses. He didn't need to aggravate the situation by annoying Astevaes further.

"Akane... Akane snap out of it!" he cried, turning his attention instead to Akane.

Ryoga and Ukyo turned to Akane as he spoke, with Mousse and Shampoo following in turn. They had to keep themselves from collapsing, and Akane looked like she was about to give up.

"Akane no fall sleep. Liquid absorb all energy faster!"

"Don't give up Akane. You have to believe in Ranma."

"He'll pull through Akane. Saotome's tough like that."

"C'mon Akane! You have to fight, please. Ranchan won't forgive us if you... if you..."

"Please Akane. The whole city needs you... I need you..." Atlas pleaded, tears mixing with the blood in his eyes.

Astevaes broke out in laughter as the five of them pleaded for Akane to keep on going. He earned five similar glares as the others thought of how to torture him when they got out.

"You... you're making my stomach hurt. Do you really think you'd win? The Dragon God is missing... and this Ranma is dead. There's no use believing..." he said, moving to stand in front of Atlas' tube.

"You still don't get it. She will never love you! I'm surprised she even agreed to marry you." he said, enjoying the moment.

Atlas looked like he wanted to retort but a part of him was disturbed by what his former friend and comrade had said. Astevaes just shook his head and headed over to Akane's tube.

He hunched closer to Akane and poked at the glass in front of her face. She looked straight through him and at Ranma, who was floating in the tube behind Astevaes.

"And you... you should be thankful that you're part of the prophecy... It's the only reason I've kept you alive for this long." he said, staring idly at the stoic woman.

For some unknown reason, he just felt like talking to them. Even though all he received were angry stares, confused and disturbed expressions, glares that promised pain, and just plain lifeless looks.

*I must be going crazy.* he thought, continuing his conversation with the despondent Akane.

Shampoo glared at Astevaes through the glass, her eyes turning into slits as she thought of amazon torture techniques that would be the most appropriate for him when she got out.

There was a tingling sensation down her spine as she felt another power growing inside her body. She raised her arms and saw sparks of golden light surrounding them.

A huge smile appeared on her face as she realized why.

Ryoga juggled his brain and tried to think of an attack that would help him get out of his prison. He was about to combine what's left of his energy with one of his chi attacks when something told him to stop.

He could feel the earth trembling beneath him, and his brow furrowed in confusion. He knelt close to his element and felt the power wanting to burst out from under him.

Small orbs of golden light seemed to seep into the tube through the ground. He closed his eyes as his body reveled in the golden energy that his power seemed to be merging with.

He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw the cause.

Mousse grit his teeth as he thought of using his power to amplify his chi and create his own chi attack. He's seen Ranma and Ryoga do it so many times, and he was at his wits end already.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to gather as much power as he could. He then felt an intense wave of energy different from his enter his body.

His eyes glowed gold as he realized that victory was within reach.

Ukyo wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. She was caught between wanting to save Ranma and wanting to dismember Astevaes once she got out of the tube.

She suddenly felt the side of her body getting warmer. She looked to see the dagger Ryoga had given her alternating between glowing red and glowing gold.

She held it in her grasp as she smiled as hope shone in her eyes.

Atlas looked on as Astevaes taunted Akane through the glass. His heart broke with every insult that was thrown at his beloved, and he berated himself for not being able to defend her.

His shoulders sagged in defeat as he realized what he had been trying to deny since having seen Akane in a catatonic state. He smiled bitterly as the truth started to sink in.

*I will never be enough. Her heart will always belong to...*

His train of thought vanished as his eyes widened in disbelief. He understood then just why Akane loved him so much, and why she had so much faith in him.

Akane continued to stare through Astevaes as though he wasn't there. Part of her wondered just why this man was talking to her when she wasn't showing any kind of response.

Another part of her was waiting for her body to collapse, for her mind to just outright die, and for her heart to stop hoping. So numb was she that she could not even feel her own power.

Just then, she could feel heat all around her body. She could suddenly feel something through the numbness, and she felt her heart beat faster in anticipation.

The light of hope returned to her eyes as she gasped in surprise. She squinted her eyes as she saw Ranma floating higher in the tube, his body enshrouded in flames of gold and white.

*Ranma...*

"Why do I even bother? I should go and find the priest so we can finish everything before all of you die." Astevaes finished, shrugging to himself when he got no response.

"I pity you somewhat Akane. You had so much faith in him, I understand why you're like this. Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon." he promised.

It was only then that he realized that none of them was looking at him. He glanced at the others in confusion, then back at Akane. He swallowed nervously as he turned to what they were all staring at.

"It can't be..."

The glass tube shattered as the golden white flames became too much for it to hold. Shards of glass flew everywhere as the liquid flowed out of the tube.

"Oh... it feels good to be out of there..." Ranma said, making his bones pop with every moment.

A chorus of greetings followed shortly thereafter.

"Ranma alive!"

"You bet I am Shampoo!"

"Ranchan! Thank the heavens!"

"The gods say you're welcome, Ucchan."

"Saotome's back!"

"You missed me that much Mousse?"

"Ranma! You keep your promise to make Akane happy!"

"You don't gotta tell me twice Ryoga!"

"Ranma..."

"Hello Akane..."

Astevaes inched backward and slammed into the tube as he saw Ranma come back to life, and with the power of the Dragon God. He lurched forward and pushed a few buttons as a glass barrier erected itself.

Ranma floated down onto the ground, energy crackling all around him. He raised his hand against the glass barrier and smirked as the barrier melted under his touch.

He stepped past the barrier as he slowly made his way over to where Akane and his friends were being held. He stopped for an instant as he saw Astevaes reach for something in the controls.

"Take another step, and they all die." Astevaes threatened.

Ranma's eyes squinted as he tried to gauge whether or not the man was bluffing. He himself was a victim of having has his life force drained earlier, and he didn't want any of them to go through the same.

"Just let them go and fight me you coward! Or are you afraid of little ol' me?" he taunted.

That just about did it.

Astevaes' eyes turned black as his rage was turned into dark energy. His body was engulfed in black flames as the power grew from within him.

Ranma poised himself for an attack as he stood before Astevaes. He was again engulfed by golden white flames as his power reacted with the dark energy of his opponent.

Silence reigned in the chamber as everyone waited in anticipation.

It only lasted for a moment. Battle cries were heard as they engaged in a struggle that would ultimately decide not just their own futures, but the rest of the world's as well.

* * *

Artemis shivered as she felt a chill down her spine. She looked back towards the palace and felt immense power building up as the ground shook a little.

She turned towards Merian and saw that the old woman seemed to know what she was thinking. She nodded towards her, and Merian ordered the people to vacate the premises.

Questions flew all over the place as fear and panic slowly crept into the hearts of the people. Merian looked slightly disconcerted as she thought of what to say when Artemis appeared beside her.

"Everyone, there is no need to worry. We need to survey the whole palace carefully for any damages and we can't do that with all of you here." she said, looking over at Merian, who caught on instantly.

"We've prepared a banquet by the river. The guards will be escorting everyone there." Merian added.

The people voiced their thanks as they slowly made their way out of the palace. The river was a good two kilometers from the palace, and distance would keep the people safe.

"You should get the banquet ready so that the people won't have any complaints." Artemis said.

"I would like to accompany you here my Lady." Merian said, worried for Artemis' safety.

"I have to stay here, Merian. I want you to go and protect everyone... just in case... just in case..."

"It won't come to that, my Lady."

Artemis looked at Merian and was surprised at the determination and faith that shone in her eyes. She waited patiently as the old woman gave an explanation.

"It won't come to that, my Lady. Lady Akane won't allow it." she said with conviction.

*She's right. Ranma and his friends won't allow anyone to get hurt.* she thought, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

Artemis looked more confident than she did a few moments ago as she gazed at the palace. She closed her eyes as she prayed to whoever was listening.

*Please... for the sake of everyone's future.*

* * *

Astevaes floated down to where Ranma stood, his body immersed in black flames. His black eyes flickered ever so slightly as he raised his arms to fire a blast at Ranma.

"Here we go." Ranma uttered as he evaded the blast.

He fired an attack similar to his mokou takabishya at Astevaes who countered with a ball of dark energy. The two attacks slammed against each other until the dark energy blast won out.

Ranma did a double back flip as he tried to evade it. The dark energy blast hit the wall and shattered it, creating a huge crater. Ranma shuddered at the thought that it could have been him.

"What's the matter Saotome? Lost confidence already?" Astevaes asked, taunting him.

Ranma stormed at him with twice the speed that he ought to possess, attacking with a barrage of punches and kicks that were more than twice as powerful as his regular ones.

Astevaes blocked all of them with ease as he attacked with a few punches of his own. Ranma was just a tad slower as he was hit with a dark chi blast in the stomach.

Ranma doubled over for just a split second, before he found himself soaring backwards and into the crater that decorated one side of the chamber. He landed on the ground face first.

He shook his head slightly amidst the rubble as he tried to get his focus back. A hand gripped his throat as he was lifted off the ground, his free arm pulling at Astevaes as he struggled to get free.

"There's a reason why I'm second in command. And it's not just my good looks." Astevaes said, before throwing Ranma in the air and kicking him into the far wall.

Ranma's body slammed into the wall, his form imprinted on the concrete. He fell to the floor on his hands and knees as he tried to suck air into his lungs.

"Ranma behind you!" Akane warned, her fist slamming onto the glass.

"Get up Saotome!" Mousse cried.

Astevaes' hand hauled him up by the roots of his hair. Ranma grimaced in pain as his head was pulled back. He now stared at endlessly dark pools that were formerly known as Astevaes' eyes.

"Where's the power now Ranma Saotome?" he asked, his hand threatening to pull out all of Ranma's hair.

The pain helped Ranma focus on something other than trying to breathe and he launched another set of punches and kicks. He landed some of them as the hold on his hair loosened enough for him to escape.

He flipped over the top of Astevaes and rolled on the ground a few feet from him. He closed his eyes to concentrate as he gathered his power and his chi.

"MOKOU TAKABISHYA REVISED: DRAGON'S WHIP!"

Astevaes raised his arms in time to block Ranma's attack. He staggered backwards as he felt something lashing at him from just about everywhere.

Droplets of his blood fell to the ground as he landed on one knee. He touched his wounds in disbelief, wondering just how they were able to get through his defenses.

"What was that?" Ukyo asked, trying to figure out Ranma's newest attack.

"It was like the mokou takabishya, except there was something lashing out at Astevaes..." Ryoga said.

"Like dragon's tail..." Shampoo finished.

"How'd you like that?" Ranma sneered.

Astevaes shook his head as he rose from the ground. He eyed Ranma menacingly as he popped his knuckles. There was a glint of malice in his eyes as a smirk formed on his lips.

"That was a good one, Ranma Saotome. I honestly didn't see that coming." he said, brushing himself off.

"That's because you underestimated me you asshole!" Ranma fired back.

"Well then, I think it's time to get serious." Astevaes said, removing the robe that he was wearing.

He threw the robe to the side, then attacked Ranma with a speed that could only be described as god - like. In an instant, Ranma found Astevaes in front of him.

Ranma was caught up in a whirlwind of punches, kicks, elbows and knees that landed on every part of his body. He collapsed onto the floor as Astevaes finished, the robe finally touching the ground.

"What in the..."

"Did you see how fast he..."

"Ranma!"

Ranma raised himself up on his arms and rolled over to lie on his back. His vision was blurred with tears as he tried to breathe through the pain from his broken ribs.

His eyes widened and he willed himself to move as he saw Astevaes foot descending upon his head. He scrambled across the floor, cradling his midsection as he tried to get as far away as possible.

Astevaes walked towards Ranma, intent on breaking the pigtailed boys' bones one by one for interfering with his plans. As he got within a couple of feet of him, Ranma again ran from him.

"What's this? The great Ranma Saotome... running away?" Astevaes said, looking at Ranma with mocking eyes.

Ranma bit off a round of retorts. He didn't want to get distracted with the insults. He needed to stay focused and to keep some distance between him and Astevaes while he tried to recover from the last attack.

Astevaes again approached the injured Ranma, but the martial artist evaded him yet again. Their game of cat and mouse continued as the others looked on.

"What Ranma doing?" Shampoo wondered, looking worriedly at the scene before them.

"He's buying himself some time. Those ribs aren't gonna hold if he gets hit again." Mousse answered.

"They're already broken. His lungs are probably punctured, too." Ukyo added, grimacing at the image that flashed through her mind.

"Still, he can't run forever. He has to come up with a plan." Akane said, her stomach rumbling in anticipation.

"He already has a plan. Look!" Ryoga exclaimed.

The others watched as Ranma continued to move away from Astevaes. It was only then that they noticed the pattern that he was following. A few more turns, and the cycle would be completed.

"You've run out of places to go, Ranma Saotome." Astevaes said as he stood in front of Ranma.

"Hiryu..."

"What are you mumbling about now?" he asked.

He started to walk towards Ranma, who was kneeling on the ground with his head bent. Ranma had his eyes closed as he concentrated all of his power.

"Shoten..."

Astevaes stopped a step away from Ranma, wondering what he was whispering. He reached out with his right arm to grab Ranma by his hair when the pigtailed martial artist slapped it away.

He pulled back in surprise as Ranma raised his head, his eyes burning with fury. Astevaes was about to lean forward to grab him again when Ranma screamed with all his might.

"Ha!"

Astevaes did not have enough time to react as he was swallowed by the whirlwind that seemed to come from Ranma's arm. His feet left the ground as he was thrown up into the air by vortex.

The intensity of the hiryu shoten ha seemed to multiply as three smaller twisters appeared around the biggest one, surrounding Astevaes completely.

He was driven up into the ceiling by the force of the tornado, his form burrowing into the concrete. His body slammed into the ground as the attack dissipated into the air.

Ranma promptly fell to the floor afterwards, his body mimicking Astevaes.' He slowly breathe in and out as all energy seemed to have left his body.

"He... he did it! Ranchan did it!" Ukyo exclaimed, a huge smile on her face as she saw the unmoving form of Astevaes.

The liquid suddenly started to drain out of their tubes, the glass gradually lowering with it. They stared in amazement as they waited to be freed from their prison.

"What happen?" Shampoo asked, her hand against the glass.

"The blast must have nicked its power source." Mousse offered, his head surfacing from the liquid.

The glass holding Atlas also started to lower itself as the king stumbled out from his seat. Ryoga moved towards him to catch him before he met the ground.

"Thank you." Atlas whispered, his strength leaving him as his bruised and battered body adjusted to being out of the tube.

"Ranma!" Akane cried, looking below them.

She could see Ranma lying on his stomach, his back moving up and down the only indication that he was still breathing. Akane leaned forward, trying to gauge how high up they were from him.

She was about to throw caution into the wind and jump to where Ranma was when a hand held her wrist. She turned to see Atlas looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't! It's too high. You could do it if you had your power, but you've had you're energy drained. You could get yourself hurt." he admonished her.

"Ranma needs me... I have to go to him. I'll be fine." she said to him, before jumping down into the lower chamber.

"Akane!" Atlas cried as he willed himself forward.

He looked down to see that Akane had landed safely, albeit awkwardly onto the ground, her momentum carrying her as she rolled a good few feet forward.

The others slumped beside him as they watched Akane limp slightly towards Ranma's form. The tube had taken too much of their energy, and they knew that Akane was running on sheer desire to see Ranma.

This fact was not lost on Atlas as he gazed upon the love of his life. Akane was currently struggling to reach the unconscious Ranma, despite her depleted energy and probably a sprained ankle.

"I've lost her..." he whispered, a single tear falling down his cheek.

The others turned to him, sadness showing in their eyes as their hearts went out to the dejected king. They wanted to ease the pain he was feeling, but none of them knew how.

Ukyo raised her hand to lay it upon Atlas' shoulder, wanting to comfort him somehow by squeezing it. She paused as he heard him speak, and it took all of her self - control not to cry with him.

"No... I haven't lost her... because she was never mine to lose..." he said, the tears flowing freely.

"Ranma! Ranma, wake up!" Akane cried, looking down worriedly at her unmoving fiancé.

She slowly reached out and carefully turned him on his back, so as not to aggravate any of his injuries. His back landed with a soft 'thud' as Akane cradled his head in her lap.

"Ranma... Open your eyes. It's me... it's Akane." she whispered, gazing lovingly at his sleeping face.

Ranma stirred a little, and Akane held her breath in anticipation. Blinking rapidly to clear his vision, his eyes landed on the one person that he had been dying to see all this time.

"A... Akane?" he asked, unsure if he were truly seeing her or if he was just hallucinating.

"Hey..." she replied, tears escaping as she was filled with relief.

"Is it really you?" he wondered, lifting up his right hand against her cheek.

Akane grasped his hand as if it were a lifeline. She pressed it upon her cheek as she felt his warmth. Tears of gladness continued to fall as she laid a soft kiss on Ranma's palm.

"Yes, it's me Ranma. Everything's fine now. It's over." she said, her eyes not leaving him.

"Good. I can rest now..." he murmured as he slowly closed his eyes.

"No! Please... I..." she stammered, worry written all over her face.

"Don't worry Akane, I won't leave you. I just need to rest for a few. That fight took a lot out of me." he assured her, smiling weakly at her before falling asleep once again.

* * *

Artemis looked on worriedly as the light coming from the scroll started to dwindle. She closed her eyes as she tried to sense whether or not Ranma and the others survived.

"They're alive. It's a little faint, but I can feel them." she said out loud, not sure who she was trying to convince.

*So why don't I feel relieved?* she thought anxiously as she waited for them to come out of the palace safely.

* * *

"Thanks Shampoo." Ryoga said, flexing his newly healed left arm and right leg.

"Me, too Shampoo. I can breathe easier now." Ukyo smiled, patting her chest where her now fully healed ribs should be.

"No problem. Mousse next." Shampoo said, waving her hand at her love.

"You don't have to heal me Shampoo. You should conserve your energy." Mousse insisted.

"What's the use of this power if I can't heal my future husband?" she retorted, giving Mousse a pleading look.

The hidden weapons master finally relented, blushing ever so slightly at the declaration from Shampoo. He reached his arms forward as he sat gingerly beside her.

"Thanks." he said, laying his head on her shoulder.

The amazon warrior placed one hand just above Mousse's forehead, while the other she placed at the back of his head. Her hands glowed with power as she closed both wounds.

She leant back on the wall as she finished healing Mousse. Beads of sweat formed all over her face as she panted for breath. She smiled weakly at Mousse as she rested.

"Shampoo!" he cried, worry all over his features.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry. Bring the king over here so I can heal him, too." she said.

"Are you sure?" Mousse asked, looking into her eyes.

He knew that Shampoo was a fighter, always has been, and always will be. If he was going to be her husband, he needed to learn to trust in her.

"I am." she answered.

Mousse nodded, even though a part of him was a bit hesitant. He stood up and walked over to where Ukyo was helping Atlas stay awake. The king looked really beat up, and Mousse knew that he needed to be healed.

"Here Ukyo. I'll take him." he said, lifting the king up and helping him walk towards Shampoo.

"Well, I think Ranma's OK." Ryoga said, watching the couple below them.

"That's great. But how do we get out of here?" Ukyo asked, looking around the chamber.

"There should be a button somewhere on the control panel to open the doors." Atlas supplied, leaning slightly on wall behind him.

"Ukyo, could you?" Mousse asked, keeping Atlas sitting upright. Shampoo had tried to heal him, but she had already reached her limit. She didn't even have enough to heal herself.

The okonomiyaki chef nodded and walked towards the panel from her place beside Ryoga. She looked over the control panel for the button to open the doors when something else caught her attention.

"Uhm, guys... I think you should take a look at this." she said, swallowing past the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

Ryoga walked over to where Atlas, Mousse and Shampoo sat. He carried most of Atlas' weight for him as they made their way towards the control panel.

Mousse stood afterwards, stretching a bit as he leaned to help Shampoo. She raised her arms for support but was surprised when Mousse bent forward and lifted her off the ground and into his arms.

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks in embarrassment. She didn't know what to do or say as Mousse carried her across the floor to where Ukyo stood.

"Don't worry about it OK?" Mousse assured her.

Shampoo nodded, not entirely sure if she was embarrassed about showing weakness by being carried by a man or if she was embarrassed that Mousse was carrying her like he always did in her dreams.

The image of a small white orb was on the center of the screen. It glowed brightly as it spun, floating in a tube much like the ones that held them earlier, only smaller.

Below it, a huge, bright red and blinking 'MAXIMUM' on the screen stared back at all of them. Still below it, a smaller white timer just passed the '7:00' mark and was gradually decreasing.

"He's going to..."

"...blow up..."

"...the entire palace..."

"We have to get out of here!" Mousse cried, lowering Shampoo onto the ground. The two of them frantically began searching the panel for something that would open the doors.

Ryoga continued to shoulder most of Atlas' weight as Ukyo ran past the both of them. The okonomiyaki chef ran towards the edge of the upper level of the chamber and looked down at Ranma and Akane.

"Ranchan! Akane! We have to get out now! This place is gonna blow in the next..." she trailed off, her eyes widening in disbelief at the scene unfolding before her.

Akane turned as she heard Ukyo. She kept Ranma's head cradled on her lap to keep him from hitting the floor. She only heard the first part of what Ukyo had said and then turned back to Ranma.

"Ranma, wake up. Ukyo says we need to go now." she said, raising his head and upper back to help him sit up.

"Waah? Oh, OK." Ranma croaked, his throat a bit dry from overexertion.

Ranma lifted his head from Akane's lap and proceeded to stretch a bit when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and what he saw made him tremble.

"What's wrong Ranma?" Akane asked, concerned with the expression on Ranma's face.

"We've gotta go Akane!" he cried instead, getting up hastily and carrying Akane with him.

Akane looked confused as she was lifted off the ground in a hurry. She wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck as they ran towards the upper level of the chamber, completely oblivious as to why.

A few moments later, she saw that Astevaes had risen from the debris and was engulfed in dark energy. His eyes had gone back to the black orbs that they were earlier.

The disoriented man looked as though he was looking around for a moment, before letting his gaze land on the two of them. A maniacal grin formed on his lips soon after.

She was about to tell Ranma to run faster when Astevaes suddenly appeared before them, blocking their path. Ranma placed Akane on the ground and pushed her behind him.

"That was better than the last one Saotome. I actually lost consciousness." Astevaes said.

Ranma crouched into a fighting stance, part of him thinking of a way to attack while another part of him looking for a way to get Akane out of there.

"Akane... you have to run when I give you the signal, OK?" he whispered.

"No! I want to fight with you Ranma!" she insisted, trying to push past him.

"You have to go Akane. I need to know that you're safe so I can fight him without any distractions." Ranma replied.

"So I'm just a distraction now?" Akane asked, incredulous.

"Dammit Akane! We don't have time for this!" Ranma cried, turning to her and shaking her shoulders for emphasis.

Akane was forced to look Ranma straight in the eye, and she knew that he was plenty serious about what was happening. She mentally cursed herself for being foolish at a time like this.

"I'm sorry Ranma... I..."

"Never mind that, OK? Just go when I tell you to." Ranma said, then turned back to face Astevaes.

He saw Mousse, Ryoga and Ukyo on the upper level of the chamber, ready to help in the fight. He caught Mousse's attention, and the two martial artists nodded.

"Now that I'm back, why don't we continue this?" Astevaes asked, glowing dark orbs of energy crackling in both of his hands.

"My pleasure! Now Mousse!" Ranma cried, lifting Akane into his arms and taking cover.

"What the..."

"TORNADO SPEAR!"

A barrage of spears made of air launched themselves at Astevaes, giving Ranma and Akane enough time to take cover. Ryoga and Ukyo jumped from their perch to attack from the ground.

Ryoga flung bandanna after bandanna at Astevaes while Ukyo threw fireballs at will. Mousse continued his attack from above as they bombarded Astevaes from every conceivable direction.

Ranma glanced at the ongoing battle, then searched the chamber for anything that could help Akane get to the upper level. He found none that could be used and grimaced in frustration.

"Damn. It's too high for you to jump and I don't think I have enough to get you up there. You stay here behind this machine, OK? Don't get out until it's over, OK?" Ranma said.

"OK." Akane answered.

"Good. Don't go using your powers 'coz I know you were drained the most, got it?" Ranma said. He was about to run right back into the fray when Akane held his arm.

"Be careful." she pleaded.

"Ain't I always?" he replied, winked at her, then joined the battle.

Atlas limped over to Shampoo as they tried to shutdown the self - destruct mechanism. They couldn't open the door since all of the machine operations had been disabled.

"There has to be something in here." Atlas said, typing in a few commands.

Shampoo didn't understand some of the controls, but tried her best to aid the king anyway. She knew that she had used most of her power to cure the others, and she wouldn't be of any help in the ongoing battle.

An explosion rocked their area of the chamber, and Shampoo had to use her power to create a shield to protect herself and Atlas from the debris.

*Please... whoever's watching... protect us!* she thought, as she fell to her knees, already on the brink of collapse.

Ryoga was hurled into the air as Astevaes threw dark energy balls at him and Ukyo. The spatula - wielding martial artist ended up sliding along the floor and just barely keeping herself from hitting the wall.

Mousse almost fell from the upper level of the chamber when Astevaes crushed part of where he was standing. He was able to evade in time and saved himself from an untimely demise.

"Is that all you've got? Even if you combine all of your powers, you can't defeat me... GAAH!" Astevaes almost bit off his own tongue as he felt his side getting pummeled.

Approximately ninety - five punches and kicks landed on Astevaes' side as Ranma performed a mixed kachuu tenshin amaguriken. The Atlantis warrior landed solidly on the ground with one last kick.

Astevaes pushed off the ground with his arms, glaring angrily at Ranma. He pulled himself upright and began to chant softly, closing his eyes as black flames surrounded his body.

He opened them a moment later, and a growl rose from his chest as he ran towards Ranma with blinding speed. Ranma didn't even see him move, and as a result, found himself propelled across the room.

Mousse attacked from the upper level, swooping towards Astevaes like an eagle hungry for its prey. He was surprised when Astevaes raised his left arm to block and throw him into the ground.

Ryoga and Ukyo attacked him from different directions, then found themselves flying the opposite way as Astevaes used one arm for each. The two of them made small craters as they crashed into the wall.

"Tsk. Tsk. Silly mortals. Even with your powers, you can't defeat me." he said, walking slowly towards the semi - conscious Ranma.

Ranma watched him through heavy eyes as he approached, trying to push his battered form off the floor. He winced as he realized his left arm was broken, and clenched his jaw in frustration.

*How in the hell are we gonna beat him?*

"I've got it!"

"You find exit, yes?" Shampoo asked, hovering beside Atlas.

"Not an exit. Astevaes drained your powers right? Well, your powers were contained in the orb that's on the screen. If we can just access it..." he trailed off, continuously typing commands.

"Then use orb to beat Astevaes!" Shampoo exclaimed.

"Legend says that only the Dragon God can use the combined energy of all the powers. The Dragon God is the only one that can use the orb without being burned." he explained, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Shampoo looked on as Atlas worked on the controls. She had to admire the king's determination under pressure, and hoped that she would also be up to the task.

"There!" Atlas cried, entering the last commands.

The side of the control panel ejected the small tube that contained the orb. The automatic lock opened by itself, then the hatch on top of the tube was raised up.

"Be careful. You have maybe two minutes before your powers get absorbed. If that happens, you could get burned alive. You must get Ranma to break the orb in his hands for him to absorb your powers."

Shampoo looked over to the timer on the monitor, the clock showing '5:30' and still decreasing. She looked back to the task at hand, then closed her eyes.

*Listen everyone! Atlas find orb with all our power. Shampoo bring it to Ranma, OK?* she thought, hoping that even with the low levels of power that they had, they could still hear each other.

*Got it, Shampoo!* Ranma exclaimed.

*Be careful.* Akane thought.

*We'll keep him busy.* Ukyo replied.

*Just get that orb to Ranma.* Ryoga added.

*Don't worry Shampoo. I will protect you.* Mousse promised.

Shampoo nodded her response to all of them, gently lifting the orb out of the tube. She called on the last of her powers to enable her to carry it without letting her body go up in flames.

Beads of sweat formed on her face as she ran towards the edge of the floor, looking down at the battle below. She scanned the area, and found Ranma a few meters away from the far wall.

The amazon warrior closed her eyes for a moment, then took a deep breath. She jumped downwards to the lower part of the chamber, bracing herself for the impact.

She slammed onto the ground, twisting an ankle as she rolled forward, contorting her body around the orb to keep it from crashing to the floor.

She hissed through clenched teeth as the pain shot up her spine, but ignored it along with the tears that welled up in her eyes. She focused on Ranma's form and on her mission.

*Great - grandmama... pray for me...* she thought as she ran across the battlefield on sheer force of will, twisted ankle and all.

"SHI SHI HOKOUDAN!" Ryoga cried, forcing the last ounce of power out of his body.

The attack hit Astevaes right in the chest, but it wasn't strong enough to have any effect on him. Ukyo followed Ryoga's attack with a flurry of flaming arrows, but her attack was easily thwarted.

Astevaes blasted the both of them with dark energy attacks, and the two slammed up against the machine where Akane was hiding. She peaked out from behind the machine and saw the two trying to get up.

*I have to do something! I can't just hide like this. Oh, but I don't have any powers left. I don't know how I'll be able to help.* she thought. She was about to join the fight when Ryoga called to her.

"Don't even think about it Akane." Ryoga warned, breathing slowly as he lay face down on the floor.

"Stay there. You weren't healed by Shampoo so you have almost zero power. You won't last two seconds." Ukyo wheezed, lying down flat on her back as she tried to get the dizziness to subside.

"But I want to help!" Akane insisted.

"You can help by believing in us, in Ranchan." Ukyo said, managing to sit up with her back laying against the wall.

"And by staying here. We've got this under control. Right Ukyo?" Ryoga said, pushing himself up on his arms.

"Yep. You can count on us!" she proclaimed, trying to convince Akane, though she sounded as if she were trying to convince herself.

"You ready?" Ryoga asked, wiping the blood that trickled from his nose.

"Bring it on... Dammit!" she cried, eyes transfixed ahead. Akane and Ryoga looked to where she was staring and found their eyes widening in horror.

"Behind you, Shampoo!"

Shampoo barely had time to react as she heard someone scream a warning at her. She turned around and saw an energy ball headed straight for her.

She knew that she didn't have the mobility to evade the attack so she continued on her path and prayed that she would reach Ranma before the energy ball reached her.

There was a gust of wind behind her as a tornado intercepted Astevaes' attack. She looked to her left to see Mousse on his hands and knees, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

*Thank you, Airen.* she thought, hoping that Mousse got the message.

*You're welcome. Now go!* he thought back.

"Stupid amazon!" Astevaes roared, throwing an dark energy ball three times Mousse's size.

Mousse raised both his arms for protection he was swallowed by the attack. His arms weren't enough though, as they were burned to a cinder along with his face.

He cried in agony as darkness enveloped him, the blast rendered him completely blind. He was unconscious when slammed into the wall. He fell face first into the ground, a pool of blood forming around him.

Astevaes scanned the area for the other amazon, another dark energy ball brewing in his hands. He spotted the girl limping towards Ranma and smiled menacingly.

He was about to send her into oblivion when he felt the ground beneath him shake. The next thing he knew, he was being swallowed up by lava that seemed to have come from beneath him.

He looked around and saw Ryoga touching the floor, using his power to hold him in place. Ryoga's eyes then burned with fury as he charged towards Astevaes with all the negative energy that he could muster.

Astevaes struggled to free himself from the lava that was slowly surrounding him. The burning liquid had no effect on him other than as a prison that was holding him down.

Ryoga appeared in front of him, his head bowed down as he gathered all the depression he could muster. He looked at Astevaes with desolate eyes, then crossed his arms in front of his chest.

He recalled how Ukyo was devastated by the dream about her power, and the time she was hurt in Mt. Fuji. He remembered the look in Ukyo's eyes, and that was enough to send him over.

"SHI SHI HOKOUDAN FULL BLAST!"

The bandanna - clad martial artist felt all his chi leave him as his power manifested into a giant ball over him and Astevaes. He had an empty expression on his face, but inside, he was smiling smugly.

Had the smile been on his face, it would have been wiped off prematurely when Astevaes raised his arm towards Ukyo. Astevaes had a smiled devilishly as he fired a blast.

Ryoga lost control of his emotions at that point and screamed a warning at an unsuspecting Ukyo. That slight change in disposition was enough to cost him his victory.

He saw Akane diving behind another set of machines, and Ukyo escaping the blast with her. It was the last thing he saw as the chi blast descended upon him and Astevaes.

Ryoga's shi shi hokoudan full blast shook the chamber like an earthquake. Debris flew all over as the entire place almost collapsed in on itself, dust floating all around.

The force of the attack threw Shampoo across the room and away from Ranma, who ended up getting caught between the wall and a machine that flew towards him because of the blast.

The amazon warrior blinked rapidly through watery eyes as she tried to locate Ranma. The orb in her arms was starting to grow hot, and she knew that she didn't have much time.

*Ranma... where Ranma?* she thought, fear for both her life and everyone else's finally sinking in.

Ranma grimaced as he tried to push the machine with one good arm, his broken arm lying useless on top of his chest. Blood was slowly trickling into his eyes from a gash on his forehead.

He managed to move the machine enough to allow himself to breathe properly. He rested on the ground for a moment, blinking to keep the blood from completely going into his eyes.

*Dammit, I can't even see clearly now!* he thought, growling in frustration.

Akane coughed as she waved her arms in front of her, desperately trying to see what had happened. She called out for Ryoga, and began to fear the worst when he didn't answer.

The dust started to settle, and she eagerly watched for any sign of movement from the crater. The tears came unbidden when she saw Ryoga hanging lifelessly in the air as Astevaes gripped his neck.

The Atlantis warrior staggered slightly as he raised the arm that held Ryoga, his momentary lapse the only semblance of an injury from Ryoga's attack.

He lifted Ryoga's body into the air as if the boy were made of paper, then blasted him with a dark energy blast. Ryoga slammed solidly into the far wall, another crater formed on impact.

His body slid slowly down the wall, leaving a trail of blood on the concrete behind him. He finally lay unmoving on the ground, blood the only thing decipherable on his burnt chest and lower body.

"No..." Ukyo whispered hoarsely, her throat dry.

Akane turned to her friend and saw the disbelief in her eyes. She knew that look, and she knew what Ukyo was thinking behind that look. She scrambled towards Ukyo in an effort to stop her but was too late.

Something in Ukyo snapped and the okonomiyaki chef gripped her giant spatula in one hand and her dagger in another as she flung herself towards Astevaes in a fit of rage.

Her spatula slammed into Astevaes' arm, and instead of slicing through, it was crumpled as though it were thin foil. Letting it drop to the ground, she thrust her dagger towards Astevaes with all her might.

*This is it. Spirit of fire, lend me your power.* she prayed, thinking that it was all over.

To her surprise, blood came gushing out like a geyser as the dagger pierced through Astevaes shoulder. She pulled the dagger back out and jumped away from her target, realization dawning upon her.

*He's not so invincible after all.* she thought, looking down at the dagger that was glowing in her hands.

But instead of attacking Astevaes while he was preoccupied with the gash on his shoulder, Ukyo tossed the dagger back to Akane. The youngest Tendo caught it clumsily in surprise.

"Give it to Ranma. Tell him to imbue it with our powers. It's the only way to damage that bastard!" she cried, facing Astevaes once more.

"Then what are you going to use?" Akane asked.

"I still have my power, and my shurikens, so don't mind me Akane. Just make sure Ranma gets that, OK?" she answered, glaring at Astevaes as the man slowly approached her.

Akane nodded albeit reluctantly as she ran across the room where Ranma was the last time she saw him. She looked back towards Ukyo as the spatula - wielding martial artist faced off against their enemy.

*Good luck Ukyo.* she thought.

Astevaes saw Akane running with the weapon responsible for the glaring wound on his shoulder. A dark energy ball formed in his free hand as he started to attack.

A flaming shuriken grazed his cheek, another wound forming as a result of his momentary distraction. He glared at Ukyo menacingly and focused his attention on the girl standing before him.

Ukyo gripped a number of shurikens in both hands as she stared Astevaes down. She closed her eyes and began to chant as her shurikens glowed with power.

"You insolent bitch! I'm going to tear you apart piece by piece for what you did to me." he growled, his left hand pressing against the wound on his right shoulder.

"Aww... the big bad man hurt by innocent little me." Ukyo taunted, finishing her chant.

She flung the shurikens in both of her hands at him, the glowing weapons bursting into flames as soon as they left her. They slashed at Astevaes body, leaving wounds everywhere.

Astevaes stumbled forward but caught himself as a few shuriken slashed across his lower leg. Blood seeped from all of his wounds as his body was decorated with red all over.

Ukyo saw this as her opportunity and lunged at Astevaes, a couple of glowing shuriken in her grasp. She knocked him flat on his back and proceeded to straddle him.

"This is for Mousse and Ryoga..." she murmured, slamming one shuriken into Astevaes chest, the weapon flaring up upon contact.

The flames grew over Astevaes upper body and the man writhed in agony beneath her. Ukyo raised the other shuriken but paused in mid strike, savoring the man's look of anguish.

Blinded was she by her thoughts of revenge that she didn't see Astevaes creating a dark energy ball in each hand. She didn't even feel him raise his arms as he prepared to fire.

"And this one is for... Ack..." Ukyo choked on her own blood as the dark energy balls burned into her back.

Ukyo was thrown off of Astevaes body and into the air, landing on the ground with a loud 'thud.' Her arm bounced off the floor and away from her body, the last shuriken still held firmly in its grasp.

Moments later, a heavily injured Astevaes stood over the fallen Ukyo, snarling at the inanimate girl. He was about to burn her with another dark energy blast when something else caught his attention.

His snarl turned into a maniacal grin as he turned towards the amazon girl that he was targeting earlier. He sized her up as she limped across the room, then fired the dark energy ball at her.

Ranma looked up through blood - covered eyes and saw Shampoo limping towards him with the orb in her arms. He could see puffs of smoke forming around her as she struggled to reach him.

The pigtailed martial artist tried to pull himself up to meet Shampoo but found that his lower body was still wedged between the wall and the machine.

He looked over his head at the approaching girl when he saw a dark energy ball heading straight for her. He didn't have enough time to shout a warning as the attack hit Shampoo in the back.

"Shampoo!" he croaked, his throat completely dry.

Shampoo fell to her knees, her momentum carrying her forward. Tears fell from her eyes as her back throbbed in agony. Pain also erupted in her arms as the orb began to burn her skin.

To Ranma's amazement, the amazon warrior kept going, limping towards him even with the scorched back and inflamed arms. She managed to place the orb in Ranma's outstretched hand just as she collapsed.

Ranma turned his head to his right just as Shampoo turned her head to him. He fought to keep the tears in check as he gazed upon a true amazon warrior.

"Crush orb wi... with hand. Ranma a... abso... absorb power after." she mumbled.

"Ranma hurry. Chamber e... explode in mi... min... minutes." she added, even managing to smile encouragingly at him. The smile lasted only for a moment, as Shampoo finally closed her eyes.

"Shampoo..." he whispered sadly. He gripped the orb in his hand as a single tear escaped.

The machine pinning him to the wall was suddenly pulled enough to free him. Ranma opened his eyes to see Akane coming towards him from the other side of the machine, a dagger in her hand.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in..."

"You can lecture me later. Ukyo sent me. You have to imbue this dagger with power. It's the only way to kill Astevaes." Akane said.

Ranma eased himself up, placing the orb in his lap as he took the dagger from Akane, his broken arm still cradled against his chest. He studied it carefully, then turned to Akane.

"Thank you. Now, I want you to stay here until I finish that bastard for good." he said.

He was waiting for an argument from Akane, but this time, there was none. With everything that she had seen just now, all the death and destruction that she had witnessed, all she wanted was for it to end.

"I will. Please be careful, Ranma." she said, moving behind the machine.

Ranma nodded his reply, stepping forward into the open. He crushed the orb with his right hand, and he instantly felt all the power flowing into him.

His body started to glow and his wounds started to heal as the powers of fire, air, earth, water and nature combined with the power of the Dragon God inside his body.

He picked up the dagger from the ground and saw it glow with him as he imbued it with power. He looked from the dagger to the approaching Astevaes and looked confident for the first time in a long while.

Atlas looked over the edge of the upper level, just as the clock reached '2:30' and continued decreasing. Part of the upper level of the chamber was inclined towards the ground after the last shi shi hokoudan.

The king studied the area below him and found that some of the machines had managed to form some sort of structure leading up to the upper level after being thrown all over by all the blasts.

He scanned the lower level again and grimaced as his gaze landed on the unmoving trio of Mousse, Ryoga, and Ukyo. He looked a bit farther and saw Shampoo lying lifeless as well.

He still couldn't see where Akane had gone to, but he hasn't seen her lying body anywhere either so that was a good sign. His spirits were then lifted a little when he finally saw Ranma using the orb.

Atlas somehow felt relieved at that, and decided that he needed to get down to at least find Akane. He was never a powerful warrior, but he was the king and dammit, he was going to save his queen and his people.

His eyes landed on his former adviser and friend, and he had to wonder where Astevaes was getting his power. It was true that he was the most powerful of all the warriors, but he was never this strong.

He studied him for a while, and it was only then that he realized that Astevaes was not only using his powers, but was also using dark magic in his attacks.

*No... he couldn't have. The use of dark magic is forbidden! Why would he go through such lengths?* he thought as he began to make his way down.

Astevaes paused in mid - stride as he saw Ranma glowing with power. He realized then that the amazon girl had succeeded in bringing the orb to the Dragon God.

Ranma looked every bit like a dragon raging with fury. His eyes burned with anger as he stared daggers at the Atlantis warrior. Power came off of him in waves, bathing the chamber with light.

"Now, now Ranma. There's no need to get angry." Astevaes groveled, backpedaling a bit.

He saw Ranma advancing towards him and fired two dark energy balls at the boy. He wasn't entirely surprised when Ranma deflected both attacks as if he were swatting a pair of flies.

"First, you kidnapped Akane." Ranma started, slowly walking towards his enemy.

Astevaes gathered dark energy in his hands and started to fire volley after volley of dark energy balls at Ranma. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead as Ranma deflected each of them.

"Then, you held our families hostage." Ranma continued.

Astevaes closed his eyes and began to chant, his hands in front of his chest. A dark energy ball bigger than the ones before started to grow in between his hands.

The dark energy ball expanded until it became about the size of three basketballs. Astevaes arms tensed as he just about reached the limit that he could hold.

He opened his eyes, black, endless orbs replacing his human eyes, and fired the dark energy blast at Ranma. He staggered backwards a bit after firing, but regained his stance just as quickly.

Ranma braced himself for the impact that the attack would have on him. He raised his arms in front of him in an 'X' as the dark energy ball slammed into him.

He was pushed back a bit by the force of the blast, but the attack did not have the same painful or powerful effect that it had just moments earlier.

The pigtailed martial artist pushed the attack with his arms, then veered them to the side. The dark energy blast dispersed as it hit the wall.

"Now, my friends are lying dead on the ground, and you tell me not to get angry?" Ranma roared, anger burning in his eyes.

Astevaes wasn't surprised that Ranma could block some of his stronger attacks that easily. That was how much stronger the orb had made him.

With the wound on his shoulder opening up a bit more, along with the shallow and deep cuts all over his body, Astevaes knew that was already losing too much blood.

"It's pay - back time you bastard!"

Ranma flew towards Astevaes like a man possessed, leaving a trail of golden white energy following behind him like a comet's tail. His hands and legs were a blur as he attacked Astevaes relentlessly.

The Atlantis warrior was still able to block some of Ranma's attacks, but more and more of them were landing on his already bruised and bloodied form.

Astevaes still managed to retaliate, but the speed of his punches and kicks weren't a match for Ranma's kachuu tenshin amaguriken technique. All of his attacks were blocked, not one connecting.

His blood continued to drip to the ground as his vision started to blur. He grimaced as a number of Ranma's punches connected with his side, but willed himself to stay upright.

*I guess I have no choice.* Astevaes thought, kicking at Ranma and then firing a number of dark energy balls, forcing his opponent to flip away to evade.

Astevaes jumped backwards a bit, landing on one knee as he began another chant. Dark energy started to surround his body as he concentrated his power in a much bigger energy ball in front of him.

"No..." Atlas said, his eyes widening in fear.

"Astevaes, stop it! You're going to die if you don't stop using dark magic!" Atlas cried, running towards his former friend.

Astevaes stopped his chant for a moment, then faced Atlas with a snarl. He created a small dark energy ball in one hand and threw it at the king.

"You! This is all your fault. If it hadn't been for you, I would have been king!" he growled, then threw the energy blast.

Atlas was thrown back as the dark energy ball hit him in the chest. He slammed into the machines and stayed there, barely breathing but still alive.

"That's the last time you interfere with my destiny." he snarled, the resumed his chant.

Black flames surrounded him as he concentrated his power. The chamber started to shake with the amount of power that Astevaes held. Ranma had to take a step back as he shielded his eyes with his arm.

Waves of energy were coming off of Astevaes as the wind started to pick up. Debris began to fly everywhere as though they were trying to escape from its grasp.

"It ends now Ranma Saotome." he said, the dark energy ball bigger than any other rising above his head.

Ranma closed his eyes as he called upon all of the powers residing inside his body. He crossed his arms in front of his body as a ball of light was formed.

The two stood at opposite ends of the chamber as they fired their attacks. The two balls of energy slammed against each other, each pushing the other back.

Astevaes struggled for control as his arms began to strain. He forced all of his remaining power out of his body, the dark energy ball becoming stronger and pushing back Ranma's attack even more.

Ranma grimaced as Astevaes increased his attack. His arms began to shake as his foot began to slide backwards. He gritted his teeth, thinking that he was going to lose when his load suddenly lightened.

He turned to see Akane beside him, arms raised upwards. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she focused all of her remaining energy towards Ranma's attack.

"Use the dagger. I'll hold it for as long as I can." she said, her gaze not leaving the attacks.

Ranma was about to argue when he realized that it was his turn to listen. Akane was risking her life to help him, and he needed to do his part for them to succeed.

Astevaes began to smile as he felt Ranma's attack start to weaken. He then went for the kill, pushing forward even more as the ball of light began to crumble.

He was so concentrated with his impending victory that he didn't see Ranma flying towards him until Ranma was about a foot above him, the dagger glowing brightly in his grasp.

Astevaes let go of the dark energy ball in his hands and let it sail towards the ceiling. He tried to lift his arms to block Ranma, but he was a split - second too late.

"Grrrrraaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Ranma cried as he slammed the glowing dagger into Astevaes' chest, his eyes glowing gold along with it.

As soon as he thrust the dagger at Astevaes heart, Ranma felt all the powers leave him. He felt woozy for a moment and had to tighten his grip on the dagger to make sure that his enemy could not escape.

"You're right. It ends now." he said, taking a step backwards as Astevaes fell to the ground.

Ranma waited for a few moments, wearily watching his opponent, hoping that this fall was his last. Astevaes lay unmoving, his eyes left open and back to his human ones.

Deciding that Astevaes was not going to get back up, Ranma started to check on his friends. He saw Mousse starting to get up, Ryoga shaking his head, Ukyo clutching her shoulder and Shampoo looking around.

The powers had obviously gone back to restore the lives of their respective owners. He looked towards Akane and saw that she was alive, slow to get up after fighting off Astevaes, but she was alive.

Ranma had to smile to himself. They had finally defeated Astevaes, they had saved Atlantis and the world from destruction, and they had rescued Akane.

They had finally won.

"Akane! Akane we did it!" he cried, running towards her.

Upon hearing Ranma's words, Akane's heart leapt with joy. Finally managing to stand up, she started to run towards Ranma, happiness and relief filling her heart.

Ranma smiled warmly as his gaze landed upon her. Akane was about to call to him but the words died on her lips as he saw Astevaes slowly getting up.

"Ranma! Look out!" Akane warned.

Ranma turned back and saw Astevaes forming one final attack in his hands. The Atlantis warrior was on his knees as he chanted softly, the dagger still buried in his chest.

The pigtailed martial artist concentrated all of his remaining chi as he prepared to fire back. The power of the Dragon God may have left him already, but he still had power of his own.

Ranma fired the mokou takabishya at the same time Astevaes shifted the wave of black energy towards Akane. The pigtailed martial artist was not expecting the attack and had no time to react.

Astevaes was thrown backwards into the wall by the force of Ranma's blast, the wall finally collapsing after suffering through the entire battle. He was buried under the rubble for the last time.

The black energy wave pierced through Akane's chest like a spear, creating a gaping hole the size of a fist. She fell lifelessly to the ground as Ranma and the other's ran to her.

"Akane! Akane! Oh God, please!" Ranma cried, cradling her body in his arms.

The blood from her wound seeped into Ranma's favorite shirt, but he didn't care. Shampoo limped towards them, and knelt on the ground next to the pair.

Ranma laid Akane's body back on the ground and gave way to Shampoo. The amazon warrior laid her hands on top of Akane's chest and her hands glowed.

The horrible wound started to close, and it seemed that Akane would be saved. The light coming from Shampoo's hands flickered slightly, and she started to shake.

"What's happening?" Ukyo asked, walking gingerly towards them as she clutched her shoulder where her arm used to be attached to.

"Our powers are slowly fading. We were only given them to defeat Astevaes. Now that he's dead..." Mousse answered, worry evident in his features despite his blindness.

"Artemis said that the power to heal will eventually drain Shampoo of her life force..." Ryoga whispered, blood still dripping from the wound on the back of his head.

Ranma looked at Akane, then at Shampoo's trembling form. He loved Akane very much, he loved her more than life itself. But he couldn't be selfish, he couldn't sacrifice Shampoo's life to save Akane.

He would never be able to forgive himself. And he knew, deep inside, that Akane would never forgive him as well. He took one last look at the seemingly sleeping Akane, then held Shampoo back.

Shampoo looked incredulously at Ranma as she collapsed into Mousse's waiting arms. She pushed back against Mousse and tried to continue the process but an arm stopped her.

"It's alright Shampoo. I can't let you sacrifice yourself." Ranma said.

"But..."

"No... Thank you, but no." he said, lowering his arm and gathering Akane back into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry Akane... I'm so sorry..." Ranma whispered, slowly rocking himself and Akane, tears streaming down his face.

"It should've been me. That blast was intended for me."

The others could only watch helplessly as Ranma continued to mumble in despair. He begged, he got mad, he apologized, but there was nothing that he could say that would bring Akane back.

"You shouldn't have warned me. Why did you, Akane? Why?"

"Because she lov..." Ryoga paused as Ukyo laid her uninjured hand on his shoulder. She shook her head slightly at him.

"He knows Ryoga. He knows..."

The wound in Akane's chest had healed, but she did not regain consciousness. Her body remained unmoving in Ranma's arms, her eyes closed for all eternity.

* * *

The scroll glowed immensely in Artemis' hands, floating steadily into the air as it unfolded itself before her eyes. Merian had gone to the river as she was instructed, leaving her alone to see this event.

She looked towards the end of the scroll, and found that the prophecy had finally reached its conclusion. The scroll glowed brightly for a moment, then vanished into the air.

"It's over. It's finally over." she said.

She took one last look at the palace, then ran towards the river to get Merian and some of the servants. They needed to prepare for when the combatants emerged, and she wanted to be there when they did.

"Thank you, everyone." she whispered, a genuine smile on her face as she thought of the wonderful future ahead.

* * *

"I wish I still had my powers." Shampoo whispered, tenderly tracing the cloth that covered the hideous scar formerly known as Mousse's eyes.

"It's fine. I'm kinda blind most of the time anyway." Mousse answered, raising his hand in front of him as he sought to touch his beloved's face.

Tears fell from Shampoo's eyes as she watched Mousse search for her, pain crushing her heart bit by bit. She reached for his hand and kissed the inside of it, then laid it on her cheek.

"Are you alright? Is your twisted leg bothering you?" he asked worriedly when the tears landed on his hand.

Shampoo pulled back as she fought back a sob, a hand covering her mouth. Even with his grave injury, Mousse still found it in his heart to worry about someone else.

She leant on his shoulder for comfort more than anything else, then shook her head to answer his question. She didn't trust her own voice and didn't want Mousse to worry anymore.

"Besides, from what you've told me, there are others who would need your healing abilities more." he said quietly, remembering what Shampoo had told him a moment ago.

Ryoga continued to lose blood from all of his head injuries, Ukyo sitting beside him trying to keep him awake, her severed arm lying beside her underneath a tattered piece of clothing.

"C'mon sweetie. Stay awake for me." Ukyo murmured, nudging Ryoga with the shoulder he had been leaning on.

She shifted her position to lift his head up, and hissed as her movements disturbed her damaged shoulder. The pained whimper jolted Ryoga awake and he pulled his head up to lean on the wall behind them.

"I'm sorry Ukyo. I didn't mean to... I just... can't seem to... stay awake..." he mumbled, his head drowsily bobbing up and down in front of him.

"It's alright. Lean your head on my shoulder. You'll lose more blood if you keep on doing that." Ukyo warned, raising her arm to gently push Ryoga's head back on her shoulder.

*Crap.* she thought as pain shot through her body once again.

She stared at the cloth that covered her detached limb and winced internally. She then looked over to where Ranma sat, still rocking himself and Akane, and found that she was still luckier than others.

When their combined powers dispersed from Ranma's body, each of their individual powers returned to their bodies. The powers left their bodies soon after finishing its final task.

Shampoo, Ukyo, Mousse and Ryoga had their lives restored them. Ranma and Akane, both being alive when it happened, had most of their injuries healed instead.

Astevaes' final attack came after their powers had gone, so Akane was left completely defenseless when the dark energy wave was suddenly fired at her.

Ranma didn't realize that Astevaes was going to shift his attack until the dark energy wave had left the man's hands. His reaction wasn't quick enough, and Akane paid the price.

"I'm sorry Akane... I'm so sorry... Please come back..." his pleas were almost inaudible as his body was wracked with sobs.

Suddenly, an orb shining with a golden light materialized in front of them. Encased inside that orb was the scroll about the prophecy, and both burst into a blinding light that shone through the entire room.

When the light subsided, the six spirit guardians appeared before them, each with a solemn smile on their face. Each guardian went towards their respective charge, gratitude evident in their eyes.

Part 2:  
Because I Love You

It had been a week since the defeat of Astevaes. A week since the City of Atlantis and the whole world was saved from the hands of a man driven to madness by revenge and greed.

A week since the six powers of the earth were once again returned to their respective spirit guardians. A week since Ranma Saotome had lost the love of his life.

Well, almost.

"Ranma! Come join now, yes?" Shampoo called, waving at him from the palace gardens.

The palace held a banquet for the whole city in culmination of the annual festival which was forcibly canceled due to the events that happened a week ago.

Food was overflowing as people from all walks of life once again gathered to share in each other's joy and celebrate not only the festival but also the beauty of life.

Ranma smiled down at Shampoo from the balcony facing the gardens, nodding his assent. He watched as she ran towards Mousse, throwing her arms around her beloved.

They stood together with arms intertwined, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes as though they were the only people in the world. The crowd cheered for the couple, with the two blushing in earnest.

Ranma had to admire how far the two of them had come, in terms of their friendship with everyone and their relationship with each other. Those two believed in love no matter what.

Even when everything was falling apart, even when it seemed that all hope was lost, they held on to their love for each other. Their love had become their source of courage and strength.

*And look at them now.* he thought, smiling at the interplay between the couple and the people. He then remembered what had happened back at the chamber, and his smile grew even more.

(Flashback)

Shampoo's eyes widened in disbelief as Patrios and Hurrias, the spirit guardians of nature and wind, respectively, slowly approached her and Mousse.

"What is it?" Mousse asked, hearing Shampoo gasp beside him.

He tensed for a moment, fearing that some unknown enemy had come to finish them off. He suddenly felt the wind gently caressing him, and his shoulders relaxed.

"Greetings Amazon warriors." Hurrias addressed them cheerfully, crouching in front of Mousse. Patrios nodded his head in greeting, kneeling beside Shampoo.

"What's going..." Shampoo paused as Patrios shushed her.

"We have a proposition for you, Shampoo." Patrios said, looking very seriously at Shampoo.

Shampoo readily nodded, her attention fully on the spirit guardian of nature. Beside them, Hurrias was carefully removing the cloth covering Mousse's wound.

"Remember when you first received your healing powers? Artemis told you that if you could harness it enough you could probably heal your curse." Patrios began, his gaze and voice unwavering.

The amazon woman nodded again, getting somewhat nervous at the seriousness of the subject at hand. She swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat, looking at Patrios with a slight bit of fear.

"Patrios, there's no need to frighten her." Hurrias chided playfully, laying the cloth on the ground as he studied Mousse's wound intently.

"I wasn't trying to frighten her." Patrios explained, glaring at the offending guardian.

"You're too serious for your own good." Hurrias commented, turning to face Shampoo, who looked baffled and surprised at the banter between the two guardians.

"Here's the thing. Because of the courage and compassion that you've showed throughout this entire journey, Patrios here is willing to give you a gift." Hurrias stated.

"Gift?" Shampoo asked, not too clear on the subject.

"I think you've scared her silly, Patrios. Anyway, a gift. He's willing to heal your curse." Hurrias finished, giving his attention back to Mousse.

A jubilant smile lit up Shampoo's face. Having her curse removed meant that she would never turn into a cat again. It also meant that she could return to the Joketsuzoku village as a complete woman.

"That's great Shampoo! You'll finally be rid of your curse!" Mousse exclaimed, almost hitting Hurrias in the face with his wayward arms.

Thoughts of her triumphant return to the village vanished as soon as she heard Mousse's words. She turned to her beloved, to the one man she loved above all else, and her decision was made.

"You don't have to remove my curse. I ask you to heal Mousse's eyes instead." she said, looking Patrios in the eye.

"Shampoo, what are you..." Mousse asked, incredulous.

"I've lived with my curse for this long, I can live with it for the rest of my life if need be." she declared.

"But Shampoo!" Mousse protested.

"No. This is my wish Mousse." she said, then faced Patrios once more.

"Heal Mousse's eyes. Please." she asked, her body touching the ground as she bowed reverently at Patrios.

The spirit guardian of nature was silent for a moment, studying the amazon woman who just a moment ago refused a cure for her curse and instead asked for the return her beloved's vision.

He received a strong pat on his shoulder from Hurrias, who was standing beside him with an approving smile on his face. Patrios nodded, placing his hands on Shampoo's shoulders and lifting her up.

"Done." Patrios uttered.

Mousse was instantly lifted off the ground as he was engulfed in a whirlwind of light. The light brought warmth all over his body, and he felt a sudden heat in the upper part of his face.

He could feel the skin slowly being removed, but there was no pain. The light returned to his eyes as he opened them, his vision still not perfect but back to its former state nonetheless.

He blinked a couple of times as he tried to get a feel for his surroundings. His gaze landed on two figures, Hurrias and Patrios, and then to a lovely image that he thought he would never see again.

"Shampoo..." he whispered, gladness filling his heart.

"Airen..." she sobbed, erupting in tears of joy.

Shampoo turned to Patrios and Hurrias once more, no doubt to express her deepest gratitude towards the two spirit guardians. A hand stopped her, Hurrias' hand, and she paused in confusion.

"Don't thank us yet." Hurrias said.

Now, it was Shampoo's turn to be immersed in a whirlwind of light. She looked around her body as she was lifted from the ground, then back at the two guardians, disbelief in her eyes.

The warmth from the light spread throughout her entire body, Shampoo wrapping her arms around herself a she felt a slight tingle all over.

When her feet touched the ground, she knew that she had been cured of her curse. She looked at Patrios, then Hurrias, and the amazon woman was not able to stop herself.

Shampoo threw arms around the unsuspecting Patrios, who stood in surprise for a moment before holding her gently in his arms. She pulled back, blushing slightly as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." she whispered, before letting him go and then flinging herself towards Hurrias next.

"Woah... easy there..." Hurrias said, steadying himself with Shampoo clinging to him.

"Thank you." she said, laying a kiss on his cheek as well.

"Well now. I knew there was a reason that I accepted being a spirit guardian. I think that was it." Hurrias said, smiling at the blushing amazon.

"And you're not even her spirit guardian... imagine that." Patrios teased, standing beside him as they watched the two amazons engaged in a fierce embrace.

"Oh, hush. They look happy together don't they?" Hurrias watched, glad to witness their joy.

"That they do." Patrios agreed, proud of the two amazons.

(Present time)

Ranma was torn from his musings by ecstatic squeals of laughter. He quickly scanned the crowd and found a group of kids wrestling playfully with Ryoga.

His friend was currently tickling a young boy in one arm and a young girl in the other, while three other boys and one other girl jumped onto his back and tried to take him down.

Not too far from them was Ukyo. His best friend sat atop a picnic blanket and was in the midst of preparing food for all of them. She had a satisfied smile on her face as she watched the match in front of her.

Ryoga let out a muffled groan as a knee landed on his groin. He slowly knelt towards the ground as the pain caught up to him, much to the delight of the children.

Ukyo couldn't stop herself from laughing when a cross - eyed Ryoga raised his arms towards her for help as he found himself pinned under four boys and two girls.

It was as if they were a family having a picnic in a park, with the children draped all over their father, and their mother watching them with loving eyes as she prepared their meal.

*And somehow, they still deny that they love each other.* Ranma thought, shaking his head slightly. A knowing smile graced his features as another set of memories came back to him.

(Flashback)

"Ryoga... Ryoga wake up!" Ukyo cried, shrugging her shoulder to jolt him into consciousness. Worry filled her heart when she received no response, and she began to fidget in nervousness.

She practically jumped in her seat when someone knelt in front of them, and her eyes almost fell out of their sockets when she recognized just who that someone was.

"You're..." she trailed off, eyes then wandering over to the other who also knelt beside her.

"We meet again, Ukyo." Ferrion said, smiling at his charge.

She stared in awe at the spirit guardian of fire, something telling her that everything was going to be fine. She tensed when she felt Ryoga's head being lifted off her shoulder, and turned in return.

"Wait. You can't move his head. He's got wounds all over... a... and..." she babbled, raising her hand to pull Ryoga back.

"I can't very well heal him if I can't see his wounds." Koseidon explained with a firm voice, as he held Ryoga upright with his arm.

"I... I..." Ukyo mumbled as she shrank back against the wall and away from the spirit guardian.

"It's alright, Ukyo. Let Koseidon take care of Ryoga." Ferrion interjected, looking the stunned girl in the eye.

Ukyo nodded, relaxing somewhat. Ryoga's condition had made her jumpy, and she realized that she should needn't worry anymore because help had arrived.

"Now, let's take a look at you." Ferrion said, studying the girl's injured shoulder.

The spirit guardian of fire had to hide a grimace as he saw the wound up close. He looked over to his side where her detached arm lay, then lifted the cloth that covered it.

He thought for a moment, his brows furrowed as he examined the appendage carefully. He lifted it off the ground and turned it slightly, then turned to Ukyo with a smile on his face.

Ryoga mumbled incoherently as he felt warmth behind his head. Someone was holding him up, and judging by the size of the arm that was around his back, that someone wasn't Ukyo.

He slowly opened one eye, peering at the one holding him, and Ryoga thought that he must've hit his head one too many times. A hand was then moved to his forehead, a warm light closing his wound.

Ryoga blinked his eyes rapidly as he tried to focus, when his gaze landed on the spirit guardian of the earth. His body pooled sluggishly around him as he pulled back in surprise.

"What are you... am I dead?" he asked, looking around worriedly.

"Far from it. You're feeling woozy because you've lost too much blood." Koseidon replied, helping Ryoga lean back against the wall.

"Thank you, Koseidon, for healing me." Ryoga breathed, still tired from everything that had happened.

"You're journey hasn't ended yet, Ryoga. You've still got a long way to go." Koseidon said.

Ryoga looked at him quizzically, not really understanding what the spirit guardian was telling him. He was about to ask him what he meant when Koseidon motioned for him to turn.

Beside them, a bright reddish white light gradually began to fade. Ryoga then saw Ukyo smiling widely as she flexed her arm which was once again connected to her newly reconstructed shoulder.

"How does it feel?" Ferrion asked, admiring his work. There was nothing that would even suggest that her shoulder and arm had been injured.

"It feels great! Thank you very much! And I don't have any scars, too." Ukyo exclaimed, moving her arm in every possible direction.

"That's good."

Ukyo gasped in surprise and turned to the source of those words. He gaze fell on a smiling Ryoga, and tears fell from her eyes in gladness.

Ryoga pushed himself off the wall, wanting to hold Ukyo in his arms. He leaned forwards in an attempt to reach her and would have landed on the floor had Ukyo not been there to catch him.

"Idiot. You're still weak from your injuries." Ukyo admonished him, but there was no edge in her tone.

"Thank God you're alright." was Ryoga's response.

The two friends held each other tightly as though the other would disappear if they let go. There weren't any declarations of love yet, but their actions spoke volumes.

"Not bad huh?" Koseidon said, gesturing to the two.

"Yup. That's why I told her that she would never be alone." Ferrion nodded, his eyes lingering on the lovely sight before them.

(Present time)

Ranma leant forward with his arms on the balcony as he enjoyed the scenery. The top of his shirt was open and the necklace fell out once again, revealing the white - gold ring he had bought for Akane.

He held the ring up with his palm, a tender smile gracing his features. His eyes became suspiciously wet as he remembered the second time he almost lost Akane.

(Flashback)

"Hello Ranma."

Ranma blinked, unbelieving, at the sight before him. Standing before him and Akane were Dragos and another being, presumably Akane's spirit guardian.

"I am Proteus, the spirit guardian of water." he said, as if hearing Ranma's thoughts.

Ranma's gaze followed the spirit guardian as he and Dragos knelt before him and Akane. Sparks of light formed as Proteus trailed the tips of his fingers along the side of Akane's face.

The spirit guardian of water then looked up at Ranma, who was staring back at him in trepidation. Proteus could feel the mixed emotions inside the boy, and he turned to Dragos for a little help.

"Ranma, I know this is a hard time, but Proteus and I have come to help." Dragos began, trying to see if the martial artist would loosen his hold on Akane.

Ranma seemed to relax a bit with Dragos' words, and his hold did loosen on his beloved Akane. His eyes though, still carried doubt in them as Proteus offered his hands.

"May I?" Proteus asked, waiting for his reply.

Ranma stared at the man before him, trying to gauge what the man's true intentions were. He turned to Dragos, who was silently pleading with him, then nodded towards Proteus.

The spirit guardian then laid one hand on Akane's chest, while the other he placed on her forehead. Proteus fought back a wince as he felt how cold Akane's body was.

He felt Dragos lay a hand on his shoulder and saw the guardian's other hand gently settle on top of Ranma's head. Proteus closed his eyes in concentration as Dragos spoke.

"Now Ranma. We need your help. Akane's in a far away place right now, and we need you to lead her back to us, alright?"

Ranma nodded earnestly, and the spirit guardian of the dragon had to smile at the grim determination that was now burning fervently in the boy's once desolate eyes.

The two of them finally closed their eyes as Proteus began. Ranma winced slightly as he felt a searing heat flow from Dragos and into him. He grit his teeth as he strengthened his resolve.

A golden white light surrounded the four of them as one guardian began to heal Akane while the other served as a conduit for Ranma's thoughts.

*Akane. Akane, can you hear me? It's me, Ranma. Come back to us, please.* he channeled his thoughts through his connection with the two guardians.

The light that surrounded the four of them began to fade, and Ranma eagerly opened his eyes in anticipation. Akane didn't look as pale as she had earlier, and Ranma took that as a good sign.

Ranma's eyes began to water as Akane stirred in his lap. She let out a groan as she tried to clear her dry throat, eyes blinking rapidly as her vision began to focus.

Akane shook her head slowly in an effort to clear the cobwebs and was greeted by Ranma's winning smile and exquisite gray - blue eyes. He choked back a sob as he gazed at his beloved in relief.

"Ran... ma?"

"Akane!"

Ranma pulled Akane into an embrace and held her tightly to him. Akane let herself be held, her body still too weak to do anything but lay nestled in Ranma's arms.

"You came back. I thought I'd lost you forever this time." Ranma mumbled, the tears now flowing freely down his cheeks.

Akane smiled to herself as she enjoyed the feel of Ranma's body all around her. His tears mixed with hers as they cherished being back in each other's arms.

"You're an idiot, y'know? You shouldn't have gone out to help me. You never listen to me." Ranma whispered, but he sounded more relieved than angry.

"You're welcome." Akane whispered, her smile growing.

Ranma slowly loosened his hold on her and just settled with cradling her in his lap. He looked down at her and part of him still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"I love you, Akane, though I could never understand why you'd do something stupid like that..." he said, a genuine smile on his face.

"It's because I love you, you idiot." Akane replied, smiling playfully at him.

A sudden movement tore their attention away from each other, and the two of them saw their guardians watching them intently. They blushed profusely, and the guardians laughed in amusement.

"Thank you, for bringing her back." Ranma said, looking at both guardians with respect and gratitude.

"You brought her back, Ranma." Dragos said.

"We just assisted." Proteus added.

A bright light suddenly began to form behind the guardians, and the two had to shield their eyes. They felt the warmth of the light envelop them as the guardians faded from their eyes.

"Live a happy life, Ranma. You've certainly earned it." Dragos whispered as them farewell.

(Present time)

A cheer from the crowd that had gathered brought Ranma out of his thoughts. Atlas had just graced the event with his presence, the king having finished his inspection of the palace grounds.

After everything that had happened, the king wanted to make sure that all that was destroyed would be reconstructed as though they were never damaged.

The palace had been around for as long as anyone remembered, and it was the symbol of peace and prosperity for the city. Atlas wanted the palace to remain that for the next generations to come.

Atlas smiled and cheered with his people, shaking hands and conversing with everyone. There was a certain sad gleam in his eyes though, and only a few select knew why.

The self - destruct mechanism was a bluff, which meant that destroying the palace was never Astevaes' intention. This lead Atlas to investigate about his former friend's past.

The king had no idea what he was looking for, so he was utterly devastated when he uncovered the real reason why his former friend and comrade had betrayed him.

Behind Atlas was Artemis, the former bearer of the scroll smiling at the crowd that had gathered. There was a certain light in her eyes as she cherished interacting with her people.

Artemis had yet to be proclaimed as the true destined queen of Atlantis, but she had no complaints whatsoever. Those who truly knew her also knew that there was no need for any declaration.

She had trained all her life for the purpose of protecting the city and the people, and she did so out of love for those who truly meant everything to her.

*If that didn't scream Q-U-E-E-N...* Ranma's thoughts trailed off as he recalled what had happened some three days ago, when the mysteries surrounding Astevaes and Atlantis were explained.

(Flashback)

"Some 3000 years ago, Atlantis was known as the richest and most powerful city in the world. The city had everything in abundance, food, gold, treasures, you name it."

A three dimensional holographic image of Atlantis appeared in the middle of the room. Ranma and others were astonished at the sight while Artemis continued telling the story.

"The citizens of Atlantis were both admired and envied by all peoples not just for their riches, but also for the powers that they possessed.

Unlike most of the humans who lived during the time of the gods, the people of Atlantis all carried some sort of power, be it physical, mental or spiritual."

The image changed from the city to a number of its citizens. The next set of images showed the different powers and abilities that the people had.

"It was said that Zeus himself had bestowed those powers because the god owed the first King of Atlantis some sort of debt for assisting him in a secret mission."

A picture of Zeus was shown, along with a man who looked uncannily like Atlas. The two men were sitting amongst the royalty of the city as they celebrated their successful return from their mission.

The next image showed Zeus placing his hand over the head of the king, and then his hand glowing bright gold. When it was finished, the king's body began to glow with power.

Zeus repeated this process for the rest of the people in the room, and then again for the rest of the city. Images of the city's people glowing with power flooded everyone's vision.

"That power would end up corrupting the inhabitants of the city, as they used their gifts to invade the neighboring cities, ravaging and pillaging at will.

The people then began to incorporate dark magic with their powers to increase its magnitude, until they were completely intoxicated by their greed and their desires."

The holographic imaging then showed the atlantis warriors wreaking havoc in different cities. Houses were destroyed, villages were burned, men were tortured and then killed.

Another series of images showed land, money, gold, and many more being taken by the warriors. Women raped and then killed right of front of the children, who were also killed thereafter.

Artemis paused for a moment. The last set of images had her enraged at her ancestors, and by the looks of the people who were watching with her, she wasn't the only one.

She felt a hand touch her arm, and Artemis was drawn from her musings. She saw Atlas looking worriedly at her, and she made an effort to smile at him in return before she continued.

"News of their conquests had reached Mount Olympus, and the gods were beyond outraged. Zeus then warned the reigning king to stop his exploits, but by then the power had already gone to the king's head.

Only a handful of citizens, some members of the High Council, heeded the god's warning. They tried to persuade their king, who was the great - grandson of the first king, but it was already too late."

Images of a tribunal discussing were shown, followed by what looked to be an audience with the king. Members of the council begged their king to stop, but found themselves incarcerated instead.

"Zeus finally grew tired of the king's antics and ordered the destruction of the city. Fire came down from the heavens and the city was turned into one giant, burning furnace.

Thunderbolts struck down the towering structures and buildings that adorned the city, and everything was thrown into havoc. The earth was then opened up and the city of Atlantis vanished from the surface."

The images showed in detail just what Artemis had described, and some of the people in the audience found themselves cringing at the brutality of it all.

Though they sympathized with the people of Atlantis, they felt that the city got the punishment it deserved for abusing their gifts and performing acts of savageness towards others.

"Atlantis was somehow saved from eternal damnation by the same group of people who tried to stop their king. They had created a magical dome that would protect the city as it plunged to the depths."

The final images showed some members from the council performing a spell, then the entire island of Atlantis encased in a transparent dome as it submerged into the sea.

Light came on in the room as the last of the holographic images faded. Artemis then walked over to her seat around the circular conference table.

Atlas cleared his throat as he addressed everyone. They were all gathered inside one of the smaller com rooms in the palace. Ironically enough, it was the same room that Astevaes used to spy on them.

In his hands was a small journal whose pages had yellowed with age. It was found among Astevaes possessions, and believed to have belonged to the warrior and his family.

"As most of you know, Astevaes was the highest ranking warrior of Atlantis, and was second in command. His family has served the royal family of Atlantis ever since the beginning of the kingdom."

The king paused momentarily, his grip on the journal tightening ever so slightly. He looked down at the notebook in his grasp and then opened it to a marked page.

"What all of us didn't know, was in the event that no eligible heir was produced, the oldest male in their family would take over the throne." he paused again, his eyes lowered as if to avoid the others.

"Your majesty, are you saying that Astevaes would have become king..."

"...if I hadn't been born? You're assumption is correct, Merian." Atlas answered, a sad look lingering in his eyes.

Everyone kept silent as they watched the interplay of emotions on the king's face. Sadness prevailed as the king continued on his explanation.

"It says here that the grandfather of my great, great, great - grandfather made the agreement with Astevaes' family. It was a reward for their loyal service, especially during the Dark Era."

"Dark Era? You mean the time with Zeus and the wars and all that stuff?" Mousse said.

"Yes. It seems that it was one of their ancestors that led the plea with the king to stop the attacks. It was the also that ancestor who thought of the dome."

"That's why he was so intent in taking over the crown." Ukyo stated.

"That was also the reason why he would go so far as to use dark magic even when he knew that it caused the fall of our city." Atlas added.

"How does Artemis fit into all of this?" Ranma asked. He had been wanting to get some answers ever since the beginning, and now was his chance.

"Because of the prophecy..." Merian answered.

"'That in 1000 years, marriage of the bethroted ones at that time, will give the city great power. Power strong enough for the city of Atlantis to rise again.'" Artemis said.

"The prophecy is just that... a prophecy." Atlas interjected.

Everyone looked at the king in surprise. He had a solemn look on his face as he recalled the entries in his father's journals. He too was surprised with what he had read.

"After reading this journal, I checked my father's journals to confirm the truth. I found out that the prophecy was a fake. That it was only created to give the people of Atlantis hope."

"Hope?" Shampoo asked.

"Yes, hope. After the city had sunk to the bottom of the sea, the morale of the people was extremely low. The palace officials had to think of something to give the people hope for a better future."

"So who kidnapped Lady Artemis? And why?" Merian asked, bringing another topic into the conversation.

"I wasn't exactly kidnapped..." Artemis mumbled, somewhat uncomfortable as all of the people turned to her. Everyone was silent however, as they waited for her to speak.

"Luc, he told me the reason why he took me from the palace that day. He was the one who trained me in the mystical arts to prepare me for the battle against Astevaes." she explained.

"So he knew..."

"Yes, he did, your majesty. He said that everything had to happen for the people to finally learn the truth."

"What do you mean, Lady Artemis?" Merian inquired.

"That Atlantis will never rise again." Mousse answered for her.

Silence once again reigned in the room as its occupants took in the veracity of Mousse's words. It had a ring of finality to it that no one knew what to say next.

"It shouldn't matter right?" Akane said, breaking the silence.

"It shouldn't matter because Atlas will never let anything happen to his people." she continued, smiling at the king.

"She's right. And now, Artemis is here to help." Ukyo added, laying a hand on Artemis' shoulder.

Artemis blushed redder than the ripest tomato at the insinuation. Laughter finally broke out in the room as everyone spoke of better lives and greater futures.

(Present time)

"Ranma?"

Ranma turned from the balcony and gazed upon the lovely figure of his beloved Akane. They were to leave Atlantis later this afternoon but she still wore an ensemble from the 'queen's' wardrobe.

The color drained from Ranma's face at the implication and he fought to keep a straight face. Akane walked forward and stopped just beside him.

"I talked to Atlas." she spoke, her eyes lingering on the people gathered in the palace gardens.

Ranma faced her as he leant on the balcony more for support than anything else. He could feel his legs about to give as he waited for her to continue.

Akane had told him earlier that morning that Atlas wanted to talk to her, and Ranma had gritted his teeth to keep himself screaming bloody murder in jealousy.

The youngest Tendo had giggled at him, enjoying the play of emotions on his face. She had assured him that he had nothing to be jealous of, and that had lifted his spirits.

Now, as he gazed upon her solemn features, he felt as though his entire world would crumble. He couldn't read her expression, and the anticipation made his heart hammer wildly in his chest.

"I'm sorry Ranma, but I can't leave with you today."

Ranma's face contorted in agony for a split - second, just a split - second, as her words sunk in. He regained his composure, but had to hold on to the cold, marble balcony to keep himself from falling apart.

Akane turned to him, her expression now a mixture of sadness and regret. She reached towards him and touched the hand that lay on the marble, her eyes never leaving his.

She almost expected him to pull back, but he didn't. They stood there in their own little world, the sounds of the party below them seeming nonexistent.

"Try to understand." she pleaded, looking him in the eyes.

Ranma started shaking his head in disbelief as a familiar scene flooded his mind. Akane's words had brought up one of the most painful memories in his existence.

*Just like then, with Shinnosuke. I've lost her.* he thought hopelessly.

"I... I understand." he spoke almost automatically, in the same tone of voice he did back then.

Only this time, he didn't run away. He maintained eye and hand contact with her as he etched her beauty in his memory. It was Akane that broke both as she smiled and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Really? Oh, wow! I'm so happy! I'll tell Atlas that we'll be leaving tomorrow morning!" she roared in glee.

Ranma nodded his assent, happy that he was able to bring a smile to Akane's features one last time. His brain had apparently short - circuited for it took him a moment to understand.

"Huh? What?" he asked, confusion all over his face.

"Atlas told me I could cook a special dinner for everyone later. So he suggested that we go home tomorrow morning instead. I've already told the others and it's fine with them." Akane explained.

Ranma looked increasingly dumb for a few moments as he jump - started his brain. He finally snapped out of his stupor, and put a hand at the back of his head.

"That's what I thought! Ha ha ha ha ha ha..." Ranma flushed in embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" Akane asked as they both made their way back into the palace.

"Yup. No problems here." he chirped.

"OK." she said, though she looked somewhat dubious.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Ryoga asked.

"I'm adjusting." Artemis answered.

They stood outside in the garden with Mousse, Ukyo and Shampoo. They had dined and partied so much the previous day that they hadn't realized it was already morning.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Merian seemed like a nice lady." Ukyo said.

"And Shampoo think Atlas likes you." Shampoo teased.

Artemis visibly flushed, and the others laughed in amusement at her antics. It was good diversion as they tried not to think of their departure.

"Don't worry too much, alright?" Mousse added.

"Thank you, all of you... for everything." she said.

"Group hug!" Ukyo cheered as the four of them wrapped their arms around Artemis.

Their laughter rang throughout the gardens as they smothered each other with hugs. They looked like a family that had just been reunited and that was how they were when Ranma and the others arrived.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Ranma cried, running up to them and joining in the fun. Akane just shook her head in defeat as Atlas and Merian laughed.

"I guess this is it then." Atlas said suddenly.

Akane tore her attention from her friends as she gazed at Atlas for the last time. The king looked gallant and regal in his attire, and she had to smile at the effort she knew he was making.

It wasn't everyday that you have the love of your life leave you for someone else, and she knew that that thought had taken up residence in his mind for the past few days.

She had accepted his proposal, but that was before she found out that Ranma was alive. The moment she saw Ranma, all of her feelings for her fiancé come rushing back, and she knew that she had to tell Atlas.

She had decided to tell him the truth, but was surprised when Atlas beat her to it. He didn't deny that it hurt, but he was happy that she had her fiancé back, and said that he wouldn't stand in the way.

Akane also returned all of the gifts that she had been given since she had arrived, but Atlas insisted that she keep them as a remembrance of her stay in the palace and the city.

The two had reasoned for about five minutes until they reached a compromise. Akane agreed to take something home with her, and had chosen the teddy bear that Atlas had bought for her when they went to the city.

Atlas had finally conceded, albeit reluctantly.

"I'll never forget you." Akane said, then leaned forward to envelop him in a hug. They held each other for a moment, then slowly pulled apart.

"Take care on your trip, Akane." Merian said as Akane turned to face her.

"Thank you for everything, Merian." Akane replied, before wrapping her arms around the older woman as well. Merian was the first person in Atlantis to befriend her, and Akane would never forget that.

"Yo Akane! Get over here!" Ranma called.

Akane pulled away from Merian and excused herself from the two. She hurriedly ran towards her friends and shrieked as she was pulled into the group hug.

"Akane looks happy doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does. You did a very noble thing, your majesty." Merian said, moving to stand beside her king.

"I just want her to be happy, and that's something she wouldn't be if she stayed here." Atlas said.

"Even if her happiness means letting her go?" Merian asked.

"She was never truly mine. Ranma will always have her heart, and no man, not even a king, can change that." Atlas answered.

They were silent for a moment as they watched the others running around like little kids in a playground. Artemis pulled away from the pack and sat to the side, her face glowing as she laughed.

"Will Artemis be staying in the palace?" Atlas asked, watching the young woman intently.

"I've talked to Lady Artemis. She wishes to pay her last respects to her grandfather before settling here." Merian answered, studying Atlas in turn.

There was a certain tenderness in the way Atlas looked at Artemis, and Merian wondered if it were gratitude and respect for everything that Artemis had done for the city, or something else entirely.

*Well, it's too soon to tell.* she thought, smiling slightly.

Atlas then began his stride, moving towards the others as their activities began to wind down. Artemis said her good bye's as she walked towards Merian, who was standing behind the king.

"It's time." Artemis said, using the same words she used when they teleported to Atlantis.

The six of them nodded and stood in a circle, with Atlas, Artemis and Merian standing a little bit behind them. They all held each other's hands as Atlas and Artemis concentrated their power.

A golden - white light surrounded the six of them for a moment, and Merian had to shield her eyes as the light blinded her. The light then faded as the three people left behind all shared the same thought.

*Thank you, everyone.*

* * *

"Home at last." Ranma said, stretching his arms above his head.

After the teleportation had finished, they found themselves at the Furinkan High School football field. They were all very thankful that their journey was over, and were all very glad to be home.

They all wanted to celebrate their success, but decided to return to their respective homes first. Shampoo and Mousse were the first to leave, followed by Ryoga and Ukyo.

"I missed this place." Akane said, looking around Nerima.

The two continued walking towards the Tendo Dojo, Akane enjoying the familiar scenery while Ranma just itching to have some of Kasumi's home cooking and a nice, warm bath.

They suddenly came upon Ranma's favorite bridge, and both just came to a stand still.

The streets were empty, no children running around, no housewives going to the market, or teenagers going to the park or to the mall. Even the river bank was empty, no small boats or jet ski's splashing about.

Ranma looked over to Akane, and found that she was looking at him in return. They shared a single thought as both swallowed past the lump that had formed in their throats.

"You've gotta be..."

"...kidding me."

They both tensed as they watched their surroundings, expecting someone to attack them. The whole place was silent, and the two entered into defensive stances just to be safe.

A little boy suddenly came from around the corner, riding his mini bicycle as two of his friends came running after him. A group of teenagers appeared from another corner, laughing and teasing each other.

Then everything started happening all at once. There were small cars and delivery trucks in the streets, a few women on their way to the markets and even a small boat in the river.

Ranma breathed a huge sigh of relief, while Akane started giggling at the hilarity of it all. Ranma began to chuckle as well, and two started laughing as they made their way home.

The giant doors of the Tendo Dojo came into view, and Akane smiled as her gaze landed on her home for the first time in a very long while. She was poised to run into the house when Ranma reached for her hand.

Akane paused mid - stride and turned to look at Ranma, who had a very serious look on his face. The two stood there, seemingly lost in their own world.

"Akane, there's something I have to tell you." Ranma began, his face solemn.

"What's the matter?" Akane asked, suddenly worried.

"I... You need to know that I..." Ranma paused, butterflies having a field day in his stomach.

"Yes?" Akane asked, light dancing in her eyes.

"I... While we were traveling all over the world to save you... I... I fell in love with someone."

The light in Akane's eyes died instantly at Ranma's words. She fought back a sob as she felt her world collapse all around her. Only Ranma's grip on her hand kept her from meeting the ground face first.

"Oh..." Akane whispered, looking away as her face contorted in pain.

"I... I didn't know that it would happen. I didn't know that it was possible, really. I just... I just woke up one morning and realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

Akane nodded, not trusting her own voice anymore. Ranma's words felt like daggers to her heart and she fought to keep her composure. She forced herself to smile at him as she listened.

"I've never loved anyone this strongly. I just wanted to tell you this before... well..." Ranma shrugged, gesturing to the dojo.

She nodded again, thinking that it was the end. She looked up at the dojo to keep the tears from falling, then mustered up all the courage that she could.

"It's alright. I understand completely, Ranma." she said, her eyes not leaving the dojo.

*It's only fair, I guess. I had Atlas. I suppose he had someone as well.* she thought, her lower lip quivering ever so slightly.

Akane saw something glisten out of the corner of her eye, and found Ranma removing a ring from his neck. She clamped her eyes shut, and it was all she could do to keep herself from falling apart.

"Will you be getting married?" she asked finally, her voice wavering towards the end.

She felt Ranma release her hand, and she couldn't help but whimper at the loss of contact. She took deep breaths to calm herself, but found it useless against the torrent of emotions building inside her.

*It's over. I've lost him forever.*

"Well, that depends on you, Akane."

Akane gasped in disbelief as Ranma's words echoed in her ears. She slowly turned to look at him and found that he was on one knee, looking up at her with the ring in between them.

A small crowd had gathered around them, from small kids to teenagers about to squeal in delight. There were also a few neighbors watching the drama unfold.

"Oh, Ranma..." she murmured, leaning down to wrap her arms around him.

Everyone cheered as the two held each other in the middle of the street, not caring whether the whole neighborhood was in attendance. Tears streamed down Akane's cheeks as she Ranma with all of her might.

Ranma looked a bit uneasy for a moment with all of the attention, but that was soon forgotten. He laid a soft kiss on Akane's temple and thanked the gods for letting him meet such a wonderful girl.

They pulled back from each other for just a second, and Ranma eased the ring on to Akane's finger. The leaned towards each other for a kiss and the crowd erupted even more.

The door to the Tendo Dojo finally opened and one by one the members of their family came out both to welcome them home and to congratulate them on their 'official' engagement.

* * *

Later that night, Akane was preparing to sleep when she heard someone knock. The door opened and Ranma poked his head in, then smiled as his eyes landed on his fiancée.

"Nabiki said you wanted to see me." he said, easing into the room.

Akane smiled and nodded, patting the space beside her on the bed. Ranma sat on the bed facing her and took Akane's hand in both of his. She blushed slightly at the gesture, her cheeks a bright red.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"What about?"

"Uhm..." she hesitated, looking down at the covers. Ranma stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

"Earlier you said you fell in love with someone while you were trying to save me, what did you mean by that?" Akane asked nervously, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Oh. I did." Ranma stated a - matter - of - factly.

"Huh?"

Ranma smiled at her and inched closer. He lifted Akane's hand to his chest and held it there with one hand, while he laid his other hand on Akane's cheek.

"Whenever I thought that I would never see you again, I just closed my eyes and tried to imagine your face. Every time I did that, I fell in love with you all over again."

Tears again welled up in Akane's eyes at the declaration. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck. He held her body close to him with a smile and laid a kiss on her cheek.

"You alright?" Ranma asked, rubbing her back gently.

"Unn..." Akane nodded, her face brightened by her smile.

The two lovers held onto each other for a very long while after that. Even as they parted to sleep that night, they knew that their love would always keep them together.

After all, that's what forever is for. Right?

End of Chapter 12

**From the Author:**

The words in UNDERLINE are spoken or thought in Chinese in this chapter.

Why didn't Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse and Shampoo change into their cursed forms when they got immersed in the liquid inside the tube?  
OK... simple answer would be that the liquid was not water, and that it was not cold enough to change them. The liquid is also part magical because it absorbs their energy and their life force. Besides, they're all practically dying already... I didn't want them to witness the last battle in their cursed forms. It was the least that I could do after putting them through hell.

Whatever happened to Dragos saying that things would go back to the way they were if Ranma were to defeat Astevaes? Well, nothing really. It was all a test to see if Ranma really was deserving of the power. :)

MOKOU TAKABISHYA REVISED: DRAGON'S WHIP! literally means Haughty Tiger Revised: Dragon's Whip. ( I think ) It's the mokou takabishya chi attack with the added bonus of a dragon's tail lashing at the opponent. It's like getting hit with a chi blast and getting whipped at the same time.

For those who got confused as to how the chamber actually looked like:  
It kind looks like the Nirvana command center from "Vandread." In "Vandread," the upper part of the command center held most of the controls of the ship. The lower part served as a multipurpose hall that doubled as a park of sorts. There were some episodes that showed just how high the upper part of the command center was, and I'm assuming there's about twenty to thirty feet between the upper and lower parts of the command center.  
In this story, a part of the chamber is elevated, and that is where Akane and the others were situated. The lower part of the chamber is where Ranma's tube was placed, and where he and Astevaes battled it out. I'm going to say that there is a good thirty feet between the two parts of the chamber, so you can just imagine trying to jump when you've had most of your energy drained from your body.

Why was the dagger able to damage Astevaes the way it did?  
Earlier, when they used their powers against other Atlantis warriors, they were able to either knock them out or beat them. But Astevaes is like at the top of the food chain. He's much more powerful than the other warriors, so just using their powers on him wasn't enough to wound him. Sure they hurt him and knocked him around for a bit, but they couldn't damage him completely.  
When Ukyo used her giant spatula to slash as Astevaes, she did it using her physical strength only. When she used the dagger that Ryoga had given to her, she stabbed at Astevaes with all of her power, including her power of fire. It was only then that she realized that she can infuse her weapons with her power, and use the said weapons to damage Astevaes.  
That's also why she gave her dagger to Ranma, for him to be able to use it since he didn't have any weapons on him.

Astevaes was pretty pesky wasn't he? Sorry about that! I didn't want their final battle to be over just like that.

FLashback Galore #2 is Ranma's recollection of events that happened after the final battle, and also those that happened within the week after. I figured that it was better to present it that way so that I could also put in some of Ranma's insights about everything that had happened. I also didn't want to do things chronologically in the last part of this chapter. :)

History of Atlantis  
I just invented all of that. I know some of the theories about the mysterious city, but the one I used here was my own theory. No need to go scholarly on me, OK?

By the way, Mousse's eyes were only healed of the wound, so Mousse's vision is basically the same as before. As for Shampoo getting cured of her curse, well, I'm not just being biased because she's my favorite Ranma 1/2 female character. I think Shampoo's extraordinary generosity justifies her curse being cured. I also did that because it kinda sets up some things for the second book of this trilogy entitled, **"Against All Odds,"** the first chapter of which should be out in a couple of months or so. :)

I was actually planning to end this chapter with a cliffhanger and all, but I figured I'd spare everyone from it. It's the least I could do for all of you who have been waiting for the end of this first book! The epilogue will be posted in a few minutes, btw. ;)

**Note:**

This chapter is sorta a rewrite of the original. I've been able to find the final two chapters of this first book and some of the other drafts from the second and third books that have been missing from my old hard disk, the one that crashed, but they've all been corrupted somehow. So I just took whatever parts were salvageable from the old 1999 version of the chapter and just added some parts now, 2004. Hence, the two copyright years below. Just thought I'd mention it. :)

Also... since this and most of the next chapters would be rewrites, I would like to apologize for misspelled words or any grammatical errors. I don't have pre-readers / betas anymore, so any mistakes should be blamed on me.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright to Rumiko Takahashi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©1999 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters mentioned above and the story, all rights reserved. **

**©2004 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters mentioned above and the story, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	14. Epilogue

**(REPOSTED BECAUSE THE OLD ONE GOT KILLED BY THE NEW FORMATTING)**

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic Trilogy:  
"**The True Meaning of Love"  
**By: s16thunderjet

Story 1  
"**The Search for Atlantis"**

Epilogue

"Lo Shin has returned."

"Let her enter!"

The warriors guarding the council area parted to let a young woman in. She had vibrant pink hair that's tied up in a ponytail. She wore a black ensemble, with her katana at her side.

Lo Shin walked into the conclave, eliciting murmurs from those gathered. The council members watched her as she knelt in the middle of the council area.

"My Queen." she said, bowing so that the rest of her upper body almost touched the ground.

Ahead of her and into the darkness, a hand shot out that signaled for her to sit up. The queen was hidden from the other people in the conclave by several layers of thin curtains.

"What do you have for me, Lo Shin?"

The young warrior trembled slightly as the queen said her name. It was a known fact among the tribe that the queen rarely spoke to those outside of the council, and especially not in a casual manner.

"I've news about your daughter." Lo Shin said, her voice wavering slightly in nervousness.

"Ah, yes. How is my wayward daughter?" the queen asked, bemused.

"She... your daughter has returned to Japan. She has been cured of her curse." Lo Shin stated.

The people in the conclave erupted in murmurs and whispers at her words. There was no known cure for a Jusenkyo curse, and her statement raised eyebrows among the elders.

"What of her husband?" the queen inquired, effectively silencing the crowd.

All eyes turned to Lo Shin once again, and the young warrior hesitated to answer. The queen sensed this, and her servants parted the curtains slightly.

"Lo Shin?" the queen asked yet again.

Lo Shin's head snapped up, and her eyes widened as she gazed upon the beauty that was her queen. She swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat as she prepared to answer.

"Your daughter has apparently chosen someone else." she said at last, then lowered her head to evade her queen's penetrating gaze.

The entire conclave was silent as they waited for their queen's response. Her daughter, the heir to the throne, had just been accused of disobeying an order in front of the entire council.

"You are excused, Lo Shin." the queen finally spoke, drawing even more whispers at her obvious avoidance.

The pink - haired warrior bowed one last time, then slowly made her way out of the council area. She didn't dare raise her head for fear of making eye contact with anyone.

As soon as the young warrior was out of sight, one of the elders stepped up from her seat and walked over to the middle of the floor that was occupied a few moments earlier.

The elder had long greyish - white hair that reached up to her ankles. She looked older the most of the other elders, but was actually one of the younger members of the council at age 190.

The old woman didn't bow like an ordinary warrior. Instead, she stood in front of her queen with the courage and wisdom that has made her one of the highest ranking council members in the tribe.

"Your daughter's defiance is an outrage. She must be punished for her disobedience." Tsi Shu said, staring at the queen as though she was laying down some sort of challenge.

The queen coolly returned her gaze, not at all flinching at the tone the elder had used. The two engaged in a silent battle as they stared each other down.

"Fau Da?" the queen called softly, her eyes never leaving the older woman in front of her.

This time, a much older woman walked up to the middle of the floor, her hand firmly on her cane as she moved. The 420 year old woman stood before her queen, blatantly ignoring the arrogant Tsi Shu.

"My Queen." she said, her shoulder length hair swaying as she came to a stop.

"Leave us!" the queen instructed, and the elders and servants were escorted one by one. Even Tsi Shu left the area, but not before snorting indignantly at the ruler.

"Is it time?" the queen asked softly, her features solemn.

"It has been more than a year, my dear Pa Fum. Your daughter has left us with no other alternative." Fau Da answered truthfully, a tinge of regret in her voice.

The queen was silent, almost subdued as the oldest member of the council addressed her by her given name. There were only a few allowed to call her that, and Fau Da was the one who did it the most.

Pa Fum was raised by the older woman when her mother was killed in a war decades ago, and it is known all over the tribe that the queen considers the old woman as her mother.

Fau Da was regarded as the highest ranking member of the council and with her status comes great respect. Nobody dared question nor cross the old woman, for fear of provoking the queen.

"I guess I have no choice. Tsi Shu's finally getting her wish." Pa Fum surrendered, rising from her seat.

"Warrior!" she called, and one of the warriors guarding the area appeared by the entrance.

"My Queen." the warrior said, head bowed and waiting.

"Please tell Warrior Kho Ton to assemble ten of her finest warriors to accompany me and the council." she ordered, and Fau Da's eyes widened slightly as she realized the gravity of the command.

"Yes, my Queen."

The queen looked back at her 'mother' to find the old woman's eyes narrowed at her. The elder kept silent, but there was apparent questioning in her eyes.

"My daughter may have disobeyed me, but that doesn't mean I'll leave her in the hands of a vulture like Tsi Shu." Pa Fum explained.

"You know that you won't be able to interfere. That you'll be a mere observer in all of the proceedings." Fau Da reminded her.

"I know that. But she is my blood. I will give her one last chance to obey. I will not let her be executed just to satisfy the council." Pa Fum swore, her jaw stiff.

Fau Da shook her head slightly, then made her way towards the nearer seats. Her back had started to ache from all that standing, and it was not wise to aggravate it further.

"She doesn't even know that you're her real mother. She has never seen your face." Fau Da said, her eyes growing sad.

Since Pa Fum assumed the throne many years ago, she was not allowed to intermingle with the more common folk. She was a warrior and was of noble blood, and thus needed to be with those her equal.

"It doesn't matter. She is my daughter and the rightful heir to the throne. She will fulfill the Kiss of Death and take her place as Princess." Pa Fum stated, and even the great elder knew when to yield.

Pa Fum stepped out from behind the curtains and finally revealed herself for all the world to see. Her hair was a rich, deep purple and was so long it almost reached her ankles.

"Xian Pu will obey."

End of Epilogue

End of "The Search for Atlantis"

To be continued in "Against All Odds"

**From the author:**

The words in UNDERLINE are spoken or thought in Chinese in this chapter.

For the life of me, I can't remember if Rumiko Takahashi ever used the name Lo Shin / Lotion, or any other 'health care product' for the name of an amazon. If she had, then my apologies, but my Lo Shin / Lotion and other 'health care product' characters are different from hers. So don't mistake them for each other, OK? :)

I can't remember if it was in the anime or the manga, but I distinctly remember that Cologne is around the age of 300. In any case, if that is not correct, then I am making Cologne 300 years old. So don't be too surprised with the ages of the other characters, OK? I hope that's clear with everyone.

Note:

This chapter is sorta a rewrite of the original. I've been able to find the final two chapters of this first book and some of the other drafts from the second and third books that have been missing from my old hard disk, the one that crashed, but they've all been corrupted somehow. So I just took whatever parts were salvageable from the old 1999 version of the chapter and just added some parts now, 2004. Hence, the two copyright years below. Just thought I'd mention it. :)

Also... since this and most of the next chapters would be rewrites, I would like to apologize for misspelled words or any grammatical errors. I don't have pre-readers / betas anymore, so any mistakes should be blamed on me.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright to Rumiko Takahashi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©1999 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters mentioned above and the story, all rights reserved. **

**©2004 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters mentioned above and the story, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


End file.
